Bullet for My Soul
by xeikm
Summary: Post game, 3 yrs later. A new evil is threatening the planet and its up to the heroes to stop the planet's destruction. And who are the mysterious boys who have a hold on Squall and Seifer's hearts? And how will they change their fate? SeiferXSquallXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, welcome to the exciting world of Bullet for My Soul. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this fan fic. This totally came out of nowhere, but I have been wanting to write a FF8 fan fic for a long time and here it is! This is a yaoi, mainly with Squall, Seifer, and some boys. Haha! The fic takes place three years after the end of the game just so you kind of get a basic timeline. I hope you guys enjoy the story, I really do! Now, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except maybe my brains and...nope, I dont even own my brain.**

**Let the Rain Fall:**

Celebration!

The world rejoiced as Sorceress Ultimecia was defeated by SeeD.

Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, and Selphie Tilmitt were treated as heroes for defeating the tyrannical sorceress who wished to reduce the world into a single moment.

Time Compression was averted and countless lives were saved. The young heroes celebrated their time of peace by returning to their "normal" lives. They retuned to Balamb Garden, restoring it to its former glory. Quistis returned to her normal class, Selphie and Irvine were in charge of a unit whose purpose was to restore Trabia and Galbadia Garden, and Zell was busy being the lazy fighter that he was. Rinoa trained to master her Sorceress Power with former Sorceress Edea's assistance. Squall learned of his biological father, Laguna, and was immediately placed in charge of Balamb Garden by Cid Kramer himself.

Yes, this time of peace was much welcomed to the young heroes.

However, it took only three years for this peace to end as a new battle approached against a force unlike anything they've ever seen before.

* * *

Rinoa Heartily stormed out of the commander's office with her face red. She slammed the door behind her and taped into her Sorceress Power to rained thunder and lighting down upon the Garden. It was safe to assume that she was royally pissed off by a certain tight pants wearing, Gunblade swinging, and sorceress killing SeeD. She threw her arm up into the air, again, calling down another bolt of lighting

All of Balamb Garden quacked as she went to the elevator. Her raven hair flowed behind her as she made SeeDs and students run out of her way. They didn't want to risk pissing of the young sorceress any further then the commander did. The elevator doors swung open, while she spun around to face that damn office door. The hem of her aqua sundress flowed behind her.

"Fuck you, Squall Leonhart!" she shouted, angrily. "I hope you choke on your own blood!"

The doors closed and the elevator went down with a light ding.

The SeeDs and students moved out of their hiding places, shaking their heads as they saw the furiously, pissed off sorceress leave.

"What do you think the commander did this time?" asked one of the students.

"He probably forgot their anniversary," said a SeeD.

"Nah, their anniversary wasn't for another week," said another SeeD. "He probably forgot it was her birthday."

"I thought her birthday already passed?"

"Whatever the commander did, it must've been horribly horrible."

"I heard that if you don't get back to work, I'm kicking you all out of the Garden!"

The SeeDs and students turned around to see their commander and headmaster of Balamb Garden, Squall Leonhart standing at the office doorway. His arms were crossed over his lean and muscular chest, over shirt and tie he wore. His tight-fitting, black slacks clung to his perfectly, toned legs. His brown hair swayed lightly to the side as he craned his neck slowly to the side.

Everyone immediately ran off to their stations, getting back to work.

Squall retuned to his office, slamming the door behind him. He was returning to his desk when he saw a bolt of lightning flash across his window. "Knock if off, Rinoa!" he shouted, angrily. He sat himself back down on his chair, dropping his head on his mahogany desk. "I would much rather be locked up in the D-District Prison then have to put up with Rinoa for another moment."

"Ouch, glad she's not here to hear that one." Zell stood at the doorway with his arms on his sides. He was leaned against Squall's doorway, trying to act all cool in front of his best friend. Squall had to admit that Zell was starting to grow on him like a little brother or a bothersome fungus.

Zell waltzed into the office, wearing his SeeD uniform, without any consent from Squall. He spun one of the chairs around and sat down with his legs wide open as he pressed his chest against the back. "So Squally, what's up?" he asked. "Well something other then Rinoa trying to open a black hole to suck you into and tare your souls to tiny shreds."

"You're so cheery," said Squall as he returned to boring paper work. "What do I owe the pleasure of gracing me with your presence?"

"Well, we don't want to start another Sorceress War and seeing as how Rinoa will kill you on sight, maybe I should escort her off the continent," suggested Zell. Squall had to pick his head up, unsure of what was just happening. Was Zell actually offering to do something helpful out of his own free-will? "I mean, I'm not trying to ship her off into the loony bin, but maybe someone should keep an eye out for her. The others would do it, but their too busy with their lives to help. And well…Seifer…he's out of the question now."

Squall nodded his head.

His longtime rival, Seifer Almasy, had poofed out of existence shortly after Ultimecia's defeat. No one knew where he ran off to. Ellone had kept an eye out for him for a while, but even she lost track of him. It was clear to all of them that Seifer didn't want to be found. The only thing Squall cared about was if Seifer was still loyal to the evil sorceresses or if they were successful in knocking some sense into him after Adel/Ultimecia tried to Junction Rinoa into Adel's body.

"Alright, Zell," said Squall, "go ahead. You have my blessing."

Zell shook his head as he went up to Squall's face. He placed a gloveless hand on Squall's forehead to be sure he wasn't running a fever. "Are you sick? Is that why Rinoa dumped you? Were you cheating on her with a prostitute?" asked Zell. "Wait, why did Rinoa dump you."

Squall rolled his eyes as he leaned back into his chair. "I refused to marry her," he said, so bluntly. "She wanted to take this relationship further, I was comfortable. She wants kids, I barely found out my father who my father is and learned that he is a complete moron. Need I really say more?"

"Nope!" Zell said, simply. "I'll take care of Heartily for you, I'll make sure she doesn't go off the deep end and try to blow up the planet. I'll call and check in with you whenever I can."

"Good luck, Zell."

Zell laughed as he walked out of the office. "HA! I don't need luck!" he said to his best friend. "I got Ifrit and Siren with me. Those two will keep me safe from her magic."

Squall sighed as he realized this would end badly for his friend. He had half the mind to send Shiva, Alexander, and Diablos with him, but decided to leave him be. He would let Zell learn the hard way that Rinoa wasn't an easy person to tame. Plus, she had the Carbuncle, Leviathan, and Eden on her side. The rebel princess was a general's daughter and a young sorceress, there was no controlling her.

* * *

It was cold, colder then it was supposed to be.

Seifer held onto his bare chest as he rolled out of bed. A deep yawn escaped him as he stretched his stiff muscles. He had worked so hard yesterday with the other men that he crashed out with all his clothes on. That was terribly odd and rare for him. He normally never wore any, or very little, clothes to bed.

He slowly rose up and popped his stiff back. He limbered up his muscles to get ready for another day out in the snowy mountains, working his ass off. That was something he wasn't looking forward too, but someone had to pay for their wooden cabin, keep the water flowing, pay the heating bill, and pay for the groceries. All he had to do was cut down some trees, load them up into trucks, and a tare the earth apart with heavy machinery.

The red curtains were pulled back so he could see the snowy field around the frozen mountains. Small villages like this one were popping up everywhere, but it still wasn't enough to stop these snowstorms. If he didn't know any better, he would say Squall was here and purposely using Shiva to freeze him out.

"I'm so fucking cold!" shouted Seifer.

"Breakfast is ready."

Seifer turned around to see the door open and a young boy standing near the doorway. The boy appeared frail and delicate just like the snowflakes that fell from the sky as he wore Seifer's red pajamas. His skin was awfully pale like he was ill, but he was in perfect health. His chocolaty hair was framed perfectly around his round face. His hair was parted to the side, his bangs covering his right eye. Speaking of his eyes, they were the most gorgeous shade of green that Seifer had the pleasure of looking into.

In the boy's hand was a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a steaming, hot cup of coffee in his other hand. The boy wore a smile on his face with his rosy lips parted slightly. Seifer welcomed this edible sight as he threw their sheets back on the bed before sitting down on top of it.

Seifer sniffed the delicious food as the boy handed it over to him. "It smells fan-fucking-tastic," he said to the boy. "Your prowess in the kitchen never ceases to amaze me, Max."

"And your prowess in bed never ceases to amaze me, Seifer," said Max. The boy kissed Seifer's cheek before getting off the bed. He slowly shrugged out of the shirt, which was followed with the pants. He stood in their bedroom, wearing just his briefs as he stripped off Seifer's oversized clothes. "I'll be in the shower if you need me. Your boss called and said to be ready for work in forty minutes. He'll drive by to pick you up."

"Alright," said Seifer. "Enjoy your shower."

"Enjoy your breakfast."

Seifer did just that as he ate the food and drank the hot coffee.

His thoughts flashed as he remembered meeting this strange boy, two years ago.

* * *

_It was cold, colder then any Hell that Seifer had the intelligence to come up with. He didn't even remember why he left the Horizon for this Trabia hellhole. _

_He would die here, he would die for everything he did, he would die for his sins._

_Oddly enough, Seifer was okay with dying. He was okay with his life coming to an end as he froze to death. After everything he did to those who cared for him, he deserved to be put to death. He started a second Sorceress War, he nearly destroyed the world, he nearly killed his childhood friends for what? He did all of this for some stupid dream. _

_He wasn't good enough to be a knight, a hero._

_He deserved to be put to death._

_As he lay there, on the frozen field, he felt warmth on his flesh as a hand touched his cheek._

"_Are you okay? Please don't be dead. I'll get you some help right away."_

_Seifer, slowly, picked his head up and saw an angel standing over him. The boy's hair swayed in the frozen breeze along with the white clothes he wore. Light gently flowed from his hands, providing sustenance for Seifer that kept him part of the living world. A pair of blue wings emerged from the boy's back as he was healed._

_He swore he was seeing things, he had to be seeing this._

"_You're…Sorcer…ess," he whispered._

"_Actually, I'm a Sorcerer," said the boy. "My name is Max. I've been waiting for you for a longtime, Seifer Almasy. I heard that you were going to cart your ass over here."  
_

"_Why are you saving me?" he asked, feeling strength restored to his muscle._

"_Well, every good Sorcerer needs a Knight," he said, simply. "I was wondering if you wanted to fill in the position." He leaned down and kissed Seifer on the cheek. "I promise I won't abuse you and leave you like the others."_

_And with those words said, Seifer's senses dulled as he fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

He had eventually woke up after that and found himself inside this cabin. The cabin was barely standing when he first arrived, but since then they've fixed it up nicely. It was now hospitable for humans to leave with a heater for every room. Max had apparently been living on his own without any money for a longtime before he found Seifer.

All that changed for them once they were together.

Seifer kept Max safe and Max gave Seifer a purpose again.

The two were young and in love, much to Seifer's original displeasure. It took almost two years, but Seifer eventually got over it. He was proud to say that he was in love with Max, and young Max was dumb enough to fall for Seifer. The twenty-one year old hunk just had that effect on the sixteen year old boy.

Max retuned from his shower with only a towel around his waist just as Seifer finished his breakfast. His skin was nearly dry but he still sat down on the bed anyways. Seifer placed all his dishes on the nightstand as he wrapped an arm around Max and pulled him against his chest.

Max closed his eyes, falling asleep in Seifer's arms.

* * *

Squall made it out of his office before midnight and was wandering around the streets of Balamb, dressed in his traditional coat, pants, and multiple belts. He was tired of being cooped up in the Garden day and night so he would sometimes wander around town to get away. He even went to the Dincht household just to get a free meal and get away from the silly drama of his teenage pupils. Not that he could say much, he was only twenty after all.

He wandered around in silence, walking down the stone road. He eventually made it to the harbor were only two ships were anchored. He went down to the railing and stared out in the dark ocean.

In all the silence, Squall finally found peace within himself. He had cleared Rinoa out of his head, he was starting to get over his father issues, and he managed to escape his school long enough to be alone. A deep sigh escaped his chest as he took in the fresh, saltwater breeze.

Well, he was at peace with the universe, until it started to rain around him.

"Fuck my life!" he shouted.

He ran towards one of the covered pavilions for cover against mother nature. He would remain there until either the rain stopped or it lightened up enough for him to get a room for the night. He knew that would never happen and he would more then likely have to run all the way through the heavy ran to the hotel. He was going to be so wet and sick once he went through this ordeal.

A soft laughter could be heard behind him as he heard the rustling of a plastic bag. "You weren't exactly prepared for a storm, weren't ya?" Squall turned around to see a boy sitting on top of a crate.

He had a bag of chips in his hands and he was munching away at that happily. The boy was thin and pale, but he didn't seem to be unhealthy in Squall's eyes. He was just one of the lucky ones. He wore an all black outfit, which consisted of a black shirt, black jeans, and a black sweater with a black belt. His hair was yellow blond that reminded him so much of Seifer, but was twice as long. The boy's hair was brushed to the side to cover his left eye and went down past his ears and neck. Squall could see one, blue eye through that curtain of hair.

The boy handed over the chips to Squall. "Hungry, big guy?" he said, smiling.

Squall smirked at the kid as he took a chip from the bag. "Isn't it passed your curfew?" he asked.

"Isn't it passed yours?" said the boy.

Squall had to admit, he was impressed with the boy's sharp tongue. The kid defiantly had some bite in his bark. "I'm twenty," he said, simply. "I don't have a curfew. You're like what, twelve? You don't live in Garden, do you?"

"Sixteen," said the boy, "and no I don't, Headmaster Leonhart." He brushed his hair further to the side before digging his hand back into his bag. He smiled at Squall as he noticed the surprised look on his face. "I'm a civilian, not one of your students. Although, I wouldn't mind if that means I get to spend some time in your office. Then again, I'm not sure I would survive that hectic SeeD final that I've heard everyone talking about. You hear a lot of things when you work as a waiter in a bar."

"Apparently," said Squall, ignoring the boy's obvious attempt at flirting. "I assume my students complain about me a lot?"

"They call you an Ice Prince with a heart colder then any Blizzard spell," said the boy. "They say you might be a big, war hero, but you're a total jerk when it comes to be a normal human being. Oh, and that you're incapable of a stable relationships! And they keep having pools going when you would break up with your girlfriend and get back together."

"How wonderful of them," he said, taking a chip out of the bag. "I have such wonderful students."

The boy nodded his head as he stared at his nearly empty bag. "They're good kids," he said to Squall. "They just needed to vent out their frustrations. They never give me any trouble either, I can't say the same thing about the sailors here. At least your kids don't grab my ass or the other servers' asses whenever we walk by. You taught them well."

Squall began to sincerely smile as he took another chip. "Thanks, I'm glad to know that I'm doing something right," he said, softly.

"My name's Matt," said the boy. He hoped off the crate and picked up a green bag from the ground. He handed over the rest of the chips to Squall. "I have to get going. It was fun talking to you, Headmaster Leonhart."

"Just call me Squall."

Matt nodded his head as he pulled out an umbrella from his bag. "Alright, Squall," he said, smiling. "You want to walk with me back to the hotel? The bar I work and live is right next door to it. I doubt you want to walk back all the way to Garden in this weather."

"I'll accept your offer, but I should probably hold onto the umbrella," said Squall. "I'm like twice your size."

"Being five three isn't a bad thing!" said the boy.

"Of course not," said Squall. "But being five nine is better."

He held the umbrella between them as they walked out of the pavilion. Matt took his chips away from Squall and began to munch on them as they walked up the road. The boy wore a soft smile on his face as he turned to the crescent moon that was blocked by storm clouds in the sky. He gently rubbed his fingers together, lessening the storm around them.

Matt turned back to Squall, watching the handsome SeeD in the nightlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! I gained a bit of popularity with only one chapter. Haha. That makes me super happy. Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited the story. I hope I can keep up with your expectations. I'm planning on writing 20 chapters total, but we'll see how that goes. I might decide to write less or more. Just so you know every chapter will start with "Let" and have something else after it that's relevant to the story. Well, i'm done talkng now. Read and review! :] **

**Let the Hunger End:**

The sound of rain crashing against his bedroom window woke up Squall's senses. The SeeD slowly rose up from his bed, stretching his stiff limbs in the process. He was sore and exhausted from all the training that he went through this past week. The SeeD exams were slowly getting closer and Squall refused to send his students into harm way until he checked the surrounding area to be certain that it wasn't too dangerous for them. They examinees may be taking their final exam, but they were still Squall's students. He was responsible for their safety and well-being until they passed their exams and became full-fledged SeeDs.

The combat simulations he went through were highly painful and exhausting, but he figured most of the candidates should be able to handle it. Now, whether or not they collected enough points would be a different story. If they went through another experience like his final exam then they could be screwed. His students would be on there own in that case, but he would send Quistis, Xu, and Nida to provide support, while he continued to run the school.

Squall never realized just how hard it was to run the Garden. Being the Headmaster didn't mean just a mountain load of paperwork, but it also meant being in charge of the well-being of over a thousand students and the faculty. If he made just one bad decision then it could be the end of them. It wasn't this bad went it was just six of them and they were fighting off Ultimecia. This supreme load of shit that was just weighing him down.

Squall needed a night to himself. He hadn't had a day off in a month. The last one he had was when he got rained on by the docks and met that Matt boy. While monitoring the students and the instructors, he heard some of his students talking about the boy and his work ethics. Some of the girls talked about how cute the boy was, while the boys were busy making fun of him for his weaker appearance.

A soft sigh escaped Squall's lips as he turned to his window. The storm had quieted down considerably in the past five minutes. That was a good sign for the Headmaster as the sun slowly began to shine. He should take the day off, Xu could run the show for a day, plus it was a Saturday. If he had the right to take a day off then it would be today.

What would he do on his day off though? There was the obvious thing to do, which was workout, but he wasn't in the mood for that. Then there was the option of flying over to Esthar and see his father, but he really didn't want to do that. Sure, Ellone would probably be there or she would be wandering around the sea with the White SeeDs, but he didn't really want to go through the effort of searching for them.

That left him with one other, obvious, choice.

He would go to Balamb for the day and enjoy the city by the sea's nightlife.

Plus, he would probably get a free meal out of Matt or maybe at a cheaper price since he was a little low on Gil right now.

* * *

Trabia Garden was fixing up, quite nicely. Thanks to all the donations from President Laguna, the SeeD training ground was making a steady recovery. It didn't hurt to have all the Esthar scientists and soldiers there to help them rebuild the destroyed home.

Selphie was smiling broadly as she saw her stage fixed. She would finally have her Garden Festival that she had worked so hard to make. All the ones she held in Balamb were a smashing success, thanks to Squall's willingness to work with her. She wanted to carry that tradition to the remaining students and faculty of the dreary fields of Trabia Garden.

That was the young woman's greatest wish.

Selphie stood there in her Seed uniform, looking very professional instead of her cheery, fairy-like appearance. She was so happy to see her old home near completion. The Esthar scientists even managed to repair most of the Centra features that were build underneath the Garden that were ruined by the missile.

She regretted not being able to stop the missile attacks, but at least she was able to give Balamb Garden a chance not to suffer a similar fate. She was happy to accomplish that much, at least.

Irvine walked up towards her with a grin on his face. The cowboy sharpshooter walked up to her in his traditional, cowboy outfit with that hat that he was rarely seen without. His ponytail swayed behind him as he made his way to her. He placed his hand on Selphie's shoulder, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Hello, Darlin'," he said with a faint accent. "How are you feeling today?"

"Awesome," she said, softly. "The Garden is almost finished being rebuilt and the stage is almost ready for the Garden Festival next month. Can you believe that we got so much done in three years?"

"You're a beast!" he said, jokingly.

Selphie began to laugh as she punched him in the arm. "You're such a weirdo!" she said, laughing. Irvine had his arms around her, pulling her towards his chest. She smiled softly as she leaned against his chest. "I guess that's what I like about you though. Even if you are a womanizing man-whore sometimes."

"I've given up my Casanova ways for you, Selph," he said, smiling. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Selphie.

The young couple stood there as they watched the reconstruction slowly being done to the Garden.

* * *

Seifer had a lit cigarette in his mouth as he stared off into space. He was forced to stand outside of the house because Max hated it when he smoked inside the house. It was nearly below freezing and he couldn't even be inside the hose to smoke a damn cigarette. He had just got done with a long day from work, but Max wouldn't let him inside till he was finished with that damn cigarette.

"Fucking brat," mumbled Seifer. "I'm freezing my balls off and all he gives a damn about is catching lung cancer."

"I heard that!" Max was standing by the doorway with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He wore a loose shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged him tight. His brown hair swayed to the side as he turned his head to the side a bit. The boy just stood there with a seductive twinkle in his eyes.

Seifer glared at his young lover as he blew out the rest of his smoke. He threw the dead bud to the ground, stomping his boot on it. "Can I come into my house now?" he shouted, angrily.

Max nodded his head as he handed over the hot cup to Seifer. "You may now," he said, smiling. Seifer took the hot cup from him and began to drink it. Seifer felt the warmth of it, instantly. Max led him back inside the house, out from the harsh cold.

Seifer was still in his work attire: a thick coat, a flannel shirt, carpenter boots, and thick snow boots. He was partially warm thanks to the hat an gloves that he wore, but he was still freezing. The hot chocolate worked its magic at it's warmed his body. He was sure though that Max had a little more to do with it then the drink though.

A warm fire was lit in their living room, which now had a TV in it. The small, loveseat was next to the fireplace with a coffee table in front of it then their TV on the other side of the room. There were no other walls so their "dining" room was right there. There was a small table there for the rare dinners that they had for company. The kitchen was a little impressive and came with a breakfast counter where they ate most of their meals at.

Their cabin in the snow was warm and comfy, the perfect getaway. Next to their kitchen was their small, guest bedroom that they never used. Seifer mainly used that as his workout room and Max had his bookshelf in there as well. Next to that was their small bathroom, which managed to fit a tub big enough for the two of them with a showerhead above that for when they needed to shower. And next to their bathroom was their bedroom where they had a lot of "fun" inside.

Max went over to the kitchen where their dinner was just about done cooking. He cut off the gas stove and stirred the pasta he made a bit. Their entrée was done so now he could finish fixing up the salad before he served the starving Seifer his food. Lucky for him, Seifer would always change and use the bathroom before he ate.

Seifer stripped down to his boxers, throwing all his clothes next to the front door. He paraded around in the near nude to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Once he was finished pissing, he would go into their bedroom to put on a pair of pants and his trench coat.

He loved that damn trench coat so much that couldn't live without it.

As Seifer dug his coat out of the closet, he saw the large case hidden in the depths. On it was a cross over it, which stored his Gunblade, Hyperion, within it. He briefly touched the case as he tried to block out all the memories of his battles with it. He did a lot of horrible things with Hyperion. He tried to destroy his childhood friends and the world with that weapon.

Seifer vowed to never pick up that weapon again until he finally found redemption and was purged clean from his sins.

"Dinner's ready," said Max. He stood next to Seifer with his hands behind his back. The boy had a soft smile on his face as he stood right there. "You hungry, babe?"

Seifer nodded his head as he pulled out his trench coat. He closed the door and put it on, covering part of his hard muscle chest. "Yeah, I'm starving," he said, softly. He followed his boyfriend out to the kitchen and took in a deep breath. He could smell the delicious aroma of the food, which only made his hunger grow. "Dinner smells so good too."

"Thanks," said Max. "I knew you would like it."

"You guessed right."

Seifer pulled onto Max's hand and spun him around. Max crashed against Seifer's chest and was soon greeted by the blond's lips. Max moaned softly as Seifer lifted him up, deepening their kiss. Seifer held onto his young lover before he placed him back on the ground to stand on his own.

Seifer kissed his cheek before going over to his plate to eat. A beer was already waiting for him on the table, which only brightened up his day. He sat down and started to eat the meal that Max worked so hard to prepare for him. Max laughed, softly, as he went over to his own plate and started to eat as well.

* * *

Quistis Trepe made her way into Squall's office, catching sight of her former pupil as he tried to get out of there like a bat out of Hell. Her blonde hair swayed to the side as she watched him, curiously. She wore a simple skirt and blouse with her glasses on. Her engagement ring glistened on her finger as she stood with her hands to the side. The instructor was very relaxed and centered as she saw Squall filling everything away.

"What are you doing?" she said, loudly.

Squall snapped out of his trance as he held onto a stack of paperwork. "I'm putting everything away, as you can tell," he said, calmly. "Is there something I can help you with, Instructor Trepe?"

"Nothing at all, Headmaster Leonhart," she said, laughing. "I assume you're taking the day off from your duties."

"I haven't had a day off in a long time," said Squall. "I could really use the day off. I already told Xu so she'll take over the Garden for the day."

"Well, that's good," said Quistis. "I hope you enjoy yourself and try to avoid getting into too much trouble."

Squall huffed as he put the last stack of paperwork in the filling cabinet. He sighed and brushed his hair back as he turned back to her. He wore a simple, gray button-up with acid-washed jeans that looked really good on him. "I never get into trouble," he said, calmly. "Besides, Fujin and Raijin took off to Timber to help with the Resistance, and Seifer has dropped off the place of the planet, plus Zell is chasing after Rinoa now. I have nobody to get into trouble with. I am free to live a normal life."

"We're hardly normal," laughed Quistis, "but I'll let you live in your fantasy world, Squall."

"Goodbye, Quistis," he said, while grabbing his car keys.

Quistis stepped aside as the SeeD made his way out of his own office.

* * *

Squall was actually looking forward to his night out on the town. For once, he didn't have to worry about a curfew or a psycho villain trying to destroy the world. He could actually enjoy himself for a nice change. Especially, now that he got over a majority of his childhood, abandonment issues that he spent seventeen years harboring.

If there was one good thing about his relationship for Rinoa was that she did a good job at making him break out of his shell.

Squall made his way into the bar next to the only hotel on the continent of Balamb. It wasn't like it was a big continent so there wasn't much that could be said about that. He entered the bar and was greeted with the smell of booze, cigarette, and decent food. The only thing he really cared about was getting some food in him and maybe a drink or two.

He found an empty table by the bar, taking a seat there. He pulled the "menu," which was only a sheet of paper with a few meals scribbled on there. It was mostly seafood, but there were a few other treats on there that caught Squall's attention.

"Well, it's a surprise see you here, Squall." The young man picked his head up to find the young teen waiting him. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of jeans, a simple outfit for a simple teen. Matt had a faint smile on his face as he carried a small notepad in his hands. "I thought you went poof after that storm. I was kinda hoping to see you here soon."

"Really," said Squall. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Matt laughed at Squall's embarrassing attempt to either make small talk or flirt. Either way, Matt found it pretty funny as he opened his notepad to a blank page. "Yes you are," he said, smiling at him. "Now, what would you like to drink? Could I get you an appetizer as well?"

"I'll just take a beer for now," said Squall. "I'm still deciding what I want to eat."

"A beer it is then," said Matt. "I'll get that for you right away." Matt disappeared to the bar, while Squall stared at the weak menu. He found something that seemed promising when Matt finally returned with an open bottle of beer in his hands. The young waiter placed it in front of him and took his notepad out again. "Now, what would you like to eat? Or do you still need more time to decide?"

"Can I have the Triple Burger with extra fries?" said Squall.

Matt nodded his head as he scribbled the order down. "Sure you can just because you're so special," he said, jokingly. "Anything else I can get for his Highness?"

"A less, talkative waiter, perhaps," said Squall.

"Ouch!" laughed Matt. "You have a painful sense of humor. Then again, I heard a lot more painful stuff back where I came from."

"And where did you come from?" asked Squall.

Matt shook his head as he closed notepad. He stuffed it in the sack around his waist with a smile on his face. "I'll never tell," he said, smiling. "Besides, I like to keep an air of mystery around me. It keeps everyone interested and wanting more. Plus, I usually get a bigger tip out of it."

"Nice try," said Squall. "I'm not falling for that trap though."

"It was worth a shot," said Matt. "I'll go place your order."

The boy took off, while Squall began to drink his beer and took in the chill, bar atmosphere.

Yeah, Squall picked a great day to take the day off from being Headmaster.

* * *

Rinoa slammed her shot down on the counter. She stuck her tongue out, while letting out a horrible sound from her mouth. That shot went down exceptionally rough as it slowly burned her insides.

"Remind me again why I'm drinking with you?" she yelled at Zell in a Dollet bar.

Zell slammed his shot down and bit down on his lime. He smacked his hand on the table as he took in the sour and burning taste. "You came because you thought it would be fun," he said, swallowing his pain. The burning went down as he let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think we should do anymore shots. Three is enough, I say."

"Agreed," said Rinoa. She threw her layered hair over her shoulder as she turned to face Zell. The strap of her black dress was exposed now that her hair wasn't covering it. She even showed off part of her tan lines "Why did you follow me anyway? It's not like we were close or best friends like you are with Squall."

"Someone has to watch over you," said Zell. "You're one of the few sorceresses left in the world. There has to be someone to be there for you." He got his new drink, which was a strong scotch that went down smoothly. "Besides, it's not like I had anything better to do."

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she got her mixed drink. It was sweet, but the alcohol content was strong enough to knock out a grown man. It was a good thing that she was a grown sorceress so it didn't have as much of an effect on her. "That makes me so much better," she said, bitterly. "I don't need your charity, Zell; I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you to be doing Squall any favors by looking out for me. Ugh, I think Squall's gay. He wears like super, mega, tight, leather pants that just make him look really gay."

"Squall isn't gay. And actually, I was the one to suggest it," said Zell. He took a sip from his glass before placing it back on the counter. The young man turned towards the young sorceress with a rather serious expression on his face for once. "I'm not doing this as a charity case. I really do care about what happens to you, Rinoa. After everything we've already been through together, I care about what happens to all of you. I know Squall can take care of himself, plus he has Ellone and Laguna if he really needs it. Quistis is getting married so that's her future husband's job to watch out for her. Selphie and Irvine have each other to look after. That just leaves you, me, and Seifer. Personally, I want nothing more to do with Seifer and I'm glad he disappeared to Hyne knows where. I figure that you need my help way more then anyone else does. Besides, it's not like I have anyone else to turn to and you need a Knight to protect you."

Rinoa placed her hand on Zell's mouth, stopping him from speaking any further. She had a soft smile on her face with a single tear running down her cheek. "Thank you, Zell," she said, softly. "Thanks for being a true, honest friend. I would be honored to have someone like you as my Knight."

Zell started to smile as he and Rinoa returned to their drinks.

* * *

It was near midnight on the snowy fields.

Seifer had his arm around Max as they curled up in the loveseat with a blanket over them. They were completely nude with the fireplace keeping them warm, a bottle of empty wine on the floor, and sweat and cum stuck to their skin. Max's butt was a little sore from what happened last night. He would be hurting in the morning as he tired to make it to the bathroom, but he enjoyed every minute of it.

Sex with Seifer was the closet to Heaven that Max could ever get to in this life.

"I am so tired," whispered Max as he kissed Seifer's perfect chest.

The blond started to laugh as he held onto his thin lover. His hands rubbed down his bony shoulders towards his cute butt. The only bit of fat that Max had on his body could be found in his butt and a bit in his stomach. That was it; the rest was all skin and bones. Although, Seifer did love how Max's cute butt bounced when he smacked into it.

"I could use a nap, myself," said Seifer.

Max chuckled, softly, as he started to close his weary, green eyes. Sleep would take over him soon as he curled against Seifer. Even if Seifer were to fuck him, while standing, Max would probably be knocked out.

Seifer brushed the boy's hair away from his face. He wrapped the blanket around them more so it would do a better job of keeping them warm. It didn't hurt that the fire did a good job of keeping their feet warm. He heard a faint yawn escape Max's mouth, which only made the cyan-eyed man chuckle. "You should go to sleep if you're so tired," he whispered.

"I should," Max whispered back.

Seifer kissed him on the forehead, which sent the young sorcerer to sleep. This boy never ceased to amaze him. It always amazed Seifer at how this boy brought out the kinder, loving side of him that he never thought existed. He always thought he was just an insane, violent, and aggressive man that would never show any true compassion for another living thing.

Max had changed him, Seifer just wondered if he was good enough for the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: WOOOOOO! Here's another awesome chapter. I amazed that everyone likes it so much. Haha. It makes me HAPPY! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I truly do. Read and review.**

**Let the Bones Break:**

Squall slashed the monsters away at the Training Center with his weakened Revolver model of his Gunblade. He easily could've killed the monsters with his strongest Gunblade, but he decided to get stronger by going at a lower level. The stress would push him to be stronger so that he could protect everyone around him.

Quistis was with him, as usual. She never wanted Squall to be on his own in this room because he had a tendency to push himself to death. Everytime she left Squall alone, he would come back with blood all over his body, half the time it would all be his. He would nearly kill himself with his insane desires to become a stronger warrior.

They defeated a T-Rexarus together just like they did all those years ago.

"The SeeD final is coming up," said Quistis as she attached her whip to her side. She grazed her finger over the cool metal as she went over to Squall's side. "Tomorrow the Cadets have to go to the Fire Caverns."

"I know," said Squall. "I remember how the procedures work. Everything is all set up for them. I have a mission ready for them, as well."

"What would that mission be though?" asked Quistis. "You've kept their final under lock and key. Does anyone know what you have planned?"

Squall shook his head as they made their way closer to the exit. He was tired and in desperate need of a hot shower. He had enough monster blood caked into his skin that he was dying to get if off him. "I'll tell you what I have planned later," he said, softly.

Quistis was very curious about all of this. The SeeD final exam was the biggest operation that the Garden had pulled. Under normal circumstances, it was just a mock battlefield simulation with situations that the Cadets would face as SeeDs. However, there were occasions where the Cadets would go onto an actual battlefield to fight in actual combat.

Quistis knew that the world was experiencing a time of peace. Unless, there was something that he didn't want to tell her. "Well, you'd better tell me soon, Squall," she said, angrily. "Otherwise, I might have to send Ellone after you."

Before Squall had a chance to react though, a loud, commanding voice caught both of their attention. "Squall!" They both looked around when they saw a woman in a SeeD uniform coming after them. Her raven hair and flawless features shinned even in the horrible, fluorescent lightning of the Training Center's hallway. Xu was just as radiated as ever. In her hands was a stack of papers that she was in need to get signed. "I have some papers that need the Headmaster's signature."

"Fun," said Squall. "Are these for the final exam?"

Xu nodded her head as she handed the papers over to him. She gave him a pen after acknowledging Quistis presence. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that Quistis would be here with Squall, she always played the babysitter/motherly role. "Everything is ready, we just need your signature," said Xu. "Then we can ship the Cadets off to Centra once they pass their qualification exam."

"Centra!" shouted Quistis. "You're sending them to Centra?"

Squall nodded his head as he added his signature to the paperwork. He had been planning the exam for months now, making sure that everything would be perfect. "Centra is the perfect place for their final," he told her. "There's challenging enough monsters, the landscape is difficult to navigate in, and there's the threat of immediate danger."

Squall was just too calm about all of this.

Quistis was very curious about what Squall was exactly planning.

* * *

Max walked into the snowy path that led into town. He was supposed to be getting some much needed groceries. Their house was nearly empty with only a few crumbs surviving. Seifer only ate them out of house and home. Plus, he would like to eat, too.

The boy walked down the path with a knife strapped to his hip. He was ready to get into a fight with a monster if needed. It was a good thing that he had the Sorceress Power; otherwise, the monsters would have a field day devouring him. He would be a yummy treat for them to eat.

He listened to the serene beauty of nature that just made the boy float with joy.

So much joy in fact that it took him a while longer to feel the overwhelming sense of evil. His senses began to react on overdrive as he collapsed onto the snow, panting for air as he felt the evil around him. A horrible taste began to bubble up in his mouth with him wanting to throw up.

"Dear gods," he whispered. "What is this? What is this power I'm feeling?" He held onto his stomach as he felt a sharp pain prick at him. He wanted to throw up so bad that it just hurt him. "It's hungry…it wants to kill the world."

Max looked up into the sky, realizing just how bad it would be once this evil awakened.

* * *

Seifer threw the last pile of wood into the truck, finishing his shift for that day. He went back inside the small building that they had set up for the workers that had all the necessities needed to survive the cold. He went to the lounge area, throwing off all the coats that he wore.

The other men in the building ignored Seifer's loner presence, worrying about their own problems.

Things remained as normal until Seifer's boss began to yell at him. The man called for the blond to come into his office, which Seifer did without hesitation. He followed his boss into his office, waiting to hear what the man had to say to him.

"You're one of the best workers I have, Seifer," said his bald, middle-aged employer. The chubby man sat down at his desk with a lone folder on it. Seifer guessed that business just wasn't doing as well as usually. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sending you to Trabia Garden to help with the restoration project there. I have four other workers going with you, but you will serve as a supervisor."

Seifer's entire body froze up as he heard that word. Being sent to Trabia Garden would be a death sentence for him. He was the reason why the Garden was destroyed in the first place. This just couldn't be happening. If he went to Garden then he would for sure run into someone who would recognize him then he would be much screwed.

Especially if Selphie was there and if Selphie was there then so would Irvine.

Then Squall would find out about him and cut his head off.

"I'm sorry sir," said Seifer, "but I can't go to Trabia. I have to think about Max."

"Don't worry about him," said his boss. "The dormitories of the school are fully functional again. I'm already submitting the paperwork to accommodate you and the others. You can take Max with you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"It's not just that," said Seifer, "I just…"

"Listen, Seifer," said his boss. "You have to go to Trabia. You're the only one I can trust to go there and make sure that the other guys stay in line."

Seifer sighed as he realized there was no way he would win this. If he had been the old Seifer then he would've already killed the man. However, he was trying to turn over a new leaf, a normal leaf. He didn't want to be the cold-blooded killer that he used to be. Besides, maybe this was the gods' way of helping him make amends for his sins. Restoring the Garden just may save him.

"Alright," said Seifer. "I'll do it."

His boss was pleased with him as he got up to shake his hand.

* * *

The qualification exam was today for SeeD. If the Cadets passed this field exam then they would be able to take their final exam at Centra. Squall was doing everything in his power to keep it a secret with only Xu, Quistis, and Nida being the only ones in the entire Garden to know. Squall escorted the two dozen Cadets with Xu and Nida at his side. They all wore their official SeeD uniforms, showing off what the Cadets were striving to achieve.

Nida had broken out of his shell considerably since the Second Sorceress War came to an end. The short-haired brunet was appointed to Chief Operating Officer after Balamb became a mobile Garden, and continues to hold that position along with Chief Technician. He had worked hard to earn his title, which he gained most recognition after the Battle of Gardens. The SeeD operative even earned the attention of Instructor Quistis Trepe then finally bucked up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage.

Xu and Nida stood at Squall's sides, while they waited for him to finish his speech to the Cadets at they stood at the entrance of the Fire Cavern.

"Alright guys," said Squall, "this is it for you. Today will decide if you get to take the final exam or not. Inside the cavern lies the Guardian Force, Ifrit. If you can manage to defeat him and the monsters that lurk inside then you will prove yourselves worthy to take the exam. So, I suggest that you give it all you got."

The Cadets saluted their Headmaster, shouting with a chorus of "Yes Sir."

Nida and Xu led the Cadets into the Fire Cavern, while Squall remained behind to await their return.

* * *

Rinoa leaned off the balcony to the hotel that they were staying in Timber. She forgot how beautiful her former home was. The town recently achieved liberation from Galbadia once the Sorceress War came to an end. The town now earned its full independence with its people free from the conflict. Even with the newly restored Galbadia Garden not too far away from Timber, it didn't stop the people and their joy.

She cradled her stomach as she felt a horrible pain gnawing away at her soul. Her ties to the Greater Powers alerted her to the danger that was about to overshadow their precious world. Something so horrible was about to rise and it was craving for their world's final destruction. It was something so old and powerful that it didn't care who got in its way when it came to the destruction of the planet.

"What are you?" she whispered, softly.

Zell came into the balcony, running around in the new outfit that the town paid for. He was only partly responsible for Timber receiving its independence. Him, Squall, and Selphie only got dragged into the resistance when Rinoa called Cid Kramer for help when they just became SeeDs. The town was eternally grateful to SeeD not just for helping in their liberation, but for riding them of the evil Sorceresses. In their eyes, Zell was a champion for the people and a superhero to the kids.

Zell was bouncing on it with his new, running shoes and black, track suit. It was loose, but not too loose that it would screw up his reflexes or get his ass killed. He went to the balcony and took a stand beside Rinoa. "Something bothering you?" he asked. He pointed at her face, noting at how odd she looked. "You look super pale. Are you sick or something?"

Rinoa shook her head at the sickness comment. "Or something," she told him. She stared up at the twilight sky, seeing the reds and oranges that began to mix together in the once, blue sky. The Moon was starting to reveal itself, which only reminded her that Ultimecia used her as tool to awaken Adel from her space prison. Then came the Lunar Cry, which only brought more monsters to the world. The feeling she was having was a million times worse then having Ultimecia using her body. "I feel something evil stirring."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zell.

"It means that there's another battle in the horizon," said the young sorceress. "I don't like this one bit." A tear came down her soft cheek as she turned to Zell. There was obvious fear written all over her face as she sensed the dark calamity. "I'm scared, Zell. I'm so scared at what's coming. What's rising is probably as old as our planet, maybe older or younger. I don't know, but I do know that it's very angry."

"I don't like the sound of this," said Zell. "Do you have any idea at all who we might be up against next?"

Rinoa shook her head as she kept her eyes locked on his. Zell was beginning to pity to poor Sorceress since he knew that she had a deeper connection to the planet then any of them ever would. "I don't know who it is nor what it is," said Rinoa. "All I do know is that Ultimecia was just the beginning. There is something bigger and scarier in the horizon, and it's fangs are growing."

Zell listened to her revelation and prayed to the gods that they would survive whatever was coming after them.

* * *

Over an hour had passed since Squall had sent the Cadets in with Xu and Nida. It was an hour too long if he had any say in it, which he did. There was something very off about all of this. This had never before happened to all of his Cadets. It was normal for only a few to pass the qualification exams or a few who didn't pass.

If there was anything that Squall learned during the Sorceress War was to trust his instincts. And his instincts were screaming at him that something was terribly wrong with the situation. Something must have happened to the Cadets and the SeeDs that went in after them.

Squall swung The Punishment model of his Gunblade around, violently. The massive, black and red blade sparkled in the sunlight as he charged into the cavern. If he ran quickly enough then he had a chance to figure out what could've gone run with this examination.

He sliced apart the monsters that got in his way as he entered the pits of "Hell". The place was literally as hot as being inside a volcano. It was no wonder that the fiery GF, Ifrit, chose to have the Fire Caverns to serve as his domain. The beast would be at his most comfortable here.

He was familiar with the terrain since he had been here once before with Quistis for his own qualification exam. He knew well that Ice Magic was the key to surviving the caverns, and it was a good thing that he had plenty of it. This way he could keep himself cool and freeze all the monsters that dared to cross paths with him.

The Gunblade Specialist ran to the depths of hell to where Ifrit made his home and where surely his Cadets and SeeDs would be in.

What he saw though, shocked and horrified him.

Instead of the Cadets battling the Guardian Force, Ifrit, they were locked in mortal combat with some foreign monster. The monster was easily the size of a Ruby Dragon and just as powerful, yet it took on a different appearance. It had dark red scales on its body with sparkling wings and fangs long enough to tare a man apart. The claws on its paws were horribly long and the paws themselves were as long as Squall's leg.

The monster blew out a storm of green fire, blowing all the remaining Cadets away. Horrible screams filled the air as some of the students were thrown into the lava, burning slowly to death. Squall felt a horrible pain in his heart as he watched four of his students be incinerated by the lava. Those who managed to survive were running as fast as they could out of the cavern.

Xu and Nida were the only ones left standing to fight the monster. Xu was fighting the monster with her Chain Whip, doing every bit of damage that she could do to it. Nida was busy trying to distract the creature with his saber by stabbing his exposed casings. The monster unleashed a wave of green fire that managed to be neutralized by a Shell spell that Xu must've casted on them earlier.

Squall went charging after the monster with The Punishment in his hands. He swung the massive Gunblade, slicing off a chunk of its nail in the process. The monster howled in pain with a smile forming on Squall's lips as he slowly avenged his students.

"This creature is too strong!" shouted Xu. "It rose up from the pit instead of Ifrit."

"It killed eight students!" shouted Nida. "I casted Scan on it and learned nothing from the spell."

"Well then, it'll make killing it all the more fun!" Squall shouted, angrily. He swung the Gunblade back as he gathered the Para-Magic that was Junctioned into his being. This creature was clearly a fire type monster, which meant it would be vulnerable to Ice Magic. Lucky for him, he was Junctioned to Guardian Force of Ice, Shiva. "Diamond Dust!"

A pillar of ice rose up from the ground in front of him. Trapped inside the ice was a blue woman who broke through her frozen prison. Shiva raised her arms into the air, gathering a ball of ice. She unleashed her frozen power upon the monster, blasting it with a storm of incomprehensible ice. The ice shattered around the monster that made it barely twitch.

The monster howled green fire from the depth of his maw as Shiva faded away.

Squall collapsed to his knees, suddenly feeling his power zapped out from him. Nida and Xu also collapsed in the process with the remaining Cadets escaping the cavern. Squall could barely move at all, barely enough to even look at the maw of this horrible creature. His entire body froze in fear as he saw the monster slowly making his way over to him.

The dragon was going to kill them, slowly and painfully.

Squall had a terrible feeling that he would die here with Nida and Xu.

"Damn," hissed Squall. "I…I can't believe that it will end like this."

"Gaia's Wrath!"

A giant boulder rose up from the ground in front of the SeeDs. They pushed themselves away from the boulder just before it shattered apart into tiny pieces. A dark-skinned man rose from his knees with only a tan loincloth covering his body. His bulging muscles were clearly shown as the colossal creature began to attack the monster.

The monstrous dragon hissed at the man, while the man simply crossed his arms over his chest. His presence alone was enough to shake the ground around them that eventually caused the earth to crack. The dragon looked down for a moment just as a boulder landed on it's wing, breaking it apart. The monster howled in pain before the earth completely opened up, swallowing it whole.

The man disappeared with the ground repairing itself. The SeeDs realized that this creature that defeated the monster was Guardian Force. This wasn't that particular Guardian Force's domain so that must mean that there was a summoner around here who had the GF Junctioned into them.

Squall was the first to get back on his feet and investigated the surrounding area. He turned back just in time to see a fleeing shadow. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the fleeing figure to be Matt. It was the same Matt that was with him during the storm and who served him at the bar.

Squall just couldn't believe that this kid saved their lives from the monster. It just made no sense at all to him, especially since the kid wasn't even a part of Garden. This kid came with far more secrets then Squall could ever have anticipated.

"Just who are you," whispered Squall. "What are you?"

* * *

Seifer returned home after hearing that he would be sent to Trabia Garden in two weeks to help with it's restoration. He was dead set against going to Garden, but he knew that he had no other choice. He just prayed that he could stay out of the way of who even had the slightest chance at recognizing him. If he could at least hide his scar then he could pull off just being some guy who looked like him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't that fortunate.

Seifer walked into his home and dropped all of his work things, expecting to have Max tackle him out of the doorway. He took a few steps into the living room and just saw how empty the house felt. That was what worried him most. His Sorcerer was never this quiet before. Max was always loud and doing something to pass the time.

"Max!" shouted Seifer. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were completely empty. "Max!" He ran into their bedroom, thinking that he might be taking a nap on their bed. There was still no sign of Max there either. He ran into the spare bedroom/office and saw that he wasn't in there either.

Panic filled his soul as he ran into the bathroom, praying that the boy would be in there.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sound of Max crying. The boy was curled into a ball and sitting in the bathtub. The boy was shaking in fear as Seifer released a sigh of relief, knowing that the boy was at least in their home. However, Seifer hated the sound of the boy crying and knew that something most be wrong with him.

Seifer went to the tub, removed his shoes, and climbed inside the tub with Max. He wrapped his arms around the teary eyed boy with Max pressing his body against him. "What happened?" he asked, softly. "Did someone attack you, Max?"

"No," Max whimpered as he choked on his tears. "I…I had a vision."

"About what?" asked Seifer.

Max kept crying as he held onto the flannel shirt that Seifer was wearing. The boy was trembling, terribly, against him as fear and panic was swallowing his being whole. "I need you, Seifer," cried the boy. "I need you to protect me. I need you to be my Knight. I…I can't lose you!"

"What happened, Max?" Seifer asked a little louder.

"I saw the end of the world!" cried Max. He looked into Seifer's eyes with his own eyes covered with tears. The powerful declaration that the boy made was enough to make even Seifer feel afraid by the harsh words. "I saw evil destroying our world and devouring it with the darkest of darkness. The worst part is…we can't stop it."

Seifer admitted to himself that Max's words made him feel like shit. A declaration that powerful could only mean that the boy was dead serious when he meant that the world was going to end. However, he just couldn't believe it. He couldn't' believe that the world was going to end that easily. There just had to be something that could be done.

Seifer kept holding onto Max, rubbing on the boy's back. The soothing sounds he made from his mouth seemed to calm Max down some. "Don't worry," he said, softly. "I won't let that happen. As your Knight, I will protect you. I'll stop this evil even if I have to do it with my bare hands."

As reassuring as that felt to know that Seifer was going to protect him, Max knew that Seifer stood no chance against this evil…on his own.

* * *

Matt returned to his single-bedroom apartment above the bar he worked at. His manager was kind enough to give him that empty apartment since no one used it for about a decade. The manager got his own sweet crib by the water.

Matt was content with his home, preferring it for its ease to get everywhere since the bar was around the center of town. The tiny apartment had only a single bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a tiny living room which also served as his bedroom with his mattress pushed to the side of the wall. A clothes rack severed as his closet with a single dresser holding the bulk of his things.

It was a tiny home, but it was perfect for him.

The youth collapsed on the loveseat that served as his one of the only pieces of furniture, along with his table. He curled into a little ball with his metal boomerang placed on his lap. The feel of the cool metal felt good before that slid off the shorts he wore. The boy was exhausted from the magic he used to defeat the monster. Summoning the Guardian Force, Titan, took a lot of energy out from his body.

"This is a bad sign," he said, softly. "The Guardian Forces are being affected by all of this…this cold only mean one thing. The end of the world is drawing near. Please Squall, please stay strong for this. I don't want to lose you in all this darkness."

The boy closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wooo, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'll try and do a better job of keeping up with it! see ya later! I'm going to play FF13 now! Snow is a sexy beast!**

**Let the Sorrow Flow:**

Only two days had passed since the travesty at the Fire Caverns that took the lives of a dozen SeeD Cadets. Headmaster Leonhart was going through hell as he struggled to repair the damage that was done to the accreditation of his Garden. Things weren't looking that good for him though. At least a dozen students had been pulled out by concerned parents who heard about the incident, while other students were leaving on their own will.

Squall didn't blame them though. He couldn't protect them against that monster. Oddly enough, no one died during the Battle of Gardens; he was able to protect them all. This time though, students horribly burned to death in the lava pits while he was powerless to stop it.

He slammed his fist down on the desk with a painful yell escaping from his stressed lungs. All he could do was just yell his anguish out, hoping it would clear his thoughts. He heard that it was supposed to be helpful, but so far he felt nothing but pain. He was a failure as a SeeD and a headmaster…he was just a failure.

"All those lives lost!" growled Squall. "They died for what purpose? To pass a stupid exam! At least at Dollet we were fighting an army! They died with a purpose then…this time…this time they were just lambs to a slaughter. I couldn't save them!" Tears of anguish and guilt began to flow from his eyes, making him feel worse. He collapsed on his chair, slamming his face down on the desk. "I failed them…"

"Easy there, brother." Ellone Loire stood at the doorway with her pale hand touching his doorway. The staff on Squall's floor had evacuated during his episode, providing Ellone with the ease of breaking in. The young woman walked into his private office as Squall continued to beat himself up.

Her black hair had grown down to her back, making her appear older and gentler. She had on a green dress with a matching wrap that made her look a lot thinner then she was. She placed her hand on her adopted brother's shoulder, forcing the headmaster to get up from the desk. It had been years since she's seen Squall cry like this. The last time was in fact the day before the orphanage had burned down. Seifer wanted to be a super bully, which meant Squall was suffering for it.

"It'll be okay," whispered Ellone. "You'll be okay."

Squall looked into his beloved sister's eyes, ending his pathetic crying. He wasn't a crybaby anymore; he had to be stronger than that. "Why are you here?" he whispered. "I thought you were in Esthar with Laguna."

"You mean dad?" corrected Ellone. "I left…I wanted to see you for a while. Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not," whispered Squall as he turned his head to the side.

Ellone sighed as she tried to figure out what was eating away at him. She heard from Nida and Xu that it had to do with the Qualification Exams that killed all those students and the parental community trying to eat away at him. That alone could get a man to kill himself, but Ellone knew Squall better than that. She knew that Squall was a tricky onion that had many layers that you needed to peel away at before you could find out the problem.

That's where she came in; she was an excellent onion peeler.

Squall was busy with his thoughts to really pay attention to his sister anymore. There was one memory that replayed specifically in his head. He knew that the Guardian Force that destroyed the monster didn't belong in the caverns. That GF was bound to somebody, and he had a strong suspicion he knew who.

He needed to find Matt, and soon.

* * *

Seifer sat on their bed with Max curled up against him. The boy was still trembling about the vision he had of the planet being swallowed up by a monster. Seifer wasn't sure how literal that was because he never heard of a monster that could swallow an entire planet. Not that he was trying to play around with the situation. He saw just how badly Max was pained by all of this; it bothered him to see his lover like this.

As Max's Knight, it was Seifer's duty to make his sorcerer feel safe.

Max had finally fallen asleep by now, which gave Seifer more time to think about what was about to happen to their world. He needed to think of a threat that would be big enough to endanger their world. The Island Closest to Hell and the Island Closest to Heaven would be a good place to start looking if their names were what they literally meant. A supernatural nexus that lead to Heaven and Hell…yeah, that's a good place to start. Another would be in Esthar, where he could beat some answers out of Dr. Odine. Edea would also be a good person to talk to, she was a former sorceress who had Ultimecia shoved down her throat. She might know a lot more than they did about a potential apocalypse

This would all have to wait until later though.

Seifer slowly moved out of their bed and went over to his closet to get packed. He was leaving for Trabia Garden soon. He was going to pack up some of their things that way they would be ready to leave. As much as this sucked and he was risking his life, Seifer knew there was no avoiding this.

Sooner or later, he was bound to run into the Balamb Garden gang...it looks like it would be sooner though

Seifer was not liking this one bit.

"Fuck my life," he whispered.

If only he knew just how dangerous this could be for him. If they found out he was alive, especially Squall or Selphie or Zell, they might hold some old grudges and try to beat him to death. Sure, Max would probably zap them but that would lead to Rinoa getting involved in the fight and he wasn't sure how powerful she became after absorbing Adel's Power. Of course, Quistis and Irvine would soon join the fight after that then things would just end horribly.

Man…this really did suck.

Either way, he was screwed. They could have him arrested and thrown into the D-District Prison where they could torture him like he did to Squall. Or instead, they could just simply kill him and be done with it all. There was like no chance in hell that he would be forgiven for his past sins. Who could blame them though? He was a horrible, little prick who deserved the cruelest fate possible.

It looked like the gods agreed by sending him to Trabia Garden.

When Seifer gathered everything that he was going to pack up, he turned around to see Max sitting on the bed. The boy was staring at him, wide-eyed as he tried to figure out what was happening. "You going somewhere?" whispered Max.

"The boss is sending us to Trabia," said Seifer. "I'm packing our things…we leave soon."

"Isn't that where Selphie is?"

"Yeah."

Max got up from the bed, brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes. He forgot he was even wearing anything after that nightmare of a vision. He tried too hard to suppress that horrible memory, but it wasn't going to be that easy though.

Max threw his arms around Seifer, surprising his blond lover. Seifer held onto him still, though. His grip on his young body was so strong that it made Max feel like he would snap in half if Seifer held him any tighter. He liked that though.

Seifer did do a good job at making him feel safe… like a good knight was supposed to.

Seifer inhaled the boy's scent, trying not to think about anything or anyone else but him.

* * *

Matt was sitting on his couch, eating some stale noodles that he should've eaten sooner. It was stupid of him for eating them right now since they would make his stomach feel all gross and yucky later, but he was a bit of a masochist. Then again, wasn't everyone? Didn't everyone like to be hurt in some way? Now, he wasn't saying that he liked to get abused, he was just a bit funnier in a way.

"Yum yum, gross noodles," sang Matt. "Yum yum, gross noodles."

He was too busy singing to himself to hear the approaching footsteps outside. The boy was amusing himself with loud music and stale noodles when he heard a loud knock on his door. It was so loud in fact that it made him almost jump out of his skin. He nearly dropped his noodles in the process, but he used his magick to keep them in the cup.

A relieved sigh escaped his throat as he got up from the sofa. He brushed his blond hair back and picked up his discarded t-shirt. He was only wearing his shortest of underwears that cut off around his thighs with blue and yellow stars all over it. He felt like a little nerd as he walked to the door with no pans on, but that's what they got for bothering him on his day off.

Somehow, he just knew that it had to deal with work. When Matt opened the door though, his jaw dropped when he saw that it wasn't work. In fact, it was the hunky headmaster of Balamb Garden that stood outside his door with that gorgeous body of his right there.

"Well," said Matt, "hello there, Squall. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not really," said Squall. "May I enter?"

"You may," he said, politely.

Matt was feeling really embarrassed about wearing his underwear now though, but Squall hadn't seemed to notice yet.

Squall strutted into the apartment, looking around at the tiny place. It looked pretty cozy though even though he was willing to bet that his old dorm was bigger than this. He was going to behave though since he was on a secret mission. He was going to figure out if this boy really was the one who destroyed the monster or not…even if he had to use seduction as a weapon.

And boy was Squall Leonhart dressed to kill with that tight, leather outfit on that showed off every bit of his body. It took everything that Matt had no to pop a boner right there or jizz in his pants. Matt was biting on his lip as he walked to the kitchen to get his guest something to drink, the only thing he had was soda. He was sure that Squall wouldn't mind though.

"Thanks," said Squall as he took the soda. He drank half the bottle, gulping like a beat which got Matt even more excited. Squall could tell the seduction technique was working, now he just needed to distract Matt with something so he could to a little reconnaissance. "Nice place."

"I'd like to think so," said Matt, he even giggled a bit. Why was he giggling? He felt like a total idiot now, he should go slap himself to death. "Excuse me for a minute, Squall. I need to go to the restroom for a minute."

The boy made things too easy for him as he ran off to leave Squall alone.

A smirk formed on Squall's face as he began to move. He was quick and silent about going through everything in the boy's place, trying to find any sign that he was the one who destroyed the monster. The SeeD remembered the weapon that he had on him that day. It was a boomerang, and his memory was strong enough to remember the style and shaping.

If he just found that then it would be all the proof he needed.

He crouched underneath the bed, next. He stretched his arm as far as he could to the end when he felt his fingers touch something metal. He pulled it out with the object not resisting him a bit, when he pulled his arm out he found exactly what he was looking for. It was the exact same boomerang that he saw at the Fire Caverns.

"So it was you," whispered Squall as he returned the boomerang under the bed. He had all the evidence he needed to bring the boy in for questioning. Nobody at the Garden knew of his master plan of his, seeing as he only came up with it five minutes after Ellone left his office. This wasn't the brightest of his plans, but it did yield some results for a change, which was al that he could ask for.

Squall got back on his feet and sat down on the bed just as Matt walked out of the bathroom. The boy had splashed some water on his face to calm him down. He even drank a glass of it to be sure he kept his sanity. Matt began to smile at Squall as he saw him there on the bed, laying completely on it now.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt.

"Relaxing," said Squall. "It's kind of hard to do since your bed sucks."

"We can't all be rich educators like yourself," laughed Matt.

"Well…I haven't been doing that well at my job."

"I heard about the Fire Caverns' incident," said Matt. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Me too," sighed Squall. He got up from the bed and decided that this was his cue to leave the place. He would come later to bring Matt in, even if the boy was kicking and screaming about it. There was no way he was letting him escape, but he did feel guilt about all of this.

He felt so guilty, in fact, that he let his emotions get the better of him for once. He went over to Matt and took hold of the boy's hand. "I'll see you later," he whispered. The SeeD leaned towards him, kissing the boy on the cheek. Matt was blushing horribly as Squall escorted himself out of the apartment, leaving Matt alone.

Matt sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. There was a burning smile on his face when he had a brief vision of what Squall was doing while he was in the restroom. His Power alerted him of the incoming danger and what Squall had planned.

"Too good to be true, Mr. Leonhart," he whispered. "It looks like it's time for me to pack up."

He had a train to catch now so that he could escape from this potential betrayal.

* * *

When Squall returned that evening with Nida, he was in for more than he bargained for.

Nida was hot on Squall's tail as they pushed through the citizens of Balamb. He was completely in the dark of what Squall had planned so far in the dark that if Squall wasn't his boss and his fiancé's friend that he would ditch him. It was a shame that hit entire Level 8 paycheck depended on this man.

Squall was back to his cold, lone wolf personality as they marched up the steps. Nida was right behind them with many questions popping up into his head. "What are you doing, Squall?" asked Nida. "Why are we here? What are you not telling me."

"I think I have a lead about the monster at the Fire Caverns," said Squall. "I found the one who defeated the monster so now we're going to question him."

"Great, who is it?" asked Nida.

"A kid who works as a waiter at the bar."

Nida stopped in his tracks, while Squall kept on walking. Now, this was just getting to be too weird for him. They were going to arrest a kid? A kid who supposedly defeated a monster that not even three SeeDs could hurt?

Nida shook his head as he started to run after Squall again. "Wait a minute, you can't be serious!" he shouted. "A kid couldn't take down that dragon. Not even Shiva could stop that unreadable bastard!"

"I saw him, Nida," said Squall, "now shut up!"

That was all that needed to be done to shut him up.

Squall stood at Matt's door with his Gunblade in hand. He wasn't going to use that to break his way in though. The SeeD Commander kicked the door down, breaking it off its hinges. The loud crack flooded the entire hallway as Squall marched in with a cautious Nida following behind him.

A pissed yell escaped Squall though when he saw that the entire place was in ruins. It was obvious that Matt had left in a hurry, especially with his window open. Squall was mad that he waited too long. He shouldn't have taken those two hours to get set up, he should've just taken the kid right then and there.

Nida was scratching his head as he looked around the place. He was a good enough scout to tell that the kid only left right away. "This kid is smart," he said, softly. "He left in a hurry. I can have Xu try and track him down for you, if you want."

"Do it," growled Squall.

Squall turned around and left with half the tension in the room leaving with him.

Nida kept snooping around though to see if he could find anything suspicious though. He wandered around the apartment to see if there was anything that could help him track the kid down. That's when he decided to move the bookshelf a bit to see what was behind it. What he found where a few symbols that looked a tad familiar to him.

"Magick," whispered the SeeD. "The kid's got magick in him. That's going to make him more difficult to track." He touched the symbol, seeing that it had been dried for a long time. He scrapped a bit of it off the wall to see it composition when he recognized it on sight. "Shit! This is blood magick. Damn, this kid is strong to pull off something like this. I'm willing to bet that this is a protection spell too…but protection from what?"

Nida kept his theories to himself as he went over to the window. The kid used this as his escape point, which was a solid idea. The SeeD stuck his head out the window when he saw something flapping around in the wind. He looked down a bit to see an envelope tapped to the brick wall. Now, this was going to be very promising.

He took the envelope and saw that it was addressed to Squall. So the kid and the headmaster knew each other, all the more interesting. Nida decided to be a bit of a snoop so he opened it to read the letter for himself. He'll think of something alter after he read the letter. His jaw dropped though when he read the entire contents, he had to read it a second time to be sure that it was true.

For starters, he was shocked about his commander's sexual orientation, but then again, he wasn't totally surprised. Second, this kid was packing some serious heat. And third, the world was going to end!

"I need to rush the wedding," whispered Nida as he walked out of the apartment like a zombie.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Squall,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'll already be long gone. Don't try to look for me because I don't want you to find me. I'll come to you if you need me. Don't ask how I'll know, I just will. _

_Thanks for the kiss earlier today. It made me feel really good, but I don't like that you were snooping around in my home. If you wanted to know about the Fire Caverns, you should've just asked me . You should've been honest with me, but I don't blame you for that. It's your job to worry about the safety of your students…I'm sorry I wasn't able to save them sooner._

_You need to know something though, Squall. I don't know what's going on with the world, but the world is changing. A dark power is about to rise and it's making everyone and everything that can feel it feel like shit. I can't even begin to comprehend what this dark storm is. It's worse than any of the sorceresses you've been up against in the past. This Power is primordial to the core. I don't know anything about it, but I'm going to try and find the answers._

_I need your team to be ready though…the apocalypse is about to begin._

_See you soon…I love you,_

_Matt_

When Squall was done reading the letter, he collapsed onto his chair, and felt no chance for surviving the coming storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is the newest update! Updates will be slowed down a bit due to my vacation! WOOOOO! Haha. I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for you. This chapter will be laying the ground work for future events, the next chapter will be a wild rollercoaster just so you're aware! Thanks for all the pretty reviews you've given me so far. I hope to get some more. Read and review!**

**Let the Heart Ache:**

Nida dragged Quistis and Xu into an empty classroom because he seriously needed to have a major talk with them. Yesterday was just full of too much teenage drama to be ignored, plus, he needed to tell someone before he burst. And they kinda needed to be warned why Squall was acting so insane and violent, more so then usual.

So Nida began to explain how Squall found out who defeated the monster at the Fire Cavern. Naturally, they went to the kid's house to take him into their custody, of course, Nida was in shock when Squall told him it was a kid. He was even more in shock when he found out that said kid was working at the bar that everyone pretty much frequented. Squall stormed out of there once they figured out that the kid had already found out they were going and fled. Then Nida started to snoop around when he discovered the magick note.

He shared the contents of the letter with Quistis and Xu, which was positively alarming.

The kid's name was Matt and he shared romantic feelings for their Squall Leonhart. That wasn't so bad since Squall was fairly hot and half the student body wanted to fuck him, which included some of the boys in the Garden. What was even more alarming, Nida sensed some serious jealous lover feelings radiating from Squall, which was even more surprising.

Everyone thought Squall was incapable of showing feelings of love since that was why Rinoa left him.

Xu nearly spat the life out from her body, which was odd when you thought about it. How in the world was that possible unless she was trying to shoot her soul from her body so she would just be a zombie? "So…is Squall gay now?" she asked, curiously. "I mean, not that being gay is bad or anything. It's just…I never thought Squall could like anyone. He never gave anybody, guy or girl, the time of day before. Rinoa practically forced herself on him so I knew that relationship wasn't going to last long."

"This is all so very confusing," said Quistis. She walked around her classroom with her hand on her face. She turned to her fiancé, looking at his noisy face and felt like punching him for even going through such private details. "We don't speak a word of this! We don't know the full story, for all we know this crush could be one sided. What we need to worry about is getting the Cadets to pass their final exam, figure out who this Matt kid is, and finding out why there is a spike in monster activity in the world."

"There's a spike in monster activity?" asked Nida.

"Have you been living under a rock, lately?" asked Xu.

Nida remained silent as he sat down at the desk, waiting for the two instructors to yell at him.

They remained calm for a change. Even though Xu and Quistis are famous for being strict instructors, they had patience for their fellow SeeD. So they began to explain how there have been more reports of monsters attacking that have nothing to do with the Lunar Cry that Ultimecia had caused. The original theory was that the monsters have been breeding at higher levels so they've just been doing more to eliminate monster nests. However, there is speculation that the reason for the monster increase is due to something else entirely.

Edea called them a day ago, alerting them to an imbalance within the planet. Even though she no longer has her Sorceress Power, the residual Power that she has left sparked her senses. She has become aware of turmoil within the planet that has to do with the rising of a supernatural power that compares to nothing she ever felt.

That would explain why there was such a powerful monster hiding in the Fire Caverns.

"Does this mean we should be expecting more of these super monsters?" asked Nida.

"Lots more," said Xu. "We need to be ready for the worst. We have to figure out what this power is and destroy it at its source if we're to ever have peace."

"One problem at a time," said Quistis. "Let's just worry about the final exams tomorrow then we'll work from there."

The other two SeeDs agreed as they left the classroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Squall sat on his bed, in his new colossal bedroom. The room was more like a small condo than anything else. He could fit himself, a spouse, and a kid or two. Not that he was looking forward into getting married right now, he was far from that. Marriage was like a death sentence to him, especially since he hated the idea of loving someone, hence why him and Rinoa didn't work.

Now there was the question of Matt and that damn letter that he left for him. Okay, so Matt was a pretty smart kid who was one step ahead of him when it came to breaking in. The kid was his only lead into finding out what's going on with the world. The worst part of it was that the kid confessed to loving him!

He threw a ball to the ceiling and kept catching it, repeating the process over and over again.

"I'm so stupid!" he said, loudly. "I should've arrested him as soon as I realized it was him. Ugh! I let Matt go, and now all I got is this stupid letter. Ugh! Damn this letter."

Yes, this was all just driving him crazy

Not only did Squall Leonhart have to worry about being the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, but he also had to deal with a hormonal teen in love with him and possibly the key to figuring out what's going on. When did his life get to be this complicated? It all started with that damn Rinoa and her liberation movement to free Timber. His life went downhill after that, actually, he could probably blame some of this on Seifer too for giving him this scar. Or maybe it went further back to that, all the way to Laguna abandoning his mother to become president.

Who knew when his life turned wrong…all Squall knew was that his life just sucked.

* * *

It was a long, cold ride up to Trabia Garden that felt like it was never going to end anytime soon.

Seifer and Max were driving up to the Garden in their pickup truck with the rest of the crew following behind them. It took all of Max's concentration to calm the elements so they wouldn't get bombarded by a rough snowstorm. It also made everyone else's jobs easier as they thanked their good fortune, unaware that a sorcerer was lighting their path.

Max was too distracted with the snow to even realize just how freezing he was. Even though he was bundled up in his winter gear with the heat on full blast, he was still unspeakably cold. So cold in fact that Seifer had to give the boy some of his body heat so that he wouldn't get frost bitten. Not that Seifer or Max would complain about that, cuddling in the cold was fun.

The truck followed the rocky path that was constructed before the missile attack that destroyed the Garden. It was the only safe path that led from town to the Garden, even though it was over three hours away. Two long hours in the fucking cold, which Seifer hated due to his lack of patience. Max didn't mind though, he was trying to enjoy the scenery, while Seifer kept his arm around him.

"How much longer till we're there?" whispered a chilly Max.

"Another two hours," said Seifer. "Why don't you take a nap? I think your magic calmed nature long enough for you to get some sleep."

"I don't want you to fall asleep while driving," said Max. "I need to stay awake to take care of you…and keep you sane, of course."

Seifer huffed at the boy as he pulled him closer towards his chest. He could feel Max's cool breath against his jacket when the boy unzipped it so he could nuzzle against the shirt he wore underneath. "I can take care of myself, Max," said Seifer. "You don't have to worry about me."

Max shook his head though, disagreeing with him. He clung onto his lover and did everything he could to keep himself awake. "I'm not going to sleep," said Max. "Don't fight with me, Seifer. You know you don't stand a chance against me once I start embracing my Power."

"Ouch," said Seifer. "I'll behave then for sure, babe."

"Sarcasm won't get you road head."

Seifer began to smile as he stroked Max's cheek. He was already getting hard just thinking about getting a blowjob on the go. "I'm sorry, baby," Seifer said, kindly. He knew he was going to need to do a bit of ass kissing to get his way. Lucky for him, he knew exactly how to push Max's buttons so he got what he wanted. He ran his right hand down Max's sides and brought it to his butt, squeezing it playfully. "I would be happy if you stay up with me and keep me company for this long, cold trip."

Max took in a soft breath, feeling his cold snap break a bit. Just the simple touch of having Seifer grab his butt was enough to warm his body up a bit. He began to lick his lips in anticipation as he went over to Seifer's pants and slid the zipper down. Before the boy could even push his pants down, Seifer's bulbous erection swatted him across the face, ready to play.

They both chuckled a bit after seeing just how excited Seifer was.

Max wasted no time in getting to work. He took Seifer's erection down his throat in one gulp since he no longer had a gag reflex with him. Seifer felt the heat escape from his body as Max's chilly touch consumed him, creating a pleasurable sensation for them both. It took every bit of self-control that Seifer had not to crash in this frozen road.

He felt Max using his vocal chords to send vibrations down Seifer's eight-inch member, bringing a tingling sensation down his groin. Max used his wet tongue along with his mouth to bring even more pleasure to Seifer, while his own erection grew in his pants as he deep-throated him down to his blond pubic hair and balls. He unzipped his own pants to take care of his own needs and pleasuring Seifer at the same time.

Seifer's moans only grew louder within the truck as he pushed Max's head lower to keep going to his balls. Max was skilled enough that he could still suck on Seifer, while he slid his tongue to touch his balls a bit, which Seifer absolutely loved. It didn't take Seifer too long before he blew in his load in Max's mouth, while Max came in his hand and on his seat.

They both repositioned themselves, panting for breath as Max wiped himself clean. Seifer picked his pants up as much as he could without crashing so Max had to help with the rest. Once they were all cleaned up and dressed, Max returned his head to Seifer's chest and lap with a big smile on his face.

Seifer brought his hand down to touch his lover's face with a big, old grin.

* * *

Across the great ocean, Matt found himself a home in Dollet where he would be safe from the noisy Squall Leonhart. It sucked that he had to leave Squall, but he couldn't risk getting thrown into jail by some guy that he loved who may or may not feel the same way. What sucked even more was that Squall remembered nothing about him because of his use of Guardian Forces.

Yes, even this unknown boy had a connection to Squall and his past, but now wasn't the time for that.

Matt hadn't quite found himself a place to stay since he had only been there for a day. He spent his first night sleeping at the train station before walking over to town in the morning. The Galbadian Army stepped in to reduce the monsters with their manpower and machinery. Rinoa's father, General Caraway, became President of Galbadia after Vinzer Deling's untimely death by a possessed Edea's hands. President Caraway succeeded in reuniting the military after a majority of its soldiers leaving with a peaceful approach, especially after starting negotiations with President Laguna of Esthar.

All of this made the world a politically safer place since no one wanted to repeat what happened during the 2nd Sorceress War.

Matt was hoping from bar to bar, trying to find a place where he could work. A few places were terribly understaffed, but they didn't want to hire someone as young as him though. Matt grumbled his way out of all the bars as he tried to find employment elsewhere.

That's when he found an abandoned lot near the edge of town where no one would notice him. A wicked grin began to spread across this boy's face as he found a temporary home for himself. "This will do for now," he said, running towards the back. He broke through the boarded up door with a blast of magic then entered the dusty house.

It was a really, dusty house, but it would do nicely for the boy until he could find a better place to stay and possibly a job. Who knew, there was probably some old guy in town that had an opening for a boy toy, which came with all the insurance benefits and a big paycheck. Matt laughed at the idea of him being some old guy's whore before using his magic to clean the place up a bit.

The place became mildly livable once the place was cleaned up a bit.

Matt found a bed in the corner of the place and sat down on it. He also noticed a couch on the other end, an ugly looking table with two chairs, a tiny kitchen, and "bathroom." All of this had no walls or doors divide the place up. It was just once, massive room.

"Charming," said Matt. "Simply charming. At least my last place had privacy for the restroom. Looks like I won't be bringing anybody back home soon."

He swished around on his uncomfortable bed before closing his eyes to take a nap before he went hunting for food.

He already knew that his stay here wouldn't be permanent. He knew that Squall wouldn't stop hunting him down until he found him again. Who knew how long that would be too? That could mean Matt would be making a nest here for a week, a month, maybe only a day.

The only thing he knew though that Squall was going to find him and when he did, Matt had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Rinoa was a very, bad girl, not in a sexual way.

Ms. Heartily broke into the Timber Maniacs office because of a gut feeling that she had locked away in her stomach. Ever since she had that strange vision of the planet's destruction, she's been doing her research on trying to figure out what could cause this. She wanted to know exactly what being would have the power to do this. Her original theory was that it was a beastly GF gone rogue, then there was the idea that it was another sorceress, and then there was the possibility that it was an alien force.

There were just so many possibilities that it was a never ending list that kept plaguing her thoughts.

She needed to figure out what they were facing so she could save the world, again.

Zell followed her into the empty office like a lost puppy, which was actually kind of cute. Before, Rinoa never really cared for Zell that much since she thought of him as an annoying kid who needed some serious medication to calm himself down. But after all the time they spent together, Rinoa started to notice that there was more to Zell then meets the eyes. He was actually, mildly, complex with an intelligent mind.

Anyways, Rinoa and Zell broke into the Timber Maniacs building and snuck into the records office since the Maniacs were famous for having information on everything. They literally had so much information that half of the stuff was never even published because it was just so jaw dropping it would destroy the very foundation of the world. Well, maybe it wasn't that dramatic, but some of the stuff they had was pretty epic. There was a lot of censoring involved during the 1st Sorceress War and while the Galbadian military took over the town. The Maniacs were going back to their roots though as they blew the lid off of countless stories.

Zell was just busy playing watchdog near the door, suspicious in case anyone would show up. He had metal gloves on just in case he had to knock someone out before they got busted. All he knew was that Rinoa needed to hurry up with her Secret Squirrel mission before they got caught and needed to run out screaming at the top of their lungs when a monster started chasing them. Somehow, they always happened when they were doing their secret agent missions. They could never catch a break when they were trying to be sneaky.

Rinoa hacked into their computers, pulling through records that were relevant to what she was searching for. She was so glad that the Maniacs were pack rats and never got rid of anything. She saved every bit of information that might be helpful into a memory drive before she found something that really sparked her curiosity.

"Oh wow," she said, simply. "Zell, come check this out!"

Zell ran over to the computer, looking over her shoulder to check out the monitor. He didn't pay attention to the headline when he saw just the name of the man who wrote the article. "Laguna Loire!" said Zell. "I forgot that Squall's dad used to be a Maniac before he joined the Esthar Resistance."

"Which was before he got Raine pregnant and before Ellone was kidnapped by Adel," said Rinoa. "Besides all of that soap opera drama, check this out. This article is very interesting, I can't believe how in depth Laguna went on this. This might actually help us figure out what the hell is going on."

"Easy on the profanity," said Zell as he started to speed read.

Before either one had the chance to read though, they heard the janitors down the hallway talking amongst themselves. They both froze with fear as they heard them walking towards their edge of the hall. They shielded the light from the monitor like idiots as they prayed that the computer was making too much noise for them.

"Did you hear that they're reopening Galbadia Garden?" said a janitor. "Apparently, Caraway wanted it restored, but it's no longer going to belong to the military.

"Seriously?" said another janitor. "So does that mean that Garden will go back to training SeeDs?

"Yeah, but the old headmaster is taking control again, in fact, he was the one suggesting it becoming a SeeD facility again. Apparently, the headmasters of Balamb and Trabia have been working with him to restore it. Oh! And Trabia is almost ready to reopen too. It's supposed to be complete by the end of summer, just in time for the new term."

"That's good news," said the janitor. "That explains why Caraway commissioned a military academy near Deling City though. It explains a lot."

"Yup."

The janitors were silent after that as they abandoned that hallway. Rinoa and Zell stared at each other before letting out a sigh of relief, losing their goofy faces as well. Rinoa returned to her chair, while Zell continued to hover over her. They both resumed reading Laguna's article, figuring out just how helpful it was.

The article was about the Ancients, meaning the tribes that existed before Hyne gave half of his Power to the people. It was mostly the same as both of the myths that they heard about in the past revolving how Hyne split himself in half, both versions varying on how literal that was. Laguna focused on Hyne splitting his Power in half then giving that half to a select few who became the sorcerers and sorceresses.

It was just so interesting how far this article was and how it discussed a few of the Descendents of Hyne who became corrupted by the Power and tried to take over. It was remarkable just how many like Adel and Ultimecia there were in the history of the world. But it also described just how the Power only grew stronger and how each time they got closer to victory. It also talked how there were unnatural occurrences that attacked the planet depending of the number of current Descendents and how highly concentrated the Power was.

Rinoa and Zell sat there and wondered just powerful the Sorceress Power was and how it affected the world around them.

Could this be the reason why the world was teetering towards destruction?

* * *

Squall sat in his room, going through the plans for the final exam, making sure that everything seemed to be perfect on paper. He wanted to be sure that there wasn't any room for flaw within the actual plan so that he would only have to worry about unexpected changes within the world itself. The plan, of course, was flawless so that was one load off his shoulders. Now, he needed to concern himself with unexpected occurrences.

He went through every strategy that he could think of, analyzing every what if situation he could think of. He boosted the states of his GFs and maxed out every bit of magic that he could use to brace himself for anything. He wasn't about to take any risks as well as he went into his weapons cabinet to pull out the Lionheart model, his strongest Gunblade.

Not to mention, he bought extra Potions, Phoenix Downs, and Remedies just to be safe.

His heart went out to the Cadets that he failed to save at the Caverns and the families he had to break the news too. Even though most of the Cadets were orphans, the ones that actually had a family gave him an ear full. The memory of listening to all of their desperate cries broke his heart as he listened to them begging for it not to be true and to bring their child back.

Squall did everything he could to lock that pain away from his heart, wishing his GFs could rip that memory out of his head like they did all the others. Like they had done too all the good memories used to have, back when he was still a "happy" kid at the orphanage. No, he couldn't be happy though. He had to be miserable, being miserable made you a stronger person. He needed to be that cold, detached Squall that he was before becoming a SeeD if he was to survive the next, big loss.

A deep sigh escaped him as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He held up his Gunblade and destroyed his reflection, along with that pathetic Squall.

At least, for now

* * *

Matt woke up from his nap and went out to the store to get some food to eat. He snuck around the back so that no one would know he was really living there. He was just going to make it look like he was taking a shortcut to his real home. Oh, how he wished he could live anywhere but this dump.

Well here was worse, he could be hiding in some hole in the wall town.

As Matt made his way into the house, he felt a strange chill running through him. He dropped the food on the poor excuse of a canter before he looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Then again, what wasn't out of shape in this pathetic place that he was going to call his home. "I guess Goldie Locks is here," whispered the boy. "Too bad I'm all out of—"

The usual thing happened whenever you were trying to be a smart ass, a monster came down from the ceiling with a horrible scream escaping its gapping lungs. For a second, Matt totally screamed like a little girl as he jumped towards the table. The skeletal monsters with weird ends of fur and sharp knives for fingers tore the table apart as Matt rolled away. The monster tried to stomp him out with his massive foot, which was about as big as Matt's torso.

Matt sprang to his feet and jumped out of the way, calling forth a Thunder spell to attack the monster. The spark of lightning zapped the creature back, but it only stalled him for a brief second. He was quick about using a Scan spell and hoped he got some info out of this thing, sadly, his spell had no clue what this monster was.

The only thing Matt had going for him was he could tell that it was part of the Undead family. That meant a Holy spell or Healing magic would kill it instantly. Well, maybe not instantly, but it would do some good damage. A smile crept up his face as the blond hair boy jumped onto his bed, pulling his boomerang from the ceiling.

"Curaga!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Swirls of healing magic attacked the monster, inflicting tons of damage upon it. It was exactly what Matt thought would happen. This Undead bastard stood no chance against a healing expert, which made the boy feel like he would certainly survive the battle. He kept blasting it with healing spell after healing spell, showing the monster no mercy at all.

Eventually, the monster collapsed to its knees, losing the battle.

Matt jumped off the bed with the boomerang at the monster's neck. Before the boy could strike, the monster picked its head up and let out a horrid screech. "This is only the beginning!" shouted the monster. "He shall rise and your age shall end!" With that said, Matt was scared half to death just as the monster melted away into nothing. Matt's eyes were bugged eyed and he nearly pissed himself in the process.

"Fuck me!" he shouted. "Fuck this, I'm going back to Balamb."

The monster scared Matt so badly that Matt knew there was no point in hiding anymore. He needed to get back to Balamb as soon as possible because if this monster knew who he was then there would be more out there. For starters, he would need someone to protect him. Second, Squall was in danger, especially if this monster's boss was connected to the Big Bad responsible to the death of the Cadets. If they weren't already one and the same.

So many possibilities, it was just terrifying.

Matt got up from the bed and ate his quick dinner before running back to the train to get the first ticket back to Balamb.

So much for running away.

* * *

Now, the road ended at the nearly completed Trabia Garden with a welcome party waiting for them at the massive gates. The gates became a mandatory issue until the Garden was fully restored with all the Centra mobility parts fully functional as well. They needed to have an effective escape plan ready in case history wanted to repeat itself, like it always did.

The crew parked their trucks with Seifer and Max leading the pack into the pit.

They were escorted by members of the faculty and a few of the students. The students immediately broke away from the crew so they could escort Max to the dorm areas to where they would be staying for the duration of their time here. Max didn't argue with them as he followed them to the other end of the Garden, noticing the beauty and travesty of the place at the same time.

Most of the damage done by the missiles was gone, but traces of that tragedy still remained to scar the Garden, forever. The cemetery remained there to commemorate those who fell, including the Garden's previous headmaster. A small monument was built up with a male and female SeeD Cadet standing side by side.

Max felt a sharp pain in his chest as he just thought about that Seifer was the one who did all of this. Well, it wasn't all Seifer's fault. Part of the blame did belong to that insane Ultimecia who hijacked Edea's body to commit unspeakable crimes upon the people of her past. They all paid the price for that evil bitch's rampage. Max was grateful that she was dead and no longer able to hurt anyone else.

Max disappeared with the students, leaving Seifer alone with the crew as they prepared to meet the headmaster for further instruction.

Seifer took a look at the Garden, noticing just how far along it was on the restoration game. On the exterior and interior, nearly the entire Garden was back and running with laughter and joy filling the air. There were still a few rough areas that needed to be taken care of though. However, the crew was there for a special assignment that the headmaster would explain.

Or, more appropriately, headmistress.

Seifer and the crew went to the Quad Sector just as the Headmistress of Trabia Garden arrived to the scene. Seifer's eyes lit up with horror as he instantly recognized who she was. The gods truly hated this man for bringing this horror upon him. The same person he was trying to avoid was going to be his boss for the duration of his stay.

Selphie arrived to greet her guests, fully dressed in her SeeD uniform with Irvine at her side. She was just about welcome them to the Garden when she recognized Seifer without even blinking her eyes. Irvine was just as much in shock to see him too, nearly dropping the coffee that he had in his hands.

"SEIFER!" shouted Selphie and Irvine.

Oh yes, Seifer really wished he could've killed himself at that moment, sparing himself from the wrath of Selphie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Back from my horrible vacation in Flordia. Dont ask how it was, I'm not speaking a word. Here's a new chapter for Bullet! Things are going to get a tad more intense with the battles becoming a little more epic! Plus, Squall and Matt will have their eventual hookup then Seifer and Max will join in on the mess! YAY! Read and review.**

**Let the Tests Begin:**

Reunions weren't as fun as some people made it seem because instead of it being fun and exciting, they could turn out to be a terrible nightmare. In Seifer's situation, it was a terrible nightmare of epic proportions. There was no rest for the wicked and Seifer was about to get his just desserts because of his past sins. Oh yes, he had to deal with the righteous fury of Trabia Garden's Headmistress and her assistant headmaster.

Before Seifer even had the chance to blink, the two SeeDs were fully armed and ready to fight.

Selphie was armed with her Strange Vision Nunchaku and Irvine had his Exeter Shotgun. Poor Seifer didn't have a weapon to his name except for the limited amount of Para-Magic that Max had Junctioned into his system for the road trip. They were expecting to be attacked by monsters on the road, not by two SeeDs. Then again, Seifer expected that he would have to fight them at some point in his long road to redemption.

"How dare you show your face here!" shouted Selphie. Boy was this girl pissed off at him. She had good reason too since Seifer was the one responsible for destroying her Garden home in the first place. He was the one who ordered for the missiles to destroy Trabia and Balamb Garden, he helped Ultimecia in her plot to destroy everything, and he was responsible for all those deaths of countless innocents. She was no better than a monster as far as she was concerned.

Everyone ran out of the way of the beginning of this rumble. Seifer's crew ran the distance, while Cadets and SeeDs jumped out of the way. The fight began with Seifer at a clear disadvantage at his snowy hell, Selphie and Irvine could kick his ass in a matter of moments if they truly wanted too. They weren't going to make it that easy for him though, no, his suffering was going to be long and painful.

Irvine had his shotgun up and was already starting to rain down a few rounds of bullets on Seifer's ass. "You made a big mistake showing your face!" shouted the cowboy. He felt very trigger happy today so he just rained his bullet after bullet at him. Lucky for Seifer though that he was quick enough to get the hell out of the way before any of the bullets could tare him apart. He angled his body around in a graceful motion that granted him a few more seconds of life. It gave him a few more seconds too to think of a way out of this bad situation before it got any worse.

However, the fates just weren't on his side.

Selphie was throwing her Nunchakus around in her hands as she began to cast her magic. Tiny sparkles of light began to swirl around her with a nasty spell already coming into mind. "You miserable bastard!" shouted the red-faced girl. "Maybe we should leave you frozen for a few decades! Blizzaga!"

A frozen wind blew towards Seifer's body, trying to encase the man in ice. Seifer managed to avoid the bulk of Selphie's spell, but he was going to pay soon enough though. The wind turned into a stalagmite of ice that nearly pierced his chest. Seifer succeeded in rolling away from it, but Irvine's bullets managed to shatter it with enough force that frozen shards began to attack Seifer.

"AH!" shouted Seifer as he helplessly rolled away.

The old him would've torn them both a new one with his No Mercy Limit. He should've torn them both apart with all the fury that was building up inside him. He couldn't do that though, he couldn't force pain upon them both for being mad at him for his past sins against man.

He couldn't fight, not if he truly wanted to be redeemed.

Too bad things were going to get colossally worse for him.

"Brotherly Love!" shouted Irvine.

"1,000 Needles!" shouted Selphie.

Seifer shook his head as he watched the duo begin their summoning. They were going to call forth their GFs, the Brothers and the Jumbo Cactuar, two strong summons. Seifer was going to be in for it if he didn't think of a way to stop their attacks. A Float and Protect spell would grant him resistance from the bulk of their attacks, but he didn't know what summons he would have to deal with next.

"I'm not fighting you!" shouted Seifer.

"Then you'll die quicker!" said Irvine.

Spheres of magic rose up from the ground as the summoning began.

The ground began to shake beneath Seifer as two, Minotaurs rose up from the ground. The smaller/older brother began to pay rock-paper-scissors with his larger/young brother. Seifer recognized this attack as the ground began to rise up into the air, soon the younger brother would lose and be launched at him.

Not only did he have to worry about that, but the Jumbo Cactuar rose up from nowhere. The green cactus was shaking his limbs around as he leaped high into the air until he was above Seifer. The GF began to glow until he unleashed his 1,000 Needles from his body, while the younger brother was flying towards the broken ground.

Seifer was too quick when it came to casting his spells to ensure his safety, but that only spared him from the bulk of the attack.

The GFs disappeared once their attacks were done, leaving as Seifer descended to the ground with the broken earth leading the way. His body felt the pain of both attacks even though the damage had been reduced by the spells. His sore muscles screamed for relief as he casted Cura on them before he crashed upon the broken ground

Selphie and Irvine were gearing up for their next attack when Seifer just completely snapped.

"Masamune!"

The power exploded from Seifer's body as summoning orbs rose up from the ground. He faded to the sides for a moment just a figure in red, Genji armor appeared from nowhere. The GF was wrapped around in a red cloak with several arms on his side, he picked up a thick sword from the ground and prepared to attack.

Irvine and Selphie recognized this GF to be Gilgamesh. This was the GF that appeared when Seifer killed Odin at the Lunatic Pandora during their final battle against him. It was remarkable that the GF chose to side with Seifer after he had defeated Seifer in that battle in the first place.

A wave of destructive energy came from the sword and threw the duo to the side before the GF disappeared from view.

This was all beginning to get too strange for them to handle.

* * *

Even in the safety of his bedroom, Max could hear all the fighting as the population of Trabia Garden freaked out with the rumble. He couldn't interfere though since Seifer needed to face his past on his own. Yes, he saved Seifer once from the troubles of his past, but that was only because he needed to ensure his Knight's safety. He would never abandon his protector and lover when it was a matter of life or death.

This was something he needed to stay out of. Seifer had to prove to himself that he was strong enough to be his Knight, to earn the trust of those who he betrayed. This was a moment for Seifer to prove that he was no longer that scared boy who just wanted revenge that he had become a man who wanted to protect those he cared for.

In a twisted way, he did care for those SeeDs he betrayed for Ultimecia.

Max just sat on the bed as he listened to see if Seifer was in more trouble then he needed to be in. He could hear the explosions going off that singled spells were being cast. He could hear the bullets that were screaming off the pavement that Seifer dodged with no effort. He could also hear the pain that Seifer felt from Selphie's spell.

He bit down on his lip when he felt Seifer's spirit weaken from the GFs' attacks that nearly ended him.

Seifer wouldn't go down without a fight though.

Max got up from the bed once he felt Seifer summon. He needed to stop this senseless battle before things got too severe to be repaired. So he made his way to the small balcony that they shared with the other members of the crew. He jumped from the fifth floor with summoning spheres circling around him.

His GF companion, Valefor, arrived from the sky to protect her partner. The bird-like GF uncoiled her purple and orange wings just as Max landed on her red back. A shrill cry escaped her metal mask that protected her beak, face, and eyes. The duo went flying towards the battleground just as Seifer launched his attack.

* * *

Almost everything was ready for their departure for the Centra Ruin.

Squall was doing last-minute, security checks to be certain that everything was going to go as smoothly as he had originally planned. The Cadets were already onboard the Ragnarok spaceship that would take them to the ruins. To be certain that there wasn't a repeat of what happened at the Fire Caverns, Squall added extra security to ensure that the Cadets would be safe for their final. He gathered a few more SeeDs together to lead the remaining Cadets through, safely. There would be a SeeD commander for each unit and an assistant commanding SeeD for added safety.

There was no way that Headmaster Leonhart would allow any other misfortune befall his students.

He was still in his office, gathering the last of his reports and a few items for battle. He was going to attend the final as well to be certain that nothing else would happen. Quistis, Nida, and Xu were amongst the SeeDs that would be commanding different units.

Squall was going in very prepared this time, he wasn't going to leave any stone left unturned.

Things were going to improve as far as Squall was concerned. Sure there was still no sign of Matt anywhere on Balamb and Trabia since he was having Selphie and Irvine help with the search. They promised they would have SeeDs they could spare investigating this since they were still busy with restoring the Garden. He even had Ellone return to Esthar to get assistance from Laguna's spy system.

He had to keep his focus on the final exam and ensuring that his Cadets remained safe from any other monsters like the one they fought at the Fire Cavern.

The door to his office swung open with the lovely Xu stepping in to report to her superior. She was fully dressed in her SeeD attire, which the Headmaster should be wearing as well. "I see you're still not dressed, Squall," she said, smartly. "You had better get suited up. Disobeying the rules does not inspire proper leadership."

"Quit being a smartass, Xu," said Squall. "I'll get dressed in a minute. Just tell me how everything is going so far."

"Everything is well, Headmaster," said Xu. "The ship's system is fully functional, everything is stocked with proper food and medicine, and everything is set up perfectly. We can leave at any time now."

Squall nodded his head as he pushed aside the remaining documents on his desk. He would deal with those unimportant issues when he returned from Centra. "That's good to hear, Xu," he said, calmly. "Tell Nida to be ready to set flight in ten minutes." He was already stripping out of his coat and countless belts with Xu still in his office. He was about to unzip his pants when he realized she was still there. "Make the announcement to those who are straggling behind to hurry their butts up too. That's it, Xu, you may leave now."

"Sir, yes sir," she said, laughing at the awkwardness of this mess.

Once she was gone, Squall stripped down to his briefs that hugged his tight ass, perfectly. He ran his fingers through his hair before unzipping the covering that protected his ironed suit. He was quick about getting dressed into his SeeD attire that he didn't even realize that he fully clothed.

The black suit he wore fitted him comfortably with all the steel buckles in place. He grazed the yellow and blue lining before adjusting his red tie. The rest of his uniform was in its proper place, he flexed his growing muscles to be sure that it wouldn't hinder his movements in a fight. Once he was content with all of that, he grabbed his Lionheart Gunblade and his other items before leaving his office.

His assistants sealed the door to be sure no one would enter while the Headmaster was away.

Squall entered the elevator with the doors closing behind him, taking him down to the ground floor.

_

* * *

_

_The Void swallowed everything that dared to enter it. _

_The Void was a inter-dimensional nexus that reduced everything to nothing._

_The Void would bring the end to all life._

_Seifer was trapped in the Void just as Time Compression began back in his own world. The Void dragged him into the pits of nothing as he saw countless battles streaming past him. He saw heroes from other worlds battling against horrific creatures that only grew more powerful then the last. The countless worlds he passed grew with desperation as the heroes fought to protect it._

_Seifer was locked out though to be forever within the Void._

_At least until a hand decided to reach out for him. _

_The little bit of air left in his lungs were squeezed out of him as a hand wrapped around his human form. Seifer was pulled from the blank abyss by a powerful force that felt slightly familiar to him. He wanted to howl his frustration and pain, to fight back against this mysterious foe, but the foe drained him of his ability to fight._

"_Don't even bother, boy!" said the voice. "You are trapped here just as a I am, but we can help each other escape. That is if you want to sit still long enough to listen to me."_

"_Fuck you, you bastard!" shouted Seifer as he pushed the hand that held onto his waist. He floated away from him with Hyperion forming in his hands. Yes, he had enough power to pull his weapon out from the abyss._

"_I see you still have the will to fight, but do you really think killing me will do you any good?" A red cloak blew across Seifer's face as it took form of Gilgamesh, the same GF that brought him here. Seifer howled in fury as he threw himself at the lost swordsmen. The GF blocked the boy's attack with the sword he claimed from Odin's defeat. "Enough boy! I'm offering you the chance to escape this place so long as you're willing to let me be housed within your conscious until I permanently free myself from this rift."_

_Seifer was easily thrown away by the raw force of Gilgamesh's power. Seifer was too badly weakened from his battle against Squall and friends to even hope of standing up against the GF. Besides, what did he have to lose if the GF was willing to let him go back? Who cares about simple memory loss, it was better than being stuck here._

_And the deal was made with Gilgamesh's energy becoming one with Seifer, which pulled them both out from the endless Void._

* * *

Seifer, Selphie, and Irvine were no longer fighting once their summons was through with them.

The attacks died out so they were all left too exhausted to fight just as Max arrived with Valefor. A soft gust of wind blew in, which made everyone pick their heads up just as the sorcerer arrived with his summon and stunned everyone. It was rare for a Guardian Force to remain in the physical world after its been Junctioned to its summoner, but Max was a sorcerer which granted the GF stronger skill to remain in the physical world.

Valefor landed on the ground with Max jumping off her back, forcing the GF to disappear.

"Max," whispered Seifer.

Irvine and Selphie watched this boy with much curiosity as they were expecting another fight. They were gearing up to brace themselves for the worse since they were unaware of any of the powers that this boy may hold. Max wasn't there to fight though, he was there to heal and ensure that Seifer makes his amends.

The boy raised his hand into the air, releasing a healing wave of magic that restored their strength. The SeeDs and Seifer got back on their feet just as everyone returned from the frightful aftermath of the battle.

Seifer was the first to get back on his feet. They made their way over to Selphie and Irvine to help them back on their feet. Max was able to get Selphie up without any trouble since the girl could tell that he meant her no harm. Irvine on the other hand was going to more difficult for Seifer though.

Irvine pushed Seifer's helping hand away from him, getting up on his own.

"I'm sorry," said Seifer. "I…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

"Oh, you think apologizing repairs all the damage you've done?" shouted Irvine. "You ruined all these lives and now you're sorry? Fuck you, you miserable bastard!"

A fist flew towards Seifer's face, but Max got in the way to take the blow for him. Selphie and Irvine were in shock to see the boy just put himself in harm's way like that, while Seifer dropped to the ground to pick the boy up. "Max!" shouted Seifer.

There was small cut on Max's face and there was blood coming out of his nose. The young sorcerer didn't seem to upset about it though, nor was he freaking out. "I'm fine," he said, softly. "I wasn't about to let him hurt you, Seifer."

Selphie saw something right then, she could tell that there was something going on between Seifer and Max. There was a deeper connection that alerted her that maybe Seifer had changed. She couldn't remember when Seifer showed such human concern for anyone before. There was honest compassion, love if you will, in Seifer's eyes.

Max leaned his face up though, kissing his Knight to ensure him that he was alright.

Now that led to Selphie and Irvine dropping their jaws.

* * *

The spaceship Ragnarok was parked in Fishermen's Horizon to gather the last bit of supplies needed for their Centra journey.

The mechanics there loaded the ship up with everything that it needed, including emergency supplies in case anything should happen. Squall was close enough to the mayor now that Garden could get anything it needed from them. It was wonderful knowing that they had allies one again and that they no longer needed to worry SeeDs being hunted down like criminals.

Ragnarok was flying off to the Centra continent where the Cadets would have their final. The Cadets were down near the hanger were they were awaiting the Headmaster's big speech that he had to give for every final. The SeeDs were flying the ship or lounging around in the meeting room.

Squall stood with Xu at his side as he prepared to give the basic rundown on the mission.

"Alright, here's what's going on, Cadets," said Squall. "The Centra Ruins is beginning to exhibit magical properties that makes no sense on account of Odin's death. We also have reports of unknown soldiers trying to tamper with the building. Your mission is to investigate what's happening at the ruins, and if the soldiers prove to be hostile then you need to terminate them. Let's have a good mission, Cadets. Good luck and stick with your units."

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted the Cadets.

Squall left the Cadets alone with Xu returning to the conference room with the other SeeDs. Squall was finishing talking to the few Cadets who needed extra encouragement before he was going to return to the conference room. Just as he was about to enter the elevator, he felt a strong hand pull him into one of the storage closest.

"What the fuck!"

"Shut up, Squall!"

Squall turned on the light just in time to see it was Matt who was holding onto him. The boy looked tired and scared as he clung onto the Squall's hand. Matt was panting for air as he locked the storage door since he had a lot to say to him.

"How did you get in?" asked Squall.

"I snuck in, of course," said Matt. "I'm a sorcerer."

Before Squall could even ask any more questions, Matt kept him silent with a Silence spell.

"Listen Squall, there are some things I need to tell you," said Matt. "I'm sorry about what happened at the caverns and running away, but I need your help. The shit is about to hit the fan and we're all going to pay for it. The Centra Ruins hold some of the answers to the questions we both want. Things are only getting worse, I was attacked by this freaky monster in Dollet, and I know you have the strength to protect me."

"A dark power is rising because of the last Lunar Cry," said Matt. "Ultimecia was only the beginning, Squall. Something far worse is about to rise and its rising in Centra. You and I are going to need to trust and work together to find the answers we're both looking for. Do you understand me? Esuna!"

The spell faded from Squall, granting him the ability to talk.

"I understand," said Squall, "even though this is all seriously, fucked up. So you're telling me it's a good thing we were already headed to Centra?"

"A very good thing," said Matt.

* * *

There was so much for Seifer and Max to explain once they moved away from the battlefield to Selphie's office. The initial freak-out had partly passed after the SeeDs saw Max and Seifer share a kiss together. That freaked them out in ways that they never thought possible. It was harder for Irvine to wrap his head around it since he was such a lady's man.

The couple told their story to the SeeD, explaining how Max was a sorcerer and Seifer was his Knight. They talked about how they had been in hiding for so long and Max was feeling a dark power rising up from the pits of the world. Max explained how frightened he was by all of this that he knew that Seifer wouldn't be strong enough to fight on his own.

The boy knew that they would need the help from the SeeDs and sorceress who defeated Ultimecia.

"It's that bad?" asked Selphie. "This dark power is that powerful?"

"It feels that way," said Max. "Not even when Ultimecia was running around in Edea and Adel's body did I feel something like that."

"How do you know about all of that?" asked Selphie.

"I'm that good at what I do."

Irvine raised his hand up to get some attention on him. He pointed at Seifer, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I still can't get my head around this," he said, loudly. "Seifer is gay? Since when? I don't get this out all? I'm freaking confused."

"Ignore him," said Selphie. "I'm more concerned about the end of the world…and does he really love you, Max. I never knew Seifer could even love anyone."

"ENOGUH!" shouted Seifer.

Max couldn't help but to laugh though.

* * *

With the Ragnarok on ground, the Cadets and SeeDs were all split up to get to work on the mission. The four units of Cadets and SeeDs could see the unknown soldiers that didn't belong to Esthar, Galbadia, or Dollet. None of them could tell where they came from, but by the way they were dressed they did seem cocky and possibly strong.

The four dozen soldiers were dressed in silver garbs that seemed to be enchanted with magic. Their faces were covered with white masks, there were swords strapped to their hips, and they carried guns in their hands. The SeeDs and the Cadets weren't about to underestimate them though, so they were bracing themselves for the worse as they marched off to the dreary Centra Ruins.

Centra was once a highly-advanced city that was destroyed by a Lunar Cry that brought the Crystal Pillar that would become the weapon, the Lunatic Pandora.

The dark ruins were filled with the loud shouts of the soldiers as they tampered with the ruins' natural structure.

Soon war broke out as the soldiers spotted the SeeDs and Cadets.

Squall took advantage of the mess to sneak Matt and himself across enemy lines. Matt was disguised with a normal, Cadet uniform with his trusty boomerang in hand. Squall had his Gunblade ready as well as he hacked his way through a crowd of soldiers. The soldiers didn't even know what hit them when they were all sliced apart by the blue blade when Matt came running across the dirt ground and fired Thunder spells at the soldiers.

A new path opening for the SeeD and sorcerer that led to the long staircase that would take them to Odin's chamber.

"You ready?" asked Squall.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Matt.

The two of them ran off, fighting off the soldiers, ready to find their answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well, here is your new chapter! Read and review if you love me! And those of you who are fans of my Sailor Moon/Kingdom Hearts crossover series then you're in for a treat because the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars will be up either Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. Depending how fast my betas get done with it. Haha. Well, read and review!**

**Let the Questions Quest: **

Sparks of magic flew across the ruins as the battle began.

The unknown soldiers' clothes began to change as soon as the SeeDs and Cadets charged after them. The silver clothes became black armor that covered a great portion of their body. They soldiers were ready to do battle with the SeeDs and Cadets; soon enough, the Centra Ruins would be littered with dead bodies. The soldiers also grew metallic helmets similar to the ones that were worn by the Galbadia soldiers, but seemed more advanced than theirs.

The dark Moon that hung over the ruins illuminated the battlefield as the units spread out to thin out the ranks of the opposing force. It soon became an all out war for survival as the SeeDs and Cadets felt the colossal amount of power these unknown soldiers held. It was unstoppable, they were unstoppable. The unknown soldiers were far superior to the Cadets, and the SeeDs could barely keep up with them. The battle only grew worse for them once the soldiers began to attack with their magic. Their powerful magic seemed to devastate the shaky ruins to the point where the monsters that inhabited it fled in fear.

However, it was going to be over that easily.

The Cadets fought bravely alongside the SeeDs, not wanting to lose against these strange soldiers. The soldiers weren't going to be easy to take down though. They proved capable of getting up from normal bashings that would've rendered a man unconscious or being zapped by their strongest spells. No, these soldiers needed something far stronger to take them down or even just to slow their ferocious charging.

That's where the SeeDs came in handy. The SeeDs would focus on delivering the fiercest blows that would lead to fatal blows, while the Cadets blasted the soldiers with support fire. This would prove to be the most effective strategy at securing their lives as well as rendering the enemy unable to fight them.

The SeeDs quickly delivered their fatal blows that sliced the soldiers apart so they could move onto the next foe that was attacking their Cadets.

The Cadets blasted the soldiers with every spell in the book, hoping to slow them down long enough until one of them or a Seed killed the soldier. Some of the Cadets who specialized in close-range combat were lucky enough to get within range to dismember them with one hit. It was remarkable how well the Cadets were working together to ensure their victory.

None of them wanted to suffer like their friends and comrades back in the Fire Caverns. They refused to allow anything that happened back there to happen again. They were all going to go fight the enemy with every last breath until they became a SeeD in memory of their fallen friends.

And so the battle kept on going, neither side showing signs of slowing down.

The students of Balamb Garden fighting against a group of unknown soldiers.

This was their war.

* * *

It was ridiculous how many soldiers were guarding the staircase from intruders.

Squall and Matt continued to run up those steps, dodging every soldier that was stupid enough to cross paths with them. Squall refused to go down easily so he wasted no time in slicing his enemies apart with his ferocious Gunblade. He hacked them into pieces before marching onward to the next moron who dared to block his path.

Matt was jumping around all over the place, moving gracefully with his Aero and Float spell granting him temporary flight. He bashed the nearest soldier that tried to swing a sword at him with the end of his boomerang. The soldier's helmet temporarily blinded him long enough for the young sorcerer to kick said soldier in the chest. There was enough magic behind that attack to knock the soldier into two others, forcing them to fall off the edge of the ruins. More than likely, they would die from such a long fall.

They easily counted another two dozen soldiers alone were guarding the staircase, or more accurately, investigating it. So that made six dozen soldiers who were known to inhabit the ruins for whatever reason. It was frightening to Squall as he realized just how potentially powerful that their unknown foes were. He was disheartened to even think of the possibility that there were more of them out there, and who knew how many more there were.

That thought came to an end though as he dodged rounds of gunfire from three soldiers.

Squall moved with such speed that even the soldiers briefly lost sight of him. He landed behind them and quickly swung the Gunblade through the air to cut off their heads. "As they say, off with your heads!" he shouted, angrily. Their heads and helmets were removed from their neck, rolling on the ground with their bodies crashing on the stone.

Matt was spinning around in circles, moving away from the bullets and magic that tried to attack his frail body. He dropped his boomerang on the ground then flipped towards the edge before the gunfire and spell slinging finally stopped. He threw himself off, catching everyone by surprise, before he warped himself from certain doom.

He reappeared behind the four soldiers that tried to kill him. He tapped one of the soldiers on the shoulder, catching all of their attention. He waved at them with a cheerful smile on his young face. "Hi guys! Want to party?" he said, cheerfully. He winked at them before his boomerang magically came to his hand. "TORNADO!" A massive gust of wind blew the soldiers away, tossing them off the edge to meet certain death. "Bye bye!"

Squall rolled his eyes as he ran towards the sorcerer, pulling onto his arm. "Come on, we're wasting time with the small fry," said the SeeD. "We need to worry about the Boss who is lurking in the corners."

"There's always a boss in these situations," said Matt.

The duo kept on running, in hopes of figuring out what was wrong and why these people were at the ruins.

While the Centra Ruins were on fire from the battle, the others at Trabia remained unaware of the situation.

Selphie and Irvine were still talking with Seifer and Max about the possibility of an all out apocalyptic war. It was a depressing thought, but it was something that they needed to be prepared for. With Trabia Garden almost fully functional this could mean that the Gardens would be needed for war. It was a good thing that Galbadia was returning to the true Garden system in training SeeDs; every last SeeD would be needed to fight the coming storm.

Irvine removed his hat, dropping it on Selphie's desk. "So where do we go from here?" he asked everyone. "If there really is going to be this apocalypse then how do we fight it, or better yet stop it from starting?"

"You can't stop it," said Max. "It's already started; the apocalypse has already passed the starting line. We need to stop it from proceeding any further though."

"Damn, we're fucked," said a hopeless Irvine.

Selphie had to disagree with her troubled lover as she hoped off her desk. She kicked her legs forward before spinning around to face the guys. "This is what we're going to do, folks!" she said with her commanding voice. "We're going to fight this war with fire. We're going to head back to Balamb to talk with Squall and the others. They need to know about the world coming to an end so we're going to have to fight it, together!"

"I like that plan, darlin'," said Irvine.

Seifer shook his head though as he slumped into the chair. His legs were wide open as he took this comfortable stance with his hand touching his chiseled face. "I don't like this plan at all," he said, strongly. "Do you have any idea what Squall and the others would do to me if they saw my face again? After everything I've done to them, to you."

"We're going to need your help though, Seifer!" argued Selphie.

"I'm not going anywhere near Balamb again," said Seifer. "I'm not going to get killed off."

Max took hold of Seifer's other hand, holding it firmly. Seifer looked away from his brief disagreement with Selphie to look into Max's eyes. "Nothing will happen to you at Balamb," he said, softly. "I will be with you the entire time. I'll keep my Knight safe even if it means that I'll have to take the beating for him."

Seifer looked away from the boy, huffing at him for being so dorky. He kept hold of his hand though, squeezing it even tighter then probably needed to. It was probably to the point where he was actually hurting Max but the boy made no sound of pain. They both remained silent though as they sat.

Selphie began to smirk by just how adorable the two looked together, but Irvine was still a little freaked out by the gay thing. Selphie threw herself onto Irvine's lap though to snap the man out of his freaky thoughts. "I guess this means we're going to get to see everyone back at Balamb again," said Selphie. "Aren't you excited?"

"Very," laughed Irvine.

* * *

Timber was unusually quite even though it was the city of loudmouths.

That was mostly because a colossal airship was flying over the city, heading southeast. The people of Timber were horrified as they saw this monster pass above their heads. Many of them were taking pictures, others were screaming in fear, and the rest were too paralyzed to do anything about it.

Zell and Rinoa were standing there in total shock as they looked up to the sky. Their quite dinner was interrupted by the airship that was flying above their heads that looked like a freaking spaceship from another world than anything else. It was positively horrifying and upsetting for them to see, seeing as they just found out some of the darker secrets of the word.

They had a terrible feeling about all of this, believing that this was a sign of things to come.

"You think this has anything to do with the Big Bad?" asked Zell.

"I think it has everything to do with it," said Rinoa. "A better question to ask is where the hell is that ship going."

"I'm afraid to even know," said Zell as the ship passed Timber, harmlessly. "At least it didn't blow the town up."

Rinoa stood up from their table at the outdoor café, still looking up into the sky. Her Sorceress Power was bubbling with terror just thinking about the airship that passed Timber. "I have a really bad feeling about this, Zell," said the sorceress. "I think it's time for us to go back to the Garden."

"I thought you hated, Squall," said Zell.

"I still do, but we're going to need his help," she told him. "First though, I need to go back that man's house to get Angelo."

Zell started to laugh as he paid for their bill with the right amount of Gil. "Every good sorceress needs her trusty companion," he said, smiling. "I guess the dog is your companion in your case. Alright, we better hurry up then. We got about an hour to make it to the train for the city."

"Hurry up then," Rinoa shouted she broke into a run.

Zell nearly dropped the change as he started to run after her. "Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted, loudly. "Don't forget about me. I'm the one who has to protect you."

"You're already doing a fabulous job at it," shouted Rinoa.

Zell quickly chased after his sorceress, while trying not to knock into the poor waiters.

* * *

It was odd how there were a few soldiers guarding the chamber that the Guardian Force Odin used to reside in. It was a little depressing for Squall to return to this chamber seeing as how they lost Odin in their battle against Seifer at the Lunatic Pandora. That battle was only the beginning of a bigger nightmare that lead to Adel/Ultimecia forcing the Junction of Rinoa into Adel's body before Time Compression began. Squall still had nightmares just thinking about all of that, nearly being lost in time to have his being torn apart.

No more thinking about it though, he needed to focus on fighting.

Squall and Matt dismembered the soldiers before forcing their way into Odin's Chamber.

What they found inside though was something very strange that was none other than a gapping whole in the back of Odin's colossal chair. That was not there the last time they were there and Squall had a sinking suspicion that would take them to the Boss. Matt was already shaking as he followed Squall's lead down to wherever this dark path would lead them. Not even the Moon was being nice to them as it was completely covered by the clouds.

"Be careful as you walk," said Squall. "We don't know if there are any sudden drops." Lucky for them that the blade of Lionheart was bright enough to illuminate the immediate area. That gave them a lot of opportunity to keep them ahead of the game, but they were screwed if there was anything else deeper in the shadows.

Matt was cautious as he followed Squall, closely. He held onto Squall's coat, keeping his eyes open in case anyone else decided to show up and attack them. "Do you think we can take whatever is down there on our own?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Squall, "but I'll have your back if you have mine."

"I promise," whispered Matt. He clung onto Squall as he walked a little closer to him. He stretched himself up a bit and kissed the SeeD on the cheek before following Squall from his back.

Squall felt his face warm up a bit, slightly shocked by what had just happened, but oddly enough there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Seifer laid on their bed with Max curled up against him with his face buried in his chest. Seifer held onto his young lover with a frown etched onto his face. Max felt even sadder for his Seifer because of the uncertainty that would happen at Balamb Garden. It would take everything that Seifer had to return back to his home, to where half his trouble began.

It would be even harder for him to stand up against Squall and the others.

"I promise that I'll keep you safe," said Max.

"Not even you can guarantee that, my dear," said Seifer.

"Yes I can!" disagreed Max. "I'm just that cool."

Seifer couldn't help but to laugh with Max picking away at their clothes. He could see where this was going and he didn't mind it right now. It just amazed him how Max could turn any situation around with his cheerful smile that seemed to brighten this broken man's day at a moment.

Max was quick about removing his shirt and unbuttoning Seifer's shirt. He kissed Seifer down his perfect chest, while Seifer was consumed with his thoughts of Max. Oh, how he loved that boy wit everything in his being. Max's nails soon dug into his stomach as the boy began to unbuckle his jeans with his smooth face grazing against Seifer's barely visible hairs around his stomach.

Before Seifer even had the chance to blink, his little buddy sprung to life just as Max was removing the rest of his own clothes. Soon enough Max was completely nude while Seifer had his pants and boxers down to his knees. That's when Max took perfect advantage of Seifer's resting position and climbed on top of his blonde lover.

"Do you love me?" asked Max. He used his owns fingers to prepare his backside for what was about to happen. He was moaning softly as his tossed his head back with his dick rising with vigor while his fingers penetrated himself.

"I love you very much," said Seifer as he sat back and watched the show. This was highly erotic for him as a smile burned on his face as he watched Max play with himself. The boy had his hand around his erection, stroking it softly while his fingers still ran into his ass. Seifer had enough of this though with his own erection feeling like it would burst if he didn't get in that boy's ass soon.

Seifer grabbed onto Max's waist, forcing the boy to take a seat. They both moaned with loud pleasure as Max took in Seifer's entire erection in one gulp. They were used to each other that their bodies welcomed the other without any restraint, but Max's tightness was something Seifer could near break through while they had sex.

Max rode Seifer with his hips bucking backward as he placed his palms flat on Seifer's chest. The boy brushed his hair back as his own dick bounced over Seifer's pubic hair and belly button. They were both moaning with ecstasy as Seifer grabbed onto Max's waist, pushing himself deeper inside the boy until he touched his prostate.

It didn't take much longer after that for Max to cum on Seifer's chest, which reached up to his chin this time. Feeling Max's seed on his body and watching how dazzled the boy looked from cumming was too much for Seifer to bare. Soon enough, he came deep within the boy, moaning in sensual pleasure.

They both had their moment of bliss that brought a calming smile to their faces and stopped Seifer's shocked nerves.

* * *

Back at the ruins though, the battle was turning quickly against the favor of the SeeD and the Cadets.

The mysterious soldiers were just too powerful to be taken down easily. If anything, it seemed that the soldiers were just toying with them earlier when they allowed the first two dozen to die. They allowed their comrades to be killed easily, only to force the SeeD and Cadets to exhaust themselves in battle.

That's when they striked with full force.

The Cadets stood no chance against these professional soldiers. The SeeDs did everything they could to force the soldiers back, but a few Cadets lost their lives due to the SeeDs' interference. This disheartening side affect brought down the morale of the team to the point where they had no other choice but to make the Cadets retreat.

The Cadets were forced to return back to Ragnarok, while the SeeDs continued to battle the remaining, two dozen soldiers.

Quistis stood guard near the Ragnarok with her sharpest whip cracking on the ground. The foolish soldiers that got near her would meet their end though as she striked like a cobra. Her whip cracked through the air, wrapping around two soldiers' neck, tarring it off their shoulders. She slammed anyone else who dared to approach the ship with full force.

Nida was busy with the gunners, firing every bit of ammo they had at the approaching forces. Their bullets rained hell on them and they succeeded in slowing their numbers down a bit to a manageable level. However, these immortal warriors just kept getting back up, looking for more abuse.

Xu led the others that were already near the ship for a close-range showdown. She swung her staff and her body through the air before bashing them through their skulls. They learned the hard way that simple disarming and pummeling wasn't going to work against these guys. Oh no, they had to be sure to use deathblows to survive this nightmare.

Even with all the Seeds fighting at their peaks, it still wasn't enough to win this battle.

Especially as the colossal airship that flew over Timber earlier arrived to the ruins, bringing more sorrow for them.

* * *

Squall and Matt made it to the belly of the beast were six soldiers were investigating an ancient chamber that was nearly untouched by time. The chamber looked as if it was responsible for some science experiment of some kind. Most of the place was in ruins though, more than likely due to whatever the soldiers were planning to do with the place. If they were looking for something, it was clear that they didn't find it because their leader sounded furious.

How was Squall positive that was their leader, it because the blue-haired kid wasn't dressed in armor and he was shouting orders around. The kid looked barely any older than Matt, but his body was built better then Squall's was. His shaggy blue hair flew everywhere with his blue eyes seeming to just pop across his lightly, tanned skin.

His fashion sense was similar to that of Irvine's due to the western wear he wore. He had the khaki trench coat with the cuffs rolled up to show a blue and red triangle pattern. His collar had a similar pattern as well. A long, red scarf was wrapped around his neck and flowed past his coat. He also wore a simple, black shirt and leather pants with cowboy boots to cover his feet.

What were scary though were the weapons in his hands. This odd fusion of a gun and a sword seemed like an older version of the Gunblade. The bulky dual guns in his hands were frightening enough, but a blade stuck out from the back of his guns.

This pint-sized punk just screamed like he could and would kick your ass.

"The crystal is no longer a functional energy source, sir," said one of the soldiers. "It doesn't even have enough power to light up the room."

"Just great," said the blue-haired kid. "Now, I have to tell Dunkel that this whole mission was a waste of time. Is the Revelation here yet?"

"Almost sir," said another soldier.

"Great," said the kid. "Alright, Legionaires, let's get ready to leave. I'm tired of these boring ruins."

Squall knew that this was the best opportunity that they had to move in for the kill. He signaled Matt to follow him into the light of the lab. They both jumped into the lab with a loud thud, which caught the kid leader and his Legionaires' attention since they all turned to face them.

Squall swung his Gunblade forward, glaring at the kid leader. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find another exit out of here," said the SeeD. "We won't allow you to escape until you tell us what the fuck you think you're doing here." Matt was at his side, armed with his boomerang and magic at the ready.

The commanding leader looked at them both, noticing exactly what Squall was wearing. "Oh no, a SeeD and his Cadet," he said, mocking them. "I am practically shaking in my expensive boots. What will we do now?"

"You're not that good with sarcasm, Mr. Jerkface," said Matt.

The blue haired boy looked at Matt with a curious expression on his face. He sniffed the air for a moment to see just what was so funny about him when a smile spread across his face. "You're not a Cadet! You're a Sorcerer, a natural-born one too," he said, loudly. "Wow, what a pleasure to meet you, boy. I am Trian Reine, commanding officer of the Legionaires. I suppose this SeeD is your Knight?"

"We're just friends," said Squall.

"Too bad," said Trian. "I would have very much enjoyed fighting against a Sorcerer's Knight. Take down the Sorcerer; I want to fight the SeeD for myself."

"Oh shit!" whispered Matt.

War broke out as the Legionaires charged after the Sorcerer, while Squall ran after Trian.

The soldiers blew up half the lab as they strike the Sorcerer with their magic. It took split second timing for Matt to use his wind magic to fly him out of trouble. He landed on top of a test table just as the six soldiers charged after him again.

He threw the boomerang at them, knocking them all in the head with ease. The boomerang returned to his head, but the Legionaires weren't stopped though. That's when Trian started to shout that the soldiers were immortal unless they were severally dismembered as he dove out of Squall's way.

Matt gulped as he flew away from a spear that was flying towards his head. He landed on another table with magic already flowing through his fingerprints. He blasted the Legionaires with every bit of magic that was building up, firing a countless array of fire spells. The spells burned away half the soldiers' armor until the magic countless exploded, ending the existence of two soldiers.

The rest of them came running after him, swarming the young Sorcerer.

As this was going on, Squall was busy with his fight against Trian. His Gunblade crashed against the dual blades that the kid held onto. It was odd how strong Trian was considering his young age, unless that was only a mask for a more diabolical figure.

Squall met the mysterious commander blow for blow though. Sparks flew off their blades, but Squall was simply stunned by how quick the kid was. Trian ducked through every opening that Squall made to nearly destroy the SeeD. His blades tore through Squall's coat when he was trying to cut through his stomach.

"You're quicker then I thought," said Trian.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought," said Squall.

They kept meeting each other blow for blow, but Squall knew in the end that he didn't stand a chance against this kid.

"SQUALL!" shouted Matt.

For a split second, Squall was distracted by Matt's call for help. Trian moved in for the kill, bashing Squall's lungs in with his elbows. He knocked all the air from Squall and forced him to crash against a lab table.

Matt managed to kill two more soldiers before the remaining two caught him. They sliced through part of his clothes and skin so blood was flowing freely. The boy cried out in pain as they dragged him down onto the table, furthering their torture.

Squall managed to regain enough of his strength though to attack with his magic. He fired a few frozen needles at the remaining Legionaires, slicing their limbs apart. He completely crashed to the ground though, unable to really do anything else as Matt slowly healed his gaping wounds.

Trian was laughing though at just how easily these two went down. He sighed a heavy, bored sigh as he made his way over to Squall's pathetic form. "You weren't that much fun to play with at all," he said, sounding disappointed. "I was looking forward to a real fight with you. This was so boring; you went down with hardly much of a fight. UGH! I guess we sky people are just too advanced for you boring, grounders."

Everything that was coming out of Trian's mouth made no sense, but Squall had a bad feeling that this was only the start of something far worse.

That's when the entire building began to shake and a bright light pierced through an opening high above them. Trian began to laugh as the light grazed against his face. He was still laughing as he looked back down at Squall then at Matt.

"My ride is here, boys," he said, calmly. "I think it would be best if you two hurry up and get out of here. We're going to blow the ruins up since it proved to be completely useless to use after all."

"Fuck you!" growled Squall.

Trian was caught completely off guard as Squall sprang to his feet with the Gunblade in hand. He moved so quick that Trian didn't even have the chance to protect himself from the Gunblade that was coming at his head. However, he didn't need to be on his guard since someone was looking out for him.

A bolt of magic blasted through the air, blasting Squall with full force. The SeeD howled in horrible pain as he was thrown through the air. He crash landed on top of a table opposite of Matt just as the boy finished healing himself. Matt quickly ran to his side as a bolt came down in front of Trian, forming a human form.

A man appeared before them, wearing a black robe to cover his body. The hood was down, exposing his silver hair and darkened skin with his amber colored eyes striking fear. The man appeared to be cut from stone due to the tight robe clinging onto his muscles. Trian knew the man and was quick to embrace him with a large hug.

"You sure took your sweet time, Dunkel," said Trian. "You almost got me killed for an energy source that doesn't even exist."

"I'm sorry, my dear," said the man, Dunkel. He tilted the boy's cheek up, kissing his lips, lightly for a brief moment. "You know I would never let any harm befall you." He turned away from Trian though, looking in favor of Matt and Squall. He began to approach the two with a slow pace, bringing terror to Matt with each step. "A SeeD and a young Sorcerer, what a beautiful sight to see on such a fine night."

Matt pushed his fear aside to keep a protective guard over Squall. He had his boomerang up, glaring at the man that was approaching them. "Stay away!" he said, angrily. "I won't let you hurt Squall or anyone. You evil son of a bitch!"

Dunkel was already in front of the boy when he smacked him across the face. Matt fell on the table where Squall was with his Gunblade already in hand. "Stupid boy, how dear you insult my mother," Dunkel said, angrily. "You are begging me to kill you, child. You do not play with a Sorcerer whose Power is far superior to yours."

Matt shuddered with fear as he thought about that. This man was a Sorcerer and he was willing to bet that Trian was his Knight as well. The fear that paralyzed him was too much as he clung onto Squall's body.

In an act of fear and desperation, Matt used his magic to flee.

He teleported himself and Squall out of harm's way, which only made Dunkel laugh at their fleeing forms as he sensed the magical trail arrive to Ragnarok.

Matt teleported in the middle of the hanger just as Quistis and Nida walking into the room. The boy spun his neck back to face them as he was already healing the beaten SeeD. "Fly the ship now!" he shouted. "They're going to blow the ruins up."

The SeeDs didn't need to be told twice as they immediately went to the cockpit to fly the ship.

They were barely into the air just as missile came down from the other airship. A section of the ruins blew up followed by another and another. The passengers inside Ragnarok were in for a rough ride as it flew out from the cloud of explosions.

They all braced themselves for the worst as Ragnarok was consumed by the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: OOOOMPH! It took quite a bit of effort to make this chapter, but I'm pretty sure ya'll will enjoy it! I forgot to menttion this in the last chapter, I can believe I forgot, stupid me. The OC characters Dunkel, Trian, and the Legionaires belong to the awesome Blaid. He is allowing me to borrow them for the fic to make it all the more epic! Thanks a lot, Blaid! That's all I really need to say. Warning, there is a lemon in this chapter! Hehe. So you'll enjoy that. Lots of inspiration for that thanks to "I'm Under Your Spell" by Amber Benson, "Naturally" by Selena Gomez and the Scene, "What is Love?" by NeverShoutNever, and "Monster" by Lady Gaga.**

**Let There be Love:**

Ragnarok pushed through the cloud of smoke and fire as they tried to escape the destruction of the Centra Ruins. The ship pushed through most of the destruction even after the initial uncertainty when it was consumed by the smoke. The pilot managed to navigate them through certain doom, which allowed everyone on board the ship to let out a heavy sigh of relief.

The storm wasn't over with though.

Just because they survived the destruction of the ruins, it didn't mean they didn't have other pressing matters to concern themselves with. For starters, they needed to tend to the wounds of the injured on board of the ship and there were so many of them to heal. Anyone with a talent with healing was using their abilities to the fullest as they healed the injuries of the SeeDs and Cadets onboard Ragnarok.

Lucky for them, there were only a few causalities. Two SeeDs and four Cadets died during the conflict, which was much less then they originally anticipated after discovering the power of who they were fighting. It was remarkable that any of them survived this conflict. Sure most of them had a few broken body parts, bruises, and blood pouring from them, but their wounds weren't fatal and those Legionaries were powerful enough to make sure their wounds were fatal.

Quistis and Xu were assisting with the healing, while Nida was at the cockpit to help the pilot steer him in the right path to Balamb. Nida was still waiting to hear if the wounds of the injured were too severe so they could make an emergency landing at Fishermen's Horizon or Timber. So far though, it seemed that they would be heading straight back to Balamb Garden where they would hopefully be safe.

Matt placed his healing touch on Squall's shoulder, repairing the dislocated bone. The process was a little difficult since Squall wasn't willing to behave whilst he worked on him. Squall fidgeted uncomfortably until Matt was finally forced to restrain him with binding magic.

"Sit still, you big baby," said Matt. "You can handle getting your ass kick, but you're such a kid when it comes to people trying to make you feel better."

"Shut it," growled Squall. "I can take care of myself. I don't need help."

Matt pushed him back down on the mattress with hardly any effort. Squall was still in pain from his healing injuries, which could be seen as he bit down on his lip. "Oh hush up, Squall," said Matt. "It doesn't make you unmanly to ask for help every once and a while. Plus, I want to help you. There are people who care about you."

Squall flinched, but he didn't show this to Matt.

They were in one of the few rooms onboard Ragnarok, hiding for privacy. Mostly because nobody knew about who Matt really was. After today, things would only get worse if they found out he even knew the slightest bit about what is going on. Squall wouldn't be able to guarantee he could protect the boy who was beginning to grow on him.

The sorcerer's healing magic took effect as he finished fixing his shoulder. That was the only bit that was wrong with Squall, physically, that he needed to tend too. He already fixed his broken ankle, dislocated wrist, the bruises, the open wound at his forehead, the cuts that decorated his body, and fractured ribs.

"You're just falling apart on me," said Matt. His wounds hadn't been as severe as Squall's were, mainly because he wasn't a close-combat fighter. He preferred to use magic and that spared him from the worst of it. However, he did have a bullet wound on his shoulder from a gun that grazed a junk of his skin. Most of his pain was done by magic, making a little more difficult to tend to.

Magic always did leave a bad, bloody taste in your mouth.

Matt nearly passed out on top of a fully, healed Squall from all the magic that was drained from him. The SeeD caught him though without any trouble, wrapping both arms around the boy. "I could say the same about you," he said with a sensually, husky tone. He had no idea where that came from nor did he understand why he made it sound dirtier then it needed to be. It's not like he wanted to bed Matt. Wait, why would he even think that?

Ignoring those thoughts, Squall got up from the bed and left Matt on the mattress. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched his stiff muscles that were abused by Trian's assault. "You should rest up," said Squall. "It's going to be a long ride back to Garden."

He was going to leave things at that and walk away, but Matt stopped him from going any further. The sorcerer grabbed onto his hand, pulling him back towards the bed. Squall looked back at him to see what his problem was when he was greeted with Matt practically throwing himself at him, locking their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss felt good, better than any he could remember in the past. Not that he had a lot, mostly it was from Rinoa. All of them failed in comparison to Matt's soft lips. Those soft, warm lips made a fire burn in Squall that he never felt before. This unfamiliar feeling was wonderful, but something within Squall was telling him to get away and he listened to it.

Squall pulled away though, not wanting to be dragged into this again. He wouldn't attempt to open his heart to another only to be burned again. He wouldn't be left all alone, that primal fear of his would never allow him to move past what happened at the Orphanage.

"Why do you keep doing that?" growled Squall.

Matt could only frown at the guilty feeling he felt burning in his chest. Maybe this was all moving too soon, he always rushed things. "I'm sorry, Squall. I just…I just really like you," he whispered. "I thought you liked me too."

Squall remained deathly silent, unable to think of a single word to say. Matt returned to the bed and crawled into the covers, saying Squall could leave if he wanted to. That was the answer he was waiting for, but Squall still felt guilty about doing it.

He still turned away, leaving Matt alone in the room.

* * *

The boat raced across the freezing waters with the chilling waves crashing against them. The setting of the sun caused a vast array of colors to make the sky burn with the beauty of the magic hour. The red, oranges, and yellows burned together to welcome the rise of the moon as the SeeD and company made their way to Balamb Garden.

They had set sail that afternoon since that was the first boat to arrive to Trabia. Once the supplies for Garden were removed, Selphie quickly worked her charm on the crew for a trip to Balamb. The men onboard were willing to go, mostly to escape the cold, and because Selphie was paying with cold, hard Gil! They got the boat ready to go within the hour and they without anything going wrong for a change.

Irvine and Selphie were off in their own little world, leaving Seifer and Max alone for the ride.

Max was staring out into the ocean with his feet dangling from the railing. His bottom was firmly planted on the deck so it wasn't like he was sitting dangerously on the railing so that was good. It was just hilarious to Seifer just how much of a little kid that his lover looked like in that position. It didn't exactly help that he was fairly short too and hardly looked his age.

Max could sense Seifer's snickering and that always earned a mean glare from him. He bit his lip with a frustrated sigh as he glared over at him. "What you laughing about, Seifer!" he said with his "angry" voice. Once again, he failed to be even remotely intimidating because of he looked like a little kid. That didn't stop him from trying to act like an intimidating bully that Seifer used to be back at Garden.

"Nothing," said Seifer. "Nothing at all. I was just thinking about a joke I heard a while back."

"Liar," said Matt. "You were making fun of me. Well, you blew it mister. No sex for you for a week!"

"I was only joking."

"No sex," said Matt. "Besides…we have that dark power to worry about. Even though its far away from us, I can feel it as if they were right next to me. The power is so intoxicating yet familiar all at the same time."

Seifer nodded his head as he decided to take a seat beside Max. He draped his arm around him, pulling him closer towards him. "I think I know what you mean," he said, simply. "I think I can feel it too. I'm not sure how I can or why, but I just do. The weirdest thing is I feel like I should know who is behind this, but I don't. Maybe it's from being in the Void for so long or maybe it's leftovers from being Ultimecia's puppet, but I just know I know who is behind all of this."

"Maybe it's a repressed memory," whispered Max. "Coming back from the Void must've damaged you, but who knows what Ultimecia did to you while in her service. It's a miracle you managed to retain onto your humanity, soul, and sanity after all of that."

Seifer huffed as he stared into the water, feeling a splash beneath his boots. He pulled Max even closer and leaned towards him. "Well, that is why I'm awesome. It'll take more than being trapped in an interdimensional hell and serving a horrible hag to damage to great Seifer Almasy!"

"Cocky bastard," laughed Max.

"You know you love it," grinned Seifer. "Now…you sure you were serious about the no sex thing?"

Max rolled his eyes as he pinched a section of Seifer's chest. The man was startled by the violent touch and Max was too busy laughing at him. "I haven't decided yet," he said, meanly. "I'll let you know when I reach a decision."

"Cock tease," laughed Seifer.

"HEY!"

They both turned back to see Irvine and Selphie standing a fair distance away from them. Selphie was bouncing up and down like a moron, while Irvine tried to get her to calm down a bit. That would be a good thing, but Selphie was never one to be tamed that easily.

Selphie had the attention on her and that was everything she could ask for. "Hey guys, the captain told us we land at Balamb in the morning," she said loud enough for them to hear. "Seifer, you and Irvine get to bunk with the crew, while Max and I are getting a room for ourselves."

"Why do I have to sleep with the crew?"

That's where Irvine butts his head in. "You want to keep an eye on the crew. Selphie is a woman and Max can pass for a girl if you tuck it back," he said, only slightly joking. Max did have a feminine air around him. It wasn't something he was exactly proud of either. "You don't want to risk them getting violated because…well…they might kill the crew."

Seifer had to agree with this. The cowboy actually did have a good point for a pleasant change. A night without Max shouldn't be so bad; he could survive a night just to make sure his sorcerer was safe. "Good point," he said, loudly. "Alright then, I'll see you later then."

"Later."

"Bye, Max!" shouted Selphie.

With them gone, Seifer and Max returned to their moment of just being together and watching the sunset.

* * *

It was almost evening when they finally made it to Balamb and now they couldn't even rent a damn car because the place was closed. Rinoa was ready to blow the whole damn place up if they didn't make an exception just this once. Zell was trying to persuade them to let them rent after hours, but the man wouldn't budge. He was saying something about going home to watch some program on the TV.

Damn them for letting Adel's tomb fall from the sky and restore satellite communications.

The world was a better place when all that stuff was jammed.

"Fuck!" shouted Zell. "It's too long of a walk back to Garden at this time. We might get eaten alive!"

"Not my problem," said the man as he disappeared in a corner.

Zell was fuming as he punched his fists in the air, wishing he could knock someone out. Letting out that pent up aggression, he finally turned back to Rinoa who was sitting on top of their bags. She was staring at the cars with an evil plan already brewing in her head. Zell had a bad feeling about this as he went over towards her.

Rinoa turned towards him with a grin. "Why don't we just steal a car?" she asked him. "No one is looking."

"We'll get caught," said Zell. "I know how my luck works. Ugh! I guess we can just stay at my ma's place."

"Ma Dincht?" asked Rinoa. "I like her. She's a sweet woman."

"Let's go then."

With a destination in mind and the promise of a hot meal and a warm bed, they made their way to Zell's home. They walked down the road until they finally reached a chain of houses. Zell went to the one closest to the hotel and unlocked the door when he immediately heard the sound of a crash.

Both him and Rinoa jumped back, expecting to see a burglar in the place. However though, they only heard little kids screaming while their mother chased after them. Zell could only sigh as he wondered what those little demon children did to drive his poor ma of the deep end. He walked in without hesitation, while Rinoa made sure to keep her distance and let Zell be the first to die.

It didn't take too long before they were noticed by the kids so the plump woman turned back to see her boy in her kitchen. A loud huff escaped her before she went rushing over, knocking Zell out with the back of her hand. Zell growled in pain before crashing to the ground with Rinoa taking even more steps back and casted a protect spell over herself.

"Where have you been, Zell!" shouted Ma Dincht. "You left without telling anyone where you were going. You had me worried sick."

"Sorry ma," said Zell. He slowly got up, hoping his mother wouldn't try to kill him like that again. Damn, he had to have the scariest mother in all of Balamb. His head was still ringing from the wallop she gave him. No way that was going away anytime soon. "I got sent away on a top secret mission by Squall. I didn't have time to explain."

"Horse shoes, Zell!" she shouted at him. "You've always told your mother where you were going before. What was so different about this one? Huh! Huh!"

Rinoa knew she had better butt in otherwise Zell was going to get choked. There was no way she was going to jump between them though so she was just going to stand in the safety soon and explain her story. "I'm sorry, Ma Dincht, but it's my fault Zell had to leave," she said, sadly. "Squall and I had been going through some…issues and we ended up breaking up, for good this time. Zell was with me to make sure nothing bad happened while I was away. Your son was just looking out for me, keeping me safe."

That made Ma Dincht turn a whole, new leaf. The woman had a pleasant smile on her face as she pulled her son into a warm hug. "Ah, why didn't you say so earlier, Zell!" she said, happily. "I have such a good son. Protecting a poor woman. I knew I raised you to be a gentleman. I'm sure you're both hungry though and tired! Why don't you stay here the night?"

"That was the plan, ma," said Zell.

"Good, now sit down while I fix you both something to eat. You're both just too thin for my liking."

* * *

They were grateful for not having to make any emergency landings as Ragnarok arrived to Balamb Garden. As soon as they were clear to start evacuating everyone, they immediately took out the most injured Cadets and SeeDs who were in the most immediate danger. The medical crew were rushing back and forth to the ship as they got the injured out of the ship.

Squall stumbled out of the ship, feeling well enough to walk himself. The staff still wanted him to be checked out, but the figured waiting a day wouldn't kill him so they can take care of the worst cases first. Squall was escorted out with the SeeDs and Matt following.

The students at Garden were horrified as they caught glimpses of this, wondering just what happened during the mission as they looped around the circular first floor.

Quistis was cradling her broken wrist that she was slowly healing on her own. She went over to Squall with Xu and Nida following her. "We need to have a meeting about this, tomorrow," she said, quietly. "We have so much to discuss other than what Cadets passed or failed."

"Agreed," said Squall. "I want you three to meet me in my office at ten. Right now, we need to rest up. I have a feeling the worst has yet to come."

"Understood," said the trio of SeeDs.

They all split up for their separate routes that would lead them to their rooms or wherever else they needed to go to.

Squall took hold of Matt though who looked like he was about to pass out again. The boy was silent and emotionless, not willing to look Squall in the eyes. Squall felt horrible about it and knew that he broke something in the boy due to his own insecurities. He just couldn't' admit it though. He wasn't comfortable confessing he was gay…maybe he wasn't gay then. Maybe he was just bi? Yeah, being bi is a little more manageable.

Oh hell, was he really having this conversation in his head?

Maybe he should see that shrink that Xu was telling him to see.

* * *

With Centra destroyed, there was no other point for them to remain on this pitiful, surface world. The Legionaires steered the colossal airship, Revelation, high into the sky to return to their Paradise. The soldiers onboard of the ship followed the orders given to them by their Supreme Commander, Sorcerer Dunkel.

Dunkel left his post at the command room to tend to Trian's wounds, leaving his other commanders in charge of their return home. The soldiers saluted the silver haired man as he left through the automatic doors. Dunkel walked down a long corridor that led him to his private chamber where Trian would be waiting for him.

Those doors swung open, revealing a slightly, extravagant room for the favorite Descendent of Hyne. Everything in the room was made from the finest trees back home, which exemplified the magical properties of the wood to create a calming effect. The walls were soothing and dark that assisted in calming Dunkel's nerves from their lack of progress with this mission. At the center of the room was a four poster, king-sized bed with silk, red sheets that felt marvelous against your skin.

And lying on that bed was none other than Trian, looking at Dunkel with those bedroom eyes.

"I see you are well after all," said Dunkel. "Faking an illness to spend time alone with me?"

Trian huffed as he simply played with the fabric of his t-shirt, having discarded his coat. "I don't need to fake an illness to spend time with you, Dunkel," he said, softly. He kept his eyes locked to Dunkel's amber eyes with his lips, slightly parted, innocently enough. He crossed one leg over the other as he waited for Dunkel to come over to him. "Just because I'm not bleeding to death or cradling my broken bones doesn't mean I'm not hurt."

Dunkel raised an eyebrow, watching his lover with curiosity. He circled around his bed and could feel Trian's eyes never looking away as he reached for something at his bedside table. "Oh, so I suppose that SeeD and blood-traitor got the better of you?" said the sorcerer. "My mighty Knight couldn't handle to surface dwellers."

"They're stronger then they look, my love," said Trian. "I wouldn't underestimate either one of them, or all the SeeD for that matter. They have potential to be a serious thorn to our plans. That SeeD I fought, I caught a glimpse into his past. He's the SeeD who defeated Ultimecia."

"Now, there is some potential in him," said the sorcerer. He retrieved the bottle he was looking for and returned to his bed. He sat behind Trian with his cloak melting away from his body to expose his nude form. Trian had to bit his lips to contain the lustful urges that consumed him as he felt Dunkel's powerful muscles consume his youth. "Remove your shirt," he whispered into his ear. He teased it gently by running his tongue around Trian's sensitive earlobe.

Trian, literally, tore his shirt off with impressive strength, liberating himself from the material. It took everything the boy had not to pounce on the sorcerer, but Dunkel had more than enough power to control the boy if necessary. Dunkel simply opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto his hands, rubbing against the muscles on Trian's shoulders, neck, and back. The boy always carried his burdens, his tensions, there.

"That blood-traitor has something peculiar about him, don't you think?" asked Dunkel.

"I suppose," moaned Trian. "The soldiers fought him, but what little I did see, he did seem different from other sorcerers. It doesn't matter though, does it? You're the one always telling me we are the Divine Children. The Sky People are always superior to the Surface Dwellers."

"And it's true, but there was something off in that boy's soul," said Dunkel. He continued to massage Trian with his gentle, but firm hands. It made Trian melt like putty as he practically slumped forward till he fell off the bed. "There is more to him than meets the eyes. Yes, I believe he has a great deal of potential. He is different, there is so much power hidden within him that I doubt he even knows it. It makes me hungry just thinking about it."

Trian scoffed him, breaking free from Dunkel's grip as he jumped off the bed. The youth turned around with his blue eyes flaring with anger. He punched Dunkel across the face with the full force of his right hook. "Bastard!" hissed the blue haired boy. He continued to glare at Dunkel as the sorcerer snapped himself back to place, unhurt by his action. "You're lusting over some stupid boy! He is worthless; he could never give you what you need. I have been faithful, your loyal companion for years! I gave up everything to be yours, Dunkel. I submitted myself body and soul to you! And this is how you thank me, trading me in for a younger plaything!"

Dunkel leapt from the bed with such force and speed that Trian was caught off balance by the sudden movement. Trian ended up stumbling backward, but Dunkel caught him by his wrist and yanked him back against him. Those amber eyes flared with anger and death, a look all too familiar to Trian. However, instead of being incinerated like he expected, he felt Dunkel's mouth attacking his. As always, Trian submitted to his sorcerer and his needs.

"You honestly think I would betray you like that, Trian," said Dunkel. That hardly sounded like a question by the bitterness in his voice. "You question my love for you?" He grabbed onto the boy's face, holding it so that the boy would look him in the eyes. "I would never. I am an honorable man; I would never do such a despicable thing." He dug his nails into Trian's skin, breaking it so easily. The venom in his eyes were burning as he stared Trian down. "And you will never insult my father again by calling me a bastard. Do you understand me, Trian?" he growled with the darkness in the room getting thicker.

"Yes, Dunkel," whispered Trian, "I understand."

With that clarified, Dunkel stripped Trian of the rest of his clothes and have his way with him as the darkness consumed them both.

* * *

Back at Garden, Squall arrived to his room with the help of Matt. Thankfully his floor was empty so no one would see the two of them together which helped him to avoid the uncomfortable questions that would ensue. Squall unlocked his door with the numerical combination and walked towards his bed as Matt stood at the doorway, looking very uncomfortable.

Squall had been doing a lot of thinking during the flight back and the elevator ride. He suppose he had been leading Matt on since he met him during the storm. It wasn't fair, or right to play with a boy's feelings like that. However, it was worse to suppress your own if you felt the same about them as they did about you.

He supposed it had something to do with his lack of an upbringing. He had always been alone in his life. His mother died giving birth to him, his father disappeared after liberating Esthar, and Ellone was taken away to safety by the White SeeD. Without any of them around, Squall never developed any form of normal, human emotions. Then again, even Seifer developed some semblance of human emotions though he was a total orphan. But Squall was different, he never felt allowed himself to open his heart because he was tired of people walking out on him just as soon as they walked in.

When he looked at Matt though, he saw that there was more to him than that. Somehow, in the depths of his heart, Squall knew he could love him without fear of being left in the dark. And that scared him more than anything else he ever experienced in his life. The comfort of being alone, living in his own shadow was gone now as this boy had a light around him that just wasn't right.

It had to be magic, but not sorcerer magic, just life's magic.

"I suppose I'll go now," said Matt. "I'll head over to Balamb and get a room."

"Stay here," said Squall. The depth and command in his voice caught both of them a bit off guard. Matt even jumped from his skin a bit, a little startled by this. Squall kept his eyes locked on him though as he raised a hand up to him and offered it to the boy sorcerer. "You can stay with me that is, if you want."

Matt began to blush as he brushed his blond head to the side. "I would really like that," he said, softly. He closed and locked the door behind him as he was sure Squall would want before he slowly made his way towards the bed. That comfy, queen-sized bed sitting there and the gorgeous Squall Leonhart offering to share his bed to him. It was a bit nerve wrecking.

The boy was taking too long for Squall's likings, even though he was one of the more patient ones. Squall felt his patience disintegrate as he jumped off the bed and grabbed onto Matt with both his hands. "You're coming to the meeting tomorrow because you're part of the group now, but most importantly I want you to know that I really do like you," he said to Matt. "I just wanted you to know that before I did this." Before Matt even had the chance to think of a response, Squall leaned in to give Matt the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that completely dulled his senses, making him collapse against Squall chest only to be supported by his arms.

Matt's head was exploding with thoughts and emotions as Squall carried him over to the bed. He felt Squall's hands running all over his body, but by how tense the boy was Squall didn't go further than just feeling. It took Matt a moment to his initial shock to return his senses to normal so he could embrace the pleasurable tingles that Squall's energy gave his body, taking his breath away. Once Squall felt Matt calming down, he leaned in for another kiss that was deeper than the other. He licked his lips over Matt's lips, begging to get in. As soon as Matt opened his mouth to allow Squall's mouth in, sparks flew in their heads.

They were consumed with passion as they grabbed each other, trying to deepen the kiss all of which only felt so natural.

It didn't take too long before they had to take in air, which led to the next step. Squall and Matt were tarring off each other's uniforms, hastily throwing the material off each other's bodies so they can embrace once more. They were completely consumed by their emotions, allowing themselves to drown in it as they succumbed to their needs.

Once they were both nude, Squall leaned over Matt, drinking the boy's appearance with his cold eyes. Matt sighed softly as he felt Squall's hand running down his smooth chest until it reached his young, hairless, small, and painfully, hard erection. (A/N: He isn't like TINY; he just doesn't have a monster dick like some of these chicks write. Think like 5 inches, like Max! Back to lemon!) Soon Squall used his hand to stroke the boy's dick, making him wither with lust as his body crumbled beneath him. Matt did the same thing to Squall as he reached his way to his large erection with dark curls surrounding this beauty.

They were both moaning with lust as they stroked each other's erections, making them both want to cum right there.

But Squall made them both stop because he wanted it to last longer than this.

Running simply on instinct, Squall lifted Matt's legs up and leaned down to stare at the pink rosebud hidden at Matt's backside. He licked his lips as he braced himself for this, he had never even thought about this before but it was worth a short. He pushed the cheeks to Matt's bubble butt aside in order to use his tongue to stretch him out. Matt's cries were only getting louder as that tongue penetrated him all over the place.

Once he was confident enough that he was loose enough, Squall threw himself half off the bed to grab a bottle of lotion. He didn't have any lube, but lotion would work well enough. He quickly lubed his dick up with the stuff before jumping back onto the bed where a blushing Matt was waiting for him with his legs still parted.

Squall lifted his legs so they were on his shoulders before he aligned himself with Matt's back entrance. "We'll go slow," he said, softly. "Let me know if you want me to stop." Matt only nodded his head as he braced himself for the worse. Squall started to slide his way inside the boy with them both groaning with pleasure and pain. Even Squall felt the pain as Matt's tight muscles tried to pop his dick off without mercy as he tried to go deeper.

He made it in all the way though and touched something that completely melted away the tears swelling up in Matt's eyes. Squall moved his hips a little to touch it again, wondering what he had just done. When he saw the orgasmic look in Matt's eyes and the amount of pre-cum leaking out of him, he knew that was a very sensitive spot for him and to be careful with that knowledge.

"Go, fuck me," begged Matt.

Squall answered his request, motioning his hips forward to go deeper inside of the boy. He started out fairly slow just so that they both could adjust to this. After the first two minutes, Squall began to go faster which was driving them both a little bonkers. This continued for a while with Squall steadily going faster as he held back the urge to cum the entire time. He drank in the sight of Matt withering underneath him with incoherent cries escaping his lips as he tossed and turned in the sheets.

Soon enough though, Matt and his erection couldn't take it anymore so he began to cum all over himself with quite the load.

Squall was actually impressed by this when he felt Matt's muscles completely clamp up around him. He was pushing forward when this was happening and he was fighting the urge to cum but the ass won. The tension proved too much for him and Squall let out a strong grunt before spilling his seed within Matt.

They were both panting next to each other with sweat and cum all over the place. Neither one seemed to give a damn about it though. They both just kept smiling at each other as their hands made their way to each other, locking their fingers together. Matt crawled towards Squall and his head in the crook of his neck. Squall wrapped his arms around him, taking Matt into a loving embrace.

They were both knocked out like a light after that until morning came with Squall waking up and felt like the happiest man on the planet.

* * *

After changing the sheets and taking a shower and Matt conjuring clothes for himself to wear, they quickly made their way to Squall's office. Lucky for them that Quistis was the only one there and she was questioning why Matt was there. Squall simply said he had powers that would be helpful and that he would explain more once everyone else showed up.

Nida was next in line and said that Irvine and Selphie arrived from Trabia that morning and were on the way to the office. Squall had to grin at that news. That was actually something good to hear. They would need Selphie and Irvine's help to deal with what was coming next. He only wished Zell would be here and if he even kinda hoped Rinoa would show herself, kinda not really.

However, the doors came flying open with Zell running in like a moron. He greeted everyone at the room and eyed Matt curiously enough until Squall told him to leave him alone. Zell obeyed and went to sit down just as Rinoa walked into the office, surprising everyone.

"I know we have a past and that we don't get along anymore, Squall," said Rinoa, "but something bad is happening. And it's bigger then our problems so I'm willing to put everything aside so that we can worry about saving the world that is, if you want me around."

Squall got up from his desk and everyone was expecting him to throw her out. They were bracing themselves for the worse when Squall simply smiled and nodded his head. "I would be honored to have your help, Sorceress Rinoa," he said, calmly. "We do need your help."

"You would be totally lost without me," she said, smiling as she took a seat next to Zell. Actually, Zell was looking a little smiley face too, which was odd. They were never this chummy before and it made Squall wonder what has been going on between those two. He needed to worry about that later though.

There was something else going on.

"Squall!"

Selphie came running into the office with Irvine following her into the office. More cheers erupted before Xu arrived with a strange, brown haired boy. That's when things got just strange as everyone stared at him then at Matt with jaws dropped. Selphie introduced him as Max, a friend of theirs and a sorcerer, which made things even worse.

It was a clear that Matt and Max knew each other too by the way they were smiling at each other.

It was simply unnerving how much they look alike. They just had to be related. They were more than likely brothers, if not twins!

But the biggest shocker came in last with a chill filling the air as Seifer Almasy walked in.

Before a single word could be said, something snapped within Squall as he saw him. The Gunblader SeeD grabbed the Revolver model he kept near his desk and sprang to action as he jumped over everyone. He raced towards Seifer with full malice in his eyes as he wanted to end Seifer right here and now for everything he's ever done to them. It was going to end here. The pain he caused them, the destruction he brought, and the betrayal that he made everyone suffer through.

Yes, Seifer would die today.

Something happened though that made Squall stop dead in his tracks though.

Seifer raised his arms up, looking directly into Squall's eyes. This stance was very not like Seifer, which alarmed everyone as they got ready to go. Well, everyone except for Max, Irvine, and Selphie. But what happened next was even more shocking for them. These two, little words created a devastating impact that it nearly made the world around them shatter. It just couldn't' be possible!

"I'm sorry," said Seifer.

* * *

WOOOOO! What an interesting turn of events! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see if Squall kicks Seifer's ass or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: And the plot thickens! Yes folks, you're in for quite a treat in this chapter. The following two chapters will lead to some pretty awesomeness that will mark the beginning of the BIG battles for this story. And I do mean big battles. P.S. Future updates will be slower on account that I want to have a social life, university starts soon, and I need to get me a job! So we might only get one or two updates per month. I know, tragic, but that's life. I'll try to space them out evenly enough where you can get your fix. But feel free to read my other stories! Or the other awesome stories on this awesome site. Anyways, I'd like to thank Blaid for allowing me to borrow his characters (i.e. the villians). He also co-authored a section of the chapter, you'll know what part when you read it. Haha. Anyways. I love you you awesome followers of this fairly epic story! Read and review! Review equals love!**

**Let the Bridges Connect:**

It had only been two seconds since the unthinkable had happened and everyone was left in complete shock, frozen by the unbelievable. This couldn't be happening, it was impossible, illogical. How in the world could THE Seifer Almasy be apologizing for anything, let alone the horrible things he did during the 2nd Sorceress War?

But here he was standing in Headmaster Leonhart's office as he spoke those sincere words to Squall himself. Of course, Squall still had his Gunblade pointed at the man's neck, ready to chop his head off, but that was only a precaution. Squall was a little trigger happy after yesterday's event and killing off his rival seemed like a good idea at the time.

However, this startling apology was making him think twice about doing just that.

What made matters even worse was Max jumping between the Gunblade wielders, standing as a buffer between the two. His arms were spread out wide as he gave Squall the innocent look that made the young man drop his guard a bit. "I won't allow you to hurt my Knight," said Max. "We came here so he could apologize for his sins. He feels guilty about everything he's done so please listen to him."

Squall dropped his Gunblade to the side, keeping his eyes on Seifer though. He knew better then to trust Seifer right off the bat, but something about this kid made him weak in the knees. It was like looking at Matt, his opposite. "Fine," said Squall. "I'll listen."

Max remained standing between them, despite Seifer's protests. The blond went silent as his dark-haired lover continued to stand between him and his old rival. "I'm sorry, Squall. I'm sorry everyone," said Seifer. "I don't understand why I did all the things I did, I guess I just got power hungry and was tired of being kicked around. I knew I've been a dick to all of you since pretty much the day we met, but I'm still having trouble believing I did all of this. I nearly killed you all and destroyed the world, for what? Just to rule at the side of some wacked out sorceress who was pissed that nobody loved her?"

"Sounds about right," said Zell. That earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs by Quistis. She yelled at him to shut up, while Rinoa pulled on his ear to be sure he kept his silence. Poor Zell felt abused by the two of them, he knew he should've sat with Selphie instead.

"I want to make amends," continued Seifer. "I don't care what I have to do. I don't care if I have to scrub toilets my entire life to prove how sorry I am, I just want to prove myself worthy of you guys' trust."

Irvine tipped his hat to the man as he turned over towards the others behind him. "He's telling the truth," he told them. "I've never seen a man putting his heart and soul out on the table like this. Maybe we should give him a second chance."

Rinoa had freed Zell's ear a few seconds ago and was now curled up in her chair. Her knees were against her breasts, while her fingers touched her lips. "I want to trust Seifer again," she said loud enough for them all to hear, "but after what happened with Ultimecia that's a little hard to do. I know there's a good man buried in there, but there was such an evil man in the surface."

"If we push the past aside," said Nida, "then we need to think about the present. Seifer was always one of the strongest warriors in Garden, and these soldiers we're up against are stronger than most of the SeeDs out there. If we're going to stand a chance against these soldiers, and trust me there are more than the ones at Centra, than we're going to need his help."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Quistis.

"I concur," said Xu.

"So does this mean Seifer get's a second chance with us?" asked Selphie.

That's when everyone in the room turned to Squall, waiting for his response. He was the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, his words was final. Whatever Squall decided then they all had to follow his instructions.

So it all came back to Squall as he decided the fate of Seifer.

"Please," whispered Max. "You can trust him. I've been with him for a long time now. He's been nothing but a good man since we've been together."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Rinoa. "What exactly are you, kid? I can sense Power in you."

"He's a Sorcerer," said Matt. He stood away from Squall's desk and made his way to the center of the room. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stood there in the Cadet uniform that he stole off Ragnarok. "He's my twin brother," he said without showing much emotion. "We were both born with the Power in us. They didn't emerge until we were about four though."

"So your kind can be born?" asked Zell.

"It's possible, but rare," said Max. "Usually, one or both parents have to have the Power in them for it to be passed down to their offspring. We're sure our mother was mortal because she died during labor. If she had been a Sorceress then she would've survived it. So that means our father was probably a Sorcerer."

"Interesting," said Quistis.

"Family tree aside, can we focus on the main issue," said Rinoa. "You said Seifer was your Knight. A Knight is someone who has a powerful connection to a Sorcerer or Sorceress, usually either physical or by blood. I highly doubt that you're related to Seifer so are you two…"

"We're romantically involved," said Max.

That weirded out just about everyone in the room except for Matt and somewhat Squall.

"I had the same reaction when I found out too," said Irvine.

"I think it's cute!" shouted Selphie.

Squall made everyone in the room shut up simply by raising his hand in the air. Everyone sealed their lips shut to give the Headmaster a moment to speak since he was unusually silent during this mess. Squall turned to Matt for a brief second, seeing the boy nodding his head at him.

A sigh escaped him as he turned back to Seifer. His arms were crossed over his chest now with his Gunblade forgotten on the ground. "I'm not sure we can trust you, Seifer," said the brunet. "However, Nida is right about you. Whatever we're up against is just too strong to turn down any support we can get. I'm willing to allow you to help us and if you prove yourself a worthy ally then we'll talk about being able to trust you, again."

Seifer nodded his head, realizing that this was a victory for him. Max began to smile at his lover as he took a firm hold of his hand. "I won't let you down, again, Squall," said Seifer. "I'll find a way to prove myself worthy of you guys."

"We'll see," said Squall as he turned back to everyone. "Now, back to the reason why I called this meeting in the first place. We're in trouble. The monsters are growing more powerful as you are aware of and a new enemy has decided to show itself. They've shown their power by easily taking down our SeeDs and Cadets, as well as demolishing the Centra Ruins."

"Are they controlling that massive airship that blocked half the sky?" asked Zell.

"Yes," said Squall. "Not only that, but their soldiers are damn near immortal. And I have a strong feeling that their leaders are even stronger. I fought one of their higher-ranking warriors and the leader of the Centra Mission, and he kicked my ass. While I was down, I'm guessing their commander decided to show himself because his power was raw and made me want to piss myself."

"We talking Ultimecia powerful here?" asked Quistis.

"He's stronger than Ultimecia," said Squall. "If any of you want no part of this mission than I suggest you walk out the door now. But if you want to make a difference than we need to come up with a plan to defeat our new enemy because I'm sure they're coming up with a plan to destroy us."

* * *

Onboard the Airship Revelation, Dunkel and Trian were tangled up together on the colossal bed that Dunkel shared with his lover and Knight. Trian had his arms and legs tangled around his Sorcerer's body, while Dunkel simply kept his arms around the youth's smaller frame. The room smelt of darkness, sex, sweat, and cum after the fun the two of them had last night.

Trian felt terribly light headed as he rubbed his face against Dunkel's battle-hardened chest. An amused smirk came from Dunkel's lips as he ran his fingertips down Trian's back, making chills running up and down. "I'm sorry again about yesterday, Dunkel," whispered Trian. "I should've never been so rude to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Let's never talk about that again, pet," whispered Dunkel. "We're almost home and I have a war to start. Let's just enjoy being together until the coming battles split us apart."

"You plan on leaving me?" asked Trian.

"Never," said Dunkel as he tilted Trian's face up with his fingers. "I would never leave you, but the fighting may split us apart from time to time as any war would. That's why I want us to enjoy every moment we have together and not spoil it by bitter words."

"Alright," said Trian. "Let's just forget."

And with that said, Dunkel pulled Trian closer to him to share another heated kiss.

* * *

The twins traversed their way through the Training Area, avoiding the monsters that liked to linger in this closed area. They passed both SeeDs and Cadets as they trained for future fights so no one paid any attention to them as they went for the hidden balcony. The duo had their fingers locked together as they held onto each other's familiar hand.

Eventually, they reached the balcony without any trouble, looking at Garden in the sunlight. Had it been night then this would've made their private conversation more difficult to have. However, no couple ever showed up in the middle of the day, mostly because of classes and things of that nature.

"Our spell is eroding," said Max as he leaned over the metal railing. He stared down at the bottom of Garden which was a good, two stories below them. His dark hair uncovered his light blue eyes so that he could see the people walking around. "I can feel our spell dying every moment we're together."

Matt nodded his head as he followed his twin's lead. He touched the metal rail with his cyan blue eyes staring out to the mountains. "That's not so bad though, is it?" he asked his twin. "The reason we cast that spell in the first place was so that no one would find us then we split up. The spell was supposed to protect us from Ultimecia finding out about us, she would've used us like she did Rinoa, Edea, and Adel had she knew we existed. We're safe now though, Squall and the others killed her. Plus, we finally have our Knights. Seifer and Squall won't allow anything bad to happen to us."

"We still need them to be able to trust and care for each other though," said Max. "If they try to kill each other again, it will be the end of us. We can't stay apart like this much longer. It's already causing a toll on our magicks."

"Then we just need to get Squall and Seifer to love each other," laughed Matt. "That shouldn't be too difficult with all the sexual tension between the two of them."

"Like they would admit it," smirked Max.

"We already got them to have sex with us, so getting them to at least admit they care about each other shouldn't be too difficult," said Matt.

Max began to nod his head as he looked up to the sun hovering above their heads. "Maybe, you just might be right," he said, cheerfully. "We can at least give it a shot. We'll swap boyfriends for the day. I'll talk to Squall and you talk to Seifer."

"Deal," said Matt. "Just, try not to sleep with Squall yet."

"Only if you agree to not to do it with Seifer too," laughed his twin.

"No promises there, big guy," laughed Matt.

The twins split apart once more, on a mission to get their boyfriends to like each other.

* * *

Rinoa sat in Quistis's room with Selphie, Xu, and Quistis. The girls were sitting at a small table with it full of empty drinks and a full glass in their hands. Seeing as how they were about to get into a major rumble, the girls decided they would have a little fun drinking a bit before they risked their lives to save the world, again.

"I still can't believe Squall and Seifer switched teams," said Quistis.

"Squall did too?" asked Rinoa. "Huh, I knew he was gay. Glad I got rid of him before I married him."

Selphie started to laugh as she took another swig from her drink. "Really, Rinoa?" laughed the petite girl. "I heard you cut him loose because he refused to marry you. It sounds more like Squall got rid of you and traded your pussy for a cock."

Rinoa's face turned beet red, while Selphie was practically rolling off her chair in laughter.

"And where did you learn such dirty language, young lady?" said Xu.

"Please, when you're teammates are Zell and Irvine, you learn plenty of dirty things," said Selphie.

"Yeah, and you learn to be a bitch too," said Rinoa.

"That too," said Selphie as she slammed the rest of her drink. She then reclined her seat back and kicked her feet on top of the table. She brushed her hair back, while winking at Rinoa. "You also learn how to party with the big boys."

"Obviously," laughed Quistis and Xu.

* * *

Nida was covered from head to toe in padding as Zell tried to beat the shit out of him. He still had no clue why he allowed Zell to talk him into training with him. Zell was a martial artist, he fought with his fists and feet not with weapons like Nida did. He should've known better that the swordsman/gunner was going to be a punching bag for the tattooed faced SeeD.

"Quit running away!" shouted Zell for the hundredth time.

Nida didn't give a damn at this point as he ran for the exit with Zell still chasing him down.

Irvine only sat at his corner with a beer in hand. He watched the insanity ensue, while laughing his head off at the show going on in front of him. Taking a sip from his drink, a smile burned on his face as he enjoyed the quite, simple life that Garden had to offer him.

"Let go of my arm!"

"Only if you stop chasing after me!"

Irvine was in shock as he saw Zell trying to run away from Nida this time. Apparently, in a few seconds, Nida had gotten hold of a sword and Zell's army. So now, Nida was chasing after Zell with a sword as he threatened to chop not only his arm off but his dick as well.

"Let me go, you psycho!" shouted Zell.

Irvine tilted his hat forward, not wanting a thing to do with this. So long as he didn't see Zell lose his manhood then he couldn't be blamed for it. "I hope you enjoyed it for as long as you could, Zell," whispered Irvine. "You should've known that the quite ones are the ones who are going to fuck you up in the end." He took a swig from his beer before he heard Zell's screaming in the air and everyone in the gym turning to see what happened.

Zell nearly lost his arm, but he was free from Nida now and was running like hell to the exit.

* * *

Back onboard the Airship Revelation, a Legionaire Commander greeted Dunkel and Trian as they entered the command room. They were within the airspace of their precious home, their beloved sky palace of Albion. He knew that their leader would be pleased of their arrival within such a short period of time.

Outside, everyone onboard could see the colossal palace in the sky that was Albion. This futuristic utopia exceeded anything that Esthar could come up with. Their utopia was superior to that of Centra back before the Lunar Cry laid it to ruins.

"My Lord, we are in range for you to teleport over to Albion itself, I'm sure your well rested" nodded the Legionaire Commander and Dunkel smiled.

"Very well, have the _Revelation_ wait here for 6 Battle Groups before making dock, tie all Six Battle Group Commands to this ship as Fleet Flagship!" commanded Dunkel and a moment later he was gone in a flash.

Trian waved goodbye to everyone onboard before he was transported to Albion as well.

* * *

In the depths of the palace, Dunkel was reunited with his fellow leaders of the Central 15 as Trian stood at his side of the throne.

"You know as well as I do that these policies will bring our economy on a fall for the next month" argued one Noble to the next.

Dunkel didn't know why he bothered with the Central 15 especially if they would continue bickering as though nothing else in the world mattered. Dunkel knew however that one they noticed that Albion and its Sister Cities existed then they would immediately move onto the offensive against Divine Kind in a Bloody War, no matter what changes went ahead it came down to Dunkel to decide what changes the Military would go through. The Central 15 Meeting Room was unique as it had two lines of throne-like chairs with a large throne at the head of the room, three small tables or speech boxes were at the centre of the open room allowing others to speak to the people, there were balconies on the three walls of the room where lesser Nobles that were not a part of the Central 15 could stand and observe the conversations.

"That is enough," sighed Dunkel as he got to his feet and pierced all those he could see in his line of vision with a piercing gaze. "What good will it do to argue over this, instead we should be attempting to work for the good of our Imperial Republic and not war amongst ourselves, we lead so that others do not have to!"

However, another voice interrupted Dunkel from continuing. "Brother, we need more time, would you rush into a conflict at a time like this?" questioned Maverick which Dunkel gave his younger brother a glare. He cared for Maverick like any elder brother however like his name Maverick was a Rebel, he had rebelled against their Father's wishes and mated with a lesser being: a human.

"You are attempting to undermine me?" questioned Dunkel as Maverick dropped into silence when that glare continued to burn in his direction alone. "Father commanded one thing of us all, that was to begin the Apocalypse and bring the world below back into a Paradise, to do this we have to destroy the disease that cripples its surface to the extent in which it can never fight back, a means to do so is why I search the planet surface with all my power to find what we need!"

"I see…then you should know Father has wanted to see you, but what should be done about the planet below?" asked Cardin as he looked at his non-identical twin. "Decide dearest brother, the time is now."

"We shall crush these embers, our course is clear!" announced Dunkel as he stood and walked to the nearest podium while activating a holographic map. "We will require a Fleet in which to better influence the surface below while our main force holds an impenetrable line against being discovered! Now, the Supply Line from this Homeland must be made unshakable, Cardin see to a…reconstructing of our Central Forces!"

"Sir," announced Cardin as he saluted to his brother, placing his right hand other his heart and bowing his head.

"Now, we go to Centra to pick up a convict, whom has helped the SeeD and to return her powers by defeating a girl known as Rinoa. Trian, I would have you accompany me," continued Dunkel as he looked over to his Knight.

"As you wish and to the ends of the Earth, your grace," grinned Trian as he saluted the same way as Cardin but bowed at the waist instead.

"Our supply lines from the Shipyards and to the planet below, see to them Maverick, they need protecting," commanded Dunkel as he looked at his grinning sibling.

"Of course, leave it to me, your grace," announced Maverick with a grin as he placed two fingers to his before moving them forwards in an energetic salute.

* * *

"Father," announced Dunkel as he kneeled at the foot of the Dais.

"Welcome my child, how goes the search on the planet below, do the humans once again stab at healed scars? Can you not forgive, Zebalgas for what he has done, his SeeD of the past that nurtured in Centra?" announced Dunkel's father from within a glowing light.

"Those SeeD are no more nor is Zebalgas' Empire of Centra, but Humans have learnt from their example and are still enemies of all Magic kind, I would have our forces pacify the surface," explained Dunkel and understanding shinned through the light.

"Then… do not hesitate, show no mercy!" commanded the Light as Dunkel stood and bowed once before leaving the room.

* * *

Seifer was hiding out by a tree in the quad, ignoring the dirty looks he got from the students who were familiar with him. Most of the kids simply ignored him but a lot of him still remembered what he did to Garden and wouldn't be so forgiving. The only thing he could do was just stay the fuck out of there way because he didn't want to be responsible for punching some kid's skull in.

"Hey there!" Seifer turned his back around just in time to see the blond from Squall's office. If he wasn't mistaken the kid's name was Matt, and oddly enough he was his lover's twin. Matt had a cheesy grin on his face as he popped out from behind the tree. "I'm Matt," he said, kindly. "I figured it would be good if we talked since my brother is dating you and my Knight is like your biggest rival."

"Squall's your Knight?" said Seifer.

Matt nodded his head as he sat down beside Seifer. Well, Seifer was standing so he was more at knee height to the man. "Since last night," he said, smiling. "It took almost dying to make him admit that he likes me, but I won in the end!"

"That sounds like Squall," said Seifer. "Too stubborn to admit that he likes anyone."

"I'm guessing you're a little more willing to accept your emotions?" asked Matt. "Are you a bleeding heart?" Seifer gave the boy a dirty look, which made the young Sorcerer raise his hands up in surrender. Matt waited until Seifer calmed down before he tried to speak again. "You know, you and Squall aren't so different. I guess that's why Max and I like you both so much."

Seifer raised a curious eyebrow at this strange boy.

Matt was used to being the oddball though as he stood up, stretching his back. "I'm glad you're protecting my brother and that you honestly care for him," he said, softly.

"Your brother is a wonderful guy," said Seifer.

"Do you think you could care about Squall too?" asked Matt.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" growled Seifer, completely caught off guard from such a question.

Matt started to giggle as he started to run away from Seifer. The boy raised a finger to his lips in a silent gesture. "That's a secret, kind sir," he said, loudly. "You'll find out what I mean soon enough, but know this…you and Squall need to start being friends if we're going to survive the coming storm."

Matt left Seifer alone, leaving the older blond alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Squall wasn't exactly sure how the look alike for the guy he was supposed to serve as his Knight found him. Max was a crafty cookie though and managed to corner Squall down on the first floor. The boy was walking on the railing with the grace of the gymnast as he kept on talking to Squall about any random thing.

Then their conversation changed to a certain Seifer Almasy.

"What is it that you see in that villain?" asked Squall.

Max kept skipping along on the railing with a smile on his face. The boy brushed his hair back before turning to look at Squall with his cyan colored eyes. "He's not a villain," argued Max. "In fact, Seifer is really sweet and he takes care of me. I found him almost dead in the snow; it took me a while to track him down since I knew Seifer and I were meant to be together. I found him just in time though before he hallucinated and froze to death. We've been together since then."

Squall kept on walking, heading towards the medical ward to check on the injured SeeD and Cadets from the ruins. His arms were crossed over his chest as he listened to everything the boy spoke, sincerely. "So you're telling me Seifer had some type of epiphany while he was freezing to death on his own?" said Squall. "Why do I find that difficult to believe?"

"Because you've only seen one side of Seifer," said Max. "Actually, you only remember one side of him. If Garden didn't relay so heavenly on using multiple Guardian Forces then this wouldn't be a problem. One or two GFs are enough, but anymore than that and that's when the memory loss begins. That's what makes the Junctioning system so risky. It's one thing to have a GF willing to fight alongside you, but when you force their power within you that's where the problem begins."

"You sound like an expert on the subject," said Squall.

"I know a thing or two about the powers in this world," said Max. "Back to Seifer though, you grew up with him back in the Orphanage. You should know the good in Seifer better than anyone else…you should remember all the good things too."

Squall turned to Max with a curious look on his face. For once, he had his arms on his sides as he realized that there was something really off about this boy. "What do you mean I should remember all these things too?" asked Squall. "Your brother says weird things like that too. Just who are you two?"

"A blast from the past," whispered Max. He jumped off the railing and landed right in front of Squall. He gave the young man a hurt look with his cyan colored eyes. "It's not like it matters much. You can't remember us even if you tried. Not until you're willing to accept Seifer into your life. You'll always be half the man you're meant to be until than…and we can't afford to be incomplete if we're to have any chance to survive the coming storm.

With that said, Max left Squall to mull that one over.

* * *

Maverick walked down the corridor to reach the shipyards when Cardin emerged from the shadows to follow his younger brother. Maverick kept his short, dirty blond head down as his brother followed him through the corridor. An annoyed growl escaped his pale throat as he spun around to face his brother.

"What is it that you want, Cardin?" asked Maverick.

"I'm only here as a watcher," said Cardin. "I know that Dunkel's orders are troubling you since you're the only one who has a child on the Surface World."

"Dunkel is willing to kill his own nephew, my son, so forgive me for being a little worried about my son's safety," growled Maverick. "I placed him on the Surface World so he would be safe, not destroyed because of Father's wish for an Apocalypse."

Cardin shrugged his shoulders as his armor reflected off the lighting of the hallway. "I whole heartedly agree, Maverick," said the older man. "However, you know Dunkel won't see it that way. I only ask that you be careful in whatever you're planning because you know that Dunkel won't forgive you for betraying him."

"Are you going to sell me out, Cardin?" asked Maverick.

"Of course not, brother," said Cardin. "You're going to protect your son…there is nothing more noble than a father protecting his children." A sigh escaped his lips as he turned away from his brother, looking down at the other end of the corridor. He shrugged his shoulders once more before turning his neck back to look at Maverick. "Not even the bond between brothers can come between a father and his children. I will support neither you nor Dunkel in this matter. I will keep a blind eye to whatever you're planning, but remember this, Maverick, if you're discovered and attempt to rat me out, I will make sure your punishment is far worse. Understood?"

Maverick nodded his head at his older brother. "Thank you, Cardin," he said, softly. "I'm glad someone like you understands my torment."

"What torment?" said Cardin. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Since I have no clue in your endeavors, I have no reason to wish you the best of luck in whatever you're not planning."

Cardin smirked then winked at his brother before he disappeared in the shadows.

Maverick still wasn't sure if he could trust his brother, especially Dunkel's twin, but what else did he have to risk? Maverick and Cardin were the only ones he knew Dunkel's greatest secret that would get him kicked off the head of the Central 15. What Maverick couldn't understand was why Dunkel was so willing to kill his own, half-human son in the middle of the Apocalypse?

It mattered not to Maverick. He would find a way to save his son, even if Dunkel wouldn't allow it. He already had a good place in mind to find something to help his son. And he already had a theory of where his son could be as well.

"I pray to the Great Mother that you are safe, my son," whispered Maverick as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

END!

In case you haven't figured it out, Blaid wrote the Centra 15 scene and their mysterious father. Just who is this Father that wants to end the world so badly? And just what does Maverick have planned? And who is this son of his? Not to mention, who is Dunkel's son? You'll find out all of this and more in future chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Woo, I'm done with another chapter. I want to post one or two more up before the end of the month. I'm planning on making this 20 chapters instead of 15 like I originally planned. There's just too much epicness going on to contain in just five chapters! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll also be having a poll up in my profile for what fan fic to start next. It's either going to be Kingdom Hearts, True Blood, or Twilight. Vote for the one you want to see most! Love ya guys! Read and review. And I want reviews! Lots of them! More people need to review this story that I just work so hard on! So please, review it? I'll love you forever!

**Let There be One:**

When morning came, they gang was piling into Ragnarok for their next destination, Deling City, to speak with General Fury Caraway. Everyone was going on this new adventure to fight the coming apocalypse. This time though, they couldn't fight it alone if they wanted to have even the slightest of chance of surviving. They needed help from everyone they could find.

It was a good thing that Rinoa was Caraway's daughter and Squall was Loire's son, the son and daughter of the two, major leaders in the world could do it. If Squall and Rinoa could get their fathers to work together then they would have the largest powers in the world working beside them to take down these Legionaires. It was a longshot, a desperate longshot, but what other choice did they have?

It was either die trying or submit to their doom.

With Selphie and Nida steering the airship, everyone began to relax until their arrival to the city.

Matt and Max left the cockpit in favor of the boarding ramp for some alone time. Seifer and Squall caught sight of this and decided to follow them, while everyone else was busy with their own thing. Zell was with Rinoa, Xu, and Quistis as they came up with new combat strategies to use against their new enemy. Irvine was with Selphie and Nida, keeping the world map open so they would make it to the city quickly.

Seifer and Squall found the twins staring out into space.

"Why all the questions yesterday?" asked Seifer. "Why do you care so much if Squall and I get along or not?"

Max turned to his lover with a frown on his face. Matt went on ignoring them, while trying to avoid the questioning look in Squall's eyes. He wanted the answer too and that was an answer that Matt couldn't give him.

"It's because when the time comes for us to tell the truth…we need to know that you'll be ready to handle it," said Max, "together."

"The truth about what?" asked a slightly annoyed Squall.

"Our past," said Matt.

The twins left it at that then left the warriors alone.

A heavy sigh escaped Squall's lips as he realized just how complicated things were getting. It was complicated enough being gay, but with the mystery that was the twins, that just made things worse. Who were they exactly and what secrets were they hiding?

Squall spun to his side to face Seifer, noticing a similar look on his face. He decided to push his past with Seifer aside, for now, at least until he figured out what to expect from the twins. "Are you willing to call a truce?" asked the brunet. "We do need to learn to work together if we're going to survive this."

"Do you really want to call a truce," asked Seifer, "because it's not going to be that easy for us? You and I were made to fight each other…it's just who we are. But I suppose we can figure something out, at least for the twins' sake."

Seifer left Squall alone, leaving to deal with his issues.

* * *

While Squall stood there like an idiot, Seifer wasn't too surprised to see that the twins were standing near the elevator. It was as if they were waiting for him, which didn't surprise him much since they were sorcerers. He sighed, softly, as he waited to hear what the twins had to say to him.

Max was the first to make his move towards Seifer, taking his lover's hand into his. "You are missing something very important," the boy said, softly. "Every Knight needs to have his weapon to defend his sorcerer. You are no different, Seifer."

Matt walked up to him next with a soft smile on his face. He took hold of Seifer's other hand, while locking hands with Max. "You lost your way after you submitted to Ultimecia's dark plans," he said, softly, "and you lost everything because of it. We're here to tell you that you have gotten your second chance to redeem yourself. So fight for us, Seifer."

The twins' hands began to glow as a black Gunblade appeared from across the planet.

"Hyperion," whispered Seifer, recognizing the weapon he used in the past. A weapon he hadn't touched in years because of the blood he spilt. The crimes he committed against humanity in the name of a wicked hag. "I can't use it anymore…I'm not worthy."

"You always were worthy of Hyperion," said Max. "You needed to walk this path to become the man you are today. Don't give up, Seifer. We need you and you need us." He leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before handing the Gunblade over to him. The twins watched as the man took hold of his old weapon before they left for the cockpit.

Seifer raised his Gunblade up with a smile on his face.

* * *

The orphanage was still partly in ruins, but her precious orphans did help in restoring as much of it as possible. It was now a livable home for her and her husband, but it would be a long time before any orphans would be able to live here again. She was willing to wait though since she knew of the coming storm without anyone even informing her.

Edea Kramer may have relinquished her Sorceress Powers to Rinoa, but not even that was enough to keep her Powers away. A small fraction of it remained, but it was weaker then when she was a child. Enough of her power was left though and granted her the gift of foresight. She could see the events of the future whenever something or someone triggered her gift to come to life. Normally this object or person was relevant to the events that took place in her vision.

Right now, she could see the flames that would burn the planet and the darkness that would smother every man, woman, and child on the planet.

All because of one man, no…all because of one god!

Her long, black hair flowed passed her as she sat at a table on the sand with her loving husband, Cid. Her silky, blue dress hugged her humble figure, while the man smiled with his hairline receding as he wore the same casual attire he wore as a Headmaster of Balamb Garden. It had been so long since they could finally be together, at peace. After Ultimecia infected her being, Edea hid herself from everyone and everything. To prove her dominance over her, Ultimecia forced Edea to lay ruins to her precious orphanage once Ultimecia claimed full control over her.

Edea poured herself a cup of tea, waiting for Cid to make his move. The smell of the salt water did wonders on her senses, almost erasing the horrible deeds of her past. It was a shame though that the waters couldn't cleanse the sins of all humanity. Then maybe they would be able to avert the coming destruction of their world.

"It is time for you to go, Cid," whispered Edea.

"Are you sure?" asked Cid. "I will stay with you, Edea, no matter what happens."

Edea placed her hand over his with a smile growing on her face from his simple words. His words brought courage to her, which made her all the more certain of what she had to do. "This is something I have to do, my love," she said, calmly. "You won't be safe here much longer, none of us will. I can only pray that they will have mercy and allow me to bring you and the children of this world. I fear they won't though."

"Be safe, Edea," said Cid. "I don't care what happens to me, so long as you are safe. I will never stop loving you."

"And I will never lose my love for you," replied Edea. "You must go now though."

"I will." Cid got up from his seat and went over to the water. Sitting in the water was a personal airship that would take him to Esthar where he would be safe, for a while at least. They had already arranged for Laguna to take him in and be of any assistance for them as possible. "Goodbye, my love."

"Until we meet again," said Edea.

Her husband waved her goodbye before leaving in his ship, leaving for another continent.

It only felt like yesterday that they were living together with all the orphans of the Sorceress War.

Edea sighed to herself as she fixed the other cup of tea for her guest. The woman took a sip from her own tea before sensing the presence behind her. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Sorcerer Dunkel," she said to the shadows. "It has been over twenty years since we last met."

"It has been a long time since I had left my son in your care." The sun reflected off of Edea and her chair perfectly, creating a shadow. The shadow grew in size before Dunkel completely appeared to the former sorceress. He wore a black suit that fit the man perfectly. He glanced at the other chair next to her, noticing the cup of tea there. "I see that you were waiting for me, Mrs. Kramer," he said, almost smiling at her courtesy. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, Dunkel. I was expecting your arrival as you said," said the woman. She was perfectly aware of Trian standing only a few feet behind them with his weapons strapped to his hips. The youth kept silent though, this made the woman wonder how much of his humanity was left in his soul. "There is much for us to discuss. And I must say that I have to play my part in preventing this senseless destruction."

"My father wishes for this world to burn," said Dunkel as he took his seat. "I shall see to it that this world be consumed by his Divine Will."

"I must try to convince you at least," said Edea, "but please, drink your tea. I hope I made it to your liking."

Dunkel raised the cup to his lips, taking a slow sip with a smile growing as the refreshing liquid entered his mouth.

* * *

With Ragnarok parked in the middle of the city, this raised a lot of questions from everyone in the city. Especially from the Galbadia soldiers that were running towards the SeeD, ready to fight them again. Rinoa took her place in front of the group and alerted them that they were only here to see her father. The men dropped their weapons, realizing that she was the daughter of their new President.

"Your dad's president now?" said Seifer.

"Somebody had to take power because you and Ultimecia fucked everything up," whispered Rinoa.

Seifer bit his lip in shame, forgetting that he had temporarily had full control of Galbadia. But he was a different Seifer back then, he would never commit such horrible crimes against his fellow man again. He was after his redemption and he would do whatever it took to receive it.

They followed the road to the mansion that Fury Caraway still resided in, despite the recent election that made him President of Galbadia. Security parted out of Rinoa and her companions' way, making sure to open the doors for them as well. All she had to do was yell at them to move and they obeyed her sharp orders. They walked up the three flights of stairs until they reached the office door that contained a man yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Explain to me what the hell is going on to my city!" shouted a man. "Tell me why there is some odd airship parked there."

Rinoa pushed the door open with a smile on her face as she greeted her father. "Sorry pops, but we need to have a talk," said the young woman. She caught her father and his staff off their guard as she entered with a group of SeeDs, a fallen Knight, and twin sorcerers. She kept the lead though as she sat down on top of the well-dressed and groomed man's desk. "Do you think you can spare some time for us? It's kind of important."

President Fury Caraway gave his daughter a sharp look, wondering just what the meaning of this was. For once though, his daughter didn't give him the look of absolute hate so hopefully this experience would be slightly more pleasant than usual. It had been such a long time since she had a civilized conversation with his daughter that didn't involve her threatening to kill him or him threatening to have her locked away.

Since his wife and her mother, Julia Heartily died in that tragic accident.

"Leave me alone with my daughter and guests," he told his staff. The man pushed the red, silk curtains to cover the large windows behind him. His associates immediately left his study so that he could get some answers. "Why are you all here?" That's when he noticed Seifer, but he hardly paid any attention to him before looking at Squall. "All these SeeD in my home. It reminds me of the last time you were all here."

"Yeah," said Rinoa, "good times. Well, it looks like history is about to repeat itself."

"What she means," interrupted Quistis, "we have a new enemy. Did you hear about what happened to the Centra Ruins?"

Caraway nodded his head as he adjusted the tie to his suit. He plucked a file from his coffee table, moving passed Nida, Selphie, and Irvine who were sitting on his couch. "They were completely destroyed by a large explosion," he said, calmly. "Our scientists detected an odd energy within the area. Then a giant airship passed over the city that completely blanketed the city in darkness, more so then usual."

"That's our new enemy," said Squall. "They destroyed the ruins and now they're after the world. That's why we're here. We need your help, President Caraway. We need you to help us save this world from destruction."

"Explain to me what's going on," said Caraway. "I will do my part to help you in anyway."

And so the SeeD began to explain to that Galbadian President of the current trouble in the world.

* * *

Maverick exited the genetics lab without anyone detecting his presence there. Lucky for him that the staff was out doing field research, so there would be no interference in obtaining the material that he was looking for. It made this all the more easier for him as he cradled the precious experiment in his arms.

Contained within a black box was the same genetic material that Dunkel used on their "dolls," the Legionaires. Even actual, organic creatures were subject to the experiment that cost then numerous lives, but it was almost perfect now. Maverick could only hope that his son and his protectors would be strong enough to handle the assault that would take place within them once they consume the experiment.

Lucky for them it was a liquid.

Keep his eyes half-open as he walked down the hall, Maverick hardly paid any attention to his surroundings. He knew he was betraying not only Dunkel, but their Father's will as well. If he was discovered there would be no trial for him, he would be executed in the cruelest way possible by his own brother. He would be surprised if the other members of the Central 15 would be involved, meaning his brothers and sisters would destroy him particle by particle.

What he was doing wasn't about betrayal though. On the contrary, he was only trying to make sure that his son would live through this ordeal long enough for Maverick to convince Dunkel to allow him passage to Albion. To Hell with the rest of the humans on the planet, all that mattered to him was that his son would live.

Now came the hard part.

He hadn't felt his son's magical essence since the boy came into his powers. That was over ten years ago, and a lot could happen in ten years. He knew that his son was alive still; even a distant father would be able to feel if his own child had perished.

Focusing his Power to expand into the ether, Maverick was able to locate his son's faint, magical trail.

"I found you," he whispered. "It's time for the son to meet his father."

And with a flash of light, Maverick left Sky World for the Surface World.

* * *

At the orphanage, Edea and Dunkel sat there in silence as they enjoyed their tea.

Dunkel placed his cup on the table, while he sat perfectly straight on his chair like any sophisticated aristocrat. His hands placed firmly on his lap as he gave Edea an honest smile. "That was possibly the best cup of tea that I've ever had the pleasure of having," he said to her. "It's amazing how you could accomplish such a task, especially without having your former Power. Not even the cooks in Albion can make tea like this."

"It's a gift," said Edea. "I did run an orphanage, remember? Cooking for dozens of kids forces you to refine your culinary talents. I had to blend the herbs just right so I can get my kids to drink a cup of tea." She turned her head slightly to the side, noticing that Trian was still there. She felt pity for boy, realizing there was a dark shadow looming over his past and a conflicted heart in his present and future. "Would he like a cup of tea? He has just been standing there this whole time."

"Of course, where are my manners," said Dunkel. "Trian, take a seat and have some tea with us." He flicked his hand to the side, conjuring a third chair for Trian to sit on. The blue haired remained silent as he joined them at the table just as Edea poured him a cup.

Trian brought the tea to his lips, drinking it slowly. He placed the cup back on the table with a faint smile growing on his face. "The tea is wonderful, former Sorceress Edea," said the youth.

"Please, no need for such pleasantries," said Edea. "Either call me Edea or call me Matron like all my kids did." She turned to Dunkel with a soft smile on her face. Her hair slightly falling off her shoulder from the movement she made. "You know how I just love children, Dunkel. And you are aware that I know what you plan to do to this world."

"Your hospitality outstands even me, Edea," interrupted Dunkel. "I can tell that despite relinquishing your Power to Rinoa Heartily that you still retained some of that Power. No Sorcerer or Sorceress can give up their full Power unless they die. I can also tell that you're itching to ask me something so just say it. We are all friends here."

"Your son has grown up splendidly," replied Edea. "He has become a fine, handsome, courageous, and strong young man. Even though, he did inherit his father's less…then stable genetic traits."

Dunkel managed to find the humor in it, while Trian wondered just who this son of his was. Not even the Sorcerer's lover knew anything about his son. Dunkel only told him that his child existed, nothing more, not even the child's name. Trian didn't even know who the mother was or even if she was still alive. Although, he knew that she was probably dead otherwise Dunkel would be raising the child with her.

"What is your request, Edea?" asked Dunkel.

"I ask that you at least spare the innocent children of this world," said Edea. "I would also appreciate it if you can grant my husband amnesty so that we may remain together. I know what your plans are, Dunkel. I know that you plan on killing Rinoa Heartily and forcing that Power back into my body. I know that you plan on taking me to Albion whether I like it or not, but there is no sense in fighting you. I know longer have the Power I once had to fight you with, it would be a losing battle for me. So, I'm willing to make a compromise."

"Humanity must die, Edea," said Dunkel. "It is my father's will."

"But the children, Dunkel, they are innocent and have nothing to do with humanity's sin," said Edea. "In case you've forgotten, your own son will still be on the planet when you try to destroy it. He will try and kill you in order to protect it. The SeeD won't give up until you're defeated and the planet is safe."

"And the planet will never be safe so long as the SeeD continue to exist and humans continue their wars and poison the planet with their filth," responded Dunkel. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be making this compromise with. I can assure you that we will grant your husband safe passage to Albion, but as for the thousands of children on this world…I doubt it. My father will have the final say in that, but I can assure you that he'll wish for them all to burn with the rest of them."

Edea flinched as she tried to hold back the pain that was building in her heart.

How could any god wish death upon the innocent?

That's when she remembered just what god they were dealing with…this god didn't show any mercy on the children the last time he was present.

* * *

President Caraway sat at his desk as he listened to everything that the SeeD had to say about their common enemy. This enemy was so powerful that it made Ultimecia and Adel look like simple vermin compared to the Power and technology in their possession. Fury Caraway wasn't an easy man to frighten, but just thinking about this new foe made him want to quiver into a pile of nothing on the carpet.

To think that such a foe could exist was mind numbingly terrifying.

Once Squall finished his speech, they all stood and sat in silence. President Caraway ran his hands down his face as a heavy sigh escaped his chest. He turned ever so little that he saw the terrified look in Rinoa's own eyes. He forgot about his daughter being a Sorceress now so she could literally feel the raw Power that their foes had. Yet here she was, still willing to fight evil to keep this world a safe place.

He only wished he could be half a brave of his daughter.

President Caraway rose from his desk with his hands behind his back. The others, who were sitting down, immediately took to their feet as they waited for what the man had to say. The president looked at them as he saw the only hope that their planet had for survival laid in their hands.

"You have the full cooperation of the Galbadia military," said the president. "I will play my part in protecting our world from these Legionaires. We will fight this threat together. I recommend that you fly fast to Esthar and speak with President Loire about this as well. Have him contact me once he agrees to assist us. This battle is not going to be easy for us. This will be worse than the Sorceress War and many lives will end these coming days, but I won't give up fighting until I take my dying breath."

The SeeD began to grin as they saw their chances of surviving going up now.

"Now, I will set up rooms for you the remainder of the night. I suggest that you all get a good night's rest before tomorrow comes. You're all dismissed."

The SeeD saluted him along with their Sorcerers and Sorceress companions.

* * *

Matt and Max wandered outside to the gardens in the back of Caraway Manor. The twins had their hands locked together as they stood in a small patch of flowers with their hands looking up to the sky. They could feel the world as they knew it slowly tittering to destruction without any signs of slowing down.

It all felt hopeless, even with Galbadia now helping them.

"We're going to lose," Max said, flatly.

"At least we'll go down fighting," replied Matt.

Rinoa was leading their SeeD companions to the gardens to show it off to them. They didn't exactly have the best of tours last time since they were planning on assassinating a possessed Edea. That kind of took priority of a grand tour and showing the SeeD any other proper hospitality. It didn't help that they all got thrown into prison shortly after their failed attempt at murder.

But that was all in the past, right?

As they went over to the twins, no one noticed the dark clouds gathering above them. Nor did they see the lighting streak across the sky. Once they reached them though, a bolt of lightning touched the ground and created a shockwave that forced them all down to their knees. The twins clung onto each other, while the SeeD tried to push passed the overwhelming force of gravity and Rinoa crashed into Seifer.

When everyone managed to get back on their feet though and snap their necks back into place, they turned to see an unfamiliar man was standing before them.

Maverick Fleruq wore a soft grin on his face with his magical armor covering his body. As soon as the man took a step forward, the SeeD immediately armed themselves for battle, which was no surprise to him. "I see the SeeD of the present haven't changed much since the Originals," he said to them. "However, not even I was around for the Originals. I'm too young as my brothers say, I wasn't even born yet."

"Just who are you?" said Irvine, ready to pull the trigger.

He raised his hands up in surrender, showing that he had no weapons in his hands either. He was rarely armed for a physical match since his Sorcerer Power was superior to everyone else's, except for his brothers. "I am not here to fight with you SeeD today," he said, calmly. "I am only here to present a gift to you. Well, to be specific, I'm here with a gift for my son."

"And just who would that be?" asked Seifer.

"That's an easy answer," said Maverick. "At least for me it is, for the rest of you it would be trickier to answer." He dropped his hands to his sides with on hand touching his hip. He raised one hand up with his fingertip slowly beginning to glow. "I can see through your illusion, my son, and I know why you did it in the first place. It was smart, ripping yourself apart, but it's time for you to show your true face."

"What is this creep talking about?" asked Selphie.

"Just be ready in case he tries something funny," instructed Quistis.

With the snap of his fingers, the twins collapsed to the ground without any warning. Seifer and Squall ran to their side but a mystical barrier prevented them from going any further. Irvine was too quick in pulling the trigger to his shotgun, but the barrier protected Maverick was well.

Maverick was left alone with the twins as he slowly made his way towards them. His hands had a pale aura around them as he placed gentle hands on both of their soft cheeks. "I wonder how you truly look like, my son," he whispered. "When you were just a babe, you reminded me so much of your beautiful mother. It is time for you to be Mason Fleruq once again."

And as the words left his mouth, the barrier began to crumble around them once Rinoa applied enough pressure on it. The young Sorceress collapsed with Zell and Xu catching her just before her head met the concrete. The others went rushing forward though with Squall and Seifer leading the pack.

However, there was no need for a fight as Maverick said.

The twins faded away into particles of light, leaving them all frozen like statues. Maverick waved his hands around for a moment as he gathered all the light to form a solid figure. And with that done, the light became a complete being right before their eyes. Floating in the air was a boy who bore many similarities to Matt and Max.

He had their pale complexion and their soft skin. He also had their small figure, which looked slightly bigger now that he was one again. His hair was blond with natural, black highlights running through it. His clothes were too small with his t-shirt having a star over his heart and a pair of shorts that shrunk to almost dangerously short length. He had no shoes for some reason, which was overlooked due to this strange event.

The boy opened his eyes, revealing a green right eye and a blue left eye.

The Sorcerer marveled at the sight of his son with a smile growing on his face. He slowly touched the patch of earth with a tired look in his young eyes. "Mason," whispered Maverick. A paternal urge surged through the man's being, forcing him back to his feet, and made him wrap his arms around his lost son. Mason was still too dazed to realize what was happening, but he hugged the warm figure back. "My little boy…I thought I would never see you again."

The others were left in shock though as they saw this Mason boy with a series of questions brewing up within them. Seifer and Squall could see what the twins…what Mason meant when they talked earlier. This was who he really was, but who was Mason?

A soft yawn escaped Mason as he pried himself away from his father's grip. This man was no father to him, he never had a father. "Why did you wait until now to show yourself!" the boy said, angrily. "For sixteen years, I've been alone. You abandoned me as soon as I was born and now you pretend to be such a great, loving father to me all of a sudden!"

"I had no choice," shouted Maverick. He grabbed his son's frail arms with a firm hold that wouldn't hurt the boy. Mason was forced into looking this man in the eyes, despite his desperate urge to kick him right then and there. "They would've killed you if I didn't abandon you. They already killed your mother; I couldn't handle losing my son as well. The only way to assure that you would live was for me to give you up, but there's a war coming, Mason. You're going to need my help if you want to live through it."

The black box appeared between them once Maverick released his son. The man took the box and presented it to him. "Inside contacts a genetic enhancer that will expand your natural abilities, while giving you new ones as well," explained the Sorcerer. "It's still experiment, but it has been perfected since the original ones. This will expand your physical and mystical abilities in way you've never dreamt possible. Please take it, Mason, and use it to survive."

"What about my friends?" asked Mason. "I can't just abandon them. I have Knights now."

"Then…then you can share with them," said Maverick. He hadn't really intended on letting his son do that, but the boy wouldn't survive on his own. The fact that he had his own Knights gave the man some confidence, but he still didn't trust the rest of the SeeD. That's when he noticed Rinoa and realized that's the one that Dunkel was after. They were really going to need this if they were going to survive against an attack from Dunkel. "Be careful, my son."

Maverick didn't linger any longer than necessary, he needed to return to Albion before anyone noticed he was missing.

So with a flash of lighting, Sorcerer Maverick disappeared from the surface world.

Mason held the box in his hands as he wondered if what the man said was true. He knew in his heart though that Maverick wasn't lying to him. That man was his father, his birth father. That spell was made specifically so that only his blood could reverse it. And Maverick had his blood so everything just had to be true.

When Mason turned around though, he saw that everyone was left in shock with Seifer and Squall the most surprised out of all of them.

Thinking of how he was going to try and explain all of this made tears come out of the boy's eyes.

* * *

Dunkel finished his tea and pushed his chair back as he rose up from it. "Well, this has been lovely, Edea, but it is time for us to make our leave," he said, calmly. Trian was already on his feet after receiving a call only moments before. Dunkel stared at Edea, waiting for her to make her move.

"Yes, it has," said the woman. "We must do this again." She was already getting on her feet, slowly, since she was in a form fitting dress. She didn't have the luxury of wearing a suit like Dunkel or something as plain as Train did.

Once again, the humor made Dunkel want to laugh, but he kept himself composed. The man turned towards the actual orphanage and for a brief second he saw how it looked in the past. He remembered the place to be very beautiful and warm, one of the reasons why he left his son in the care of this woman.

Now though, most of it was in ruins with Legionaires stepping out from the shadows of the place with a smaller airship coming to view.

Trian spun back and approached Dunkel with a soft smile on his face. "We found two crystal readings," said the young man. "One of them in Galbadia and the other in Esthar. The crystal reading in Galbadia is closer if you want to inspect that one first. It's located in the Tomb of the Unknown King."

"We'll go there first then," said Dunkel. "Make sure that our guest is accommodated first before we takeoff."

"Yes sir," said Trian. He passed Edea off to one of the Legionaires, giving them strict orders to not to harm her. If there was even a slight bruise or a missing hair, he warned them that the consequences would be dire.

Edea turned back to Dunkel, merely shaking her head at him. "You won't win everything," he told the man. "Humanity will find a way to survive just as they have done in the past. Never underestimate the SeeD and the strength of the human spirit."

"We'll see about that, Edea," laughed Dunkel. "The SeeD of this era are far inferior to the Originals. The future has already been set in stone. There is no changing it."

"Every choice we make changes the future, Dunkel," said Edea. "I've seen the current future, and so far victory doesn't solely belong to you."

"Then I will need to change that, won't I?" he said with a threatening tone.

"We'll see soon enough," said Edea as she disappeared into the airship.

Trian chuckled a bit, finding the former Sorceress to be very amusing. He could tell that Dunkel felt the same way because the woman wasn't ripped into pieces. With a soft sigh, he drew in close to his lover and rested his weary head against his strong arm.

Dunkel smirked as his Knight took comfort in his presence. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling the youth closer to him as they slowly made their way to the airship. Their soldiers remained silent and still as the couple crossed the sandy beach with warm smiles.

"I hope that the beaches are still here afterwards," said Trian. "I do love the ocean and I have the perfect bathing suit for it."

"If not," said Dunkel, "I'll make sure one if made just for you."

Trian smiled like a little kid as he kept walking forward with Dunkel holding onto him.

* * *

END! Wow! This chapter had a lot going on, just like I warned you!

Yes, Max and Matt were really a boy named Mason who somehow split himself in two. Mason's past will be revealed in the next chapter and an epic battle will begin at the Tomb of the Unknown King as well. Prepare for the big battles everyone! These next ten chapters are going to be EPIC!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: WOOOO! This is my last update for a while now. I'll try and give two updates a month, think like once every two weeks. Haha. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this epic chapter! Things are going to get a lot more intense from this point on. Thanks to all my reviewers like Kittygirl, Blaid, and JadeAlmasy. I hope you all like it. Read and review!

**Let Truth Grow Wild:**

As the tears ran down Mason's cheeks, he was paralyzed by his fear to even speak a single word to those who called his friends. The SeeD, Rinoa, and Seifer had their eyes locked on the boy, but they didn't bother to speak a word to him. It wasn't so much because he was the son of their enemy; it was more like they didn't know what to say. The kids they thought existed turned out to be just a kid with obviously a lot of Power in him.

Selphie nervously took a few, cautious steps forward to face the boy. Even her usually energetic self was unable to generate enough energy to give the boy a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we all want to know the same thing," said Selphie. "Just who are you really?"

"Don't skip any details," said Irvine as he broke his silence. He approached Selphie and placed an arm around her, while he kept his eyes locked on the teary eyed boy. "We won't hurt you, not if you just tell use the truth."

"And why are you dressed like a little kid?" Zell asked, thinking that it was just one of his thoughts.

Mason had his head down now, refusing to look anybody in the eye. He didn't even want to look at himself, not after what just happened. "There's no point in keeping my secret anymore," cried Mason. "If you really want to know then I'm going to have to start way in the beginning. I've been in hiding for a long time. I've been hiding and running away from my past since Sorceress Ultimecia started her possession over Edea."

"My story begins at Edea's Orphanage," he told them all, ignoring their shock. "Apparently, the man we just met was my father. He left me in the orphanage when I was only a month old. Edea and Cid took care of me, along with all the other orphans. When I turned three that's when I met almost all of you. We all grew up together at the orphanage."

"Seriously?" said Zell. "So are the GF the reason why we can remember you?"

"Impossible," said Irvine. "My memories aren't that scattered like the rest of them. I should be the only one who remembers you."

Mason shook his head as he pushed all of their theories aside. He also took the time to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "I erased your memories of me when I cast this spell to split myself in two," he said, clearly. He looked at Squall and Seifer, who hardly even looked at him. Not that he could really blame them, especially after what he put them through. "We used to be really close…all of us. Squall, you were always playing with me and you always made me smile. And Seifer, you were always so protective over me, I always felt safe around you."

"You all left me though," whispered Mason. "You were all either adopted or sent away to Garden. Those last few months at the orphanage were the hardest on me…I was the last orphan there when the fire broke out. Edea was losing control of her Power, Ultimecia was beginning to win and there was nothing she could do to stop her."

The memory was painful as it attacked the boy's conscious.

"I was nearly killed in the fire," he told them, "that's when my Powers came to be. The Power I've had since birth awoke to protect me from the fire. With the last of her strength, Edea was able to call the White SeeD in to escort me to safety before Ultimecia finally won. I was six when I was taken away from the last place I would ever call home."

"I heard the SeeD talking after that, realizing that I was a Sorcerer and that I would be in danger because of my young age. I left them the first chance I had and found a family that I stayed with for about a few years with. When I turned thirteen though that's when Ultimecia rose to power in Galbadia and I began to honestly fear for my life. So I ran away from Winhill, running all the way to Dollet when I got trapped by Galbadia's invasion. It was that day that I made the decision to rip my body into two. I used my Power and gave life to Matt and Max that day. Matt was saved by the SeeD and he followed them back to Balamb to live on his own. Max stayed in Dollet until it was safe for him to leave a few years later for the snowy villages around Trabia."

Mason began to hold onto himself as tears resumed to flow down his flushed cheeks. Selphie felt her energy return to her as she rushed to the boy, holding onto him as he wept himself to death. The boy was choking on his sobs by now and that released some of the tension that was building up in the air. With the moon rising above them, Mason's pale and weak figure began to stand out more to them.

"I never meant for things to turn out like this," cried Mason. "I…I never realized things were going to turn out like this. I only did this to keep myself safe. I was terrified that Ultimecia would use me like Adel used Esthar. My Power would devastate the world had she gotten her hands on me."

"What is your Power?" asked Quistis.

Mason closed his eyes as he slowly pulled himself away from Selphie's hold. He thanked her for her kindness before standing in the center of the garden. The flowers and grass around him looked like it had seen better days as winter slowly made its approach. "My Power is Life," he said, softly. A faint ray of light left his body, touching the wilting flowers. His light brought the flowers back to full bloom, restoring their natural beauty. "I can heal life and restore it, but only to a certain extent. Not even I want to test my limits."

"Life," whispered Xu "If Ultimecia got her hands on his power then…then she could've became the goddess she craved to be."

"She could've easily defeated us," said Rinoa. "Our new enemy can use that to their advantage too, especially since one of them is his dad."

"Only, they don't want to make life," said Mason. "They want to end it. They want to destroy the human population on the planet. I don't know how or why, but that is their goal."

Mason took the time to look at Seifer and Squall again, seeing that they showed no signs of swaying to forgiving or hating him.

And that just fucking sucked!

* * *

The others were back inside now, while Mason still sat on the garden with his legs curled up against his thin chest. He never realized just how thin he was as Matt and Max, nor did he realize how undernourished his was. It was a surprise he hadn't died from submitting to malnourishment. He wouldn't be too surprised if his body just gave up on him right now.

An empty stomach and a broken heart was not a good combination.

He was beginning to grow cold, which was the perfect way to end this day. The genetic enhancer was still next to him but he paid no attention to his "father's" gift. No, what caught his attention was the sudden warmth that grew around him. The boy looked at himself as he saw an old, gray coat covering his thin body and providing him with a little bit of warmth.

Mason turned his head to the side to see Seifer standing there with only his blue vest on now. Seifer stared out into the space in front of them without showing any bit of emotion for the frightened boy. "I don't want you to catch a cold," Seifer said, simply. Mason clung onto the coat though as he took in the familiar scent that made Max's toes curl as they made love.

"You know, I was expecting something crazy like this," said Seifer. "I knew you were just too good to be true. I never expected you to be really some kid Sorcerer on the run from a fucked up past that was connected to mine as well." Seifer started to give an honest laugh as he held onto his stomach. The awkwardness that had lingered between him and Mason was slowly beginning to fade away as Seifer saw the insanity in his life. "Yeah, it all makes sense now. This is why you wanted me and Squall to be best friends. You didn't want to have to choose one or the other."

"It's not just that," said Mason. "You both always protected me when we were younger. I just…I just wanted the good back in my life. I always loved the both of you, Seifer."

"Why do I have a feeling that if I really remembered you, I would say the same about you?" asked Seifer.

Their discussion was interrupted by a loud cough. Seifer kept still, while Mason clung onto Seifer's coat as he turned to see who else was there. Much to his surprise it was Squall that was interrupting their little talk. In his hands were a bundle of clothes that seemed familiar to the weakened Sorcerer.

Squall slowly made his approach to them, bearing the same detached look that Seifer had on his face moments ago. He knelt down to Mason and gave the bundle of clothes over to him. "I found some extra Cadet uniforms back on Ragnarok," said the SeeD. "You looked pretty cute with them on when you were Matt; I figured it would look better now that you're a complete being."

Mason began to blush as he took the clothes that Squall offered him.

Squall wasn't finished with him though as he gently placed his hand on that blushing cheek. His fingers touched that soft skin that would always remind him of the boy who he loved. "I'm willing to give this a try," he told Mason. "I don't want to lose you now that I found you, but I don't want to force you into being with me or Seifer. I'm okay with sharing, so long as Seifer is willing to do the same."

"You've got no complaints from me," said Seifer as he knelt down to their height. "I like the kid too much to be scared off by you, Leonhart."

"You too, Almasy," smirked Squall.

Mason felt his smile never ceasing when Squall leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. That initial contact caught him off his guard, but he was twice as surprised when Squall pulled away and Seifer kissed him next. Feeling them both almost at the same time brought shivers down his spine that brought his own life back to him.

Squall and Seifer helped Mason back onto his feet, dragging him into the mansion for something to eat.

"You're too skinny," said Seifer and Squall.

Mason laughed a little as he allowed his Knights to drag him away.

* * *

On board Dunkel's airship, Edea was sealed away within a prison cell that kept her locked away both physically and magically. Whatever little Power she did have left would not allow her to find a way to freedom from the cell she in. That didn't stop her from trying to get Dunkel to listen to reason when he took the time to visit her.

When he was bored with speaking with her though, he left for the cockpit of his ship to see Trian.

The blue haired youth was busy barking orders at the Legionaries, while he was keying in his own analysis on the monitors. His keys tapped across the keyboard with such a speed that it would leave the kids back at school stunned. The techies back at Garden would never be able to compete with him. Heck, not even the SeeD could take down this Knight when it came to physical strength. He was now superior to the computer nerds back at his own home.

Finishing his scan of the area, an amused smirk formed on Trian's lips as he felt Dunkel's presence grow.

"I pinpointed the energy reading," said Trian. "It's no crystal, but it's something that could be very useful to us. Buried within the deepest depths of the Tomb is something with enough power to radiate lunar energy."

"Then that power must be mine," said Dunkel. "Ready yourself with the Dark Forces. I have a feeling that the SeeD will be there."

"Yes sir."

Dunkel descended into the shadows to rest before this dreadful encounter with those meddlesome SeeD of Garden.

* * *

When morning came and the SeeD were about to take off to Esthar to meet with President Lorie, they felt a major power spike in the area. The sudden rise in Power made Rinoa and Mason tremble the most, while the others tried to figure out what was wrong with them.

"The Tomb of the Unknown King," said Rinoa. "There's something there!"

"We have to go there," Mason said, while holding onto his stomach. "I can guarantee our enemy will be there."

Selphie was already steering the airship into the direction of the tomb, while the others were checking to be sure that their sorcerers were doing fine. A sharp gasp escaped her when she caught sight of the huge airship in the distance. "I think they're already there," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Check out that ship!"

"It's not the same one that attacked the ruins," said Quistis, "but I'm willing to bet it makes a good weapon still."

"We have to fight together to stop these Legionaires," said Xu. "Are you all willing to work together?"

Ragnarok landed right outside of the ruins with everyone getting ready to storm out of the ship.

Before they left though, they took advantage of the Genetic Enhancer that Maverick left for them to use. Mason opened the black box to reveal several needles filled with the green chemical that was supposed to boost their natural abilities while giving them new ones. Each one took a needle and stabbed themselves in the arm with it. Injecting the serum into their system, they were all instantly hit with a sudden rush of power that made them feel invincible.

Rushing out of Ragnarok, the SeeD and their allies rushed into the Tomb of the Unknown King with an army of Legionaire Soldiers, Valkyries, and Mages waiting for them. The team of ten ran towards the ruins with no mercy written all over their faces. They wouldn't show their foes any mercy, not with this major power boost coursing through their veins.

Squall and Seifer led the pack with their Gunblades. The duo became two killing machines as they hacked and slashed their way through the Legionaires that kept getting in their way. Using their heightened strength to level the playing field and kicked some serious ass. Squall ran his Lion heart through the Legionaires' heads, while Seifer preferred to slice their bodies in half with a vicious slash from Hyperion.

Zell threw himself into a fight with a Valkyrie using his Ehrgeiz. He punched and kicked her with every bit of strength he had before snatching the spear she used away from her. Using that in conjunction to his martial arts, he began to dominate all the other Legionaires in his path. Smashing them with his fists and feet, he cleaved his way to victory.

Quistis, Nida, and Xu were fighting together as they took down their numbers. Quistis' golden Save the Queen sliced through the air and wrapped around the neck of her target. With the flick of her wrist, she snapped their neck before taking off the rest of their head. Nida went rushing in with his sword and succeeded in disarming a few as he swung it around. Catching them all off their guard, he pulled out his gun and began to fire a few rounds. Xu came hauling ass into the battlefield with her staff. She swung that bad boy around and around with such speed that it blinded the Legionaries and led to her breaking multiple bones on contact. Conjuring up some magic, she created a blast of fire that reduced them into ash.

Selphie and Irvine always made a good team as they took on their opponents. Selphie used Strange Vision to repeatedly pummel the bad guys that got in her way before she zapped them with her Thundaga spells. Irvine used his trusty Exeter to shoot his way to victory. He blasted everybody who was dumb enough to attack him or his Selphie. The duo wasted no time when it came to fighting.

Rinoa and Mason worked together as they used their Power to unleashing supreme dominance over the Legionaires. Rinoa's hair flew all over the place as she launched the Shooting Star at her enemies, enchanting it with powerful Holy magic. Once her attack made contact, the Blaster Edge would release sparks of light that attacked various foes. Mason was going for a long range thing too as he enchanted his boomerang with lightning to zap his foes before it returned to him. A Legionaire decided to get to close to the boy, but he was able to dance out of the way and used the knife he had in his pocket to stab the soldier in the neck.

Things might have appeared to be easy for the SeeD and their companions now, but it was far from being an easy battle. The Legionaires still had the numbers on their side and even with the power boost they received, the SeeD still had a long way to go until they could fully overpower their foes. They didn't give up though; they had enough heart and spirit in them to keep on fighting the fight.

And it wasn't about to stop a young Sorceress from saving her friends.

The Legionaires were mainly swarming around the entrance of the ruins as if to keep the SeeD from something. Rinoa decided that their leader was no doubt in the ruins and whatever he was after was something they needed to get first. With that in mind, she tapped into her Powers to deal with the guards that kept them from entering.

Rinoa's white wings began to grow from her back as she embraced the Primal energy locked away within her being. Condensing all that power within the palms of her hands, a sphere of yellow energy began to slowly spark to life with a soft breath leaving her body. Leaving all of that power within the palm of her hand, she began to swing her arm back before launching the spell at her target.

When her spell reached the Legionaires, a flash of light blinded everyone as the sphere shattered before them. It was followed by a powerful explosion that shaked the very ruins, leaving everyone to lose their balance for a moment. Rinoa was shocked that her spell was that powerful, but she wasn't complaining since that took care of a big problem for them.

"We need to hurry and get inside!" shouted Mason.

"Not all of us can go though," said Zell. "Some of us have to stay behind and keep the Legionaires from swarming us."

"Five and five!" shouted Quistis. "Nida, Xu, Selphie, Irvine, and myself will stay behind. The rest of you get your asses inside the ruins!"

"Be careful, everyone!" shouted Selphie.

"The same for you guys," said Seifer.

Seifer led Zell, Squall, Rinoa, and Mason into the ruins, while the others were left to fight the returning Legionaires.

* * *

As they ran into the Tomb of the Unknown King, monsters began to jump them from every corner of the ruins. It was a good thing that Squall, Zell, and Rinoa still remembered the way from their last journey here. They figured the best place to search for the big bad was to go into the Brothers' lair.

The monsters were still just as weak as they were the first time though. Seifer and Squall sliced the armored monsters, Rinoa and Mason zapped the slime, and Zell punched a couple of giant bats. They all worked together to clear house as they kept running though the gigantic labyrinth. Using all of their skills together, they were able to cut open a clear path to the drawbridge that would take them to the actual tomb.

When they entered the room though, they were greeted by two familiar faces.

Dunkel and Trian were standing at the casket without a word being said to one another. The others entered the chamber and watched as the two villains ignored their existence. Dunkel had changed from his suit into clothes more befitting of a warrior such as himself. The black and red, armored shirt with brown pants suited the silver haired man nicely.

Dunkel's amber colored eyes flashed for a second as he turned to face the others. Trian merely hid a smile as he fixed his coat to show off his two Gunblades. The Sorcerer and his Knight kept their distance though as they watched them with much curiosity.

"Interesting," said Dunkel. "You are much stronger then you were last time. Yet, I can tell that this power doesn't truly belong to you. No human should natural have this power. I see now, you had your powers chemically enhanced, I wonder how though?"

"They've been dipping their ink with the company pen, I would say," laughed Trian. "I have a feeling we have a traitor amongst us, Dunkel."

"It is possible, Trian," said Dunkel. "No matter though. They were all die soon enough and we have a more important place to be, Trian. I think I should leave them with a present though for making it this far."

Squall's body began to tense up as he drew his Gunblade up. "Get ready for a fight," he told the others. They all raised their guard up as they prepared for the coming fight. Dunkel and Trian only laughed at them though with curiosity brimming.

Dunkel's body began to be consumed with a dark aura that slowly began to consume him. The aura shattered around him as it began to pool on the ground beneath him. "Now, let's see how you can handle the darkness," said the man. "I summon the Brothers of Darkness! Come to your master, Dark Brothers!"

The earth began to explode around them as two figures emerged from the shadows. Behind the casket of the unknown king, the wall behind it began to crumble into nothing. The shadows stood between Dunkel and his foes before taking the form of the Brothers that the SeeD fought in the past. Except, these Brothers weren't the same. They were shrouded in darkness and their violet fur was dark blue with black armor on their bodies.

Sacred and Minotaur carried their large maces as they took a few steps closer towards the SeeD and company. Dunkel was laughing, amused by the frightened and confused looks on the faces of the SeeD. "I knew this would surprise you," he told them. "All the Guardian Forces you've obtained, I've replicated and fused them with my Power over Darkness. They are ten times stronger than your Guardian Forces, and because I'm a Sorcerer, they don't disappear after attacking like your counterparts."

The Dark Brothers roared with fury as they sprang into battle, while Dunkel and Trian descended into the new opening.

First thing first, Rinoa hit them all with Float spells to avoid their earthen attacks. Mason also upgraded their defense with Protect spells. With those two spells in play, they would have all that was needed to take on the Dark Brothers.

At least, that's how they had planned it.

The Dark Brothers were truly stronger then the Brothers that fought alongside them. Their dark counterparts mowed their way to victory with their giant maces as they showed no mercy to the SeeD and their friends. Squall, Seifer, and Zell went on the offensive as they attacked them with everything they had. Zell tried to use his superior speed to knock Sacred out with his fists, but larger GF merely grabbed onto his arm and threw him towards the casket.

Seifer came flying out of nowhere as he sliced into Sacred's armor with his Hyperion. Sacred and Minotaur began to march their way towards Seifer when Squall did the same to Minotaur's armor. With that opening in their armor, Rinoa and Mason used their magic to hit the Dark GFs with powerful fire spells.

The spells blew up on the Dark Brothers, but it hardly did any damage.

"He wasn't kidding when he said they were far stronger," said Squall. "That attack would've hurt our Brothers."

"How are we supposed to fight them if we can't even hurt them?" asked Mason.

When his words left his mouth, Mason was sneak attacked by Minotaur. The Smaller GF bashed the young Sorcerer with his mace and sent him flying across the chamber. Mason crashed into the wall with a loud crunch filling their ears.

Seifer rushed towards the boy side, already sending Cure Spells his way.

Squall went over to Rinoa's side as the Dark GFs began to surround her next. Raising his Gunblade up, he turned slightly to face the young Sorceress. "Any tricks up your sleeve?" he asked her. "That explosion would be handy to use again."

"This is too close quarters," said Rinoa. "I might blow us up. I got an idea!" She fired a few Aero spells at the Dark Brothers to keep them distracted as she pushed Squall into a fight with them. The Gunblade wielding SeeD slashed their armor some more as Rinoa blew a whistle. Almost like magic, her faithful dog, Angelo came rushing to her aid. "Wishing Star!"

As Angelo passed by her, Rinoa jumped on her back as magic launched them into another space. Angelo and Rinoa came rushing through various points in space, bombarding the Dark Brothers with her strongest attack. Stars began to explode around them as well as they were transported back to the chamber with the Dark Brothers suffering heavy injury.

Angelo left the chamber just as quickly as she came, leaving Rinoa behind in the process.

The Dark Brothers struggled to get back into the game when another voice caught them off their guard. Zell was standing over the casket with his fists together as he used a summoning. "Hellfire!" he shouted as he summoned Ifrit. Fire began to roar all around them with the beastly Ifrit appearing before he launched a giant meteor at the Dark Brothers.

With the fiery explosion going off, the Dark Brothers were depleted the last of their strength and force to flee to rest.

Zell jumped from the casket with a kick in his step thanks to a cure spell he used on himself. He made his way over to Mason where Rinoa and Squall were running to. Seifer had the boy in his arms with healing spells leaving his lips.

"You need to stay behind and rest," Seifer told Mason.

"I'm fine," argued the Sorcerer. "I can still fight."

"I doubt it," disagreed Rinoa, "but if you must insist. I suggest we all heal up before fighting Dunkel and Trian." She raised her arm up into the air and used a spell powerful enough to heal them all at once. Feeling the rejuvenating sensation of the spell, they all lost the ache in their bones. Mason's broken shoulder was fixed as well with the dizzy spell leaving his head.

They all got back on their feet and made their way down into the newly, opened entrance.

* * *

Quistis led the others into battle against the Legionaires, but things weren't going so well for them which lead to the Summoning. "Thunderstorm!" shouted Quistis. Lightning illuminated half the ruins as she summoned Quetzalcoatl to strike with his thunder.

"Thousand Needles!" shouted Selphie as she summoned the Jumbo Cactuar.

"Brotherly Love!" shouted Irvine as he summoned the positive variation of the Brothers who guarded the Tomb.

"Thor's Hammer!" shouted Nida as he summoned Ixion. Lighting began to storm all around him with an electrifying portal opening up behind him. A yellow horn began to stand out before an entire horse broke free from the portal and attacked with a bolt of lightning from his horn.

"Rebirth Flame!" shouted Xu as she summoned Phoenix. The outline of a large bird formed below her before the mystical bird appeared to the battlefield. The Phoenix began to beat his colorful wings, releasing a storm of fire that attacked the Legionaires.

With the power of the Guardian Forces, the SeeD were able to turn the tides of victory back in their favor.

* * *

They thanked their lucky stars for surviving the fight with the Dark Brothers as they went deeper into a musty cavern that took them below the surface of the lake around the tomb. There were oddly no monsters here, but they figured that Dunkel and Trian may have disposed of whatever monsters lurked down here. Or it could've been sealed off for so long that not even the monsters found their way down here. Either way, the SeeD and company were happy for this small favor as they journeyed deeper into the ruins.

When they reached the end of the cavern, they were greeted with the foreign illumination from crystals that were all over the place. It was strangely beautiful despite its originally eerie appearance. The SeeD and company wandered into the depths to see Dunkel and Trian standing in front of a colossal crystal at the furthest end of the cavern.

Dunkel was in awe of the crystal as he turned to smile at the SeeD. "It matters not that you managed to survive a battle against my Dark Brothers," he said, sounding very happy. "The power that's contained behind this crystal will grant me a power far beyond anything your human minds can comprehend. It will raise my power to an unprecedented level."

"Then I guess we're going to have to stop kick your ass before that happens!" argued Zell.

Trian stood guard of Dunkel as he brandished his twin Gunblades to fight. He raised the pointed blades up, pointing them at Zell. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, smiling. "I would have to kill you all slowly for even trying to harm a hair on his head."

"How wimpy are you, Dunkel!" shouted Zell. "You have to hide behind a kid."

"He's not a kid," said Dunkel. "He is older and stronger then all of you."

Trian began to grin from Dunkel's compliment as he locked eyes with all of their foes. He winked at Dunkel, signaling that Rinoa was present with the SeeD. This made a cheerful smile grow on Dunkel's face as he looked back at the giant crystal.

Dunkel placed his hand on the crystal, feeling the energy behind it. "You will learn soon enough that my father's will cannot be denied," he told the SeeD. "Humanity shall burn just as he wishes it to. And with my father's weapon, I will usher in the end of the Age of Man." A flash of light appeared in Dunkel's hand, taking the form of a strange sword. He held the sword by its handle with a blue hilt circling around it. The thick, golden-brown key shaped blade sparkled with light as Dunkel pointed it at the crystal. "Now, my power shall set my father's weapon free!"

Before the others could even move an inch to stop him, a blast of dark light escaped Dunkel's weapon and hit the crystal. This caused the room to shake with the SeeD and Trian struggling to stand, while Dunkel only laughed at the chaos he was creating. The crystal that entombed his father's weapon beneath the tomb of Dollet's last emperor began to shatter. The giant crystal slowly began to crumble into nothing to reveal that weapon locked away.

For centuries, the weapon has been locked away. This was the weapon that his father used to smite humanity the last time. The same weapon that Dunkel was always destined to inherit and use in the name of his Divine Father. The Great Father who created the world around them alongside his Eternal Consort.

Dunkel stabbed the ground with his sword, relinquishing it from his hold. He reached into the crystal to extract the sword that has been missing for ages. The black blade with black wings, a beast faced guard, and claws for the teeth. With the weapon in his hands now, nothing could stop Dunkel from fulfilling his destiny!

"With my father's power, I shall destroy you all!" declared Dunkel. "Prepare yourselves, SeeDs and blood traitors! Prepare to fight the power of my father, Lord Hyne!"

Their eyes lit up with fear at the mere mention of the name Hyne. The father that Dunkel was always speaking off was none other than the god who left half his Power on the Earth after a great battle. The very god that was responsible for making their world was the same being that wanted to have it destroyed.

This was turning out to be a really crappy day.

A battle began with a power-hungry Dunkel on the prowl.

Squall and Zell decided they would handle Trian, while the others went after Dunkel. Seifer's skill with the Gunblade would help a lot and having two Sorcerers on his side would only do more to help. As they all rushed into a fight, the sparks began to fly with the combatants showing no mercy to each other.

Trian focused most of his attention on Squall since he felt that SeeD commander was the only one he should be worried about. He rarely focused his attention on Zell, all he had to do was sidestep a bit and he would be in the clear. His blue hair waved around in the breeze as he moved with such fluid grace that he left both SeeDs stunned.

Moving faster than the wind, Trian began to swing his blades around and tried to cut the SeeDs into pieces. Squall and Zell had to move faster than they ever had before so they wouldn't be killed by the vicious blades. When Trian began to slow down, Squall began to his assault again, while Zell went for a sneak attack.

Their dance continued, while Dunkel dealt with the other three.

With Hyne's Sword in his possession, Dunkel's powers were greatly expanded. His spells did more damage at a wider range that would leave his opponents in a great deal of pain. Dunkel unleashed hellish fire at them, forcing Rinoa to play her trump card.

"Ruby Light!" shouted Rinoa as she summoned Carbuncle.

The tiny mouse appeared from a hole in the ground and placed a magical barrier around them to protect them from Dunkel's attack.

Instead of being reflected though as it normally would, Dunkel's attack completely shattered the barrier that Rinoa had up. With the barrier being ripped apart into pieces, Dunkel would have a clear opening at all of them. As the flames of his spell died out, the Sorcerer went rushing forward to deliver the final blow that would end Rinoa Heartily's existence.

However, Mason jumped in the way and protected them both. The impact from Dunkel crashing into Mason's barrier sent Rinoa and Seifer flying away from them. Dunkel was in for a bigger surprise as Mason used his inner strength to push Hyne's son away from him.

Mason spun his body back to see that Trian had knocked out Zell and was going after Squall next. Panicking, Mason began to summon a GF of his own. "Valefor, protect Squall!" he shouted. Magic exploded around him as an avian being appeared out of nowhere with a cry escaping its metal plated beak.

Valefor went flying towards Trian who had a surprise for him as well.

"I summon you, Dark Valefor!" shouted Trian.

Magic exploded around him as he summoned his dark counterpart of Valefor. Mason was left in shock as he saw a grayer version of his Valefor emerge from the shadows. The Dark Valefor flew with such speed that it left his Valefor in shock. Dark Valefor and Valefor crashed into the wall, forcing them both to dismiss themselves.

"Nice try," mocked Trian as he returned to beating Squall to the dirt.

Mason felt a hot breath against his neck before a strong hand forced him to turn around. The hand then went to his neck, squeezing the life out of him. Dunkel raised the boy into the air with hardly any ounce of effort.

Dunkel's amber eyes flashed again as he peaked into the boy's soul. He recognized him as the same boy that he met at Centra, yet there was something odd about him. "You ripped your own body in half just like father did," whispered an amazed Dunkel. "You made two of you so that Ultimecia would never learn of your existence, a wise choice. Ah, now I see what was so special about you, boy."

He loosened his grip on Mason as he gently brought him back to the ground. He removed his hand from Mason's neck and began to touched the frightened boy with it. "You are Maverick's mutt of a child," he said, angrily. "It appears he didn't kill you after all. Well, I wish I could've met my nephew under better circumstances."

"Nephew," gasped Mason, he panicked as he discovered he was related to this psycho too.

"Your father is my youngest brother," explained Dunkel. "We are the sons and daughters of Hyne. And that also makes you the youngest grandson of the Great Father. What an interesting turn of events this has been."

"Very," whispered Mason as he got his knife out. Thinking fast, he stabbed Dunkel in the arm, showing his uncle just how much he loved him. Dunkel roared with pain as he removed the knife then threw Mason aside like he was nothing more than a rag.

Just as Mason was blown away, Squall finally got the upper hand over Trian. The SeeD used Lion Heart's Blasting Zone to overpower the blue haired Knight. With the giant blade crashing into him, Trian was completely disarmed while thrown towards a pile of broken crystals.

Squall marched over towards Dunkel to fight him next just as Seifer got back on his feet.

The Knights fought together against Dunkel; however, the Sorcerer still had the edge in the battle. He held them both back with just one arm and one sword. He needn't any use of his magic to fight them. At least, they hadn't provoked him enough to tap into his Power. Only that bastard nephew of his actually forced him to use any of it.

Dunkel was faster than the both of them, not to mention stronger. He dueled them both and hardly broke a sweat against two of the strongest warriors on the Surface World. Granted, he was the strongest being that currently walked this Earth, second only to his divine parents.

Squall was the first to go down as Dunkel succeeded in overpowering the SeeD. Squall was already exhausted after his fight against Trian that he hardly put up a fight against Dunkel. The Sorcerer found himself backhanding the youth across the face. That was the last blow that Squall needed before he was knocked down for the count.

Seifer came rushing after Dunkel, swinging Hyperion like a mad man. The fallen man wasn't about to let some psychopath beat him. He couldn't just give up, roll over, and die by the hands of some monster that was loyal to his even more psychotic father. Seifer couldn't allow things to end like this, although, today wasn't the day that humanity saw its final sunrise.

Dunkel found Seifer interesting as he fought against him. The young man's movements and strategy reminded Dunkel of a younger version of himself. Seifer behaved almost exactly how Dunkel would in a fight during his younger days. Not that it really mattered; Dunkel had perfected his old strategies since then.

Their blades met once more with a tremendous amount of Power finally overwhelming Seifer's body. The blond haired man was forced down to one knee with Hyperion falling out of his hands. Now that the upper hand was his, Dunkel was going to end Seifer's miserable existence. No longer would Seifer have to suffer to walk alone on this planet. No longer did he have to crave desperately the acceptance of his peers. He would be freed from all of that.

Something in Seifer wouldn't allow him to die in peace though as Dunkel was about to slice his head off.

Power roared through Seifer's being, forcing himself to stand once more. Seifer blocked the attack by creating a mystical shield at the palm of his hands. He caught Dunkel's sword with his shielded hands and gave the man a dark look at his eyes turned black. A pair of gray wings began to grow from his back as the Power that was locked away for so long became one with him.

As the others began to rise from their broken positions, they watched with awe as a Sorcerer was awakened.

Dunkel felt the Power against his skin and even felt the Power dancing at the tip of his tongue. The all too familiar Power made every gear in his brain spin as he embraced it. Seifer took advantage of this moment of weakness and used his newly awakened Powers to unleash an attack that would devastate Dunkel. Bolts of energy began to assault Dunkel, forcing the man to suffer a great deal of pain.

With his attack coming to an end, Seifer felt all of his energy drained by the output involved with the attack. He was panting for air, while Dunkel laughed his pain away. Slowly, Dunkel began to heal himself as he began to look at the exhausted Seifer.

"I see you now," said Dunkel. "I can see who you really are." Without even taking his eyes off of Seifer, Dunkel crouched down to pick up Hyperion. No effort was put into it as he completely shattered the Gunblade into nothing. "You don't deserve to touch such a filthy weapon. That weapon wasn't deserving to be in your hands."

Dunkel turned around to retrieve his old sword from the ground. Picking the golden blade up, he carried it back to Seifer and handed it over to him. "This is your proper inheritance," said the silver haired man. "This is a weapon worthy of you, my son, Seifer Almasy Fleruq!"

Seifer felt his entire body freeze as he looked up to face the man who claimed to be his father.

What the fuck was going on here! Why was everyone suddenly finding some long, lost relative?

"Your mother was a Sorceress as well," said Dunkel. "She was murdered not long after you were born. I embraced the deepest darkness that my Powers could muster up and used it to avenge her, but I feared for your safety, Seifer. Our home was no longer safe for a baby as young as yourself. So I gave you up to a Sorceress on the Surface World named Edea Kramer. I knew she would take care of you, but it appears not even her care could protect you from the life you must lead."

"I'm not your son!" growled Seifer. "I belong to nobody!"

Dunkel forced Seifer to take his sword with a soft glow radiating around it. "This is proof enough," said Dunkel. "Only my blood can use the sword, Gaia Bane. The sword is responding to your touch. It appears though that you're not ready to handle the truth. I pity that. You could rule at my side, Seifer. I'd think about that if I were you."

Seifer took hold of the hilt of the sword without even realizing it. The sword appeared to be heavy, but it felt so light in his hands. All the more proof that the sword was responding to him, knowing that it belonged to him. Seifer couldn't accept the truth of this though. He couldn't be this man's son.

This was a lie, wasn't it?

Trian couldn't believe it either as he slowly began to carry his broken body towards Dunkel. The Sorcerer was already leaving his son's presence in favor of his weakened Knight. Magic already began to course through Trian's veins to heal him of his injuries. It was odd, but it appeared that Dunkel was healing the wounds of the others as well.

"Today was a great day," said Dunkel. "There's no need for us to linger here. I have no reason to kill any of you, this time. Don't get greedy with my courtesy though."

Dunkel took Trian in his arms as he teleported them out of the ruins.

Seifer was slowly getting back on his feet with the others gathering around him.

None of them said a single word to each other, all they were concerned with was getting the hell out of there and fast.

* * *

When the others managed to navigate their way out of there, they were shocked to see countless bodies of Legionaires all over the ruins. There had to be dozens of them there and they were all dead or dying. It was incredible to see, but the joy came to an end as they found the others.

Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Xu, and Nida had all been beaten badly. Dunkel and Trian were standing a few feet away from them before they disappeared, possibly in their huge airship. That's when Squall and Mason had a nasty memory of what happened at the Centra Ruins. Figuring that history was about to repeat themselves, they dragged the others over to Ragnarok.

Zell took the wheel and steered them away from the ruins just as Dunkel's airship took air.

Within the enemy airship, Dunkel stood at the cockpit with a dark smile growing on his face. He took hold of his father's sword and marveled at the power that it gave him. "I think it's time to summon the Leviathan," said Dunkel. "Come to me, Dark Leviathan. Destroy the Tomb of the Unknown King! Send it out to sea and destroy it so that none matter enter again!"

The sea began to bubble with darkness as a gigantic head emerged from the water. The two airships flew above the water and saw a chunk of the continent being ripped away by rough waters. The Dark Leviathan was a monster above any monster. It was a hundred time the size of regular GF with a power that could destroy the entire world if it wanted too.

Dark Leviathan kept its body below the body, but its head began to approach the broken edge of the continent. It began to open its colossal mouth with darkness gathering in its bowls. In seconds, a blast of darkness infused water rocketed out from its mouth and obliterated the ruins. Not wanting to stop there, Dark Leviathan swam towards the remains of the continent and swallowed it whole.

Ragnarok was keeping its distance from the monster as it returned to the sea.

Inside of their airship, the SeeD and friends feared for their lives as they watched the monster that submerged in the water. Never before had they seen such a monster of that size, nor did they see any GF with that kind of power before. Mostly it was the size thing that was intimidating them. Who knew that size really did matter?

Either way, they were all shitting their pants as they flew to Esthar as quickly as possible.

Within the other airship, Dunkel bore a large grin as he was finally reunited with his son. Now, he understood what Edea had meant when she told him that his son had a difficult past. He knew of the Seifer that served Ultimecia and betrayed his own kind for the chance to be a Knight. It would only be a matter of time before Dunkel would convince his son to join them.

There was also the matter of his nephew; the boy had too much Power to waste it.

He needed to talk to his brother about finding a place in Albion for his lost son.

Trian went over to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist. As he leaned his head against his chest, he began to whisper to him. "You do know that they're going to Esthar to speak with President Lorie," he said, softly. "And you do know that the next energy reading is in Esthar."

"I know," smirked Dunkel. "Let's take the long way though. We need to talk with Maverick quick so open a comm. link with the palace."

"Yes sir," said Trian, knowing that Maverick was in deep shit.

Onboard Ragnarok, they passed through the barrier that still covered Esthar and saw the technologically advanced city in the distance.

Squall gave a heavy sigh as he began to mentally prepare himself for his talk with his father.

Zell landed the ship at the airport, waiting for further orders from Squall.

"Let's go," Squall said as he led the team out of the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: The final update for this month! There will only be like 7 more chapter left until the story is allllll over! I hope you guys enjoy it, especially for the lemon towards the end! The poll is still up so place your votes if you want to pick what fan fic you want to see next! Done here. Read and review!

**Let Love Flow Free:**

Of course, before they landed in Esthar, they had to explain what happened inside the Tomb of the Unknown King to the others. It started out simple enough. They told them how Dunkel and Trian could summon dark versions of their Guardian Forces, who were twice as strong as the ones they used. This included Dark Brothers, Dark Valefor, and Dark Leviathan.

They also explained the fierce battle they had against Dunkel and Trian in the crystal room where Hyne's Sword was sealed away. That was one of the biggest shockers in the story that Hyne was the higher power that they were up against and was the father of their enemy. With Hyne's Sword, Dunkel wiped the floor with all of them before he found out that Mason was his nephew.

Then, they told the biggest shocker of them all. When Seifer was going to sacrifice himself to protect Squall and the others, it was revealed that he had the Sorcerer Power locked away within him and that's when Dunkel saw that Seifer was his son. That left the entire team speechless as they saw Seifer in a completely different light. Seifer took the time to show him the sword that Dunkel gave him after destroying his Hyperion with the Gaia Bane dancing with light.

"He says this is my birthright," said Seifer. "I'm going to use this sword though not in the way he wants me to. I'm going to use it to destroy him. I'm not letting this world go down in flames."

Quistis shook her head as she wiped her stray lock away from her face. "I'm not sure we can stop this one," she told them all, truthfully. "This is Hyne we're talking about. He is the same god that nearly eradicated humans a thousand years ago. How are we supposed to stop him?"

"The better question is how he was he stopped the last time?" said Irvine. "There are so many legends saying how humanity rose up against Hyne, but they're all just legends. If we can find out the truth then maybe we could use that to stop him again."

"Our best chance at finding out the truth would be in Esthar," said Rinoa. "They have the best libraries on the planet. I'm sure we can find somebody who actually knows how Hyne was defeated or at least know where we can go to find the answer."

"Until then," said Squall, "none of us will say a word about Seifer's origins. We can't afford to let anybody else know that Dunkel is his father."

Mason was curled up into a chair, sitting between Squall and Seifer. He looked up towards Squall with his big, puppy dog eyes staring into Squall's soul. "What about me?" he asked, softly. "I'm the one who just found out that Seifer is my cousin and that my father is Dunkel's younger brother. Do we just tell everyone that?"

Seifer placed a hand on Mason's shoulder, keeping a firm hold on it. "I don't care if you're my cousin, I still love you more than anything else on this world," he whispered to him. He kissed Mason's forehead for proof before pulling himself away from him. "Besides, it'll be easier to protect you then it would be for them to protect me. They will consider you innocent; I have done too much evil in my past to be considered even remotely innocent."

"So we shut up about Seifer being the son of a complete psychopath," said Selphie. "Alright, well, there's Esthar. I'm guessing we should land now."

"Go easy on the ship, Selphie," said Xu.

"We don't want you crashing into another building," said Nida.

"That was one time!" shouted Selphie.

Ragnarok landed in Esthar's empty airstation, welcoming the SeeD and friends to the technological city of Esthar.

* * *

In Albion, Maverick was wandering down the hallway after finishing his duties for their eventual battle with the Surface World. His stomach was still tangled in knots after meeting his son and just knowing that the boy was in grave danger so long as his brother was on that rock. It wasn't that long ago that Dark Leviathan's presence was sensed on the Surface World.

Rarely did Dunkel ever summon that beast, only during moments of crisis was the Dark Leviathan released from its seals. Maverick feared for his son's safety as he had a feeling that the beast was unleashed near him. There was nothing more that Maverick could do though to ensure Mason's safety unless he could convince Dunkel to allow him safe passage to Albion.

Like that would happen.

So Maverick wandered down the hall alone until Cardin emerged from the shadows to snatch his brother's arm.

Cardin was faster than Maverick was so he easily got a hold of him. His blond hair didn't even move an inch despite this lightning fast movement. "Dunkel wishes to speak to you," said Cardin. "He has a communication link open."

"Well, I will speak to him on a later time," said Maverick. "I have to finish the preparation for the war."

Before Maverick even had the chance to blink or pull himself away, Cardin spun Maverick around and had him pinned to the wall. Cardin twisted the arm that he had a hold of and pulled it so that it was pressed against his back. "Allow me to say this again," Cardin said, sounding pissed at Maverick. "Dunkel wants to speak with you right now, dumbass! He knows what you did and I just know that he knows that you gave the genetic enhancer to your mutt of a son."

"How could he know that already?" Maverick asked in shock.

"That's not my job," said Cardin. "All that matters is that we get you to the comm. room right now before Dunkel rips us both apart!"

Cardin kept his hold on Maverick and dragged him to the room for a meeting with their elder brother.

* * *

When the SeeD and company disembarked from Ragnarok, it was no surprise for them to be suddenly greeted by a group of Esthar soldiers. The soldiers wore silver and blue armor that enhanced their natural abilities, similar to the Legionaires, but not as powerful. They carried sword like weapons with a gun attachment that made them excellent for long and short range battle.

The soldiers surrounded the SeeD and company, making the heroes worry if they were suddenly going to get into a rumble with them.

That's when a single figure pushed himself through the crowd of soldiers. He wore purple robes with a large collar that circled around his neck. His silk, black hair was tied back as the man slowly made his approach to the SeeD.

"It's so good to see you again," said Dr. Odine. "I have been expecting you for a while now."

Dr. Odine was a creepy, little man who served Adel when she rose into power. However, the doctor was more then he appeared to be. He had little care for his fellow man, focusing on his science and technology more than anything else. He was also the one responsible for developing the Junction System using Guardian Forces as well as developing items to bind a Sorcerer/Sorceress's Power.

Squall took a few steps towards the creepy man with his arms dangling from the sides. The Esthar soldiers wouldn't dare to lay a hand on the First Son now that they were all aware of his lineage to Laguna Lorie. "Then I'm willing to guess you know what's going on?" asked Squall. "You know we're at war."

"With a Power far greater than ours," said the doctor. "I am aware of this that's why the president wishes you to be personally escorted to his office. We all need to have a good, long talk about what we're going to do."

Squall agreed as he followed the man out of the airstation.

The soldiers dropped their weapons to their sides as they allowed the others to pass too, slowly making their approach outside. A large limo was already waiting to take them to President Lorie's office at the heart of the city. Once everyone was inside, Dr. Odine had the driver take them to his office.

The car ride was silent until they finally reached the capital with Mason gasping in shock as he saw the city for the first time.

Squall and Seifer helped their lover out of the car, while the others waited at the front door.

To no one's surprise, they saw two figures waiting for them there.

"It has been a while," said Kiros. "I was wondering when Raine's son would grace us with his presence."

Ward simply nodded in agreement as he pushed the doors open.

Squall simply smirked as Laguna's oldest friends, Kiros and Ward, escorted them to president's office.

They followed Kiros and Ward up the long staircase that would take them to Laguna's office. Kiros was a tall, thin man with dark brown skin and short-cropped hair and beaded dreadlocks in the very back. Ward was taller and larger then Kiros was with scruffy, rough facial features and a long scar running down his face. He also wore a blue handkerchief on his head.

The walk was filled with silence, mostly because the SeeDs didn't want to say anything until they reached Laguna's office. Once they reached the large, wooden doors, Kiros and Ward pushed them open to welcome the SeeDs and company. They all immediately began to flood into the room and saw a man sitting at his desk with a young woman at his side.

Ellone was easily recognized as the woman at the man's side. Squall remained calm and collected as he stood face to face with his father. President Laguna Lorie was an interesting man with an even more interesting personality that some would say is overly cheerful. He had shoulder-length, black hair that he had tied up with his bangs covering the side of his face. His dog tags from his military days dangled in the front of his chest that was covered by a baby blue button up with the khakis and sandals he wore.

Even in his forties, the man still looked like he was in his twenties.

Laguna rose up from his seat with a smile forming on his face. He held a hand out as he welcomed his guests to his city. "It is good to see you all again," he said, happily. "Although, I have a feeling that you're only here because of you have bad news. There is so many of you that I'm sure this isn't exactly a social visit."

"Still unaware of the apocalypse going on around you?" said Squall.

"Apocalypse is a little dramatic, don't you think, son?" said Laguna.

Squall huffed as he shook his head before taking a good look at his father. It amazed him, how much he saw himself physically looking like this man. Clearly he had to get his personality from his mother, which is what everyone told him, and that was something he was grateful for. He couldn't stand acting like this man as well.

The SeeD Commander made his way closer to the desk, leading the others to fill out around the large office. He stopped as soon as he was within range to shake the man's hand. "A lot is going on, Mr. President," said the SeeD. "We're facing extinction and we need Esthar to work with Galbadia if we're even going to stand a chance."

"It's that bad?" asked Ellone.

"Worse," said Zell. "This is Hyne we're up against."

The word of the supposed god who created the world caught everyone's attention.

Squall started by explaining the rise in monsters since the last Lunar Cry. They were all aware of the monster situation getting worse, but then Squall mentioned the Cadet's entry exam that went horribly wrong in the Fire Caverns. That's when his story led to the final exam at the Centra Ruins that were being overrun by the Legionaires.

Zell and Rinoa cut in after that, explaining how Rinoa suddenly felt an abundant of Power rushing into the world. It forced her to collapse once she saw the planet being consumed by the Mouths' of Hell, itself.

Their story progressed to where they were all reunited at Garden, including Seifer and Mason's former persona. They talked how they spoke with President Caraway and got his consent to joining forces to stop the Legionaires. Later on, the former twins' father arrived and forced them to reassemble into Mason before handing over his genetic enhancing gift that gave them a major power boost.

That's when the story ended at the Tomb of the Unknown King, excluding the details about Seifer's paternal ancestry.

"So now that you're caught up," said Squall, "will you help us fight these Legionaires? Even with Balamb Garden, Galbadia Garden, and the Galbadia military, I fear it won't be enough to stop them. We need Esthar's technology is we're going to have the slightest chance at surviving."

Laguna agreed with him as he began to take a few steps away from his desk. Shockingly, Laguna was silent as he took a few steps to the window and kept his back turned from them. "So Hyne is trying to end humanity again? I guess the legends really are true then," he said, softly. He spun around with a smile on his face, which could only mean one thing. He came up with another moronic plan. "Well, I guess we're going to have to take this god down a pedestal or two! Show him that humans aren't going down that easily!"

"Will you help us then, President Lorie?" asked Quistis.

"My dear, I'm going to do more than help you," said an overly cheerful Laguna. "I will personally lead a unit against these Legionaires! It's been almost twenty years since I set foot on the battlefield, but this old guy can still hold his own in battle. The country has advanced more in the technology and science field that we should be more then capable at handling these Legionaire weirdos. I'll make a call to President Caraway and inform him of the situation."

"Leave it to me!" said Laguna. "I will save this world in a matter of days!"

Squall sighed and shook his head, he had a feeling he was in for more than he bargained for.

* * *

In the dark, empty chamber that Cardin dragged them into, the two brothers of Dunkel prepared to meet with their dearest brother. They made sure they cleared out the personnel that worked in the communication room so they could have a private meeting. The less people that knew about what they were going to talk about, the better for them all.

Dunkel appeared on a blue screen, still onboard his airship.

They both braced themselves for the worse.

"I have former Sorceress Edea in my care," said Dunkel. "I also learned of two energy sources on the Surface World that seemed promising: one in Galbadia and the other in Esthar. I already went to the Galbadia source and discovered that it was father's old sword. The same sword that is crucial to our plans."

"That is good news, brother," said Cardin. "Are you going to investigate the source in Esthar next?"

"Yes," said Dunkel, "but first, I learned some interesting tidbits of information. For starters, I learned just who my son is and watched as he came into his Power. Much to my surprise, he was fighting alongside the same SeeDs that we're going to destroy. Not only did I meet my son though, I also had a run in with your mutt, Maverick."

In a matter of seconds, Maverick and Cardin both began to freeze over. Maverick fearing more for his son's safety, while Cardin worried about just how much Dunkel knew. They both feared for the worse as Dunkel resumed his speech.

"This isn't the first time I ran into him, Maverick," said Dunkel. "He was there at the Centra Ruins as well, but he had split his own body into two, like father did. When I saw him at the Tomb of the Unknown King, he was now one. Even more to my surprise, I felt your Power around that boy. Your Negative Energy forced his body to become whole again, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. What I was most surprised by was that the SeeDs were fighting with my genetic enhancers!"

Cardin was quickly plotting out a way to get him into the clear, while Maverick refrained from showing any amount of fear.

"I have no idea how they got their hands on that, brother," said Maverick. "Myself and Cardin have been in the city since you left. There have been no reports of the labs being broken into."

"Then that makes things all the more interesting," said Dunkel. "Especially since I know you were the one who stole the enhancer, Maverick, while you, Cardin, just allowed it to happen. You are both in trouble, but I will spare you, Cardin. Maverick, you will suffer horribly. For your treason against myself, Albion, and our father, your son shall be executed as a blood traitor to our race as he should have been as an infant."

"Please, Dunkel!" shouted Maverick. "You can't do this to Mason! He is your nephew, for father's sake. Don't punish him for my mistakes! I didn't mean this as a betrayal of you; I meant it only to keep him alive until I could find a permanent solution to save him."

"You wish for him to live in Albion with us?" said Dunkel. "Very well…I will reconsider your son's safety in exchange."

"Whatever you say, brother, I will do as you tell me."

"You must kill Rinoa Heartily," said Dunkel. "You must destroy that girl so there is nothing left of her. Then you are to bring all of the natural born Sorcerers and Sorceresses that reside on the Surface World to Albion, this will include your son. Your son won't leave without a fight though; he won't leave his precious humans by his own will. You will have to do any means necessary to bring him up, even if it means you have to destroy his Knight, Squall Leonhart, thus destroy his own soul to do so. Am I understood?"

"Yes, brother," whispered Maverick.

The room went dark with Cardin breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, we survived that unscratched," said the blond. "And here I was expecting us both to be killed then fed to the Dark Leviathan. Now, you have an easy job. Just kill Rinoa and evacuated all the natural borns from the surface."

"You understand that Mason will fight me," said Maverick. "I will have to fight him back, even if it means that I must destroy his soul by killing his Knight. You know it will come down to that! I will lose my son either way, by execution or self-destruction! A Sorcerer won't be able to survive the destruction of his Knight unscratched. His soul will fall to pieces and leave him nothing but a hallow shell."

"At least he'll be alive, even if he will only be a mindless zombie," said Cardin, "but he is a mutt. It's not like it really matters. Make we can sell him off into slavery for a profit."

Cardin left soon after saying that, leaving Maverick to thoughts of destroying his own son.

Maverick prayed to their father that it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Dunkel and Trian were resting in bed together for the evening. They were both nude with their limbs tangled together after as they slowly began to drift off into a deep slumber. Trian was a little sore and very tired from their love making that night, but he would recover from it by morning.

Trian rested his tired head on Dunkel's chest with a soft smile on his face. He had his hand fondling Dunkel's privates, while Dunkel had his fingers play with Trian's sore bottom. Trian tried to contain the urge to ravish his lover again because there was something important that he needed to ask him.

"Why did you spare the mutt from death?" asked Trian.

"Mason is my nephew, thus he is still of blood relation to me," explained Dunkel. "I do not wish to kill my own unless absolutely necessary. Besides, the boy has a remarkable amount of potential in him to become a powerful Sorcerer. I just might take him as my apprentice. You shouldn't insult him though, Trian, in case you've forgotten you were born human. You are part of the Surface World, a former student of Galbadia Garden."

"I'm yours now," said Trian, "that's all that matters to me."

"To me as well,' said Dunkel. "Anyways…I could easily use Mason to force my son to return home. Seifer will come running once he sees learns that the boy is in danger."

Trian smirked a bit before closing his eyes to rest with Dunkel staring up to the ceiling of his room with a dark grin on his face.

* * *

Laguna took the SeeDs and company down to the armory in the city that housed all the new weapons that they've been developing for the past three years. They were taken to a white room where there was nothing but rows and rows of weapons of various designs and sizes. It alarmed them to see so many deadly weapons underneath the city, but then again it wasn't completely surprising since Esthar had so many secrets.

"Looks at these bad boys," said Laguna. "They're the pride and joy that we have in Esthar. I know that you all have your own specialty weapon, but I suggest you take a few extra ones because this is going to be a long fight. You'll need every ounce of backup that you can get."

Squall and Seifer remained in the sidelines, since they couldn't fight with any other weapons due to their combat specialties.

Quistis and Xu picked swords that were lightweight enough for them to make swift attacks. Zell decided to take a few daggers that he hid in his clothing. Irvine got a few handguns and a small machine gun, while Selphie had a mace that would be handy in battle. Nida grabbed a hammer to go with the sword and gun he had. Rinoa took a couple guns and daggers for herself; she went through a bit more combat training since she felt horribly inferior to the SeeD she worked with.

Mason was wandering aimlessly through the rows of weapons, snatching a couple guns, until he found a high-powered boomerang that was technologically advanced. It was made from a dark blue material that seemed highly durable and as Mason held onto it he felt his Power being heightened by it. It was clear to him that this boomerang model heightened one's magical talents.

Laguna snuck up behind the lonely Mason while the boy had his back turned. He had a small box in his hand that he carried carefully. "I see you found out latest models of boomerangs," said the president. Mason spun around and was startled to be this close to Laguna. The man kept a smile on his face though as he held the box out to the Sorcerer. "Squall told me that you had a talent for knives. I figured that you might like using these bad boys."

He unfastened the locks on the box and revealed the two most beautiful sai that Mason ever had the pleasure of seeing. The pure, silver knives had a red ribbon tied around the handle to provide the user with some comfort. Symbols were etched into the steel that bore some semblance of Power to the boy that spoke out to him.

Stretching his hands out, Mason took the sai from the box and held it carefully in his hands.

"These sai are different from the usual variety," explained Laguna. "They were made by the magic of a Sorceress so they're enchanted by magic to boost every bit of your skills. The only problem is that you have to be a Sorcerer or Sorceress to use them. Seeing as how you're a Sorcerer that knows how to handle knives, I figured you could train a little to master these."

Before the president had the chance to say another word, the sai spun around in Mason's hands before he extended the tip of the blade towards the president.

Mason bore a cheerful smirk on his face before he brought the sai away from him. He didn't want to be attacked for "threatening" the president now. "I think I can handle them, President Loire," said the young Sorcerer. "Thank you for the weapons, sir."

"Please, call me Laguna," said the older man. "Besides, I can tell that my son has a thing for you so consider it as a token of our new friendship."

Mason's smile only grew as he felt himself blushing in the president's presence before they walked off to join the others.

* * *

Mason was getting ready for bed, in a guest bedroom at the president's house, when he heard soft knocks at his door. He was just about to get out of this tight, Cade uniform and take a nice, relaxing shower. That was clearly going to have to be put on hold at least until he could get rid of whoever was at the door.

He opened the door and was a little surprised to see both Seifer and Squall there.

"What's up?" asked Mason.

"Can we come in?" asked Seifer.

"There's something we need to talk about," said Squall.

The Sorcerer nodded his head and allowed his Knights to enter. At least, he thought they were both his Knights. With Seifer's Powers awakening that was still going to be up for debate. He wasn't sure if Seifer could still be considered is Knight or if it was just Squall now.

They went over to the bed that was big enough for two. The three of them could easily fit though due to Mason being so thin so it was no problem for them all to squeeze in. Mason was just about to ask what they were doing here when he got his answer with a kiss from Seifer. Seifer's rough lips felt so good against his skin, but then Squall pulled him away and kissed him with his softer lips.

"Is this what we needed to talk about?" asked Mason.

"Yeah," the two men said.

Mason soon felt their hands raking at his clothes, trying to remove them from him. Mason didn't bother to struggle as he just let Seifer take his jacket off, while Squall removed his pants. Soon the boy was just in his t-shirt and a pair of briefs that were too small for him. His erection was straining against the blue briefs with a wet spot slowly forming there.

Seifer capture Mason's lips again with his hands tarring Mason's shirt clean off. Mason tried to remove Seifer's coat, which the elder had to help him with. Squall was down on his knees with his tongue licking away at the front of Mason's briefs. The boy was soon moaning into Seifer's mouth, while his erection only got harder as Squall teased it.

It took everything that Mason had no to cum right there. Soon though, Seifer and Squall moved away from him and left him alone on the bed. Mason's eyes were still a little hazy when he saw Seifer and Squall standing in front of each other. He was even more surprised when he saw the two of them kiss, and he meant really kiss!

Had they never met Mason, this would've never happened. Seifer and Squall were willing to try anything for their lover though even if it would lead them to having sex with each other. Despite all the years of hating each other, they did respect one another. And if you looked deeper into it, there were always pent up sexual feelings between the two that neither one would confess.

As they kissed, Seifer and Squall took the liberty to undress each other before Mason's eyes. The boy was in shock to see all of this, to see Seifer and Squall pressing their shirtless bodies against one another. Their hard muscles flexed as they touched. The pants came down soon and Mason could see the tents forming in their loose boxers.

The men soon pulled away from each other then returned to bed with Mason. He was sandwiched between the two men with them both clinging onto him. Not that he was about to complain about that though. He allowed them to have their way with him as they kissed, touched, and bit him everywhere on his body.

They were all soon free of their underwear as now their erections rubbed against each other as the three of them made out.

Seifer had Mason on his lap, kissing the boy with his arms tightly wound around him and their dicks rubbing together. Squall was stroking himself from behind them, while he took the liberty of inserting a finger inside of Mason's tight ass. The boy clung onto Seifer and cried softly as a second finger joined the first. Squall bit down on Mason's neck, teasing the boy as his fingers wiggled round inside of him.

Mason was ignoring Seifer's kisses now as he leaned back against Squall's hard chest. Seifer's hand was still stroking them though and that was causing the boy to lose control of his senses as he felt nothing but bliss. Squall took advantage of that and inserted his erection into the boy's ass. They both moaned with pleasure as Squall slowly began to fuck Mason, while Seifer released the boy from his hold.

Squall and Mason were on their knees as they began to fuck on the bed. Seifer watched as Squall reached over to stroke Mason's dick, while he rammed into that tight ass. Seifer's erection was already drooling with pre-cum as he circled around them to see the full view of the show. He watched how Squall's ass and back muscles clenched together as he rammed into the boy. That got him even harder.

Mason gave on more pleasurable cry before he came on the sheets. Squall was still pounding away inside of Mason, hitting that pleasure spot almost every time. Mason cried out Squall's name as he hit that spot again. That cry was all it took to send Squall over the edge as the muscles in his body tensed up, getting him to cum inside of the boy's ass with what felt like gallons of sperm filling him up.

He pulled out of Mason with some cum leaking out.

Seifer replaced Squall as the brunet laid down on the bed. Seifer got down on his knees, pulling Mason up so that he could sit the boy back on his lap. Mason was forced to impale himself on Seifer's hard dick with Squall's cum serving as a smooth lubricant. It didn't take too long for the boy to fully take it in and ride Seifer like there was no tomorrow with his back facing the blond.

Seifer pushed his hips up to match Mason's speed as he impaled the boy with it. They were both moaning at this point when Squall decided to tease them both a big. The brunet started to stroke Mason's new erection and fondled Seifer's balls with his finger tips. Squall's touch was handy in bringing them both closer to the edge.

Squall watched as Mason's little abs quivered along with the rest of his body. His arms shook violently as he struggled to keep himself up. Squall had to stop teasing them both and he wrapped his arms around the boy to hold him up so that Mason can focus on just ridding Seifer. The boy kept whimpering against Squall's chest with his hot breath getting Squall excited again. The boy's dick pointed towards the wet puddle on the bed that only got more soaked as Seifer hit his pleasure button, making the boy cum again.

Feeling Mason's warm cum trickling down; it made Seifer want to pound away at the boy with no mercy. So he lifted the boy's body up a little more and Squall made sure to keep a strong hold on him as Seifer took control. The speed that he was going now was faster than he ever went with Max in the past. Pushing himself further than before, Seifer came inside of Mason, and filled the boy to his limit.

The trio collapsed on top of the bed, feeling their sweat and cum staining the sheets. Seifer and Squall were the only ones with enough energy to get rid of that ruined sheet. They resumed their positions on Mason's side, holding onto the boy's tired body.

"This was perfect," whispered Mason. "Thank you both."

"I liked it very much," said Seifer. "I can't wait till we can do it the next time."

"I actually agree with Seifer," said Squall. "We should do this again as soon as possible."

A content sigh escaped the boy's lips as he turned to the side to kiss Seifer. He had another rough kiss with him as the blond violated his mouth. Mason's face began to flush before he was finally freed from Seifer. He turned over to Squall and gave him a long, passionate kiss that made them go weak in the knee.

And there was something else that Mason did with the kiss that made him completely exhausted. The boy ended the kiss and began to slumber between his two men. Seifer and Squall took a brief moment to smile and laugh at what just happened. The two men leaned over Mason's body and shared another kiss that honestly meant something to them both.

With their night of pleasure and fun over, the men joined Mason to sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Laguna had another surprise for them at the airstation.

They arrived to the airstation to see something off with Ragnarok. Their airship looked completely remodeled with silver and gold paintjob to replace the old red-orange one. The wings of the ship took a more wing-like form with multiple guns strapped throughout the ship. The head of the ship continued to take its dragon appearance, but it had a more fearsome look to it.

A surprised gasp escaped them all as they approached the newly, upgraded Ragnarok.

"Like it?" said Laguna. "Dr. Odine and his team have been working on since you landed. Let's go inside so you can see all the cool features."

Laguna and his team walked into the ship with the SeeD and company following behind.

They arrived to the cockpit after Laguna gave them the grand tour of the place. The ship remained mostly unchanged from the inside except now things were bigger and there were also a few rooms with bunks to sleep on. The cockpit underwent the most change since it was expanded to fit more people with buttons all over the place.

The oddest thing was at the center of the room, a giant sphere that seemed dead.

"This is the power cell of the Ragnarok," said Laguna. "The problem is, we don't have enough power to energize it. That's where you three come in." He caught Rinoa, Mason, and Seifer's attention with that one. Their only magical members looked at the president as he placed his hands on the sphere. "We need you to use your Power to activate the cell. It won't drain you of your Power, it will simply spark the life needed for it to function. Go ahead and touch it when you're ready."

Seifer led the other two to the sphere and he was the first to place his hands on it. Mason went next with Rinoa following after him. They all closed their eyes shut and took in a deep breath as they allowed their Power to surge within them. Rinoa and Mason's white wings began to sprout from their backs, while Seifer's gray ones emerged.

Their Sorcerer Power began to pour into the sphere, now taking a light blue glow, with the entire ship roaring with life.

With this new weapon, they were almost ready to take on Hyne, Dunkel, and the Legionaires.

At least that's what they hoped for.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Well, the people have spoken and a decision has been made! The next fan fic that I'll be writing will be "A New Beginning" a Kingdom Hearts fan fic. WOOO! If you're interested in reading it, expect that one to be up sometime next week at the earliest! I still need to finish the new Stars chapter before I begin to write that. Anyways, there's only six more chapters until I'm finished with Bullet for My Soul! I'm a little sad, but all goods things must come to an end at some point. Read and review!

**Let Plans Be Spoken: **

An invasion plan was being formulated between Dunkel and Trian amongst the generals within the airship. There would no longer be any hesitation or second guessing. They were going to invaded Esthar and attack the Sorceress's Memorial to claim the power source they've been searching for. With that power in his hands, Dunkel's plans will flourish and his destiny will soon be fulfilled.

Trian escorted the generals out of the chamber so that they may return to their duties. He sealed the door back shut before turning his sights on Dunkel. "You sure about this?" he asked his lover. "You understand that there is no turning back after this. The SeeD and the humans will fight their hardest and do everything to kill us before we can reach the crystal."

"You know just as well as I do that they don't stand a chance against us, Trian," spoke Dunkel. "We are more than capable of disposing the people of this miserable rock right now; however, the only way to truly awaken father must be done this way. My destiny is sealed away in that crystal and we need the crystal at the memorial to awaken the key to the ultimate power."

"Just as long as you understand what you're doing," said Trian. "I will follow you to the ends of the earth as long as I trust that you'll bring us both back home, safely."

Dunkel smiled at his lover, touching the youth's chin with a delicate touch. He tilted the boy's head up before sealing that promise with a kiss. "I will never abandon you, my dear," he whispered to him. The sorcerer began to escort his lover out to the chamber and took him down the empty hallway.

By now, all the Legionaires on board were working on the battle plans to ensure their victory.

Dunkel took a brief detour to the hold to visit the captured Edea.

Trian unlocked the door to Edea's comfortable accommodation. Just because she was their captive, didn't mean they had to make her suffer into those dingy cells. They weren't barbaric to one of their own, they were far from that.

Edea rose from her bed, taking a good look at them both. Her normally tied up hair flowed freely now with a part of it covering her face. It appeared that she had been sleeping only moments before they arrived, which explained her disgruntled appearance.

"Good news, Mrs. Kramer," said Dunkel. "We should be within Esthar airspace in the next hour. Isn't that wonderful? If you behave, I might allow you to see those precious SeeD orphans of yours."

"They're in Esthar?" she said, surprised. "Why are you going to Esthar now, Dunkel? Didn't you do enough damage when Adel was still in power?"

"Hardly," laughed Dunkel. "I have much bigger plans for this entire world that has provoked my return to Esthar." He paced around the room, while Trian remained at the doorway. Edea had the look of fear in her eyes as she watched him carefully. "There is an energy source at the memorial that I need in order to awaken the ultimate power." He raised an eyebrow at her, meeting her eyes with his. "I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about."

Edea's eyes began to widen with terror as she knew exactly what he was talking about. That power was never meant to be awaken for it was too unstable and destructive for one man to contain. "You can't!" she shouted. "Please Dunkel, have mercy on everyone. If you awaken that beast then there is no going back, even for you. If you can't contain its power then it will destroy you and it will take the planet with it."

"Well then, lucky for you it's my destiny to become its master," said Dunkel.

Edea knew her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. She turned towards Trian, hoping that maybe he would say something to persuade Dunkel to cease. However, he stood like a stony statue without an ounce of emotions in his eyes. She feared that the boy was too wrapped up by Dunkel's lies to even listen to reason at this point.

Dunkel bid Edea farewell before taking Trian out of the room so that they may prepare for battle.

* * *

Racing across the planet, Maverick and his crew raced against time to gather all the natural born Sorcerers and Sorceresses that resided on the surface. They already had a tracking system built into the ship that would find their magical readings, and Maverick's Power allowed him to pin point every one of them as well. Within a day, they found every last natural born on the planet and removed them from the surface world to be taken to the safety of Albion.

He must've gathered at least, eight natural borns, if not more. There weren't many natural borns who resided on the surface world and the ones who did tended to live in large numbers, so that made the hunt fairly easily. They heard of Maverick and his family in legends thus respecting the authority and Power he wielded in the name of their Father.

With the first part of his mission complete, Maverick began work on the next two. He needed to eliminate Sorceress Rinoa and remove his son from the hands of the SeeDs.

There was no big, master plan behind any of this. He knew that Dunkel was at Esthar by now, going after the Sorceress's Memorial to claim the energy source that he needed to awaken the ultimate power. It worried Maverick a bit to know that the great beast would awaken, which motivated him in hurrying to Esthar to get Mason before it was too late.

He was just informed that they reached the continent, which was good news for him.

The sooner he got to Mason and got him away from the SeeDs then the sooner he could take him to Albion where he'll be safe.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Maverick whispered to himself. "Why do I feel so unsure of Dunkel all of a sudden? He is my brother, he would never do anything to betray us, but I just feel his lust for power growing too strong. I fear that this just might be the downfall of all of us. No, I shouldn't think that way. My brother can control whatever power he earns, Father and Mother would never give him anything he couldn't handle."

"Sir!" said a soldier. "We are near the memorial now. We've established communication with Lord Dunkel. He wishes to speak with you."

"Alright," Maverick said, calmly. "I'll be there right now, just give me a moment."

"Yes sir!"

Maverick stared into space, taking a deep breath as he prepared to speak with his brother.

* * *

With the improvements to Ragnarok complete, the gang took it out for a quick spin to check out what the ship could do. They were surprised by how much faster and agile it became despite the bulky upgrades. Then there was the weaponry on the ship, they got an upgrade from the simple machine guns and plasma cannon. There were twice as many machine guns, the cannon got a huge upgrade, and there were missiles ports all over the ship.

The new, golden Ragnarok was far superior then the older model.

Selphie was flipping out as she steered the new ship, feeling the improvements as she flew the ship over the mountains. The airship responded to flawlessly and with the destructive output of the weapons, the SeeDs felt that the airship would be handy in their coming battles. They felt that the new airship would help them achieve victory against Dunkel's army of Legionaires.

When they returned to the president's palace, Laguna had another gift for Mason. Squall and Seifer dutifully followed their lover and the president to his office to see what this gift was. Laguna retrieved a box from his desk and opened it so that they may see the clothing inside of it.

"The Cadet uniform seemed a little small and undignified for a Sorcerer to wear," said Laguna.

He removed the white long-sleeved shirt, handing that over to Mason. The Sorcerer removed the Cadet coat and the gray t-shirt to be replaced in favor of the shirt. The material felt so soft and lightweight against his skin. He noticed that the front was a little open with a series of strings crossing over and over. Laguna also handed him the black pants that went with the shirt. Mason barely noticed the two crosses that ran down his arms and the Griever insignia on the back of his shirt when he caught his reflection on the mirror. The pants appeared to be simple enough but when Mason slipped them on, he found them to be tight and form fitting. However, he noticed two slips that would accommodate his sais and a back pocket for his boomerang.

"Thank you, President Loire," Mason said, bowing slightly to the man. "I appreciate your kindness and everything you've done for us all."

"Don't mention it," said Laguna.

Squall took a glance at his father, sliding a protective arm around Mason's waist. "You're not turning into a pedophile on us, are you?" he said, calmly. "You're not trying to seduce my boyfriend for your own sick needs."

"Our boyfriend," corrected Seifer as he grabbed Mason's free hand.

Laguna started to chuckle and merely shook his head at the Knights. It was good to know that the boy was well protected, he had a feeling that they would need to keep Mason safe for as long as possible. "Not at all, weird ones," he said, calmly. "I never found men, much less boys, to be sexually attractive. I prefer women."

"Good to know," laughed Mason.

A chuckle was exchanged between the group of men when the city suddenly got darker. It lasted for only a moment before the light returned to the city, which alerted the four of them to danger. They ran towards the window with Laguna flinging it open so that they may enter the balcony.

Once they reached the edge, they saw two airships passing over the city, heading towards the Sorceress's Memorial.

Laguna felt his body immediately tense up as he recognized the style of airships. In his past, he encountered the Sky People of Albion turned the previous Sorceress War. He never had to get into a fight with them, but he did encounter their technology which was far superior to anything they could muster. He just had to pray that their technology had developed quickly enough so that it would be on par with Albion.

"That must be Dunkel," said Squall. "Who do you think the second airship belongs too?"

"Probably reinforcements," said Seifer. "We need to get to the memorial and fast! I don't like the thought of leaving Dunkel alone anywhere for too long."

Mason agreed as he continued to look up to the sky, holding onto the front of his shirt. The metal rings on his fingers began to vibrate as the airships flew across the sky. "We can't risk anything," he said, calmly. He turned towards Laguna, noticing the focused look in his eyes. "Make sure that the people are safe. We'll try and force the Legionaires to retreat, if we can."

"Not a problem," said Laguna. "You kids just try not to get yourselves killed."

"We'll be just fine," said Squall.

The trio ran out of the room, leaving Laguna with a phone call. The president went to his desk to answer the phone and heard a panicked voice on the other end. "Laguna!" shouted Dr. Odine. "The Legionaires are attacking the laboratory. I'm afraid that they might be after the research and the cryo-capsules' technology."

"They're not after that," said Laguna. "I'm afraid it's something far more valuable they're after."

"You mean the source?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," said Laguna. "Just evacuate the memorial. The SeeD are on the way there to deal with the Legionaires."

"I'm afraid that won't be enough, Laguna. Not this time."

The phone went dead soon after that, leaving Laguna to worry about the doctor and his staff's fate.

* * *

The SeeD entered Ragnarok and flew across the continent to reach the memorial to discover the parked airships waiting for them. They landed in midst of all the chaos with dozens of Legionaires shooting at them. Nida set the Ragnarok into attack and fired the ship's guns back at them. For the fight, Nida and Selphie were going to stay behind to keep Ragnarok going, while the others attempted to deal with Dunkel.

"Ready?" said Squall as he got ready to evacuate the others from the ship.

They were already ready to go out there and fight just as the hanger doors began to open. Irvine went out first with his gun fire blazing followed by Rinoa who hit the soldiers with her explosive magic. With the Legionaires caught off guard by their initial attack, the others began to evacuate from the ship and ran off into battle.

Seifer and Squall led the pack, attacking every Legionaire that was stupid enough to get in their way. Squall went all out as he swung the Lion Heart around to chop the soldiers into pieces. Seifer was still familiarizing himself with Gaia Bane, trying to get used to the raw power that the blade could unleash by the flick of his wrist. That and he was trying to tame his Sorcerer Power from getting out of his control. He refused to lose control and end up harming his friends instead of his foes.

Quistis dove passed an enemy spear and stabbed that Legionaire with her sword. She drove the sword upward, cutting them apart just another spear went towards her head. Zell jumped into the path, catching it before it was too late. The martial artist ran across the field to punch the spearman across the face with full force. He pulled out his knives from his jacket to slice the damn Legionaire's throat wide open.

Xu went berserk as she marched into the rumble. She began to stab with her sword or bash every soldier with her staff that got in her way. She wasn't about to show these miserable bastards any mercy for the horror they were about to commit to the people of Earth. Irvine was with Xu during most of the beginning of the fight. He shot at every soldier, firing round after round of bullets into their armored bodies. The two handguns were out of ammo by this point. That was fine with him; he still had his shotgun and machine gun. He picked up an enemy's gun, deciding to use their own weapons against them. And what an effective plan that turned out to be. He wasted half the bullets using their own guns against them then had he used his own ammo.

Rinoa and Mason found themselves working together again during that fight. Rinoa used her guns to distract their numbers, while Mason would strike with his magic and boomerang. Rinoa would switch her game up occasionally and strike with a few spells to keep them down. Their combination was powerful enough to keep their enemies of their guard due to the constant, magical assault.

The Legionaires' numbers never seemed to end despite all of their efforts.

However, after ten minutes of constant fighting, some of the soldiers began to retreat into one of the airships. That cut their numbers down drastically, but it made them wonder what the purpose of them fleeing was. Normally, that wasn't a good sign for the SeeDs because that usually meant that something bigger and badder was coming.

"On your guard!" shouted Seifer. "This could be Dunkel."

A warp filled the space in front of Rinoa and Mason, taking the form of Maverick. The Sorcerer was dressed in his battle suit, which comprised of a white body suit with armored attachments on his shoulders, chest, and legs. He carried in his hands a simple sword that initially didn't seem to be that much of a threat to anyone.

However, that came to an end once Maverick began to attack Rinoa. He threw himself across the blacktop and dragged his sword forward. He nearly sliced Rinoa, but the young woman was able to spin herself out of the way of the blade's attack. She grabbed a dagger from her hip and tossed it at the Sorcerer.

Maverick caught the dagger in his hands and tossed it aside.

Mason armed himself with his sai, running over to Rinoa's side. He spun the two knives around in his hands as he prepared for what was to come next. "Why are you attacking us?" shouted the boy. "I thought you were supposed to be on our side?"

"I was never on 'your' side," said Maverick. "I only gave you my assistance for your own safety, Mason. But Dunkel has found out about my act of charity and has given me strict orders to dispose of Sorceress Rinoa. He wants this bitch dead so that her Power may return to Edea."

"Fuck you, dick head!" shouted Rinoa. Already the air around them grew heavier as she embraced the full potential of her Sorceress Power. The white, energy wings began to sprout from her back as she embraced the primal energy within her. She called for a colossal bolt of lightning to strike Maverick down from the Heavens.

The lightning came forth, but Maverick was far more gifted with Power then her. He barely had to flick his wrist to deflect her attack. The end result was the lightning bolt attacking a group of Legionaires that were charging towards Seifer and Squall from behind. The Sorcerer merely laughed at Rinoa's efforts as he met her in battle.

Rinoa pushed Mason out of the way so she could fight his punk of a father on her own. Rinoa and Maverick charged into battle with magical sparks flying in every direction. The others were all too busy with Legionaires to go assist her, but they tried to send her cover fire when it was possible for them. Although, all their attempts were futile since Maverick had far more experience and strength then any of them.

It wasn't as bad as fighting Dunkel, but Maverick was no pushover either.

Mason had just got back on his feet when a Legionaire Soldier tried to attack him from behind. The boy's natural instincts began to react to impending danger, making his body snap with speed that he never knew he had. He twisted his body around, raising his leg to disarm the soldier, before he drove one of his sai through their skull thus ending their life. The soldier's lifeless carcass fell to the ground beneath him as the young Sorcerer turned towards Rinoa and his father.

Maverick fired molten fire spells from his hands, which went flying after the Sorceress. Rinoa successfully countered though by hitting his spells with a wall of ice. Her icy spells managed to stage strong due to her primal abilities and spared her life this time. She knew she had to do a lot better if she was even going to catch this guy off his guard.

Rinoa hurled a gust of wind in his direction, which managed to blow him back a bit. She responded by pulling out a gun and proceeding to fire bullets at him. However, Maverick recovered quickly enough to rid the bullets from the immediate area. Rinoa felt completely hopeless as she saw that her skills weren't good enough for this fight.

Before Maverick could go in for the kill though, Mason threw himself in the way.

His son used his sai against Maverick, pressing the blade against his exposed neck. Mason was panting for breath as he tried to restrain himself from sliding it in. "Don't make me kill you," cried Mason. "I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

Maverick began to smirk, seeing his son's weakness for himself. The boy thought of him as an innocent and that amused the man to no end. He hadn't been truly innocent for centuries, nor was he deserving of such compassion.

"Lucky for you then," said Maverick, "that my other orders were to capture you."

Mason's eyes began to widen for a second and before he even knew it, Maverick had him in his grasp. Mason's weapons were now uselessly dangling at his sides with his father's arm wrapped around his neck. Maverick restrained his son without any effort, but he kept himself from doing any real damage to the boy.

As soon as Seifer and Squall saw this, they went running towards Maverick. Rinoa tried to blast the man away with a thunder spell to free Mason. None of that mattered though because within seconds, Maverick and Mason were gone from sight.

Maverick had taken Mason to his airship and the ship was already flying away from the memorial before they had the chance to blink.

"NO!" shouted Seifer and Squall.

Seifer's fury was raw, powerful, and uncontainable. He no longer restrained the Darkness that was his elemental Power. The Gaia Bane responded to the awakening of his Power as Seifer use the weapon to channel his fury. Seifer's Power obliterated half of the Legionaires within the area with ease and without mercy.

Seifer was about to hurl a blast of energy at the fleeing airship when Squall stopped him from going any further.

"Don't!" warned Squall. "You might damage the ship and kill Mason." Seifer responded by nearly knocking Squall out with his fist. The brunet dodged the attack though and managed to hold it back with his free hand. "We need to go to the memorial and get Dunkel! He'll know where Maverick took him." He shot a pleading look from his eyes, in hopes of calming the raging Sorcerer. "We'll be able to rescue him soon."

"You're right," sighed Seifer. "You and I need to go in. The others can deal with the clean up."

"Right, you heard the man!" Squall shouted to the others.

Seifer and Squall went charging into the memorial together, while the others dealt with the remaining Legionaires.

* * *

Mason was unceremoniously thrown into what he thought to be a random room by the soldiers. What he didn't expect to see was a beautiful bedroom that was well decorated. The large bed at the center of the room looked so warm and inviting, but Mason restrained himself from the urge to get in it. He was still super tired from last night, but he wasn't going to let that be an excuse for him losing so easily to Maverick.

Speak of the devil; Maverick replaced the Legionaire soldiers outside.

"This is my bedroom onboard the ship," he informed his son. "You'll stay here for the remainder of the journey home. I don't want to hear that you've been giving the guard trouble when I come to get you. I suggest you get some rest, it is a long trip."

"Stop this, dad!" begged Mason as he jumped on his feet. He ran towards the doorway with tears starting to flow down his cheeks. "Let me go, please."

"I can't," said Maverick. "Dunkel's orders were clear. My mission is to retrieve you and the other natural borns and bring them back to Albion. I was also supposed to dispose of Sorceress Rinoa."

"You can't do this though!" cried Mason. "It's not right."

"It's either I do this or Dunkel will personally have you executed because of my betrayal!" shouted Maverick.

Mason stood there in shock with his entire body paralyzing in fear. Maverick had nothing left to say to his son as he turned to seal the door. Once the doors were shut and Mason was sure that Maverick was gone, he collapsed to the ground with tears flowing like a river. He couldn't believe just how bad things were getting in such a short amount of time.

He prayed to the higher powers that they would all be saved, but he felt that it was all hopeless though.

Mason felt so empty and dead that he just gave into the negativity.

* * *

Squall and Seifer charged into the memorial to find it empty of any Legionaires. The staff was also nowhere to be seen, which worried Squall more than it should. He feared that they didn't escape before Dunkel made his way in and if he knew any better than they would all be dead by now. Dunkel's mercifulness was currently unknown to them, but since he was trying to rid the world of humans anyways it seemed pointless to spare these ones.

This thought reached them both and only motivated them to go further.

Seifer knocked the door that led to the cryo-capsules, knowing damn well that Dunkel would be there. They both rushed in just in time to see exactly what Dunkel was up to. The room was littered with bodies of the staff who failed to escape from the memorial with Trian and Dunkel wiping their blades clean of the last of the blood.

Dunkel started to acknowledge their presence with his cheek slightly rising into a twisted smile. The Sorcerer of Darkness carried his father's sword in hand, which radiated with dark energy that came from his Power. "So, the SeeD and the Prodigal Son have finally arrived," said Dunkel. "You are too late, however, to stop what is to come. The crystal will be mine and with it, I shall use it to end the pitiful human race."

Squall sliced his Lion Heart through the air, disagreeing with Dunkel had to say. "I beg to differ!" shouted the SeeD. "I won't allow you to go any further with your plans. We will stop you here and now!"

"Hardly," mocked Trian. "You don't have the power to stop us. You didn't stand a chance against us in the past. What makes you think that now you can win?"

"Because we're fighting for the right reasons!" yelled Seifer.

"The wrong reasons," corrected Dunkel. "You're on the losing side, son. I will use the crystal, my father's sword, and the Crystal Pillar to create the ultimate Lunar Cry that will bring forth the entire population of the Moon down to the Earth! The monsters will run wild and destroy that they can get their hands on. And with the blood spilled, Balaur will awaken!"

Dunkel raised the black blade into the air with darkness overrunning the world. He used his Power to project an image of the future for them all to see. Squall, Seifer, and Trian were given a glimpse what things to come. They were catching a sneak peak of Dunkel's ultimate plan for the people of the surface world.

Lunatic Pandora could be seen above Tear's Point with the Lunar Cry already activated. A red sea of monsters came down from the Moon that never seemed to end. Several airships flew alongside the Pandora, steering it to various points throughout the planet. Deiling City, Centra, Balamb, Dollet, Timber, and various other cities across the planet, no city or town was left unmarked by the sea of monsters. The monsters ravaged the entire world to the point of no return as the humans suffered, slowly.

Then a humungous, black beast came down from the sky to unleash a rain of darkness upon the world. The entire planet was ravaged by the beast with the remaining human population being decimated within seconds. The monsters continued to roam the planet with this beast flying above them with the Dark Guardian Forces gathering around him.

The beast gave a howl that could be heard from the four corners, creating a wave of devastation in the process.

The vision ended with natural light returning to the chamber.

Dunkel began to smile at the SeeD and his son as he remained beside a shaky Trian. Not even the young Knight had seen what the future had in store for humanity. Seifer and Squall did everything they could from not hurling their guts out from the shear nightmare of that vision.

"You caught your first glimpse of your futures should you continue to interfere," said Dunkel. "I will use the crystal that was used to contain Sorceress Adel along with the power of Pandora to release the ultimate Dark Guardian Force, Balaur, from his seals. With the monsters from the Lunar Cry eating away at the human lives, I will release Balaur to finish the job. The world will be cleansed by his dark fire and no longer will humans' taint my Father's world."

"You're insane!" said Squall. "Completely insane."

"You are a villain in every sense of the world," spat Seifer. "I'm ashamed to know that you're responsible for my birth."

Dunkel didn't give a damn what either one said at this point. It didn't matter; he already won because the crystal was his. He released the power of his father's sword to shatter the four pillars that led to the capsule. The pillars shattered with the crystal shards within them floating free. He gathered the shards together with his magic, causing the shards to become a single, violet crystal.

The crystal floated to Dunkel's hand and the Sorcerer could already feel the energy contained within it.

"Yes, this is the power that will lead to Balaur's freedom," said Dunkel. He turned back to the duo when he took special notice of something. There was a boy missing from their side and that only made him laugh. "It appears you misplaced my nephew. I'm willing to guess that Maverick came for him and there wasn't a thing that you could do to stop him."

"Shut it!" snapped Squall.

Trian began to laugh as he leaned against Dunkel's arm. He started to mock the SeeD and the Prodigal for his own amusement and because he could. "Aw, how do you expect to beat us if you can't even take care of your own?" he asked. "You failed as Knights to protect your Sorcerer."

"Fuck you!" spat Seifer.

Dunkel and Trian continued to laugh as they disappeared with a flash of light, leaving Seifer and Squall behind with a pile of dead bodies.

* * *

Just as the last of the Legionaires were disposed of, Seifer and Squall returned as failures.

The others inquired about what happened in the memorial when Dunkel's airship fled from the memorial. Squall and Seifer said they would explain once they were inside Ragnarok. Not long after that was said, Nida and Selphie returned with the ship after taking out a few mini ships that the Legionaires sent after them.

With everyone back onboard, the discussion began.

"So Dunkel is going to activate another Lunar Cry to free this ultimate Guardian Force," said Quistis.

"And with our attention focused on disposing the army of monsters, he's going to use this GF to destroy all of humanity," said Irvine.

"Fuck," said Zell, "he's an evil genius."

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she sat in her chair beside Zell. She turned towards Seifer and Squall with a lost and defeated look in her eyes. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked them. "Do we go to the sea to stop them from rising Lunatic Pandora?"

"The Dark Leviathan is probably guarding it," said Xu. "We need to find a way to beat that beast before we get anywhere near the sea again."

"How do we do that?" asked Nida. "We're a Sorcerer short, not pun intended on his height. We lack the third to the Power Trio we had."

"Hey, I wanted to say that!" said Selphie. "Anyways, Rinoa's right, what do we do from here?"

"We go back to Esthar," said Squall. "We mobilize all our forces on the Pandora. If we can't stop Dunkel there then there's no hope for survival."

"What about Mason?" said Seifer. "We have to get him away from enemy lines."

"They won't kill or hurt Mason," said Squall. "I'm sure of that much. We just have to hope he can hold out until we can dispose of Dunkel or leave him distracted enough to break into their city."

"I don't even know where to begin a search for their sky city."

"Just focus on going back to the city," said Squall. "Maybe Laguna or somebody will know where to start."

For the rest of the ride back to Esthar, the team remained in silent until they saw the various airships above the city. The usual seal of Esthar was printed on the airships that were floating above the city. However, there was another row of airships that surprised them all. They saw the familiar symbol and saw that the Galbadia military had arrived to Esthar as well.

Reinforcements were finally here, but the SeeDs wondered if it was too late to do any good.

Either way, this was the first bit of good news they had all day.

* * *

Maverick's airship landed in the airport of the sky city by that evening. The Sorcerer had the Legionaires escort him, his son, and the natural borns out of the ship. The natural borns were immediately taken away to be placed in temporary shelters throughout the city. Mason would remain in Maverick's care though until they arrived to the capital building.

The father and son pair was just leaving the airport when a figure appeared waiting for them at the exit.

"Cardin," said Maverick. "What are you doing here?"

The elder brother began to smile as he kept his eyes on his dear brother. "Can't a man welcome his younger brother back home after a successful journey?" said the elder. His attention shifted from his brother to his young nephew that struggled to break free from his father's grip.

Cardin made eye contact with the boy, leaving him immobilize for a moment to take a good look at him. "Well, well. You must be the Mason boy who has been giving Dunkel so much trouble." He placed his hand on his nephew's face, keeping him from moving any further. He kept his focus up, scanning every bit of the boy. "You look a little like us, but you do have more of your human mother in you," he said, sounding disgusted. "Oh well, at least you have your father's rebellious personality. Mating with a human SeeD and your own cousin, what a naughty boy that you are."

Mason wanted to seriously punch this man in the face, but Cardin's spell kept him still.

"There just might be hope for you yet, boy," said Cardin. "Now, why don't we return to the city. I'm sure my little nephew here is just dying to see Albion for himself."

Neither Maverick nor Mason said a word as they followed him into the Sky City.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Wooo...Let's see. Epic fight scenes, lots of crap being blown up, and lots of people dying. Yup! That's a quick summary of this chapter. So read the whole thing and give me reviews! Also, great news! I'm officially an uncle! My brother and his baby momma had their baby boy this morning! WOOOO! :]

**Let Pandora's Box Open:**

The Presidential Palace was buzzing with the arrival of the Galbadia President, the military, and the SeeD that stood outside. President Loire came out from his home to greet President Caraway before they got a debriefing on what happened at the memorial. Although, both presidents noticed that they were missing a sorcerer, which was not a good sign at all.

However, there was another problem with this equation. Both men fell in love with the same woman over twenty years ago. The songstress, Julia Heartily, was the object of affection for both men, but when Laguna left the military, he also lost Julia. She fell into the arms of Fury Caraway, marrying him, and having Rinoa. Laguna didn't get the short end of the stick though. He went to Winhill, met Raine and Ellone, defeated Ade, conceived Squall without his knowledge, and became President of Esthar.

That still wasn't enough to change their past though.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Fury," said a slightly bitter Laguna.

"It has been ages," said Fury as he noticed his two guards. "I see Kiros and Ward are still with you even after all these years."

"They are true friends."

The presidents remained silent after that, not barring too much hostilities but they weren't exactly that friendly either. Instead of raising any more red flags, the presidents decided to turn their sights on the SeeD. They had many questions to ask after gaining knowledge that the Sky City of Albion was attacking them even as they speak.

Squall gave a report of what happened during the battle, while reviewing Dunkel's action with them. They gave a brief rundown of what Dunkel had done so far before getting to the part that happened only moments ago. Mason was captured by his own father and taken to Albion, the Legionaires demolished half the memorial, Dunkel and Trian killed the entire staff, and Dunkel received the crystal that would grant him ultimate power.

"Dunkel plans on using the Lunar Cry to release an army of monsters to attack the entire population," said Squall. "However, that is only the beginning of things. What he has is planning on awakening is far worse than a few monsters."

"He plans on awakening and summoning the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force," said Seifer. "With that power, he's going to destroy every living human on the planet. The first step to this diabolical plan is to raise the Lunatic Pandora from the sea."

"Then we must destroy the Pandora before Dunkel gets to it," said Caraway.

"Too bad the Legionaires will be doing everything in their power to keep us away from it," said Laguna.

"There's that and the fact that the Dark Leviathan will crush us all," added Rinoa. "No doubt, Dunkel will use the other Dark GFs to fight against us."

"So then we hit them with everything we got," said Caraway. "We hit them with everything we have, no mercy."

"At this point," said Squall, "that's the only choice we have. Dunkel has almost all the cards in his hand; if he gets Balaur then we have no chance of survival. So tomorrow, we go to Pandora and blast the damn thing to pieces."

"The airships are our best bet then," said Seifer "We'll be above the water which will help keep us away from the Leviathan."

"Let's make it happen then!" said Laguna. "Tomorrow, we have our final battle. I just hope that there is a god out there who will smile upon us because Hyne wants us dead."

They all agreed and decided it was best for them all to rest before tomorrow.

Tomorrow, their fates would be sealed.

* * *

The city of Albion was simply stunning and inspiring.

Technologically beyond anything on the Surface World, Mason couldn't believe just how far ahead Albion was. The boy couldn't believe just how grand the city was. It would take the people back on the surface at least another hundred years to get close to what this utopia in the sky had to offer.

He was even more surprised by the little amount of greenery in the area. Apparently, they developed a system that produced a great amount of oxygen so trees weren't completely necessary. He also passed by the zoo, which contained a countless variety of animals, most of which were native to the surface world only. That's where Maverick explained that they only wanted the humans to perish; they were going to shelter the wildlife as much as possible from the coming disaster.

Maverick and Cardin escorted the boy all the way to the center of the city where the capital building was standing. Cardin had informed them that a Central 15 meeting was about to begin and they were needed immediately. He didn't say much about what the meeting was about, but Maverick already knew that Dunkel must've claimed the crystal and their plans were about to reach the final stage.

Mason was blissfully unaware about just how dark things were about to get as they entered the extravagant building.

A countless number of high ranking Legionaires guarded the building from any and all intruders. Mason could tell that these were no ordinary soldiers. These Elite Legionaires were called the "Servants of the Divine" by the people of Albion. They were the Special Forces/the SeeDs of Albion. They were the best of the best, the greatest and strongest of all the Legionaires.

The white room was filled with all the nobles and highest ranking members of the kingdom. The balcony was filled with most of the lower nobles. The higher the ranking, the closer they were to the ground where the leaders of the city sat.

Cardin presented himself at the highest point of the table, standing before them all. Maverick forced Mason into sitting beside him with two soldiers guarding the boy. The Son of Hyne silenced the audience as he prepared to give his speech to the crowd. "Speaking before the Central 15, I am Cardin Fleruq," said the Sorcerer. "Son of Supreme Lord Hyne and Commander of the Legionaires. On behalf of the Supreme Commander of the Legionaires, Dunkel Fleruq, I wish to give the Central 15 excellent news."

"Dunkel has claimed the Sword of Hyne and the Crystal of Balaur. Soon, he will raise the Crystal Pillar from the sea and use it to activate another Lunar Cry that will free Balaur! With this power, we shall destroy the humans and cleanse the Earth of their tainted waste!"

The members of the Central 15 applauded this wonderful news, while Mason was horrified to hear this. He heard legends about Balaur from the White SeeD. Balaur was supposed to be a Guardian Force of great power that couldn't be contained by a single Summoner or Sorcerer. His powers were too wild and uncontrollable, which led to him being sealed away in the first place.

If Dunkel was trying to claim that power for himself then the Earth was doomed.

"Our Great Father's will shall be fulfilled!" shouted Cardin. "The humans will burn for their sins and the Earth shall be reborn from their ashes! Hail, Lord Hyne!"

"Hail, Lord Hyne!"

Mason was too terrified as he realized just how bad things were getting.

* * *

When evening finally came, Squall sat alone in Mason's bedroom as he embraced the last traces of the boy's scent. He kept it hidden well, but without Mason around now he felt terribly alone like there was a big piece of him missing. Especially after discovering that he had a connection to the boy in the past led to him feeling a deeper bond for the boy. He was devastated when he saw Maverick take him away, yet relieved at the same time. With Mason no longer on the front lines, he would be a little safer.

But it was also possible that Dunkel could use Mason to their advantage. Mason was their prisoner now and could be used in any way they found useful. Squall couldn't allow things to get that bad though, especially after learning of what happened to Matron that day. He found Cid in the city, which was a big surprise for the current headmaster.

Apparently, Dunkel had captured Edea as well and was looking to restore her former Power, which was why Dunkel wanted Rinoa dead so badly. With Rinoa out of the picture, Edea's old Power would return to her and make her into a full Sorceress one again. Nobody understood why Dunkel wanted Rinoa dead so badly though. They just couldn't see the reason why Dunkel would go through the trouble, but knowing him it was probably related to his apocalypse.

Squall gave a deep sigh before laying flat on his back with all his thoughts clouded by images of Mason. Although their time together was very brief, Mason warmed his way into Squall's heart and made himself the center of the SeeD's universe. Of course, this also leads to the burned bridges between himself and Seifer to slowly be repaired.

"You look lonely." Seifer stood at the doorway with his hand hanging on the door. He slowly began to close it behind him, while locking the door in the process. "Do you mind if we talk a while?" he asked, softly. "There are somethings I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Squall barely mumbled out.

The Knight/Sorcerer took that as a yes and went over to the bed where the SeeD was staring up to the ceiling. Seifer collapsed right beside Squall with enough room between them for Mason had he been there. "I know we had no other choice but to let Maverick take him, but it still doesn't sit right with me," said Seifer. "I hate that we had to let him go like that."

Squall nodded his head in agreement, slowly turning his head towards Seifer. "I get what you mean," he said, calmly. "It's what we had to do though. There was no way we could've stopped Maverick even with these stupid, genetic enhancements," he shouted, bitterly. He slammed his fist down on the mattress as he ignored the tear running down his cheek. "We still couldn't protect him. We're his Knights, but we failed him."

"At least we're starting to agree on things," said Seifer. "I say that's improving the relationships between you and I. Mason would be happy that we made it that far. Especially since you hated my guts."

"I never hated you, Seifer," Squall replied, quickly. "I pitied you and you frustrated me to the ends of the world, but I never hated you." It was the truth, he never hated Seifer. In fact, he always liked Seifer, despite him being so annoying and a jackass. Squall could never pry himself away from Seifer's presence. "If anything, I thought you hated me."

"I envied you," confessed Seifer. There were so many reasons why he should envy Squall. The first, Squall's father saved the world and his wanted to destroy it. Squall came from heroes, while Seifer came from villains. He was born to hate the light because he was part of the darkness. He could never be a hero like Squall, no matter how hard he tried. That was the reason why he was always drawn to Squall. He couldn't be like him so he just bathed in his presence instead. "You just…you always had things so good. You were the Golden Boy and I was the Delinquent. We're fire and ice."

"We're learning to mix though," Squall whispered as he pressed himself towards Seifer. The blond also slowly pushed himself towards the SeeD, purely out of instinct. They looked into each other's eyes, frozen for a single moment before they locked their lips together. All those years of pain and hate were slowly melting away as they gave into feelings that neither one knew they even had.

Soon tongues began to invade the other's mouth as the men gave into years of pent up emotions. Neither one could believe that this was happening though. Neither one expected to be so sexually attracted to the other, but in a way it made sense. They were just made to work together, despite their strong differences. They were polar opposites, but opposites always did attract. And Mason was the piece that brought them both together; he was the key that would hold them together.

The passion was built into the raging lust as they stripped each other of their clothes. Once the two men were completely nude, they raked their bodies against one another to feel the excitement tingle down their spines. Seifer's hands were rougher then Squall's hands, but Squall was more in tune with invoking a person's sensitivity.

They spent a few minutes exploring each other and what they had to offer before diving right into it.

Seifer pushed Squall flat on his back, spreading his legs apart while he was at it. Squall bit down on a moan as Seifer entered him with two fingers. Oddly enough, Squall was still ready from the events of last night that he didn't need much preparation, which was good enough for Seifer. They didn't bother with foreplay; they both just needed that rough fuck. That spark to motivate them to bring their Mason back.

Seifer entered Squall dry, causing both of them to tense up as a result. The initial shock was mildly overwhelming for them, but it felt so good at the same time. Squall loosened up to the painful intrusion as he gave himself up to Seifer's stronger urges. Not that Squall was a hundred percent submissive though. He would give it to Seifer just as rough as Seifer gave it to him on another day.

Both men cried out in pleasure as the speed grew and the skin began to slap against one another.

The sex was still incomplete, but it was good enough for them as Seifer and Squall took the time to confess their true feelings with one another.

* * *

The flagship of Albion, the mighty Revelation had descended upon the Surface World once again. Dunkel was at the command as he ordered the pilots to steer the ship on course to the undersea location of the Lunatic Pandora. The Crystal Pillar was trapped in the seas, near the Fishermen's Horizon and the long bridge that connected the two continents.

The Revelation hovered above the ocean with Dunkel and Trian stepping out to the balcony of the airship.

Dunkel turned towards his partner, taking his hand with his. He placed a gentle kiss on that gloved hand before releasing it back to him. "Now, my dear, I want you to summon your GFs," said Dunkel. "We will use the Dark GFs to raise the Pandora from the depths of the sea."

"Of course, my love," said Trian. He turned his sights back on the ocean before taking in a deep breath. Several, fiery spheres began to grow and circle around him before they were released into the either. "I summon you, my Dark Guardian Forces! Come, obey your Lord Dunkel. I summon Valefor, Eden, Tonberry King, Cactuar, Doomtrain Tiamat, and Anima!"

"I summon you, my Dark Guardian Forces! Come forth!" shouted Dunkel. "I summon Quetzalcoatl, Brothers, Ifrit, Shiva, Pandemona, Siren, Alexander, Griever, Ixion, Yojimbo, Bahamut, and Leviathan!"

Multiple Dark GFs broke through to the physical world and began to fly around the Revelation. The very sizes of all the GFs were all inferior to the airship and the Leviathan that was rising from the sea. The Dark Leviathan was by far the largest of all the Dark Guardian Forces that came to the aid of their Summoner.

Dunkel commanded all the Dark GFs to raise the Pandora from the ocean and keep it suspended in the sky. The Dark GFs did as their master commanded and brought the Pandora up from the sea. The gigantic, Lunatic Pandora began to rise up from the sea with water gushing down the large pillar. Dunkel, his Knight, and the Legionaires watched as the Dark Guardian Forces kept the beautiful Lunatic Pandora up in the air with their great power.

However, Dunkel was after an even greater power which lurked within the deepest depths of the Pandora.

The next order was clear and simple. The Legionaires would keep the ship floating and working to generate a Lunar Cry that would be powerful to drag half the moon's population to the Earth. Meanwhile, Dunkel and Trian would enter the deepest depths of the Pandora to awaken Balaur who was concealed within the great crystal. It mattered not that the SeeD and their army was bound to be after them at this point.

The Dark Leviathan and their army of Legionaires would keep them busy.

Dunkel and Trian entered the Pandora with their small army of soldiers. The soldiers immediately left Dunkel's side as they ran off to create that Lunar Cry as their supreme commander ordered them to do. Dunkel and Trian descended the crystal steps to where Balaur was waiting to be awaken by the crystal shard.

The crystal itself was a missing piece of the great crystal that fell from the sky. Dunkel need only to use his Power to reunite the shard with the great crystal to release Balaur from his bonds. And as his Divine Father promised him, Dunkel will be able to Junction his Powers with that of Balaur to received infinite power.

They eventually reached the bottom to see the bottom piece of the enormous crystal that laid in wait. It was already glowing as it sensed the missing shard that was about to be reunited with. Dunkel smiled as his destiny was about to come to pass. He relinquished control of the shard to the great crystal so that it may be one again.

The dark shard darkened as it was reunited with the crystal. Raw energy began to erupt around Dunkel and his Knight as sections of the crystal began to shatter. A great howl could be heard from within the crystal, while a dark mist began to pour out from it.

Dunkel wielded the darkness that was the mist to become one with him.

Trian was terrified as he saw the overabundance of darkness that was entering his lover's body. The darkness knew no limit as an infinite stream began to flood his insides out. Dunkel was chocking on the darkness. Trian feared that the power was too much for him and that Dunkel would be destroyed by the greater power.

The youth prayed with all his heart that Dunkel would find a way to survive this; he couldn't lose Dunkel now after everything they've been through.

It was then that a little spark of light began to illuminate in his very soul, while the darkness swarmed around them both.

* * *

It was a nostalgic sight for the SeeD as they steered the Ragnarok towards the inactive Lunatic Pandora. Not alone on this one, the Galbadia and Esthar military was behind them in their airships or boats. They were all mobilized into action as they flew and swam to the Lunatic Pandora that was hovering above the sea.

The Legionaires' airships were mobilized as well, while the Dark Guardian Forces were too busy giving their energy up to power to the Pandora. Rinoa and Seifer could feel the Power that was emanating from the Pandora, and it was making them both grow uneasy. They were all in their battle stations as they geared up for their biggest battle to date. It was their all or nothing moment, their do or die.

"Stay strong, everyone," Squall announced through the communication links. "Do not hesitate a second to fire. If things get to dangerous, do not be afraid to retreat. Its better we keep our numbers high then suffer too much causality. Now, everybody, FIRE!"

"FIRE!" shouted Selphie and Nida.

"FIRE!" shouted everyone else onboard the Ragnarok.

All the airships and boats fired their weapons at the stationed figures. The Ragnarok's compartments on its angelic wings began to open up with a countless array of missiles beginning to fly out of it. Esthar's airships began to fire destructive lasers from their openings, while the Galbadia airships' fired rounds of bullets from guns. The boats fired missiles, cannon, and machine gun fire at the army before them.

As their attacks were approaching the Pandora, a giant figure emerged from the depths of the sea. The roaring water provided a shield for the Pandora as the Dark Leviathan made its appearance on the battlefield. The Dark Guardian Force was attacked by the majority of the army's attack, but the beast wasn't about to be put down that easily.

The Dark Leviathan brought its tail up from the sea, striking several boats in the process.

Battle sparked as the Legionaire airships began to move out against them.

Selphie and Nida worked their hardest to steer the Ragnarok out of harm's way. With the added upgrades, the speed of the airship far exceeded their usual expectations. Only the higher ranking Legionaire airships bothered to keep up with them, which was fine by them.

Quistis, Xu, and Zell released another blast of missiles from the ship to attack. The smaller airships that belonged to the Legionaires were easy pickings for them. Explosions went off all around them as both friend and foe were taken down on the battlefield.

The arm guns on the Ragnarok were activated by Seifer and Rinoa. The bullets made short work of the airship in front of them, leading it to blow up into smithereens. Their airship flew blast the broken remains as they did an aerial u-turn to attack the airships that were trying to gun them down from behind.

Some of those ships went up in smoke though as another airship flew across the sky. It was a smaller aircraft though which explained the speed behind it. A familiar voice came up on their comm. link though that made them all gasps with surprise.

"Need some help, ya know?"

"FIGHT!"

Seifer's face began to light up as a smile began to spread across his face. He hollered so loud that the gunshots were outdone by the joy in his voice. "Fujin! Raijin!" shouted an excited Seifer. "What are you two doing here?"

"Saving your ass, ya know!" said Raijin. "You think we'd let you and Squall have all the fun? Not a chance!"

"We're going to fight with you," said Fujin. "And you'd better not get in our way."

The reunion of the Disciplinary Committee was cut tragically short though. A group of aircrafts surrounded Fujin and Raijin's smaller craft before a larger airship came and blew it to pieces. It all happened so fast that none of them could really register what had just happened. That was until Seifer gave out a painful cry for his two, best friends.

"NO!" Seifer shouted the pain clearly evident in his voice.

The broken remains of their craft were all that was left as the Legionaires parted.

Squall closed his eyes, giving a silent prayer for Fujin and Raijin. They were both good people, and he wasn't going to let their death's be in vein. "Activating Ultima Cannon!" shouted Squall as he pushed down on a few keys. "Let's blast that airship for Fujin and Raijin. FIRE!"

A cannon emerged from the dragon mouth of the Ragnarok. A ball of light began to form within it before Squall pushed a button that would launch that fatal attack. The Ultima Cannon went flying across the air before it crashed into the airship. Zell added insult to injury as he began to fire off a few missiles to help in blowing that airship into pieces. A few of the missiles went rouge though and blew up the aircrafts that surrounded their ship, which was fine by them.

Squall was distracted for only the briefest of moments and Seifer was already nowhere to be seen in the cockpit. He swore as he unbuckled his seatbelt and began to his search for Seifer, while the others dealt with that battle. As soon as he left the room, he noticed that the elevator was going up, which meant that Seifer was going outside of the ship.

The idiot that he was actually starting to love was going to kill himself unless the SeeD did something to stop him.

He too rode up the elevator to get outside of the airship. The first thing that greeted him was the harsh wind of the Ragnarok flying at a supersonic speed. It took everything that the SeeD had not to get blown off the ship when he caught sight of Seifer running towards the edge with the Gaia Bane in hand.

"Seifer!" shouted Squall. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?"

"I'm going to kill them all!" shouted a furious Seifer. Bolts of darkness began to gather around his body before he released a devastating attack. His magicks weaved through the air, leaving countless explosions in its wake as it destroyed the enemy airships. Squall had no idea that Seifer was so powerful that he could destroy an entire airship on his own.

Then the thought occurred to him that it was because he was Dunkel's son and a direct descendent of Hyne that Seifer was always so strong.

They were nearing the Dark Leviathan at this point, which was highly dangerous. Selphie and Nida were already flying the ship higher up into the air so that would provide them with a little more distance from the damned beast. Seifer, however, was foolishly gathering more energy to attack the Dark Guardian Force. Squall was doing everything in his power to reach Seifer though, before he had a chance to strike.

"The Leviathan will attack you if you even try!" warned Squall. "Please, Seifer, don't do it! It's too dangerous."

Seifer's wings began to grow from his back as he embraced more of his Sorcerer Power. The Darkness was surging all around him at this point as he prepared to strike the beast. "I have to do this, Squall!" he said, angrily. "I have to do this for them! They were the only real friends I had for most of my life. They stood beside me for everything, even when I gave myself up to evil. I have to make things right!"

The Power he released was purely devastating and would make Dunkel proud had he seen it. His attack hit the Leviathan directly on its face, causing the beast to suffer a great deal of pain. None of their previous attacks had done that much damage to the Dark Leviathan, but somehow Seifer managed to achieve the unthinkable.

Squall knew that this had to be the Power of Hyne.

The Dark Leviathan gave a beastly cry before snapping back into its senses. The beast released a blast of fiery destruction from its maw, blowing away the boats and the airships that belonged to both parties. At this point, the beast no longer cared what side it was on, it only wished to inflict suffering on anyone and everything.

The Dark Leviathan was going completely berserk at this point, which gave Seifer and Squall an idea as they returned to the cockpit.

"Activate the Mana Cannon!" shouted the Knights.

"I don't need to be told twice!" said Irvine as he activated the Ragnarok's ultimate weapon.

The mouth of the ship began to spark with far more energy than with the Ultima Cannon. The entire ship was radiating with energy that it gained from Seifer, Rinoa, and Mason during the upgrades. That Power of three Sorcerers fueled the ship's ultimate weapon with enough power that it should be able to defeat the Dark Leviathan.

Irvine pushed down on the button, releasing the attack without hesitation.

The Mana Cannon flew across the sky, leaving a shockwave of magic in its wake. The berserk Leviathan was still on the rampage as it attacked the warring parties when the Mana Cannon crashed into it. There was a colossal explosion, followed by a cloud of smoke, and then there was nothing but a howl as the Leviathan was still standing.

A tsunami began to rise up from the sea as the wave of water made quick work of the Leviathan's enemies, while the Lunatic Pandora was staring to give a frightening glow.

* * *

The Lunatic Pandora was radiating with energy as the Legionaires tapped into the powers of the Crystal Pillar. The Legionaires were all packed into the Pandora as they finished charging the last of the pillar's energy cells. It was now primed and ready to unleash a Lunar Cry that would release a cornucopia of the monsters of the Moon.

The Esthar and Galbadia military issued a temporary retreat as they got out of the Pandora's path, while the Ragnarok was flying head on. The Dark Leviathan was still running on a blind rampage as it attacked everything and anything on its sight. It had completely ignored the Ragnarok at this point, which gave the SeeDs an upper hand as they prepared to unleash another Mana Cannon on the Pandora.

However, the shields around the Pandora were far stronger this time for they were covered in a veil of magic created by Dunkel.

Unfortunately for them all, a location has been chosen to unleash a Lunar Cry upon. The Pandora was in range of the Fishermen's Horizon with the people there being the first target of the newly revived Pandora. The Legionaires activated the Pandora, releasing a golden surge of energy from the Pandora, and a beam of light rising out from it.

The Moon could faintly be seen in the twilight sky which glazed over as a bloody red. The energy released by the Pandora created a powerful, gravitational pull that was slowly extracting monsters from the Moon and bringing them down to the Earth. The Ragnarok had to steer away in the opposite direction, which lead to them getting in harm's way of the Leviathan.

It took all the skill Selphie and Nida had to steer out of danger, while the Leviathan tried to blow them to pieces and the Lunar Cry was forcing monsters to land in the Horizon.

A bloody red mess came down to the Earth with countless species of monsters landing on the Earth. The monsters were already spilling over as they landed in the Horizon, mindlessly attacking everybody and anybody in sight. Some of the monsters descended into the sea and others flew away to attack all over the Earth. It was a never-ending sea of monsters that the Pandora was pulling down.

The cry went on for over ten minutes before it ended and the Pandora was left in a dormant state as it began to recharging process.

As that happened, Dunkel emerged from the Pandora with an unconscious Trian in his arms. The man was still radiating with dark energy after successfully Junctioning his mind with Balaur's infinite power. The Sorcerer surveyed the damage done to the battlefield and saw just how badly the SeeD's army lost, but he also lost his Sea King.

"The Leviathan is now a risk to all our safety," said Dunkel. "It can no longer be allowed to remain free, it will destroy the planet not cleanse it as I wish. So I will contain you, Leviathan, in crystal forever more."

The Sorcerer carefully placed his lover on the floor before leaving the Pandora. He flew off the roof with his black wings carrying him into the air. He already began to tap into Balaur's power, in his attempt to seal the Dark Leviathan away. Dunkel weaved a web of magic, writing countless runes in the air that began the sealing process.

Balaur's powers were far beyond anything Dunkel could even hope to obtain on his own. With his Father's sword and the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force at his disposal, he was truly close to becoming a god, himself. He felt only a fragment of the Power that his Father wielded, but it was truly enough to make him feel unstoppable.

The Dark Leviathan gave a final howl before the magic contained it within a single crystal that would fit in the palm of a hand.

Dunkel took this crystal, deciding it was best if he kept the Leviathan with him at all time. He turned to the Horizon and watched a monsters overruned the port. "Excellent," he said, proud of his work. "This city will be the first to fall. Once the Pandora is charged, the rest of the world shall fall! I will grant you your will, Father!"

Dunkel removed Trian from the Pandora and flew him back to the Revelation so that they both may return home, while leaving the SeeD to survey the ashes of their defeat.

Over half of the Galbadia and Esthar military had been reduced to nothing. Their naval fleet was almost completely destroyed and their air units were severally low. Their naval resources were practically gone, but there were other aerial units that they could use in future battles. It was still hopeless because another Lunar Cry would happen and then another would come.

Dunkel had already won the war; they just needed to do something to ensure their survival.

* * *

Onboard the Ragnarok, the SeeD and the Sorcerers were already formulating a new plan.

"The repairs to Trabia Garden are complete," said a soft voiced Selphie. "If that helps at all."

"At this point," said Squall, "there's only one thing we can do. We evacuate as many people as we can and house them in the Gardens. We activate the Gardens' mobile functions and wander away from the destruction."

"Becoming nomads might be the only way we can ensure the human races' survival," said Quistis. "There's no way we're going to be able to save everyone."

"I don't think that's what Squall was saying," said Irvine. "His plan is to save who we can and leave the rest to die, am I correct?"

"Sadly, yes," said Squall. "We'll be lucky if we can even save an eight of the population at this rate. We have to do our best though…there's nothing else we can do."

It was a long flight back to Esthar, a silent one too.

* * *

Up in Albion, the devastation was known to them all as they watched the horrors that unfolded back on Earth. Mason couldn't believe that Dunkel's Powers exceeded the limit of any natural Sorcerer that has ever walked the Earth. Ultimecia wished she could have the near-infinite Power that only Dunkel knew of.

The Central 15 applauded Dunkel for containing the Dark Leviathan that eliminated the enemy's army to nearly nothing. The great countries of Esthar and Galbadia were left severally crippled with all of their limbs severed off by the great champion of Albion. Dunkel's Powers knew no limit, Balaur will grant them their ultimate victory, and with Pandora charging to unleash another Lunar Cry there was nothing the humans could do to stop them.

Everything was going exactly according to plan. With the humans eradicated, Lord Hyne will return from his place in the Heavens to usher in a new age. He would bring in a second Golden Age where Hyne was truly the Supreme Ruler of the Earth. The humans will be nothing more but a violent memory from the past and mentioned on a few pages of their history books.

Mason listened to the thunderous applause that was going on around him. They all truly believed Dunkel to be a great man. He couldn't understand how these highly advanced people wanted to eradicate an entire race of beings. They were truly no better than the humans they wished to be rid of. As far as he was concerned, Mason knew that these people were nothing more than monsters that needed to be taught a lesson in humanity.

However, his top concern was to find a way away from these people. He needed to be certain that Squall and Seifer were still alive. The last thing he saw of them was the Ragnarok being blasted by Dunkel after he sealed the Dark Leviathan away into crystal. And with all those monsters running around after Dunkel's Lunar Cry there was no telling just how badly damaged the Ragnarok was.

Or if his friends were still alive.

He broke free from the two soldiers that kept him contained to his seat. The boy jumped away from his seat as he watched the nobles that encircled the entire room. "Monsters!" Mason shouted above their applause. "You're all nothing but murderous monsters."

"Contain your mutt of a son, Maverick!" ordered a noble.

"Mason, sit back down!" shouted Maverick.

The elder tried to grab his son by the arm, but Mason managed to worm his arm away. He no longer bore that strange affection for his father. As far as he was concerned, Maverick was just as much of a monster as the rest of them. And monsters needed to be defeated. "No!" Mason shouted back, pushing away from him. "You will not tell me what to do! You are no father of mine. I won't allow you to control me."

"You're making scene!" growled Maverick. "There is no guarantee I can protect you if they decide to execute you at this point."

"I'd rather be dead them be in your 'loving' care!" snapped the boy. "You're far from being superior to those humans that you hate so much! In fact, at least humans admit that they're flawed! You sit high above the Earth and just judge us like the gods that you aren't!"

"Enough, boy!" warned Cardin. "I just might dispose of you on the spot."

"I dare you to try," argued Mason. "I will fight you till the bitter end. I swear that I'll protect the humans from you monsters."

"Do you think you can really protect them from me?"

Dunkel's overwhelming Power reached the meeting room, forcing everyone to submit to his great strength. Even Mason had to cease his rant as the Power forced him to buckle down to his knees. Everybody in the room felt the Power of Balaur that was Junctioned into Dunkel's very soul.

Dunkel stood before the members of the Central 15, wielding the Ultimate Power, with his lover Trian at his side.

It was at this point that Mason realized just how truly fucked they were if Dunkel learned to contain the infinite power.

* * *

From the broken remains of the battlefield, a lone figure began to emerge from the water. She was dressed in ancient armor with her long, green hair flowing behind her. She bore an empty expression on her face as she surveyed the destruction that took place during the battle. There were still bodies floating along with debris from all the machines.

The woman raised her arm up, erasing their waste from the area.

"Now to find my son," whispered the woman.

A flash of light consumed her body as she transported herself to her son.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: WOOO! Here's another chapter done! Only four more after this one so I should be done by the end of November. Well, read and review!

**Let the Gears Turn:**

After his outburst at the Central 15 meeting, Mason was thrown into a containment cell at the bottom of the building. Although it was far more "luxurious" then the actual prison cells, it was still a prison cell and no amount of comfort could change what it was. Mason's Powers were sealed off by the magicks built into the wall thus preventing him from any type of escape.

The only weapon he had on him was his own fingernails, which wouldn't do much at all.

There was no escaping the destruction that was coming their way. Soon enough, Dunkel will destroy the world once he releases Balaur's full power upon the Earth. Humanity will be annihilated within an instant and there was nothing at all that he could do to stop it.

Mason felt utterly hopeless as he sat on his tiny bed, staring at the prison bars that were sealed off with magic. He could senses Dunkel's Power emanating from the bars, which only further proved that he had no chance of escaping on his own. Short of a miracle, there was no way he would make it out of here. He even doubts he'd still be alive when they finally decided to free him.

"I wish there was more I could do," whispered Mason. "I wish I wasn't so weak. There has to be something that I can do."

"You will play your part soon enough," said a feminine voice. The familiar voice caught Mason's attention as he tried to focus no where it was coming from. It took him but a minute to realize that there was somebody else in the cell next to him. "I can see your role in the coming battle. I know that you play a key part in stopping all of this."

"Matron?" whispered Mason. "Is that you, Matron?"

"It's me, Mason," said Edea. "Dunkel kidnapped me shortly before he destroyed the Tomb. I can see that your Powers have grown considerably since we've last met. I'm glad that you were able to hide yourself from me, while Ultimecia was in possession of my body."

"I'm glad that Squall and the others were able to free you, Matron," said Mason. "Can you explain something to me though? Why does Dunkel want to kill Rinoa so badly?"

Edea sighed as she too sat on her bed with her hands resting on her lap. "Your uncle wants to restore Power to all Natural Borns," she explained. "I was born as a half-Sorceress, like yourself, before I received more Power from another Sorceress. With all the Natural Borns' Power restored, he'll lead them as the superior race for the new world that he'll create. He'll become King of the New World with all the Sorceresses and Sorcerers as his Enforcers."

"So he's just going to use all of us," said Mason. "He's completely insane; we have to find a way to stop him!"

"That will be much more of a difficult task to accomplish then you believe," said Edea. "For now, just rest, Mason. You will need all of your strength to fight in the final battles."

Mason headed his loving Matron's advice, taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep.

* * *

Ragnarok landed in Esthar with all the surviving soldiers returning alongside them as well. It was a gloomy day for the humans as rainfall began to flood the city. Already, the world was suffering from a great imbalance of power. The elements quaked as the balance of power shifted to greatly, while monsters began to ravage the planet.

With Dunkel wielding the Ultimate Power, there was nothing that would stop his extinction plans. Humanity was seeing its final days much sooner than anyone had ever anticipated. The coming apocalypse left everyone with a bad taste in their mouths as panic began to grip their hearts.

Already, evacuation plans were already underway in hopes of saving some of the population from total annihilation. The mobile Gardens were the only hopes of survival. Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens would serve as the shelters for the surviving members of humanity. They wouldn't be able to save the entire population, but they would be able to house a few thousand out of the millions that lived on Earth.

They were all back at Laguna's office, discussing what other options they would have.

"Right now, activating all of the Gardens is our only chance," said Squall. "We have to evacuate as many people as we can."

"What about those we can house in the Gardens?" asked Ellone. "What happens to them?"

That dreary question could only be answered by an even more dreary response. Quistis gave a heavy sigh as she approached Ellone, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We just have to hope that they'll survive on their own," she said, softly. "No matter what, we can't save everyone. What we can do is try to save everyone we can."

At this point, Ellone began to let out silent tears as she excused herself from Laguna's office. Quistis and Selphie decided to go with her to make sure that she was alright. The others remained behind to continue their discussion so that hopefully they could give Ellone some good news for when she returned.

"There have been reports already of monsters attacking smaller towns and villages," said President Caraway. "There are also no survivors of the attack at the Horizon. Everyone there was killed…there's not even a sole survivor."

"We already called for mass evacuations," said President Loire. "Even now, people are fleeing Esthar for Trabia or any other safe house. We took precautions of a War with Galbadia by building safe bunkers, but we never anticipated something like this from Albion. I'm not sure if the bunkers will hold with a massive monster invasion and Balaur attacking at full power. And no doubt that the Pandora is nearly at full power again."

"We have to assume the best," said Rinoa. "We just have to have faith in something because we're running out of options fast. We can't just give up and let Dunkel kill us all without even a struggle."

"It's not just Dunkel," added Seifer. "Legionaire airships are popping up all over the place. At this rate, there won't be any humans left by the end of the week. We need to take this fight straight to Dunkel and crush him!"

"That sounds like a suicide mission," said Irvine. "If we go straight to Albion then we'll be dead meat! Dunkel will just summon Balaur and have him wipe out the Ragnarok. If he doesn't something the beast then he'll defiantly get us with the military. We'll be blown out of the sky in a matter of seconds."

Seifer gave a heavy grunt as he grabbed Irvine by the collar, asking him what they should do then.

"Enough!" shouted Squall. "This fighting isn't getting us anywhere. I suggest that we all get some sleep tonight. We went through Hell today. Lots of people died, we lost friends, and we are losing the war quickly. We should take advantage of this few moments of peace and rest because there's no guarantee that we'll be getting any sleep anytime soon."

They all agreed that sleep was a good plan so they were going to get something to eat before retiring for the night.

* * *

In a private chamber within the capital building, Dunkel was holding a final meeting between his brothers to discuss the final battle. Cardin and Maverick were the only other ones in the room. Trian was excluded from this meeting due to the fatigue he gained during Dunkel's attempt to contain Balaur's infinite powers. Apparently, his Knight had been equally affected by Balaur as Dunkel had been.

Cardin and Maverick stood beside one another, while Dunkel lingered by the window.

"Here is what we must do," said Dunkel. "There are certain trials that I must pass in order to fully contain Balaur. Right now, it takes every ounce of my Power for him not to take full control of my body and use it to how he sees fit."

Maverick shook his head as he began to approach Dunkel. His arms were firmly planted on his sides, while he gave a weak sigh. "You're telling us that you unearthed the Ultimate Power and you can't fully control it?" he asked.

A wave of energy struck Maverick in a moment's notice. The energy crackled around Dunkel as he struck his younger brother. "Do not underestimate me, Maverick," hissed the elder. "My Power is nothing to laugh at, but Balaur's power is remarkable. Even I must pass Balaur's tests to prove myself worthy of the Ultimate Power."

Cardin chuckled as Maverick fell to the floor after Dunkel released him. He walked over his younger brother, focusing his attention on Dunkel. "So, what is it that you need us to do during your absence?" he asked, kindly.

"I need you to lead the Legionaires and keep things under control," said Dunkel. "That is all. You are both dismissed."

The brothers parted ways after with Cardin dragging Maverick away so they could attend to their duties.

Dunkel remained in the chamber so he could focus at the task at hand. It would take everything he had to contain Balaur's power, all the focus and determination he had locked away. The trials he needed to overcome were going to be dangerous, but if he was going to fulfill his destiny then he would need be at his strongest.

His strength needed to be as vast as Balaur's was.

While lingering around on his own, there was a flash of earthy light that he was completely unaware of. The light took the form of the woman who had risen from the sea after the battle between the Legionaires and the SeeDs. She wore white tights with light, black armor over it. Her long, green hair flowing behind her as she approached the man standing by the window.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to abandon the trance he was entering. Dunkel spun around to face the woman and was hardly surprised to see who it was behind him. "Mother," he whispered, softly. "It has been a long time since we've last met."

"It has been centuries, my son," she said to him. "I have come to you today to help you in containing Balaur's power. Your father thinks it's best that you have my assistance in trying to pass the trials."

"Your assistance would be much appreciated, mother," said Dunkel.

"Then we must begin," said the woman. "Just remember that you're using Balaur only to eliminate human kind! You must protect and save the wildlife on the planet. My earthly children will not be punished by the sins wrought by humanity. Do you understand, Dunkel?"

"Yes mother," said the Sorcerer. "I've already taken precautions to protect your wildlife. We've done our part to keep them safe so that they may continue to flourish once the flames have extinguished."

"Excellent," said the woman. "Now, let us focus on containing Balaur."

It was then that this unnamed goddess began to t explain to Dunkel how he would control Balaur's power and make it his to command.

* * *

Back in Esthar, Laguna held a final meeting before they retired for the evening. Everyone gathered in his office as they tried to come up with some sort of plan to ensure the survival of their race. Once they were all stuffed into a room together, more failing theories began to vomit from their mouths with every plan they came up with being a smashing failure. At this rate, humanity would be completely wiped out before they even agreed on a plan.

It still came back to Squall's original plan.

"Alright then," Laguna said, giving a heavy sigh. "So we're just going to activate the Gardens' mobile function and evacuate every human we can into the Gardens. We'll just keep roaming around the Earth, protecting each other from the overabundance of monsters, while trying to dodge Balaur. I still find this plan difficult to stomach."

"We have no other options at this point," said Fury. "The Gardens will humanity's home until something can be done about Albion. Who knows, maybe they'll allow the survivors to live so long as they become loyal to Albion."

Rinoa caught sight of those excluding words. She heard him say they, not we. Her curiosity began to get the better of her as she approached her father. "And what do you mean by that?" she asked, sharply. "You make that sound like you won't be coming with us when we flee to the Gardens."

"Because I won't," said Fury. "Laguna and myself will be working on trying to destroy the Pandora." Those words alarmed everybody in the room, peaking all their curiosity. Laguna nodded his head in silent agreement with what Fury had to say about their covert mission. "We'll infiltrate the Pandora and attempt to blow it up from the inside. That way there won't be any new monsters coming down from the Moon."

Rinoa stood there, horrified by just what her father told her. Just because she hated the man with a passion, she didn't want him to go doing something as senseless as this. Even she understood just how dangerous and reckless of a mission that would be. It wasn't like her father was still in his prime any longer.

Squall was the first to react to this though as he marched towards his father. There was fury written all over as he angrily pushed Laguna back against the wall. "That's suicide!" shouted Squall. "You're going to throw your life away for a mission that will fail anyways! You're not a young soldier anymore, Laguna. The Legionaires will squash you like nothing! We need you both alive, not dead. Somebody has to lead the survivors."

The Esthar President was staring down at the floor, while Squall still had his hands pinning him against the wall. The man gave a heavy sigh as he began to look up. "And that someone is you, Squall," Laguna said, looking directly his son. "It's up to the young to save a world tainted by the sins of the old. Your youth and innocence are what's going to save even the smallest amount humanity." He pushed his son's violent hands from him before placing his own hands on the youth's shoulders. He kept a firm hold off Squall, while staring him in the eyes. "You're the one ones who we need to save the world. We've already played are part. It's time for you to grow and claim this world as your own."

The room went silent for a moment with the young SeeDs understanding that there was no changing the presidents' minds. It was then that the youths were about to give up and turn in for the night when Seifer and Rinoa felt something in the air. Seifer stopped everyone in the room from leaving just as the image of Dunkel appeared before them.

Immediately, Irvine shot at Dunkel, but they were all surprised to see the bullet phase through and shoot the wall.

"Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to teleport in the middle of a room filled with all my enemies?" said Dunkel. "Fools, I am nothing more than a projection of myself. I have come to over an olive branch to my youngest of foes. I've decided to offer you salvation in Albion. We could use fine warriors such as yourselves in maintain order for the new world that I'm about to create. And I suggest that you don't turn down my offer. I'll give you a few moments to think about it before I ask for a response."

The projection of Dunkel disappeared, leaving them all with more questions than answers.

Seifer was the loudest to protest his father's offer of salvation. "He's lying!" he said, angrily. "After all the times he's tried to kill us, there's no way he'd offer us salvation. This is his way of trying to kill us."

"What about Mason?" Quistis asked, reminding Seifer that his lover was behind enemy lines. "He's still up in Albion."

"Are you saying we should have a rescue mission?" said Selphie. "I don't think it would be a good idea to try and blow the place up just to get Mason. Dunkel would blow us up before we even found any leads on where he was."

"That's not what she's saying," said Nida. "We have to assume that Mason's safe, and if he's safe then maybe Dunkel will hold his end of the bargain. Besides, we should think of the bigger picture."

"And what's that?" asked Zell.

"What could possibly be the big picture in this scenario from Hell?" asked Irvine.

"We can spare humanity," said Xu. That caught everyone's attention as they all turned to face the elder SeeD. She had been remarkably silent as she thought about what they should do next. "Let's say this isn't a trap and Dunkel is offering us the chance to live then we should accept his offer. We should go up to Albion and try to convince Dunkel to spare humanity, even if it's only a few."

"So that humanity can become his servants and slaves?" asked Rinoa. "Sadly, I feel that will be the only way we could convince Dunkel of even letting one human live."

"We have to try what we can," said Squall. "We have to try and get Dunkel to listen to reason; it just might be our last hope for survival."

The room grew silent again with the presidents looking at the young ones, seeing that they had made their decision. Either way, they were moving forward with their plans to destroy the Pandora, but if the SeeDs could succeed with their diplomatic mission then just maybe it wouldn't be necessary. Just maybe, humanity won't be ending today.

It was a pretty thought for a gloomy situation.

When Dunkel's projection returned to hear their response, it was Seifer who stepped forward since he would be the only one who Dunkel would believe. Seifer pushed his bitter hate for this man aside only to save humanity and rescue Mason. He pushed aside the horrible memory of losing Fujin and Raijin to speak to the man who was responsible for his existing.

"We accept your offer, father," said Seifer.

A smile formed on the projection of Dunkel's lips.

* * *

It was almost morning when Trian broke into the prison cells with all the guards around him falling into a deep sleep. His twin swords were strapped to his hips, while in his hands he carried the weapons that belonged to the Sorcerer. He was silent and unmoving as he went down to the deepest part in that level where Dunkel had Mason and Edea confined.

Trian's skin began to prickle as he felt the boy's presence near. He rushed down the corridor to see that the boy was in a deep slumber, while Edea was sleeping peacefully in the next cell. The young Knight pushed the keycard through the reader so that the cell would open before him. It was fortunate for him that Dunkel was unaware of the missing keycard that Trian had liberated from him ages ago.

The cell door opened with the magical barrier shattering in the process. Trian quickly entered the cell to wake the sleeping Sorcerer up. When Mason finally opened his eyes, the boy immediately began to panic as he saw Trian standing over his bedside, armed. He was panicking like a fish out of water as he tried to push that young man away from him.

It took Trian slapping the hysterical boy across the face in order to snap him out of it. "Snap out of it!" he hissed. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to bust you out of here." He thrust Mason's weapons at him, reuniting the boy with his missing items.

Mason grabbed onto the sai and his boomerang, holding the items carefully before strapping them into the sleeves. He slowly began to stand up just as Trian was heading towards the cell door. He was gravely confused as he looked at the man that he only knew as his enemy. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, quietly. "I thought you wanted me dead. I'm the enemy, remember? You generally don't help the enemy."

"I don't know why I'm helping you," hissed Trian. "Just get the fuck out of here before I change my mind! You don't have much time before the guards begin to stir and catch you. Disguise yourself with magic and head to the airstation. That's the only way you'll escape from here."

The young Sorcerer felt he could trust Trian this time since nobody would go through the trouble for someone they hated. There must've been a deeper reason for what Trian was doing, but Mason just prayed it wasn't for malice. "Thank you," he whispered before running out the cell.

Trian remained behind, pretending like he hadn't seen the boy run out. When he opened his eyes and began to leave the cell himself, he saw that Edea was awake now. The former Sorceress was standing near the cell door with a hand on her hip.

"You look different," said Edea. "What has Dunkel done to you, Trian?"

"Nothing," said Trian. "He's done nothing but love me. I just…I just don't think that the boy should be punished."

"There's something else," said Edea. "You're beginning to doubt Dunkel. You don't believe his way is the right way; after all, you are only human. He is not the same man you fell in love with, he has lost his compassion for others. He has given into the darkness within his soul."

Trian flinched at the truth of her words before turning away from her to leave Edea in her cell, trying to rid himself of those doubts.

While she remained in the cell, Edea could see Trian's destiny unfolding before her. There was a great light sealed away within his body that held the power to shield the world from darkness. Soon enough, the young man would have to make the ultimate sacrifice, which would either be the key to saving or destroying humanity.

* * *

The conditions for the SeeDs to enter Albion were simple enough. They agreed with Dunkel to come fly high into the sky on the Ragnarok with their weapons disabled. Then they would be escorted to the Sky City by Legionaire airships. So long as the SeeDs didn't engage in hostile activity then they would be welcomed with open arms into the city. They would be escorted to the capital building where they would have a personal meeting with Dunkel.

They were all simple conditions, not too difficult to follow. So long as Dunkel kept up with his end of the bargain then the SeeDs had no problem with it. It would be tough abandoning their friends on the Earth though, knowing that they could be slaughtered by monsters or destroyed by the Pandora at any moment.

As they flew on the Ragnarok, the SeeDs thought about just how far they came to this moment.

Soon enough, they saw the Legionaire airships that would take them to the Sky City. The airships began to circle around their airship before establishing communication. The commanders notified that they would be taking them to Albion's airstation where more Legionaires would escort them to the capital building.

Selphie and Nida steered the Ragnarok, following the Legionaires up to a colossal city in the sky. They were all in sheer awe of the city high above the Earth. There were multiple colonies up in the sky, whole countries that the Surface World never knew anything about. It was simply remarkable to them as the Legionaires opened a bridge to the airstation.

The Ragnarok flew along the illuminated path where they saw a gateway opening in the city. The ship began to slow down as they entered a dimly lit pathway. They continued to fly the ship down the tunnel until they reached the end with multiple bridges and monitors signaling the end of the journey.

With the Ragnarok parked, the SeeDs began to make their way out of the airship, following the path to the exit where their escort was waiting them.

Once they reached the end of that path, just before making to the exit where the City of Albion awaited them, several soldiers appeared. The Legionaires that they were all familiar with stood at guard as a single figure stepped up from the dozens of soldiers. To no one's surprise, their escort turned out to be none other than Maverick.

Maverick sauntered forward with his hands tied behind his back. The Legionaires began to shuffle forward, which began to alarm the SeeDs. "I see that you all made it to Albion, safely," smiled Maverick. He unlocked his hands with a longsword appearing in his right hand. The SeeDs quickly armed themselves with their weapons, while the Legionaires began to march forward. "However, I'm afraid that I must inform you that you've fallen for our trap. Dunkel doesn't wish for any of you to live, excluding you, nephew. You are vermin that must be exterminated at once and I am your executioner!"

None of them were surprised by this betrayal by Dunkel. Somehow they knew this was all too good to be true. They were all prepared to give Maverick the fight he wanted, and once they were through with him then they would go after Dunkel. The SeeDs were fully armed for a fight against the Legionaires.

"You can kiss my ass!" shouted Seifer as he summoned Gaia Bane. "If you're going to attack my friends then you'll have to fight me too!"

"So be it then," said Maverick as he ordered the Legionaires to attack.

As the Legionaires began to rush the SeeDs, the air began to crackle with the energy. Expecting Rinoa to launch a big attack, they were all surprised to feel summoning magic going off. A boomerang came flying across the airstation to attack Maverick, which he dodged with ease.

The boomerang returned to its proper owner as Mason emerged from the entrance. Seifer and Squall's faces brightened with joy as they saw the boy stepped into the battlefield. "I need your help!" shouted Mason. "Energy Burst! Gaia's Wrath!"

Mason weaved his summoning magic as he brought fourth Valefor and Titan. His two GFs appeared onto the battlefield to do their Summoner's biding. Valefor swooped in and began to unleash devastating beams of energy from her beak, while Titan stomped the ground to create a devastating earthquake.

Valefor and Titan targeted the Legionaire soldiers that were about to attack the SeeDs. The earth split open and consumed a large portion of the soldiers before being sealed up by magic. The remaining soldiers were defeated by the energy beams that exploded all around them. Once their attacks were done, Mason dismissed them both before jumping across the airstation to be reunited with his friends.

Seifer and Squall pulled the boy into their muscular arms, suffocating him to death.

"You had us so worried!" said Seifer.

"We thought we lost you," said Squall.

Mason began to laugh at his two men as they finally released him from their arms. Even though it had only been a couple of days, it felt like an eternity since he was last in their embrace. "Oh please, it takes more than a kidnapping to get rid of me!" he said, laughing. "I'm glad to see that you guys survived the Leviathan's attack. I thought something horrible happened when Dunkel came back with all that dark power in him."

"We survived!" laughed Zell. "Now, let's kick your old man's ass before taking down Seifer's pops!"

"I concur!" said Irvine.

The SeeDs and Sorcerers all focused their sights on Maverick next. With all the Legionaires taken out prior to the actual fight, this should be a piece of cake. They had the numbers on their side; however, Maverick felt no fear as he faced his foes.

Maverick kept his sword in hand as he glared at his son. "So, you would betray me after everything I've done to keep you safe?" he shouted at Mason. "Well, you've chosen your fate, boy. I will hold no remorse for killing you."

"Ditto!" Mason shouted back.

The fight began with a bang as Maverick fired devastating explosions all around the airstation. Although, none of the vital machines were affected, Maverick's attack forced the gang to split up to attack him at various points. Strategically, Maverick was only opening himself up for a great loss since there was no way he could keep up with all of them. However, Maverick had enough confidence of his Power that he would be able to squash them all.

He might not have Dunkel's Power, but he was more than capable of handling them.

Quistis cracked her whip across the air as she snacked it so it would wrap around Maverick's sword. Selphie did the same, only with Maverick's arm, as she extended the length of her weapon. With him wrapped in their grasp, he was an easy target for them to deal with. At least, that's what they originally thought.

Maverick amazed everyone with a superhuman display of strength. He used the weapons that Quistis and Selphie bound him with, using them to disable the girls. He spun himself around with the SeeDs spinning as well before he tore himself free of those bounds. Selphie and Quistis crashed against the wall with a loud bang.

Irvine started to fire at Maverick, attempting to put a bullet into his brain. Maverick was protected though by a magical barrier that kept him shielded from harm. With the flick of his wrist, he sent a blast of energy at Irvine that sent him flying away.

Zell went rushing in to replace him with his fists flying everywhere. Despite Zell's expertise in hand to hand combat, Maverick was able to worm his way around all his attack before he striking against the blond. Maverick jabbed Zell in the shoulders before taking him down with a heavy roundhouse kick.

Xu was next up to bat with her staff in hand. She spun that weapon around as she gathered her strength for a Limit Break. "Miracle Thrust!" she shouted, loudly. Her staff began to glow with a fiery aura of light that forged a mystical tip for the staff. She attacked Maverick in the chest with the pointed end, knocking the air out of him. However, Maverick wasn't that easy to take down as he came back up and blew Xu away with a gust of wind.

Nida went after Maverick next as he swung his sword at the Sorcerer. "Critical Strike!" he shouted his Limit Break. His sword started to shine with a silver aura and the blade grew in mystical size. He swung the sword forward to break Maverick's armor, but the Sorcerer was able to defend with his own sword. Maverick held Nida's attack back before removing the strength behind the attack then pushing Nida away by barely trying.

Squall showed his guns as he went flying with his Gunblade. He swung the Lion Heart Gunblade at his foe, trying to take Maverick down a peg or two. He went for every vital part of Maverick's body, but he too learned that the Sorcerer was far more experienced then anticipated. Maverick might have been the youngest from his siblings, but he wasn't as pathetic as they claimed him to be. The Sorcerer easily disposed of Squall as he did to the others once he slammed his elbow into the SeeD's ribs.

"Fire Cross!" Seifer shouted as he shot a fiery cross at Maverick. Once again, Maverick protected himself from harm with a mystical barrier made from a Blizzard spell. His frozen shield melted away just as Seifer came charging in with the Gaia Bane. Their sword fight was brief as well since Seifer was failing to mold his Sorcerer Powers with his combat abilities. Maverick took Seifer down as well, leaving only Rinoa and Mason Standing.

"Angel Wings!" Rinoa shouted as she embraced her Primal Powers. The white wings began to sprout from her back as she became one with her Sorceress Power. She embraced her full potential as she entered a state of Magical Berserk.

She unleashed a devastating display of magic at Maverick that the man managed to contain with a sphere of negative energy. He tore the energy apart, releasing a sonic boom that blew open a new skylight for the airstation. Mason then charged into the fray as he fired bolts of magic at his father. The magical bolts began to pop all around Maverick, proving to be more of a distraction tactic then an actual attack.

Maverick wasn't amused by the cheap, parlor trick magic as he attacked his own son. He spun around in the air before reaching Mason and smacking him across the face with his forearm. The boy went down hard just as Rinoa hurled a gust of wind at him. Maverick slid back a few inches, but he still didn't allow this girl to outshine him.

"Enough!" he shouted. "Be gone!"

A javelin made from negative energy began to form above his head, which he would use to dispose of the Sorceress as he was ordered by Dunkel to do. Rinoa was completely frozen by the overabundant energy that Maverick was rushing towards her without even unleashing the javelin. He swung his arm forward and released the javelin from his hold. The attack when straight towards Rinoa to pierce her heart, but she managed to pull up enough of her Power to create a shield to protect herself.

However, her Powers were nowhere near enough to hold Maverick's attack for long. She was only buying herself a few more seconds of life that were quickly eroding away. In a matter of seconds, her barrier will shatter and there would be nothing to save her from death. A final tear escaped her as she saw that she would die right now.

"I'll be with you soon, mom," whispered Rinoa.

As the cracks began to form on Rinoa's barrier and as Maverick hurled every bit of strength into his attack, luck finally shinned upon them.

"Hey dad!"

For a split second, Maverick lost his concentration as he turned around to see Mason behind him. What he failed to see was that Mason was armed with one of his sais. The boy plunged the blade into Maverick's chest, putting an end to Maverick's vicious assault. Rinoa's barrier did shatter though, but the javelin dissipated into nothing.

Maverick collapsed against Mason's arms with a surprised gasp escaping him. His entire body began to tense up as Mason pulled him down to the ground. Blood slowly trickling out of his mouth before Mason removed the blade to allow the rest of the blood to flow from the wound near his heart.

Maverick started to laugh as he placed a single hand on his son's shoulder. "You…you did good, kid," he choked out. "You don't stand a chance against Dunkel though. If you found me this difficult to beat then there is no way you'll be able to beat him…but go to the capital building. He'll be on the roof, gearing up to summon Balaur so that he can begin his assault on the Surface World. Hurry though, no doubt the alarms will go off soon and the place will be crawling with Legionaires."

A heavy sigh escaped Maverick's lips as he faded away in a swirl of light.

Mason felt a tear running down his cheek, but he paid the man who claimed to be his father no pity. He only pitied what could've been as he stood back up. "Choir of Angels," he whispered out his Limit Break. His white wings began to grow from his back as the Healing Power began to surge throughout his body. He released the energy building up within him to heal everyone from the wounds they sustained during the fight.

Everyone got back on their feet, feeling light as a feather once they had been successfully healed by Mason.

Once they were all gathered together though, they began to hear of the alarms that Maverick warned them off. Like he said too, it would only be moments before the place would be crawling with Legionaires. Since Dunkel would be waiting for them at the capitol building and the Legionaires wouldn't dare attack the building, the SeeDs and company ran as fast as they could to the building.

With the loud sirens going off around them, the streets being cleared and the Legionaires coming after them, they all knew that this was only their second step on the road to their final battle.

The gears of war were spinning out of control at this point as Destiny began to play her cards.

* * *

END!

Is Maverick really dead? Nah. Haha. I mean, yes. I mean no. I mean, he ain't dead. He's just licking his boo boos! .

Here's a hint for the next chapter...Cardin and Trian, big battle, SeeDs get asses kicked again!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Alright! Here's another chapter over and done with. Shit really hits the fan people. I mean wooooo. This chapter will just pump you up for the next chapter and you'll see why! :] I'm going to try and push finishing the story by the end of the month. We'll see how that goes. So this should be done with either the end of October or the beginning of November. Well, read and review.

**Let Stands be Final:**

The streets of Albion were being evacuated its citizens in a matter of seconds. The magical beings that lived within the magnificent Sky City disappeared in flashes of magic as the alarms blared throughout the city. The entire population of a single city was cleared out in a matter of minutes as the surrounding area of the capital was being flooded by Legionaire vehicles.

Tanks, cars, aircrafts, and everything else in between could be seen flooding the city. The Legionaires were on a hunt for the intruders that were trying to destabilize the structure of the city. The soldiers raced throughout the city on their manhunt for the humans that were the targets of Lord Dunkel's fury.

Even with hundreds, if not thousands, of Legionaires roaming around the city that didn't stop the SeeD as they raced towards the capital building. In fact, that only provided more motivation for them to hurry up and get here before it was too late for them. They all stayed together as they ran down the road with gunfire beginning to go off behind them.

Quistis swung her arm back, summoning Quetzalcoatl to the road. The energy surged around her as the thunderbird came down in a bolt of lightning with the ground being broken apart. She sent the Guardian Force after the approaching unit of Legionaires to blast them apart with its lightning. Quetzalcoatl went flying across the street and fired a bolt of lightning from its beak to blow apart an incoming tank that was surrounded by Legionaires.

The explosion rocked the street a bit, which made the SeeDs stumble around for a minute before they resumed their run down the road.

More explosions and gunshots went after them as they continued to run to the capital building. They were only a few blocks away, they were within eyesight of the building when a large explosion went off that broke most of them away from one another. A few more tanks started to fire at them, while cycles and carts went racing towards them.

Zell was the first to get back on her feet after the explosion rocked their world. He shouted at the top of her lungs as she summoned Ifrit to the road. Hellfire began to rise from the ground as the beastly creature appeared before it launched a massive fireball at the Legionaires. Fire roared all down the road before it was blown up by a tank's missile, which did more damage to the Legionaires then the SeeDs.

Everyone struggled to get back up on their feet at this point, but they were fortunate enough that the Legionaires were kept back for a few moments. They had to help each other out as they continued to walk down the beaten road to reach the building. Above them, the sounds of aircrafts flying overhead began to terrify them all because there was no way that this could be a good sign.

It's one thing to dodge tanks and cars, but aircrafts were a different story.

It was easier for them to get blown to pieces and there was only so much that they could do about it.

"The Divine Warriors," Mason shouted at them. "They're the best of the best. They were personally trained by Dunkel himself to protect the city from people like us. It would be like fighting a full-fledge Sorcerer!"

"Then we need to get the fuck out of here before they find us!" shouted Zell.

They continued to run at full speed, dodging everything that came their way. They summoned their Guardian Forces when necessary to protect and attack whenever needed. They did everything they could to dodge attacking themselves because they couldn't afford to waste any of their energy.

They reached the capital building only to run into the Divine Warriors that Mason warned them about once they walked in the front doors.

* * *

On the final floor of the capital building, Trian entered Dunkel's private sanctum to make a final report before their final preparations began. He could hear the explosions going off at the city and he knew that it just had to be the SeeDs on their way to this very building. He looked out the window and caught sight of a giant flare, knowing that this had to be the SeeDs' Bahamut that released such a devastating explosion.

Trian saw Dunkel standing by the very window with his hands behind his back. Dunkel showed no emotion at all, but there was a powerful dark aura around him that not even Trian could ignore. Dunkel wore his black robe as he watched the destruction going on as the SeeDs were invading his city.

"So, Maverick was defeated by his mutt, Mason?" Dunkel said, loudly.

A chill ran down Trian's spine as he felt the power behind Dunkel's voice. There was so much power behind it that he knew that Dunkel's power was in control of Balaur by now. "I'm afraid so, Dunkel," Trian said as he approached his lover. "Maverick is in the infirmary now. Mason delivered a blade into Maverick's chest that nearly hit a vital artery."

"It seems that the boy has more rage in him then one would have thought," Dunkel laughed. "He might be useful to us yet. Either way, I want you and Cardin to dispose of the SeeD. I want Seifer and Mason brought to me. I will deal with them both, myself. If they don't wish to come in peacefully then feel free to use your full Power to subdue them."

Trian nodded his head, understanding perfectly what Dunkel was referring to.

Once Trian was gone now, Dunkel stared out into his city as he noticed that it was slowly becoming quite on the streets.

He knew that the SeeD were here.

* * *

What Mason said about the Divine Warriors was a complete and total understatement. The warriors were beyond anything that the SeeD normally went up again, dressed up in golden outfits far more elaborate than the regular Legionaires with emotionless faces not covered by masks. Heck, it was like fighting Edea or Adel when they were still being possessed by Ultimecia. The warriors were genetically modified with the Sorcerer Power, which made them beyond even the genetically enhanced limits of the SeeDs.

The only good thing about this scenario was that there were only about a dozen of these Divine Warriors currently in the building. Mason said there were over hundred of them, and the SeeDs prayed that the other hundred wouldn't show up. If their numbers stayed as they were now then things would be fine, it would be a rough fight but it would be manageable.

Anyways, the SeeDs were locked into combat with the Divine Warriors. Sparks flew in every direction with blood being spilled on the tiled floor. The SeeDs did everything they could to hold their own against the Divine Warriors, but the warriors were ridiculously strong. They rarely went up against beings with such power. Hell, they were damn near Edea and Adel strong. Those fights took damn near everything they had in them to win, and they barely made it out of each one alive.

Selphie managed to knock her warrior in the face with a sharp punch that nobody knew she had in her. She had abandoned her Nunchaku on the ground since she found them to be ineffective against the warrior, so she switched it up with a dagger. The blade flew across the air as she swung it forward to graze against the maskless cheek of the warrior. The warrior then managed to grab onto her before tossing her down to the ground. Selphie felt her bones pop when she found herself about to be pinned down by the warrior. She kicked it and pushed it away from her with full force before driving the dagger into the warrior's throat.

Irvine found similar troubles as he fired a gun at a warrior armed with a shield. His bullets would melt away into nothing, which made the gunslinger worry just what else that shield could melt. Either way, he decided not to take any chances as he armed himself with his best ammo into his shotgun. The warrior took advantage of this and rushed Irvine with a sword in hand. Irvine managed to sneak out of the way since he knew that the warrior was good with a blade. He had blood running down his sliced arms to prove it. He struggled to keep his shotgun up, but that didn't stop him from obliterating the warrior with a Hyper Shot.

Zell found a warrior that preferred hand-to-hand combat as well so he was locked in combat with that one. They were both breaking bones and leaving the other crippled with bruises. Zell's jaw was broken thanks to the metal knuckles that the warrior wore, but that only did more to piss the blond off. When the warrior hit him in the ribs that was enough to set off Zell so he could use his limit. He repeatedly punched and kicked at the warrior before breaking it apart with a Meteor Strike.

Quistis and Xu were working side by side as usual. Nida was also beside them as the three of them worked as a unit to take down their warriors. A Blue Mage repeatedly fired monster based attacks at them, while the spearman and swordsman went after them with their weapons. Quistis provided the best cover fire she could with her own Laser Eyes and Electrode to leave the warriors shocked long enough for Nida and Xu to clean them up. They both took down their respective warriors with their weapons before Quistis took down her with her whip.

Rinoa and Mason were also beside on another as two warriors went after them armed with some serious magic. The Sorceress and Sorcerer had to duck out of harm's way to avoid being fired by the warriors' power. Mason tossed his boomerang after them, managing to hit one of them in the shoulder. Rinoa launched her Shooting Star, which was fortunate enough hit her warrior as well. The duo then glanced at each other before rushing in with a blade in hand. They enchanted their blades with their Power, charging the blades to grow in length and strength, before slicing the warriors in half.

Squall and Seifer were dealing with the two best warriors that this unit had to offer. The warriors were also Gunblade specialists, which made this fight harder for the former rivals. This time though, Seifer and Squall worked together, using their skills to keep each other safe. Squall would defend Seifer, while Seifer would do the same for Squall. The warriors would try to attack any vulnerable point, but the two men were able and willing to defend each other. Seifer took the time to embrace his Sorcerer Power and succeeded in firing dark bullets from his Gunblade to take down his warrior so Squall could take down his. And that's exactly what Squall did as he dragged his Gunblade on the ground before releasing a Rough Divide to finish off the other warrior.

With all the Divine Warriors taken down, the SeeDs were left in bad shape since that fight took so much out of them. Lucky though that they had enough Cure spells in them to heal them of the injuries that they sustained. Zell took a lot more healing then the rest of them since his bones were fucked up the most. They were able to patch themselves up still without having Mason to use a Choir of Angels to save them.

However, things weren't going to remain that perfect for them.

Applause filled the air, which made them all raise their guard up for whatever was coming next. They could hear the sounds of footsteps coming from the spiral staircase in front of them with the applause going with it. They braced themselves for the worst as Cardin came down the steps, dressed in his usual uniform that was decorated by metals and light armor.

Cardin looked at the mess that the SeeD made in the building. He tisked that the Divine Warriors didn't clean up after themselves when they died. "What a pity," he said, sounding disappointed. "It matters not. Our Warriors of Heaven have served their purpose. They brought the SeeD to us so that we may dispose of them. However, I have orders to bring Seifer and Mason in before killing the rest of you. So, nephews, come along. We don't have all day."

"Fuck you, punk!" shouted Seifer as he raised his Gunblade at Cardin.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" shouted Mason.

Cardin just shook his head as he removed the armored coat from his body and the gauntlet on his left arm. "Again, what a pity," said the Sorcerer. He showed off his lithe, muscular body that was covered by silver tights with a light chest plate over it. He raised a hand into the air, summoning a series of light that took the form of an ax. "Well, I suppose you two could leave and go talk with Dunkel yourselves. However, the SeeDs must stay to face their punishment for defiling sacred ground!"

"So be it then!" Xu said on behalf of the others.

"You have to be kidding," Seifer said. "We're not going to abandon you."

"For once in your life, Seifer, just do as we say!" Quistis said to him. "Take Squall with you. The three of you are our best chance at beating Dunkel. We'll take care of him then we'll meet up with you later."

Mason and Seifer glanced at each other, not liking this idea one bit. They then turned to Squall, waiting for a response from him. Squall was still glaring at Cardin when he decided to ease up to face the other members of his team. The other SeeDs and Rinoa were all staring him down as Squall returned the look.

Finally, a sigh escaped Squall lips as he nodded his head. "I wish you all the best of luck," he told his friends. "Remember, Cardin is Maverick's older brother so he's going to be twice as strong as him. Stay on your guard and hit him with your strongest attacks. Don't ease up unless it means saving your life. I'll see you all when we fight Dunkel."

"Right!" the SeeD and Rinoa shouted together.

Squall turned to Mason and Seifer, signaling them that it was time to go.

The trio ran towards the staircase to ascend to the higher floors were Dunkel would no doubt be. Cardin didn't mind that Squall went with them seeing how there was another surprise waiting for them on the higher floors. No, all that Cardin cared about was that he was finally going to get some action. It had been so long since he fought anyone worthy of his time. The SeeDs would be fitting entertainment for him until he could find someone to truly give him a challenge.

The SeeDs rushed into combat against the Sorcerer, not knowing if they were going to live or die.

* * *

They still regretted leaving the others to fight Cardin on their own, but there really wasn't much of choice. Squall, Seifer, and Mason ran up the steps to go after Dunkel before he had the chance to release Balaur's full power as Cardin said earlier. It was sick to know that Dunkel was almost ready to free Balaur to destroy the Surface World in a matter of minutes.

Time was running out for the humans as they entered the one of the highest floors. The next stairwell was on the other side of a large lobby with a giant fountain of a golden figure. Mason had a strong feeling that the golden figure was Hyne, which made them wonder if that was how the god truly appeared.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the time to ponder about that as Fate decided to rain more misfortune upon them. Once the three, young men reached the fountain, they came face to face with a fully armed Trian. His blue hair flowed slightly behind him as he carried both his Gunblades in hand.

Squall removed his Gunblade from behind him, removing the safety from his trigger. Seifer raised his arm up to summon his Gaia Bane, which appeared in swirls of dark light. Mason just pulled his Sais from the straps around his waist, twirling the blades in hand.

Trian started to chuckle as he dragged his weapons across the ground. "I applaud you for making it this far, I'm truly amazed that you've done so," he said, smiling. "I thought you would still be downstairs to help your friends fight Cardin, but it seems you're finally using your heads. Divide and conquer an excellent strategy. It's such a shame that you're not strong enough to pull it off. Dunkel's destiny will be fulfilled and the world shall be reborn from the ashes of humans!"

"We'll see who isn't strong!" Squall said, swinging his Gunblade forward.

"We have what it takes to kick your scrawny ass!" shouted Seifer as he armed his Gunblade with magic.

"And we will stop you from destroying our home!" Mason yelled, while gathering his Power to help him fight the Knight.

It amazed Trian at just how foolish they were as he embraced his darkness and rushed into battle.

The four of them ran towards each other with sparks flying as they met in battle.

* * *

The fight had barely started and things weren't looking too good for the SeeDs fighting against Cardin. As soon as they rushed into battle, they realized just how much they didn't stand a chance against him. Fighting Cardin was like fighting a one man army. His powers were near limitless compared to Maverick's abilities. It amazed them that anyone could be so powerful, and it terrified them to know that Dunkel was even stronger.

Cardin barely even used his ax at all during the fight. He relayed mostly on his magic and physical strength alone to overwhelm the SeeDs. Zell was the first one to be taken down, and he was disposed of rather easily. The fighter had rushed into battle against Cardin without thinking of the consequences of rushing into him head on like that. Cardin was easily able to dodge every blow that Zell tried to hit him with. Even when Zell pulled out a knife to strike, Cardin snatched Zell's wrist and broke it by barely touching it. He then delivered a nasty roundhouse kick that nearly snapped Zell's neck, which made the SeeD go down hard.

Selphie was already weaving healing magic into Zell's body to heal him. Irvine was firing bullets after Cardin, which were blocked by a mystical barrier that the Sorcerer put up. Selphie was able to save Zell's life, but there was no way Zell was going to be up and running until this fight was over. They needed a serious healer to tend to his injuries, and Mason wasn't here to help out.

"This was a really bad idea," Selphie said to the others.

Cardin disappeared in a flash then reappeared in front of Selphie. He snatched the girl by her neck, pulling her up into the air as he slowly squeezed the life out of here. "If only you knew how true that was," he said, laughing. He threw Selphie away with her crashing on top of a desk, smashing part of it in the process.

Irvine recklessly went after Cardin next, firing who knows how many bullets at him. Once again though, Cardin was able to defend himself from the spray of bullets with a barrier before generating a sphere of energy into the palm of his hand. He spun around as Irvine continued his charge then flung energy after the sharpshooter, blowing him away with a blast of magic.

Nida went next, swinging his sword after Cardin with Xu and Quistis following after him. Not even the power trio did any good against Cardin. He simply summoned his battle ax and disposed of them all easily. He nearly sliced Nida's arm off before striking his lungs, Xu was beaten by psychic blast of energy, and Quistis was tangled up by her own whip before Cardin released a bolt of lightning that took her down.

Rinoa was the last one standing as she charged into a fight with Cardin. She used her Power to try and counter his, but he was far too experienced of a Sorcerer to fall for such an easy ploy. She soon found herself tangled in a web of magic that Cardin was controlling like a puppet master. Laughter filled the air as Cardin controlled Rinoa and temporarily sealed her off from her magic, but not before she sent a telepathic message to everyone else of a plan she had.

"This is pathetic!" laughed Cardin. "Had I known you were going to be this easy to defeat, I would've gotten rid of you myself. Maverick was a fool to lose against you, but I suppose being short three men may have something to do with that. I should've made them stay so we could play."

"Fuck you!" screamed Rinoa.

Cardin then electrocuted the strings holding Rinoa, forcing the Sorceress to scream in agony.

"Say that again, bitch," said Cardin. "You're going to die either way. You tainted stench sickens me to the very core. You must die so I may cleanse the air of your stench."

"Cleanse yourself!"

The sound of a gun firing caught Cardin's attention, but it was too late for the Sorcerer to put up his guard. He felt the burn of the metal piercing his skin as he turned back to see Irvine with his shotgun before seeing the blood coming from the wound in his shoulder. It wasn't enough to kill him or even end the fight, but it was enough to force him to break the spell he had over Rinoa.

The pain was numbed down as soon as Cardin forced the removal of the bullet from his body. He gave a painful growl once the bullet was removed before glaring at Irvine's cocky smile. "If you think that one bullet is going to stop me then you're sadly mistaken," snapped the Sorcerer. "I will make your death the slowest and most painful of them all. You will know the true meaning of suffering once I'm through with you."

With Cardin's attention focusing solely on Irvine, the others pulled their strength together to summon their Guardian Forces.

"Tornado Zone!" shouted Quistis

"Rebirth Flame!" shouted Xu.

"Thor's Hammer!" shouted Nida.

"Hellfire!" shouted Zell.

"Chef's Knife!" shouted Selphie.

"Eternal Breath!" shouted Rinoa.

"Mega Flare!" Irvine shouted quickly.

Magic exploded all around them as their Guardian Forces appeared on the battlefield to attack Cardin. The Sorcerer feared nothing because he knew that even their combined power wouldn't be enough to stop him. In fact, he laughed at their feeble attempts to stop him. He found it to be pitiful and amusing that they were even using this tactic to try and defeat him.

"Why must you bother?" laughed Cardin. "Just die with your dignity intact!"

"We won't be the ones dying today!" shouted Rinoa. She embraced the full potential of her Primal Power with her wings sprouting from her back. Cardin spun around to catch her, seeing her rising into the air as the Guardian Forces took form. He didn't have enough time to react as the amplified the powers of the GFs with her own primal energy.

The Guardian Forces released this new power to overwhelm Cardin in a fiery explosion of light. All that the SeeDs knew was that Cardin shouted in agony as the explosion consumed his being. The GFs disappeared once their attack was finished and Rinoa returned to the ground as the smoke slowly cleared out of the room.

Much to their surprise, Cardin survived the attack, but was barely in a condition to do anything to them.

Cardin collapsed onto the ground with his hands and knees out. He was panting for air as he felt all of his strength abandoning him, knowing that he was much too vulnerable at this point to continue fighting. "I'm…surprised," said the Sorcerer. "You…humans are…craftier then I had…expected you to…be. That still…won't be enough…to defeat Dunkel."

Cardin disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the SeeD to move onto the next floors once they healed themselves with an Elixir.

* * *

Despite knowing most of Trian's tricks, they still found themselves struggling against Dunkel's Knight. Trian was hitting twice as hard and moving twice as fast. Squall and Seifer did all they could keep up with him, but it was difficult due to the sudden power spike that Trian achieved. Mason would provide magical backup, but he could only do so much with Squall and Seifer constantly getting in the way. The surrounding area would soon lay in a pile of rubble at the rate they were going as everything was being destroyed by their fight.

Squall howled with fury as he dragged his Gunblade across the ground with Trian running after him with his dual Gunblades. The two of them collided with sparks flying off their weapons as Squall struggled to hold the other Knight back with his Gunblades. Trian was having an easier time taking Squall down though as he laughed at the young Knight's feeble attempt at trying to stop him.

Trian drove their Gunblades high into the air before spinning back to kick Squall in the chest. The SeeD found himself losing all his breath in an instant with his Gunblade falling from his grip in the process. Trian then pushed the SeeD away with a blast of energy that was no joke and could've killed Squall had the Knight wanted to.

The water from the fountain began to rise as Mason used his Sorcerer Power to bend the water to his will. He turned towards Trian as he was just finished off with Squall before releasing the gallons of water after him. Trian barely had time to turn around before the water crashed into him, sending him flying across the room where he crashed through a door.

It didn't take long for Trian to bounce back though as he shook of Mason's attack quicker than they expected him to. Seifer decided to go after Trian next since he wanted to keep Mason away from direct contact with the blue haired Knight. Darkness began to surge around Seifer's body and Gunblade as he tapped into his Sorcerer Power, ready to fight off his opponent.

However, they were all in for a surprise as bright, white aura began to wrap around his body. The Knight took a few steps forward with his Gunblades and taunted Seifer to come after him. The man surrounded with darkness gave a sharp yell before rushing after Trian with everything he had.

The two of them met each other blow for blow, but where Seifer was fighting with everything he had there was Trian who hardly moved an inch. Mason watched with his eyes watering in fear as he saw the Power within Trian, and immediately knew that he was no ordinary Knight. Seifer began to fire bullets of darkness from his Gunblade, all of which were blocked by Trian as he sliced them apart with blasts of light.

Squall was slowly coming back up, struggling to even stand or breathe. Lucky for him though that Mason was already run towards him and shouted healing words to his Knight. The healing magic began to course through Squall's veins, restoring the strength he lost. Once Mason came to his side, Squall brought Mason in for a heated kiss as he thanked him for the healing touch before running off to join Seifer.

Seifer went spinning across the air as Trian blasted him with light. The Knight landed a foot in front of Squall, but was already pushing himself back up. Squall helped his fellow Knight up as the both of them were trying to come up with a plan to take down the juiced up Knight.

"It looks like somebody's been taking his vitamins," said Seifer.

"Or sharing some serious Power with Dunkel," said Squall.

Trian started to laugh at just how foolish they both were. He was about to say something to the Knights when Mason cut him off before he even had the chance. "He's not fighting with borrowed Power!" shouted Mason. "Trian is a Sorcerer and a Knight!"

Squall and Seifer were left in shock as they saw that knowing smile that crept up his lips. Trian proved Mason to be correct as white, ethereal wings began to rise from his back. "Your little boyfriend is right. I am in fact a Sorcerer," said Trian. "My Power dates back to my grandparents. There were experiments done onto my family in the past. You see, we've been serving Lord Hyne and Dunkel for generations. I'm just the one who got closest to Dunkel. Now, feel the Power of the Sorcerer of Light!"

Trian's entire being began to explode with light as he easily blew Squall and Seifer away from him. The raw Power behind this attack was enough to make the room shake, which made Mason fall down to his knees. Seifer and Squall landed through some glass doorways before slipping into an unconscious state as they landed. Mason sent some healing magic their way when he heard Trian's boots coming closer to him.

Once the magic was sent to his Knights, Mason quickly sprang to his feet with both his Sai. He only had a second to defend himself when Trian brought his Gunblades down upon his head. A wall of magic appeared from his weapons that added an extra layer of defense for Mason as he fought to hold Trian back.

The Knight/Sorcerer jumped back and gave Mason enough time to breathe before trying to attack again. This time Mason was better prepared as he enchanted his Sai with magic, making the twin daggers grow in length as they began to glow with magic. The younger Sorcerer kept his guard up as he met Trian's wicked blows. Had been just a plain human then Trian's attacks would've killed him without question. However, the Power within him made him strong, which made him able to hold his own against someone like Trian.

Even then that wouldn't be enough until Mason reached out for Trian's humanity.

"Listen to reason, Trian!" Mason shouted as they broke apart. "You can't truly believe what Dunkel is doing is the right thing. You yourself are human. He would be killing a part of yourself if he destroys all of humanity."

Before Mason could continue, a blast of light rushed towards his head. Mason managed to do a cartwheel to get out of the way, but Trian wasn't going to show him much mercy as they collided again. It took everything Mason had not to collapse at this point. He wasn't used to this type of fighting and wouldn't last much longer, all of which Trian knew perfectly well.

"You can't let him exterminate humanity," begged Mason.

"Quite mutt!" shouted Trian. "I do not care about humanity; all I care about is my loyalty to Dunkel. He is my master and true love. I live to serve only him and made it possible for his destiny to be fulfilled. To hell with the humans who've made my life miserable! I would erase you all from the face of the planet if I could!"

"It's the only true way to save the planet!" said Trian. "Humans destroy and taint everything they touch. The only way for the planet to continue to live is if humans are removed from it. The ashes of humans are the only way to revive the world and save it from teetering to its doom!"

"You can't truly believe this," cried Mason.

"I had enough of your preaching, boy!" shouted Trian. "Dunkel may want you alive, but I'm getting tired of you."

Trian stripped Mason of his weapons with a fierce blow with his Gunblades. The tingling of the metal forced Mason into losing his grip before Trian tripped him to fall on the ground. As the Gunblades came down towards his chest, Mason found himself turning to Seifer and Squall, noticing the shocked expressions on their faces.

He wished that he had time to at least say goodbye.

"Angelo Rush!"

The spirit of a dog came rushing across the floor they were on, running straight towards Trian. The Knight was completely caught off guard when the dog spirit crashed into him, forcing him to fall back on his ass. When Trian shook off the attack, he looked back to see the spirit disperse before looking forward to see the other SeeDs.

"How could you survive Cardin's attack!" shouted Trian.

The other SeeDs stayed behind to help Squall and Seifer, while Rinoa ran towards Mason with her hair flying behind her. In her hands were Mason's discarded Sai that she was going to return to him so he could fight. "That goes to show you not to underestimate me!" shouted the Sorceress. "You think I'm weak and pathetic, well, I just seriously toasted Cardin with my Primal Power."

Mason was grateful to have his weapons back, which he traded in favor of his boomerang. He turned back to Rinoa, while the others were about to join them. "Where did that dog come from?" he asked, softly.

"Well, I couldn't bring my dog, Angelo, here to fight with us," said Rinoa. "So I just used my Power to call on her spirit whenever I need it. Angelo is always there for me in a fight, we're partners for life!"

Once that conversation was over with, the other SeeDs gathered around them as they all prepared to fight Trian together. However, Trian knew that even with all his Power the odds were still stacked against him. He wasn't as powerful as the Fleruq line. He was not a direct descendent of Hyne, which made his Powers significantly weaker.

Trian still go back on his feet though as his wings retracted behind him. He also dismissed his Gunblades as well, knowing that he might as well give up just for this fight. "You're too late to stop Dunkel, you know," he said to the SeeDs. "He has already gained full control of Balaur. Even if you were to fight him now, Balaur's powers have greatly enhanced his own talents. You won't stand a chance against him."

"We'll take our chances," said Seifer.

"So be it then," said Trian. "Go on then. He should be on the rooftop by now, getting ready to summon Balaur."

They all were cautious and on their guard as they began to walk away from Trian. The Sorcerer stayed completely still as he watched them all leave, knowing damn well that Dunkel would not be pleased about this failure. It mattered not though; Trian had enough strength for another fight. He would join Dunkel in the final battle against the SeeDs. He would defend his Sorcerer and lover with his very life.

Meanwhile, the SeeDs and company reached the door that would take them to the roof of the building where Dunkel would be waiting for them. They were all anxious and terrified as the very fate of humanity laid in the very balance. It was up to them to stop Dunkel to save humanity's existence.

They all agreed to keep going forward as Squall reached out to open the door to their final battle.

* * *

Even though the Surface World was unaware of just how it was leaning into its final moments that didn't stop the humans for fighting for their survival.

Laguna and Caraway had their special unit heading towards the Lunatic Pandora. By now, the Pandora was nearly at full power and was already heading towards Esthar next. The Pandora was armed for battle as it attacked the presidents' units, trying to shoot them down from the sky. They wouldn't submit though, not so easily. If the SeeDs were going to fight their hearts out up in Albion then they would do the same on the surface.

The Gardens were fully mobilized at this point. Although not everyone was saved, they were able to evacuate the children and most of the elderly. A few adults were also taken onboard the Gardens, but it was remarkable that many people chose not to go. Many people chose to stay and fight, to protect their world from the monsters that were trying to destroy it.

Even if it meant defying the will of a god, the humans weren't going to give up without one hell of a fight.

And so humanity made its final stand against the Legionaires and the monsters.

* * *

END! Here is your little hint for the next chapter. Dunkel, Balaur, and the Apocalypse. The gang will go head to head against Dunkel with all the powers of Balaur at his disposal so you know they'er going to get their asses kicked. Now, the bigger question is how will things end? There are only three chapters left, and one of them is the Epilogue! You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned next week! :]


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: WOW! This chapter is like WOW! You're going to think its brutal, but everyone gets their butts kicked in this chapter...except for Dunkel. You will see why. Enjoy the third to last chapter of Bullet for My Soul. Only two more chapters left until the big finale! Read and review.

**Let the Apocalypse Destroy:**

The Surface World was becoming a battleground as the monsters began to attack every populated area without mercy. The sun was bloated out by the darkness raining over them in Albion, coming from the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force. Monsters brutally attacked the people as the people fought with all their hearts to stop the monsters coming after them.

The three Gardens were reunited only to be under attack by Legionaire ships that were trying to put an end to humanity. The SeeDs and soldiers on board the Gardens did everything in their power to keep the Legionaires back. The battle forced the humans to fight more than they ever done in their past. Everyone did their part into ensuring their survival whether it was firing guns, restocking ammo, taking care of the injured, and everything in between.

Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia Garden needed to survive if humanity was going to make it.

Now, on the ocean, the special unit put together by Laguna and Fury were fighting against the Lunatic Pandora. Their unit held their own against the Legionaires that were trying to keep them back. Laguna and Fury steered a private craft with Kiros, Ward, and a select few soldiers. It took some carefully maneuvering, but their craft made it through a secret opening that they were sure that not even the Legionaries knew about.

Once they broke into the Pandora, they began to flood out of the craft to put their plan into action.

"There is no way we can destroy the Crystal Pillar," said Laguna. "It's too thick and more than likely indestructible."

"We can damage the Pandora itself if we take down the control room," said Fury. "We can make it inactive and drown the Legionaires in the Pandora."

"Well then," said Kiros, "let's get moving. If we have to die today then I'm glad it's with you all."

Ward just nodded his head, agreeing with them.

The soldiers were ordered to remain by the craft and keep it safe until the four of them returned from planting the bombs. If they couldn't make it back then the soldiers were under strict orders to leave and not look back.

Humanity was growing desperate as it approached the countdown to the apocalypse.

* * *

Squall pushed the door to the roof access opened and as soon as the door was opened, they all rushed onto the roof for their final battle. They armed themselves with their best weapons and gathered all their courage for this fight, this showdown between the SeeDs and Dunkel. It took everything in them to gather the strength necessary for this one. They were going to fight for the very survival of their race, to prevent this Sorcerer from wiping them off the face of the Earth.

It was either now or never, do or die, Dunkel had to be stopped.

Over by the edge of the roof, Dunkel Fleruq had his head down with his eyes closed as his entire body was covered by a black robe. He stood perfectly still as he allowed nothing to get him distracted, not even for a single moment. The roar of the engines below the building didn't even do anything to faze him as he began to tilt his head up to the darkening sky above them all.

"And so it begins," said Dunkel. "The apocalypse is upon us, my destiny shall be fulfilled. My Father's great will shall be satisfied by my victory over the human race. It warms my heart see all of you here to witness my rise just as you are about to fall into the Void of Nothing."

"You're a fool if you think we're going to let you win!" shouted Seifer.

"We will continue to fight you with every breath we have!" said Squall.

The other SeeDs agreed as they all stood together as a single unit. They all stood strong as they prepared themselves to fight the Sorcerer that wanted to dispose of them permanently. They waited for Dunkel to make that first move though, not wanting him to have the advantage by their recklessness to strike.

Dunkel just started to laugh as he finally turned to face them. His hands locked behind his back as his silver hair fell off his shoulders. "You truly believe that I can be stopped, at this point?" laughed the Sorcerer. "You have constantly failed to defeat me in the past. I have Balaur Junctioned into my soul, I hold my Father's sword, and my Power is far superior to yours! What makes you think you can defeat me now?"

"Because," shouted Mason, "we're fighting for all the rights reasons. We're fighting to protect those who matter to us!"

"As do I," said Dunkel. "I'm protecting my kind from the humans, from the suffering you've inflicted upon my people for centuries." He raised a hand above his head, gathering darkness into the palm of it. The darkness took the form of a violet shaded orb that grew hotter and brighter by the second. "Now, allow me to demonstrate the Power of Balaur for you. See for yourselves that you do not have what it takes to defeat me! Not now, not ever!"

The orb flew from his hands and expanded into a darkening cloud that went down to the Surface World.

* * *

Once more the Earth continued to suffer as Dunkel demonstrated his mastery over the darkness that was Balaur.

The first to suffer his wrath was the village of Winhill. The peaceful village was already overrun with monsters so the few survivors lived in terror as they tried to flee or fight. What nobody saw coming was a dark storm cloud that would soon blanket their entire village. In a matter of seconds, their village was trapped by the storm cloud sent forth by Dunkel.

A bolt of black lightning came down from the sky, wiping all traces of the village of the map, and left behind a giant crater.

* * *

Finishing his display of Power, Dunkel returned his sight to the SeeDs standing before him. His laughter filled the space of air as the Darkness continued to flood his being as he summoned Hyne's sword to his hand. He stripped himself of the all-black cloak in favor of the usual outfit he wore when he marched into battle.

"It ends here, SeeD!" shouted Sorcerer Dunkel. "I will be rid of meddlesome ways forever now! The persecution and hate you laid upon my people for centuries will end with your deaths! Now, prepare to die before my Father's blade!"

Dunkel rushed into battle, for the final time, against the SeeDs he so hated. The SeeDs rushed into battle to meet the Sorcerer halfway for what would be their test if they were worthy or not for survival. As the SeeDs went after Dunkel, they felt suspiciously weaker, but they thought it simply to be the Power which Dunkel wielded.

Squall and Seifer were the first ones to reach Dunkel in battle. Their three blades reached at the center of the rooftop, causing sparks to fly everywhere. A portion of the rooftop was burned due to the sparks, but as the flames rose they were quickly doused by Dunkel. He returned his focus on the two Gunblade wielders as he disappeared from their sight. He returned behind them and shot at them with a bolt of darkness that he build up from his chest.

With their strongest guns taken down for the moment, the others worked together to take down the Sorcerer. Quistis, Xu, Selphie, Rinoa, and Mason worked together as they used their magical talents to stall for time. Irvine, Zell, and Nida fired their guns after the Sorcerer, hoping their bullets would do some harm. All their attacks were hindered though by the magical barrier that he erected from his Gunblade, protecting him from all harm.

Dunkel waited until they were done attacking before he gathered his dark power together. The tip of his Gunblade radiating with dark power that he fired as multiple bolts after them. "Sonic Darkness!" shouted the Sorcerer. The bullets of darkness raced after them, creating explosions around their group that brought them all down to their knees.

Dunkel was filled with laughter as he returned to the ground with the Gunblade hanging limply in his hand. "Is that the best that you have to offer me?" asked the Sorcerer. "You are nothing compared to the original SeeDs. They fought with drive, focus that nearly brought my life to an end on several occasions. I suppose it may have something to do with me sealing you from the power you received from the genetic amplifier that Maverick gave you."

"Fools," laughed Dunkel. "I was the one who created the amplifier in the first place! Did you think I wouldn't have a way to reverse it whenever I needed? Now, you shall know the true meaning off suffering as I bring your lives to an end!"

Dunkel generated a blast of dark energy that rocked their very world. Everyone nearly went flying off the rooftop, but landed on various directions with their bodies aching from the rough landing. They were all bleeding at this point due to all those dark bullets he fired at them, which burned their skin to the point that it bleed in pain. They were all struggling at this point, unable to find the strength to even stand.

Mason though was able to reach for some semblance of strength as he saw that Squall and Seifer landed too close to the edge. He saw Dunkel going after them next, and he wouldn't allow any misfortune to befall his Knights at the hands of this monster. So the boy pushed his body to its limits as he shouted at Dunkel with all the hate in his body.

"You're nothing more than a monster that needs to be put down!" shouted Mason. "I won't allow you harm anyone else. I'll kill you myself if I have too even if you have Balaur on your side!"

"Big words for such a tiny boy," mocked Dunkel. "Do you truly believe you have the power to stop me, nephew?"

"I may not, but I have something that can," said Mason. He clasped his hands together, generating all the Power that he had in his body. He gave into the Power that he had sealed away for a reason, a secret power which he learned he could do. "I summon Titan and Valefor! Lend me your strength."

Two lights came down from the sky, taking form of the Guardian Forces: Titan and Valefor. The two GFs stood beside their Summoner, awaiting further order. Mason gave a heavy sigh as his white wings began to appear behind his back and he stretched his arms forward. "All Life began with a bang," chanted the Sorcerer, "so new Life can come from fusion. I fuse two beasts to summon the Beast of Beginnings and Endings! I summon you, Ragnarok!"

Valefor and Titan gave out loud yells as their bodies were pulled together by the magic that Mason weaved. Dunkel watched, amaze that this boy would even attempt such a feat. The others tried to watch as well, but found themselves blinded by the light of this fusion summoning. Titan and Valefor merged into one being with a louder yell filling the air that sounded truly beastly.

Ragnarok appeared on the rooftop, standing behind its Summoner. The Guardian Force wasn't as tall as Titan, but made up for it with its strength. It stood taller than Dunkel with a muscular physique and darkened skin like Titan. It also bore strange armor that covered its torso and part of its legs. Valefor's wings sprouted from Ragnarok's back, and the metal plate covered its face as well. Valefor's messy hair flew behind the Ragnarok with golden links covering part of its arms.

"Attack, Ragnarok!" shouted Mason. "Godly Destruction!"

Ragnarok sprang to life as it leaped over Mason's head to attack Dunkel. The Sorcerer brought himself into the air as it dodged on of Ragnarok's massive fists. The GF didn't give up so easily though as it chased Dunkel into the air and fired bolts of non-elemental energy from its wings. With every flap of its wings, several bolts of energy came out from them and blew up all around Dunkel's being.

A few managed to crash into Dunkel, leading to the Sorcerer to give out heavy grunts as he finally sustained an injury. Mason continued to control Ragnarok's movements, while infusing a portion of his own strength into the Guardian Force. Ragnarok rushed towards Dunkel with its arms stretching great lengths to grab onto Dunkel.

Dunkel found himself trapped in the grips of the Guardian Force with electrical energy surging into his being. Dunkel gave out a heavy cry, but that cry soon turned into a laugh as the attack came to an end. Ragnarok unraveled its hands from Dunkel before the darkness unwound from Dunkel's being.

"Are you done yet, boy?" laughed Dunkel. "If you think this beast can stop Balaur then you are sadly mistaken! Now, come before me, Balaur! I summon your Guardian form!"

The darkness exploded all around Dunkel as a dark being toke form behind him. Mason felt the overabundance of darkness that rushed after Ragnarok, forcing the GF to fly backward. Dunkel contained the darkness, revealing the form in which Balaur would take during this fight. A black mass appeared behind him with a silver bands over its chest and one over its mouth as well. It raised its dark fists up and struck Ragnarok with it.

Mason's Guardian Force was easily knocked down back to the rooftop by Balaur. The ground broke beneath Ragnarok as it struggled to free himself from the dark fist. Mason felt the wind being knocked out of him as he collapsed to his knees, coughing out blood. Dunkel laughed as he rushed down to the earth with a dark aura surrounded him and Balaur.

Dark magic began to rain down on the ground, blasting Ragnarok with every bit of it. As the Guardian Force was inflicted with pain, Mason felt every bit of his GF's pain coursing through his being. The link between them suffered from constant fire as Dunkel used Balaur to show no mercy upon the summon.

Balaur gathered a meteor of darkness into its hand, which it launched at Ragnarok. As it reached Ragnarok, the beast gave out a terrible cry as Mason soon gave out a horrid scream as well. His entire body fell to the ground as Ragnarok was destroyed within an instant.

Dunkel landed on the ground in front of Mason with a piercing smile on his face. He grabbed onto Mason, picking the unconscious boy up as his hand wrapped around his neck. "I could kill you now, boy, and nobody would be able to stop me," he said, smiling. "You have pestered me for too long now. I will rid myself of Maverick's mutt so that he may no longer interfere."

"Then you'll have to get through me!"

Balaur caught the incoming blade, which prompted Dunkel to drop the bleeding Mason to the ground. As Dunkel turned back with Balaur still holding onto the blade, he was surprised to see his son attempting to strike him. He knew his son to have traitorous ways, but he felt that there was hope for the boy yet.

"You dare defy me, Seifer?" said Dunkel.

"I'll defy anyone who tries to hurt my Mason!" shouted Seifer. "I've sworn to protect him from everything and anyone. I do not care if you're my father! As far as I'm concerned, I never had a father! What I do have is Mason! His love gives me the strength that I need to stand up to you! Mason and Squall are my lights! They have always saved me from the evil in my heart! So I use their strength to destroy you!"

Dunkel felt no remorse as he summoned his Gunblade as Balaur released Seifer's Gunblade to duel against his own son.

* * *

Trian felt the building quake as Dunkel continued to demonstrate his abilities. He was half submerged in the water from the fountain with his wet head looking up to the ceiling. A few derbies would fall around him as the SeeDs battle against Dunkel did its damage.

He struggled to get back on his feet, deciding that he needed to do something about all of this.

* * *

The sparks resumed as Seifer stood up against his own father. Their Gunblades meeting against one another caused darkness to fly all over the place as they met in battle. Dunkel kept Balaur at pay, dismissing his Guardian form back within him. Seifer was at a severe disadvantage, but he wouldn't allow himself to submit against him.

Despite all the blood that blinded him and the ache in his body, Seifer pushed onward to stop his father's apocalyptic plans. He wouldn't allow the world just end at this point, not after he just redeemed himself of his past sins and found two loves. He was going to push himself to the point of no return so that he may protect everyone that he cared for.

Seifer and Dunkel's attacks grew stronger by the moment as the darkness blew sections of the building apart. The sparks would fly down to the lower floors, shattering windows, and blew the structure apart. Even the Legionaires that gathered at the food of the building weren't spared from as the darkness blew them apart if it made contact.

It took every ounce of strength that Seifer had in his body to even attempt to keep up with his father. Dunkel's speed and power were completely off the charts at this point. There was no slowing him down now that Balaur was Junctioned into his being. The Darkness gave Dunkel power that Seifer could never dream that one person could attain.

Seifer gave one final yell, trying to knock the Gunblade from his father's hands. Dunkel kept a firm grip though before blocking Seifer's attack then blew him aside with a gust of wind. Seifer went sailing across the roof and rolled the edge with his back popping in the process as he landed on the edge.

Dunkel laughed at just how pathetic his son was, dismissing his weapon in the process. "If that was your best, Seifer, then you are as pathetic as these humans," said the Sorcerer. "I am ashamed of conceiving a pathetic thing such as yourself. I should rid myself of you as well and rid myself of this shame."

"Enough!"

The rooftop door had been swung open with a figure racing towards Dunkel. The Sorcerer was so surprised by the figure that he didn't even attempt to move as the figure crashed into him, throwing his arms around him. The SeeDs looked to see who it was when their frightened faces gasped in horror to see that it was Trian who stopped Dunkel.

Trian held Dunkel by his arms, looking up to the man that he loved with all his heart. "This is enough, Dunkel," cried the young man. "We've done enough. There are already enough humans dead, we've already forced them to flee to safety. This is enough. Let's not harm anyone else."

Dunkel looked into Trian's green eyes with his amber colored ones. He began to glare at the young man that held onto him before pushing him aside. Trian stumbled back, falling on the ground as Dunkel re-summoned his Gunblade and held it to Trian's throat. "You dare to betray me, Trian?" the Sorcerer growled as his anger began to flare. "You would side with the humans and abandon me? I should've known better then trust a pathetic human like you."

"No, Dunkel!" cried Trian. "I'm not abandoning you. I just won't allow this darkness to overtake what's left of the man I fell in love for. You had passion in your soul; you wanted to use your Power to protect those you cared for! What you're doing isn't caring for them; you're annihilating an entire race of creatures for no reason at all!"

"No reason!" growled Dunkel. The darkness around him grew, consuming his very being. The Gunblade flared with darkness as it coiled around it like a snake and slowly went towards Trian. "You know what the humans put my father, my brothers, my sisters, and myself through! They tried to kill us; they wanted to wipe our kind off the face of the Earth! That is why we're in Albion in the first place. The humans drove us here for our safety. It is only fitting that they should perish by the hands of the man they tried to kill! I will show them the reason why they should fear the Sorcerer!"

"Please Dunkel!" shouted Trian as light began to protect him from the darkness. "Don't do this! I beg you, please my love, just end this madness now.

"I will end the madness, Trian," Dunkel said, his voiced filled with darkness. Trian felt a wicked chill running down his spine as his brain signaled that something wasn't right. Even the SeeDs felt it, even with their bodies in a significant amount of pain and anguish. Dunkel's eyes glazed over into a bloody red as the Balaur Guardian remerged from his back. "I have won! I shall summon myself into the world and burn it with darkness!"

Dunkel had lost complete control of his body at this point now to a darker force. Although, Dunkel's destiny said that he would be able to control the Ultimate Dark, it appeared that not even destiny knew everything. Balaur was in full control of Dunkel at this point. He had consumed Dunkel with enough hate and evil that the Guardian Force was able to take control of him.

"All shall perish by my hands!" said Dunkel-Balaur. "All shall feel my wrath! The Surface World will bleed before I burn the Sky Cities! Hyne shall feel my Power! I will bring everything he made to an end!"

Dunkel-Balaur roared with infinite darkness pouring out from its being. It could be seen that Dunkel was in pain, while Balaur was using his influence to consume the Sorcerer. "With his Power at my mercy, I will bring the world to its knees!" laughed Dunkel-Balaur. "Now, to begin my summoning!"

"From times of old this power came. None to share, but one to claim," chanted Dunkel-Balaur. "Unseal the chains and free the guardian. I summon you, Ultimate Dark Guardian Force, Balaur!"

Everything went dark as the planet was consumed by the Ultimate Darkness. Dunkel's body disappeared from the rooftop of the building and flew into the sky. Everyone tried to look up to see what was happening, and felt the abundance of darkness raining down upon them. The light was drained from the world as it was overshadowed with darkness as Balaur embraced his true form.

High above the city, Dunkel's body was consumed by swirls of darkness. The darkness only grew in size to monstrous proportions. They all were left with fear and dread as they saw Balaur summoning itself into the physical world. The darkness began to fade as a new being appeared high in the sky with a monstrous roar filling the air.

A demonic beast appeared in place of Dunkel's body, which they all knew had to be Balaur's true face. Balaur was truly monstrous and the embodiment of the primordial darkness. Scales covered its entire body from draconic legs and arms, its long tail, spiked torso, and demonic wings. Balaur's face was covered by a scale, horned helmet that couldn't hinder the loud sound of his beastly voice.

Balaur gave out an earsplitting howl before disappearing from sight.

* * *

The battle had done a lot more damage on the rooftop then anyone could've originally anticipated. Between the actual fighting, the summon showdown, and then Dunkel's transformation into Balaur, it was a miracle in itself that the building was even still standing. Albion itself had been rocked to its very core thanks to the arrival of the colossal Balaur that was now heading down to the Surface World.

It was a struggle even for them to breathe due to the abundance of darkness in the air.

Squall and Seifer had to help the half broken Mason back on his feet, while blood continued to flow freely from his face and arms. The others were in a similar shape as they were covered from head to toe in blood. There were multiple broken and sprained bones with the aches that came with them nearly leaving them paralyzed.

"How do we stop Dunkel now?" said Selphie. "He's been taken over by Balaur now. He's unstoppable."

"I don't even know where to begin," said Zell. "Balaur is just so…huge!"

"It's terrifying," said Irvine. "How can we stop something like that?"

Trian stared up to the sky, looking into the darkness that was flooding the planet. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Dunkel was supposed to just summon Balaur, not allow himself be consumed by the very darkness that he was the master of. What a cruel twist of fate that none of them had anticipated.

There was nothing to control Balaur at this point. There was no guarantee that even Albion would be safe from the wrath of the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force. It was very possible that the Dark GF would seek revenge upon everyone who was involved in sealing him away for a millennia.

"I have no idea what we can do," said Quistis.

"Things aren't looking that good for us," said Nida.

"At this point we're better off just giving up," said Xu.

"We've tried everything we could think of," said Rinoa. "We failed in every way possible."

Squall and Seifer were knelt down to the ground, holding onto Mason's body as the boy struggled to steady his breathing. Seifer used his Sorcerer Power to heal him, but the blond was injured as well so his healing wasn't as well as it should be. His own breathing was becoming ragged as he wished that they had a Mega-elixir with them to patch themselves up.

Squall felt so utterly useless that he wasn't able to do more for his young lover other then CPR to keep air circulating. Between him and Seifer there wasn't much they could've done to save Mason from Dunkel's crushing darkness. As a result of that, Mason was barely hanging on and would die unless they did something more.

Trian saw the SeeDs in their struggle, seeing them at their lowest point. Even when they were losing their battles, they never gave up because they had each other and fed off one another for support. However, with one of them dying, the reality of it all seemed to make them all lose that hope that they were so notorious for.

He didn't like what he saw, especially since he knew that the SeeDs were the only ones who could stop Balaur at this point though. Not in the way that they were thinking though, this led to Trian coming up with a plan of his own. First though, he had to give them back that hope that the SeeDs so desperately needed.

"From Light comes rebirth," chanted Trian, "so may Light heal all!"

A wave of light rushed from Trian's body and entered those of his former enemies. The light healed them all, restoring them of their strength, and revitalizing their bodies from the injuries they had sustained during all the fighting. Mason too was brought back from the edge as the light made it possible for him to breathe on his own.

They were all surprised by Trian's action, and they all wondered what anterior motive he may have had behind this.

"Why did you help us?" asked Squall.

"I thought you were loyal only to Dunkel?" said Seifer.

Mason stopped them both from going any further by grabbing onto their arms. The boy struggled to push himself back up as his eyes fluttered open. "Don't…insult him," he whispered to them. "He did this to help us. He wants us to help him because we're the only ones who can stop the apocalypse."

Trian nodded his head as he waited for them all to calm down before speaking. "Dunkel has been consumed by Balaur at this point. Balaur has full control of Dunkel's body so we don't have much time until Dunkel loses control of his own soul," said the young Sorcerer/Knight. "There's only one power that can stop Balaur, and that is the Ultimate Light Guardian Force. The positive opposite to Balaur is the only thing that can stop him."

"Where is this Ultimate Light then?" asked Squall.

"I don't know," said Trian. "Lord Hyne had it sealed away around the same time that Balaur was locked away. That is why you all must go to Lord Hyne's homeworld to speak to the God so that he may unseal the locks surrounding the Ultimate Light. He will do it for his son, and you must convince him of that so that we can stop Balaur from destroying the entire planet."

Seifer simply shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to everyone else. Squall just nodded his head, and they both understood that this was their last chance to stop all of this. "Alright," said Seifer. "How do we get to Hyne's homeworld in the first place?"

"You, Mason, Rinoa, and myself," said Trian. "We will use our Powers to open up a gateway to Hyne's world that way you may travel to him."

"Let's make some magic happen then," said Mason.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," said Rinoa.

They all followed Trian towards the edge of the rooftop, standing only a few feet away from the end. Between the four of them, they all locked hands together and kept their eyes shut as their breathing grew steadier. Without reciting a single word, but allowing the Power that belonged to Hyne guide them in their endeavor.

Cosmic energy began to rush in front of them as a vacuum of space opened up in front of them. A portal of light crackled around them, which Trian knew in his heart would lead to Hyne's world. He released the others before turning back to the SeeDs behind them.

"It is done," said Trian. "Hyne's world lies beyond the portal. You must go now for I do not know how long you have before it will close."

"Let's make this a quick visit then," cheered Irvine.

The SeeDs and the Sorcerers agreed as they journeyed into the portal before them. They made sure to stick together as they crossed the veil between their world and the world of a God. As darkness continued to rain around them, Trian found himself staring at the closing portal.

The gateway to Hyne's world was now sealed and there was no way for the SeeDs to return unless they received Hyne's blessing.

"I wish you luck, SeeDs," said Trian. "As much as I hate you, you're the only ones I have enough faith in for such a task."

Trian turned his attention to the sky and saw the darkness that Balaur weaved, fearing the worst would happen if he wasn't stopped soon.

It was true then, the SeeDs were the last hope for survival from an apocalypse that would not only consume the Surface World, but the Sky Cities as well.

Everything now rested upon the SeeDs' shoulders as they reached Hyne's Realm.

* * *

I told you think were going to be epic! So review this chappie!

Here's the hints for the next chapter. The gang meet Hyne and his consort, sparks fly as the gods punish the humans for their defiance, the world is tettering to destruction as Balaur tries to destroy everything, and a life will be lost in all the chaos. Find out what happens in the next chappie!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Because I'm such an awesome writer and love you all so much, I will be posting the final two chapters together that way I won't leave you with the suspense! Here is the second to last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this godly mayhem! Read and review.

**Let the Gods Judge:**

The dark mass flew across the darkened planet, fueling the world with more darkness. A fearsome roar escaped from Balaur's jaw as he swooped down to a city. Balamb was Balaur's target this time as darkness began to gather around from his being.

"I shall burn this whole world to the ground!" roared Balaur. "Darkness Eternal!"

Bolts of darkness began to gather on his giant palms with surges of energy shooting from around it. He gathered the darkness together to form a giant meteor that he would use to crush the city. Balaur roared with awesome fury before launching his attack at the city. The meteor released a surge of darkness that flattened the entire city to the ground, obliterating it within an instant.

The buildings were blown apart as the darkness grew to consume the entire continent of Balamb. What few people that remained with the monsters were quickly torn to pieces by the surge of energy that came from the attack. The wave of darkness tor everything apart within a moment, leaving behind only a barren island that was flatten down to nothing.

Balaur roared with demonic laughter as he flew off to find his next target.

Now, at the Pandora, Laguna and company were fairing not so well with their attempt to blow up the Pandora. The Legionaires had put up a powerful front to shield the control room from their attempts to destroy the power grid. Everyone knew what the Presidents and company were after. Destroying the power grid would sink the Pandora, keeping them from attacking Esthar and the remaining cities.

Gunfire filled the air as the two parties tried to be rid of each other. Laguna, Fury, Kiros, and Ward did everything they could to take down the Legionaries, but things weren't looking so well for them. With every passing moment, things were slowly become worse and worse for them as Fate seemed to turn a blind eye to them.

"We need to do something pretty drastic, Laguna," Kiros shouted at his friend. "Now would be a really good time to pull off one of your ridiculous plans that somehow works."

"I agree, Kiros," said Fury. "You always had a knack for getting yourself out of the stickiest of situations, Lorie. We don't have much time before Esthar is obliterated by the Lunar Cry."

"I'm thinking, alright!" shouted Laguna. "Just give me a second to think of something."

"You don't have a second!" shouted Kiros. "Come up with something now!"

"Alright!" shouted Laguna. "Fire in the hole!"

Laguna swung his arm back, launching a grenade from his hand. They all ducked as the explosion went off and took down the Legionaires that were after them. Laguna tossed another grenade at them before tossing a smoke bomb after that.

With the smoke filling the corridor, the four men began to race into the control room and sealed it off from the Legionaires as fast as they could.

The doors were completely sealed and they were left alone in the empty control room to do as they pleased.

"Now, how do we get out of here without getting killed?" asked Kiros.

"There is no getting out of here for us," said Fury. "We're going down with the ship."

"Let's get started then," said Laguna.

Ward just nodded his head as he began to gather the explosives.

* * *

A world filled with bright light opened up before the SeeDs as the portal opened to another world. The SeeDs emerged from the portal, disoriented due to the dimensional travel. They felt lost and confused as they looked around at this godly plane of existence. Everything was filled with light and seemed to radiate with an air of Power.

It was all so different to them; never before had they experienced something like this.

"So this is where Hyne lives?" said Irvine. "It's a little bright here for my taste."

"I don't think he literally lives here," said Selphie. "I'm sure he has a house or something."

"I don't think gods live in houses, Selph," said Zell. "I'm pretty sure he would have a massive castle like Ultimecia."

"Please, don't remind me of that place," said Rinoa. "That bitch sealed off all our powers and made us fight all those monsters to get them back."

"Yes, that was a tiresome battle," said Quistis. "With any luck, we could just go straight to Hyne and talk with him."

"You think he would listen to us?" said Nida. "He is a god and he wants all of us dead."

"From what Dunkel said, he isn't too fond of SeeDs," said Xu. "So we might have a difficult time trying to convince him to listen."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then," said Seifer. "I'm Dunkel's son so gramps just might listen to me."

"Or he might just kill us both," said Mason. "I'm sure he won't like you being involved with a mutt like me."

"Let's try and not worry about this for now," said Squall. "Let's focus on finding Hyne before we let the other things get in the way."

As the SeeDs began their journey to find Hyne, they could see something looming in the distance. So they began to run towards the speck to see that it was in fact a large palace. The golden palace loomed in the distance and seemed to have a godly aura around it. The large palace seemed to be the likely location of the god who ruled over their world.

The SeeDs turned to each other, agreeing that must be Hyne's palace. It was agreed that they must convince Hyne to free the Guardian Force from its prison. They needed to be certain that they convinced him that the reason why they were there was to help Dunkel, not just the other humans.

However, they felt that would truly be more difficult than they could ever imagine as they walked towards the golden palace.

* * *

The SeeDs arrived to a golden bridge that led directly to Hyne's Palace. They were all surprised that they had yet to be attacked by any being along the way, but figured that this world must've solely belonged to Hyne with no other inhabitants. So they continued to preserve onward to the palace where their fates would be decided.

They left the rocky road to set foot on the golden bridge. The bridge hovered over a large canyon that led down to nothing. The SeeDs continued to focus on the mission though and pushed themselves onward to the palace.

Along the way, the SeeDs noticed a small figure standing at the middle of the bridge. The figure was a she that was probably about three feet tall. She seemed to be a child at first glance, which made them all wonder if she was Hyne's daughter or some other being. As they prepared themselves for the worst, they continued to approach this mysterious figure.

Now that they were closer to her, they could see the robe that she was wearing. It had black and white stripes running down it with golden linings and two gauntlets on her arms. She had on the matching boots with a blue bandana covering her blonde hair. She had pointed ears that reminded them of an elf, pale skin, and a black, little nose.

"I'm amazed that you all made it this far," said the mysterious figure. "It appears that my Mistress was right about you."

"Just who are you?" asked Squall. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Oh, I'm a very good friend!" laughed the mysterious woman. She began to run up towards the guarded SeeDs, noticing that they were ready to arm themselves. She just shook her head as she continued to approach them. "You don't need to worry about fighting me. I just came here to deliver something to you."

"Deliver what?" asked Seifer. "And just who are you?"

"Where are my manners!" she said, disgusted with herself. "My name is Shantotto! I have come here on behalf of my Mistress."

"Who is this Mistress of your?" asked Quistis.

"She is someone who has great faith in humanity," Shantotto said, while smiling. "In fact, she has great faith in all life because She is Harmony. She wanted me to give you Her blessing that way you could be in Lord Hyne's presence without being incinerated on sight."

"But who is She to give us such a gift?" asked Xu.

"Silly humans," said Shantotto. "Do you really think that Hyne and his wife are the only gods out there? Of course not, there are many worlds and many fantasies to look over. There are several gods who watch over the denizens of those worlds, but my Mistress is a Power even higher than them."

"You mean there's a higher power than Hyne?" asked Nida.

"Yes, She is the highest power, one of two actually," said Shantotto. "Well, I best be on my way. I need to tell my Mistress of the progress you've made. Farewell, SeeDs."

"But you haven't given us Her blessing!" shouted Zell.

"I already did," said Shantotto. "You were just too busy questioning me to notice the spell I weaved."

Shantotto disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the SeeDs more confused than they were before.

"You feel any different?" asked Selphie.

"None at all," said Irvine.

"I can't sense any new Power around us," said Rinoa. "Maybe this was a trick?"

"Or maybe it's just something we can't feel," said Mason, "but something we need to believe."

They were left wondering just what type of spell Shantotto weaved over them when they remembered the reason why they were here. So returning to their journey, the SeeDs continue to cross the bridge that would take them to Hyne's Palace. They truly hoped that whatever this blessing was that it would help them with Hyne and trying to convince him to spare humanity.

Knowing that there was a Power higher than Hyne and that She was on their side did help to give them more courage as they reached the golden palace.

* * *

The Legionaire airships continued to attack the Gardens without any mercy. The Gardens did everything in their power to keep themselves alive and ensure the survival of their race. As the Legionaires kept up with their assault, it was becoming all the more obvious that the SeeDs and Galbadia/Esthar military didn't stand a chance.

Ellone watched the horrors take place from the headmaster's office in Balamb Garden. Her hands covered her mouth as she saw what was going outside the safety of the office. Countless humans lost their lives to the Legionaries that attacked without any mercy. She couldn't believe how quickly things were getting bad from them, especially after Squall promised to save them.

"I can't stand this anymore," she cried. "I wish there was more I could do."

One of the White SeeDs rushed into the office to get hold of Ellone. He took hold of Ellone's hand and tried to snap the crying girl out of it. "Please, Lady Ellone, we must leave this office," he told her. "It's not safe for you. The Legionaires' attacks grow with every second. We must take you someplace safer than this."

"There is nowhere safer, Jeremy," said Ellone. "The Legionaires are going to kill us all and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Please, my lady," begged the White SeeD, Jeremy. "I promised that I would protect you. I need you to believe in all of us. I'm sure that Squall needs your faith in him to, wherever he is. We just got word from Esthar that Squall and the others landed on Albion to fight Dunkel. If they can stop Dunkel then there would be hope for humanity yet."

Ellone continued to weep, fearing Squall's safety as she allowed Jeremy to take her from the office.

"Please Squall," cried Ellone, "stay strong…we need you to save us again."

* * *

The SeeDs finally reached Hyne's Palace and were about to force the large, double doors open when they found themselves consumed by magic. They struggled to fight through the magic, but there was no point as the godly magic consumed them and pulled them through the doors. The SeeDs were pulled from the palace entrance to a large, throne room that flooded them with an overwhelming surge of Power.

A Power far greater than Dunkel or Balaur waited for them once they arrived to the throne room. The SeeDs found themselves kneeling down as the Power tried to suffocate them. It felt so overwhelming to the SeeDs that there was nothing at all they could do to stand up against the Power.

"At long last, I can finally crush the SeeD with my bare hands."

"But darling, save some of the fun for me."

The SeeDs managed to look up at the voices that were mocking them, only to see two beings standing at the throne. The entire room seemed to be illuminated by the godly glow of their overpowering auras. The SeeDs just knew that these were the gods who ruled over them.

A woman with long, green hair and a lithe form began to take a few steps from the throne. She wore black armor with yellow linings and white sections to contrast against the dark color, showing off her pasty complexion. A man with long, silver hair followed behind the woman with raw Power oozing from his muscular physique. He wore a red coat that was unbuttoned to show off his chest with matching pants, all of which had golden lining on it that did well to show off his brown complexion.

"Lord Hyne," stuttered Squall. "Please, we need you to listen to us."

"Silence mortal!" roared the god, Hyne. "I have no reason to listen your worthless mortals. I need only to rid myself of your existence so that my son may restore the Earth to being a paradise."

"Please, Lord Hyne," Mason cried out. "Give us a chance to explain. Dunkel has lost control of Balaur. Your son has been consumed by the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force's power; Balaur forced his own summoning so he could take full control of Dunkel. Balaur wants revenge against you, and he's not just going to stop at the Surface World. He will destroy Albion as well before going after you."

"What do you mean my son lost control of Balaur?" said the woman. "I made sure to take the proper precautions so Dunkel would be able to control that beast."

"Do not listen to the mutt's lies, Lilith," said Hyne. "We cannot trust the word of Maverick's mutt."

"Then listen to me!" shouted Seifer. "I am Dunkel's…son. We saw him being consumed by the darkness. Balaur said himself that he won and he was going to go after you next, Hyne!"

Hyne started to laugh with Lilith by his side. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her in closer to him as he stared down Seifer. "So you're Seifer," he said, smiling. "Dunkel has told me much about you. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than a failure and a disgrace to my legacy. I should dispose of you on the spot."

"We mustn't believe in SeeD lies, darling," said Lilith. "We should dispose of them all for disgracing our home by their stench."

"Right you are, darling," said Hyne. "Let us destroy the SeeD, together."

The SeeDs looked upon the gods in fear, watching as Hyne and Lilith joined their Power together. The First Sorcerer and the Mother Earth joined their Powers together to unleash a storm of lightning that would obliterate them within a moment. The SeeDs huddled together, trying to shield one another from their true death.

The SeeDs felt themselves to be failures for not being able to convince Hyne of what was happening on Earth. They had failed to save humanity, they had failed to save Albion, and they had failed to save everyone. Everything was going to be destroyed by their failure because they weren't strong nor convincing enough for the gods.

As Hyne and Lilith's attack reached, the SeeDs found themselves blinded by white light even in this darkened throne room.

* * *

The bright light consumed them all, making the SeeDs believe that they had died at the hands of the gods. They felt nothing almost as if they were drifting away from their bodies. Everything seemed to no longer matter as they felt nothing seemed to blind every single one of them.

However, when they opened their eyes for the first time, they saw that they were still in the throne room. The gods had ended their attacks and were furious to see that the SeeDs were still alive from their attack. It made no sense for them to survive a head on attack from the gods, until they noticed the white glow that surrounded their beings.

"Is this the blessing that Shantotto told us about?" asked Selphie.

"I think so," said Irvine. "It looks like that Highest Power didn't let us down."

"Who knows how long this blessing will last though," said Quistis.

"This could be a onetime deal," added Xu.

"Then we'd better convince Hyne and Lilith before they attack us again," said Nida.

"What homeboy said," said Zell.

Before any of them could come up with a plan to convince the gods, Mason stood up on his feet and looked upon the gods in the distance. He found himself walking towards them, walking away from the others. Squall and Seifer tried to go after them, but a barrier stopped them from going any further than they did. Magical chains formed over the barrier as if to seal them away, which made the two men think that Hyne and Lilith did this.

"No," corrected Rinoa. "This is Mason's magic. He's sealing himself away from us."

"Why would he do something stupid like that?" said Seifer.

"Because he's sacrificing himself," Squall realized.

As that thought hit home, they all tried to yell at Mason to stop what he was doing. The boy wasn't listening to them though as he continued to his ascent to the gods. Hyne and Lilith watched the boy with much curiosity, wondering what could possibly be going on in that boy's head.

Mason stayed silent until he reached the middle of the throne room, noticing just how the ethereal energy around the place held it together. He looked at the solid columns, the beautiful fabrics, and the scent of magic in the air. He could feel the Power that went to work into building this palace and could see exactly what they were dealing with.

"Lord Hyne and Lady Lilith," said Mason, "I implore you to listen to what I have to say. Your son, Dunkel, has truly lost himself due to the Junction between himself and Balaur. Balaur has claimed control of your son's body and is using Dunkel's Power to wage war against you. He wishes to destroy you for imprisoning him for millennia. He seeks to bring down everything that you stand for. We need the Ultimate Light in order to stop Balaur and save Dunkel."

"Why would you wish to save our son?" Lilith asked, only slightly convinced. "Even if what you say is true then why save your enemy? Dunkel is trying to eliminate your kind and he won't stop until every single human is dead."

"I know that," said Mason, "but Dunkel is still blood even if he is my enemy. We are all blood. All life is connected to one another be they good or evil, light or dark, male or female, animal or plant. We all share this world and if Balaur were to destroy it then he would bring all life to an end, not just humans."

That is where Hyne began to laugh at Mason. Lilith looked upon her husband, wondering what he found so amusing. The god could not stop laughing as he stared at the confused boy. "Do you think pretty words would sway us so easily, boy?" mocked Hyne. "Destroy him, Lilith. I want him ripped apart until he is nothing."

Lilith reached out for her husband's hand, steadying him in the process. "You do not care if Balaur will destroy everything?" asked the goddess. "Balaur is our responsibility after all."

"I do not care," said Hyne. "So long as the humans are disposed of and the SeeDs are destroyed then I do not care what happens."

"As you wish," Lilith said, raising up her hand.

Mason tried to reach out to the gods again, but Lilith already snapped her fingers. A bolt of lightning appeared from nowhere and struck Mason down. The others continued to shout from the barrier as Mason insides were fried by the goddess's Power. He collapsed onto his knees just as the attack came to an end, struggling to breathe.

Mason didn't give in though as he forced himself to stand once more. His body was scared with burns and there was blood coming from him, but he wasn't about to quit yet. He wouldn't quit until he had convinced the gods to spare humanity and release the Ultimate Light to stop Balaur.

"Please, my lords," begged Mason, "you must listen to reason. We need the Ultimate Light to stop the end of all life. Humans are weak and flawed, I'll admit, but we don't deserve a mass extinction."

Before he could continue his plea, Lilith struck him down again with a second bolt of lightning. He cried out in agony, which made the others have to look away from his suffering. Squall and Seifer tried to break down Mason's barrier, but the magic wouldn't give up. Nothing would budge at all as they tried to rush to Mason's aid.

Once more, Mason found himself staring at the tiled floor, his hands grazing over the elegant patterns on it. The young boy used his Power to heal himself and that led to his wings growing from his back. He stood back up again, feeling some of his strength returning to him as he continued to face the gods.

"I refuse to give up," Mason said to them. "I won't give up until you listen to me, until you listen to reason. What do I have to do to get you to listen to me? Must I continue to stand against you? Must I prove to you that I'm a true Sorcerer? Must I prove that I am worthy to be called your grandson?"

"Enough!" roared Hyne. "No mutt shall dare call himself a descendant of mine."

"I am not a mutt!" argued Mason. "I am part of two races. I am a human and a Sorcerer. I am part of two worlds! I am your blood, Lord Hyne!"

Hyne refused to listen to the boy as he gathered his own Power in the palm of his hands. The blinding rays of oblivion surged around his being until it reached his palms. "Silence, boy!" said the First Sorcerer. "How dare you backtalk to a god? I will end your pitiful existence now. You will die for defying me, for insulting me in my own home!"

Mason braced himself for the very worst as Hyne used his Power against him. However, Mason could've never in a million years protected himself for what Hyne was about to do to him. The energy that the god unleashed upon him was superior to any type of barrier that he put up. Wall after wall was shattered to pieces by a single ray of red light.

The light pierced through Mason's final shield before piercing through his very heart.

A sharp gasp escaped Mason's throat as the barrier he put up to keep his friends away began to shatter into nothing. With the life slowly fading away from his being, Mason's eyes began to roll back as the nothing took hold of him. His heart stopped beating, blood stained every inch of his body, and he took in his final breath before he finally died.

* * *

Time seemed to stop for the SeeDs as they watched Mason's body fall to the ground. Squall was the first on his feet with Seifer coming right behind them. The two of them led the others towards Mason's body where it now laid only a few feet from the gods' throne.

The other SeeDs gathered around Squall and Seifer as they grieved for their lover. Mason looked exceptionally pale and fragile with his body broken and the life absent from him. The SeeDs felt compelled by Mason's sacrifice to do something more. They needed to do something about those gods who just stood there and judged them with only prejudice leading their ways.

Squall held onto Mason's bloody body with his clothes becoming stained by it. Tears were freely flowing from his eyes, which opened up a side to Squall that nobody had seen since he was just a small child. Seifer too had tears in his eyes, but Squall had completely broken down into a wreck with Mason gone. Whereas Seifer wanted the gods' blood to avenge his lover, Squall just sat there with Mason in his arms.

Hyne and Lilith watched the SeeDs grieve before seeing the other SeeDs arming themselves for battle.

Quistis cracked her whip on the ground, while Nida swung his sword down to the ground. Zell punched the air a few times and Irvine made sure that his shotgun was full of ammo. Selphie twirled her oversized nunchaku around, while Xu did the same with her staff. Rinoa armed herself with her Blaster Edge before summoning her wings to embrace her full Sorceress Power.

"You dare to defy us?" laughed Hyne. "You SeeDs are foolish to even dream of standing against us."

Seifer decided to join the others as he summoned Gaia Bane to his hand. He swung the Gunblade in front of him as he joined the others. "Well, you know what they say, gramps," said the young Sorcerer. "Fools rush in where angels dare to tread. We'll stand against you because we fight for the right reasons. We fight to protect others, while you only fight because you think yourself superior to everyone. You may be gods, but even you still have a long way to go before you can start calling yourself the superior being."

"Foolish boy," growled Lilith.

As Hyne and Lilith geared up to attack the SeeDs, Squall continued to mourn the loss of his Mason. Although, he wasn't the first person to reach out to his heart, Mason was the one who got the closest to him. whenever he was around Mason, Squall always felt like he could take on the world and he would do anything to protect his love.

Now, he failed his love when he needed him most. Squall couldn't bare the lost; his heart couldn't stand the pain any longer. He just wanted it all to stop; he just wanted his Mason brought back to him.

"Bring him back!" shouted Squall.

The raw pain behind Squall's voice surprised everyone as the emotion overtook him. With surprise written across their faces, they saw the glow that consumed Squall's being. Hyne and Lilith were exceptionally surprised to see this as Squall gained an unearthly glow with a pair of feathery wings growing from his back.

Light rushed all around his being with his hands exploding with Power as he continued to hold Mason. The wounds on Masons' corpse began to fade away, leaving behind the bloody stains as the only reminder. Warmth began to grow upon Mason's boy as Squall, without even knowing it, managed to seek out his love's soul and restore it to his body.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. They never believed this would happen not even in a billion years. Squall had become a Sorcerer, a Sorcerer with the Power that would restore Mason's life.

Mason took in a sharp gasp of breath as he opened his eyes with his life fully restored.

Squall loosened his hold on Mason as his wings began to fade from view. Tears still stained his face as he looked upon Mason's face with a smile growing. "How did I do that?" he asked. "I never accepted the Power of a Sorcerer."

Mason leaned against Squall's body, still weak from just returning to the living. He laced his fingers around Squall's hand and held on for dear life. "The night the three of us made love, I gave you a gift," whispered Mason. "When I kissed you, I gave you some of my Power. I heard legends of Sorcerers and Sorceresses transferring a small portion of their Powers to others to create another. I thought it would be a good idea since we were going up against gods. I didn't think something like this would happen though. I didn't think I was going to die."

"I'm glad I was able to bring you back though," said Squall.

The others swarmed around the newly, resurrected Mason as they couldn't believe what just happened. Even the gods were in shock as they saw that Mason was alive once more.

Seifer threw himself to the ground with his Gunblade disappearing from sight. He wrapped his arms around both Squall and Mason, grateful to how things turned out. "Damn Squall, I can't believe you're a Sorcerer too," he said, laughing a little. "And Mason, don't you ever go off doing something that stupid again! We thought we lost you for good."

"I'm sorry," Mason whispered as he felt the warmth of his two loves.

"Yeah, this is nice and all," said Zell, "but we kinda have a pair of gods to beat the shit out of."

"There is no need for that." A ray of light fluttered into the throne room, leading to another surprise for everyone. Shantotto appeared in the throne room and she found herself going up to the gods. "Hello, Lord Hyne and Lady Lilith."

The gods looked upon Shantotto, greeting her pleasantly enough.

"What can we do for you, Lady Shantotto?" asked Lilith. "If you are here to join us in destroying the SeeD then we truly welcome you."

"Can it, Lilith," said Shantotto. "I came here as a Messenger of the Goddess. Cosmos is not pleased with either one of you. She is almost ready to strip you both of your godhood before you are completely consumed by Discord."

"Don't you dare threaten us, Shantotto!" warned Hyne.

"Get over yourself, Hyne," said Shantotto. "Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony; She is the Supreme Power in the universe. Well, Chaos is the other Supreme Power, but that's only because they're the highest beings. Anyways, Cosmos wants you both to spare humanity because that is Her will! Humans are flawed and constantly make mistakes, but they also represent Harmony and Discord. Without humans, the balance would be terribly disrupted and you don't want to see the universe without balance."

"Now Hyne," said Shantotto. "Give the humans a chance to prove themselves worthy. Your apocalypse has already cut down the human population in half, and it keeps going down faster with every second that passes. If the population gets too low then Cosmos will have to intervene, and you don't want Her to intervene."

"Fine," growled Hyne. "I will spare humanity and give them a chance to prove themselves worthy to me. I will remove the seals on the Ultimate Light Guardian Force."

Shantotto patted him on the shoulder with a smile on her face. "Wise choice, Lord Hyne," she said to him. "Now, I would be exceptionally careful around Squall Leonhart. Cosmos has chosen him to be one of her Warriors to end the Cycle of War."

"You're kidding me," said Lilith. "She chose him to be one of her Warriors?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Shantotto.

Hyne merely shook his head as he raised his hands up in the air. A wall of magic appeared before him, which he shattered with the flick of his wrists. "There," he said to the Emissary of Cosmos. "I have removed the seals. Now, all that is needed is for Five Sorcerers/Sorceresses to summon the Ultimate Light Guardian Force."

"Did you hear all of that?" Shantotto said to the SeeDs. "Good luck trying to stop Balaur now."

Hyne and Lilith joined their Powers together once more, but instead of attacking the SeeDs they hated so much, they transported them back to Albion to stop Balaur.

Shantotto looked at the gods as the SeeDs disappeared from sight. She continued to stand by their throne with a positive smile on her face. "You two did make the right decision," she said to them. "The humans needed to be tested like this to prove their worth and to remember to appreciate one another and what they have instead of what they want. Now, the lights of the young and innocent can lead the humans to a new age."

"If humans fail to prove themselves worthy than what then?" asked Hyne. "Will we be allowed to dispose of them then?"

"Always with the fire and brimstone, Hyne," said Shantotto. "If I didn't know any better then I'd say you were a Hellgod. Anyways, Cosmos will give you the orders on what you must do. If humans need to be terminated then She will tell you to terminate them. Otherwise, you must continue to watch over them and try to keep them from straying too far down the path of Discord"

"Alright then," said Hyne. "I will return to my old duties and try not to stray down the path of Discord, myself."

"I'll keep him in line then," laughed Lilith.

Shantotto told the goddess to do so as she disappeared to return to the Goddess.

The gods opened a viewing panel to see just what was happening on the Earth, only to see that the SeeDs had been telling them the truth the entire time.

* * *

While the SeeDs journeyed back to their world, Balaur's assault on the Surface World continued without mercy.

Now, Balaur had flown towards Galbadia with Deling City in site. The Guardian Force flapped his colossal wings as he started to gather more energy from the primordial darkness that it wielded. Balaur gave a loud roar as he generated another meteor in the palm of his hands. The spheres gathered to form a large meteor, which the Dark Guardian Force tossed at the city.

The darkness rained down upon Deling City, bringing an end to the city within a matter of moments.

Meanwhile, the Lunatic Pandora reached Esthar and was looming over the Presidential Palace with the Crystal Pillar within it already set to automatically destroy the city. Laguna and company had already strapped all the explosives onto the control panel; they were now working steering the Pandora away from the city. It was too late though as the Crystal Pillar already activated another Lunar Cry, the second one to attack the city.

The army of monsters began to rain down upon the planet, tarring sections of Esthar into pieces in a matter of moments. The remaining monsters that came down from the Moon showed no mercy to the city. They attacked everything in sight with destruction following them. Balaur appeared over the ravaged city, a sinister laugh escaping him as he flew on to the next city to attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys survived the rollercoaster that was the last chapter. Now, here is the final chapter of Bullet for My Soul. It's been a hell of a ride writing for you guys. I'd like to thank my beta for her crazy support and Blaid for allowing me to borrow his characters (although, we did argue a lot). Anyways, here is the final chapter. I worked hard to get this one to you so please...enjoy! Go to my profile and check out the other stories I wrote if you're interested in more. This is it though for Bullet though! I'm done. Moving onto my other fics so no crying! Well...some crying is good, but don't dehydrate yourselves. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!

**Let the Ultimates Transcend:**

The portal between worlds opened up once more on the rooftop of the capital building in Albion. The SeeDs traversed through the worlds, making it back to their own world just in time to see a red mass flowing down to the Surface World. The familiar mass could only be one thing and that was a Lunar Cry, the Pandora had made its move once more.

The SeeDs ran towards the ledge of the rooftop to see if it was possible to see where the Lunar Cry was attacking. It wasn't possible to see from this distance so they just had to assume that the most likely target was either Esthar, Deling City, or the Gardens. The SeeDs frowned at not being able to stop another Lunar Cry, but remembered that there was still time to stop Balaur.

As the SeeDs turned back around to see Trian sitting on the broken ground where Dunkel last stood before being consumed by Balaur. Mason pulled his newly resurrected self away from Squall to run to Trian's side. He knelt down with his blood stained knees touching the ground.

"We did it, Trian," he said, softly. "We got Hyne to unseal the Ultimate Light."

"Do you know where the Lunar Cry is attacking?" Seifer asked as he went towards them.

Trian nodded his head as the other SeeDs joined them in a circle. He began to pick himself up from the ground with a sigh leaving his young throat. "The Lunatic Pandora is attacking Esthar even as we speak," he told them. "I just got word though that there is trouble onboard the Pandora though. Apparently, a group of men are attacking the Legionaires and sealed themselves off in the control room, while their airship left the Pandora."

"Dad," Squall and Rinoa whispered.

It was evident to the two of them that their fathers weren't planning on making out of the Pandora alive. Squall and Rinoa both felt horrible about how they mistreated their fathers after all this time. Both only recently beginning to speak with them on civilized terms and now the men had given up on their lives to ensure the safety of their children's future.

Rinoa was the first to push her sadness away for her father to finish what they started. She went up to Trian, taking hold of his hand to get his attention. "Hyne said that it will take five with Power to summon the Ultimate Light," she told him. "We're going to need your help in order to summon him."

"I'll do what I must for Dunkel," said Trian. "Let us start the ritual."

The other SeeDs abandoned their magical friends, giving them room to begin the ritual. With Squall still standing there, Trian said he wasn't aware that he was a Sorcerer as well. That's when the SeeDs gave a brief explanation of what happened back in Hyne's Palace.

They mentioned how Mason died trying to convince Hyne and Lilith of what happened back on Earth. Squall obtained his Power from Mason a few days ago, and they were spared by a blessing from the Supreme Goddess. With only the cliff notes version of what happened, Trian felt lost and confused, but just shook it off to focus on pulling off the summoning.

Trian, Rinoa, Seifer, Mason, and Squall formed a circle around one another as they prepared to summon the Ultimate Light Guardian Force.

* * *

Esthar was being ravaged by monsters of the worst kind, including the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force. Balaur arrived from terrorizing the remains of Deling City just to go after Esthar next. He joined the monsters on their assault of the city, destroying everything in sight. The thousands of humans that chose to stay and fight off the monsters were horribly outnumbered by the invasion.

Balaur led the monsters into battle, destroying everything in sight. Slashing his massive claws, Balaur destroyed buildings with ease. As he flapped his colossal wings, darkness began to flare out and create large explosions that brought what little remained of the city to its knees.

With every second that passed, Balaur weaved destruction upon the once great city, before he flew so Albion could share a similar fate.

Meanwhile, the Lunatic Pandora was beginning to fly away from the ruins of Esthar as it prepared to destroy Dollet. The Pandora was already charging to unleash its fury as it flew over the large ocean. With the Pandora already set on autopilot, it made it all the more difficult for Laguna and company to try and stop it.

"We're just going to have to blow this sucker down!" said Laguna. "The gears are locked and I don't know the access codes."

"You don't know much, Laguna," said Kiros, "but I agree with you on that. We're better off just blowing the whole place up at this point."

Ward nodded his head as he began to set up all the bombs.

Fury gave out a deep sigh as he went over to Ward to help him out. He pulled a large bomb from the case, typing in the codes to set off the countdown. "Well men, it was a pleasure knowing you," said Fury. "I just wish we didn't have to go down like this. I was kinda hoping to be alive to see how the apocalypse ends."

Laguna agreed as he took out another bomb with Kiros following behind him. He pushed the big, red button to set off the countdown. "I know how you feel, Fury," he told him. "At least I know that my boy doesn't hate me anymore. I can go out now without any regrets."

"Really Laguna?" said Kiros. "I thought you said you wanted grandkids?"

"Squall's gay," said Laguna. "Besides, I'm too young and good-looking to be a grandpa. Nah, I'd rather let any grandkids I have know that their gramps went out with a BANG!"

"You're a crazy man, Lorie," said Fury. "I'm glad to have met you."

"Likewise, Caraway," said Laguna. "Now, Ward, where is that bottle of liquor that I packed for a special occasion?"

Ward pulled out a bottle of scotch from the bag as the last of the bombs was set to countdown. Each one of them took a swig from it before setting the bombs up throughout the control panels. There was no way to avoid death this time, but at least they weren't going down alone.

Laguna and his buddies welcomed Fury into their circle, enjoying one last hoorah before the explosions began to go off all around them.

"I love you, Squall and Ellone," Laguna said as an explosion went off near him. "I'll be with you soon, Raine."

The explosions continued to go off, setting off a chain reaction throughout the Pandora. Although, it was true that the Crystal Pillar and most of the structure couldn't be damaged by the explosions, they were able to destroy the navigation system. The Pandora's engines began to fail one by one until it just finally landed in the vast ocean.

The Lunatic Pandora created an enormous wave of water as it crashed into the sea to never be seen again.

* * *

Casting the circle was easier than they expected when they began to invoke the Ultimate Light Guardian Force.

"From times of old this power came. All to have and none to claim," the five of them said together. Light began to form around their circle as their wings began to unfold. The called upon all their powers as one to revive the Guardian Force. "Unseal the chains and free the Guardian. We summon you, Ultimate Light Guardian Force, Lumina!"

Chains of light began to rise from the ground with feathers surging around them.

During their summoning, the other SeeDs could hear Balaur's roar filling the air. The city began to freeze as the chill of Balaur began to wreck havoc. The SeeDs warned them to hurry their summoning before it was too late to stop him.

As light continued to flood around them, the entire building became illuminated by the magic that was at work here. Light streaked across the air as the GF was slowly coming into their world. Feelings of joy and peace began to take root, counteracting the darkness that Balaur wrecked upon them.

Surprising the SeeDs, Cardin and Maverick appeared on the rooftop just in time to see the summoning. They were about to question what the SeeDs were doing until they noticed the circle of magic. Neither one fully understood what was happening, but they would find out soon enough as the Ultimate Light began to appear.

Trian's body was consumed by the very light that he held sway over. He slowly began to float up into the air with his wings covering the front of his body. The magic from their circle began to fade as it entered Trian's body, swallowing him with the purest of light.

An angelic image took form above them as Trian became the vessel for the Ultimate Light.

The Ultimate Light unraveled with light, appearing before everyone. Lumina had a human form with ten wings sprouting from his back. He was covered with celestial, silver armor with ancient markings written all over it. The Ultimate Light was about the same size as Balaur, a helmet shielded his face from view, but his red hair could be seen flowing freely.

"I feel you brother," said Lumina. "I know your pain and I promise that you will no longer suffer."

Balaur's roar filled the entire city as the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force arrived to attack the city, ravaging it with his eternal fury.

Lumina flew away from the capital building, flying towards his furious love.

* * *

Maverick and Cardin looked up to the sky just as the SeeDs did the same. Trian was consumed by the Ultimate Light Guardian Force, becoming a vessel for it just like Dunkel was to Balaur. It amazed them all to see this as the overabundance of light began to flood the entire city until it caught Balaur's attention.

"So Dunkel was right about Trian," said Cardin. "I never believed that Trian was a vessel for the Ultimate Light."

"It makes sense since Dunkel always kept Trian close," said Maverick. "Trian always had the potential to become a threat. He needed to keep him close and loyal only to him."

Maverick and Cardin looked at the SeeDs, asking how all of this happened. The SeeDs gave a brief explanation of what happened with them and the gods. They basically told the brothers the same thing they told Trian, but this time they actually had more time to give detail.

When they got to the part about Cosmos though that left them both in shock.

"I thought Cosmos was only a legend," said Maverick. "I never assumed She was real."

"It appears there are many worlds that exist that not even we were aware of," said Cardin. "Well, things have certainly gotten more interesting to say the least. I wonder how the fight between two Ultimates will transpire. Will Darkness overcome the Light or shall the Light prevail over the Darkness? Which brother shall survive the conflict? Will the Lovers of Light and Darkness allow there to be anything left standing when the smoke clears?"

They all remained silent, knowing that the answer would come soon enough.

* * *

Balaur attacked his brother and lover, bringing him down from his high pedestal.

The two Ultimates collided above the city of Albion, releasing shockwaves of light and darkness throughout the city. As the two powers collided, it released devastating winds that shattered the glass of the buildings in the process. The Ultimate Light managed to push the Ultimate Dark away from him before swooping in to knock Balaur away from the city. The two beings nearly collided again when Balaur tried to attack his brother, only for Lumina to dodge the beast's attack.

"Enough, Balaur!" shouted Lumina. "Destroying this world will do neither of us any good. You know that Lord Hyne will punish us both for such destruction."

"Hyne has no control over me, Lumina!" shouted Balaur. "I am in control of his son's body now. My power exceeds that of the Sorcerer. I will bring him down from his palace in the heavens and rip him apart into pieces."

"You can't!" cried Lumina. "This destruction will get us nowhere. Please, my love, listen to me. We mustn't use our powers to destroy. Light and Darkness are the key to life; we mustn't be tools for Nonexistence!"

"You mustn't betray me, my love," warned Balaur. "I am doing all of this for you. You know that Hyne will seal us away from each other for another millennia. We will never be together, and our brothers and sisters shall continue to suffer in their prisons."

"Please Balaur," said Lumina. "We mustn't do this…please, Balaur. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to have to fight you!"

"Then stand aside, Lumina!" yelled Balaur. "I don't want to have to drag you into this if I don't have to."

"You know I cannot," said Lumina. "I cannot allow you to ruin this world."

"Then you shall fall with it!" said Balaur.

Once more, the Ultimate Guardian Forces collided in the skies of Albion. Balaur and Lumina crashed into each other with sparks of light and darkness flying off their beings once more. Balaur showed how he was the stronger of the two, grabbing hold of Lumina as he threw him through a building. Lumina cried out in agony as he crashed through the other side with his wings struggling to maintain control of his body.

Balaur was racing towards Lumina again, but this time the Ultimate Light was prepared. Lumina dove out of Balaur's way as he flew as far away from Albion as he could. Balaur began to chase after him, flying at full speed with darkness gathering at the palms of his hands. He launched his attacks after the fleeing Lumina with his darkness exploding all around the sky.

Lumina countered by firing arrows of light from his wings that raced towards Balaur. The Ultimate Dark attacked the arrows with full force, slicing the arrows apart into nothing but tiny specks of light. LUmina generated a beam of light in the palm of his hands as he created a holy sword to fight his companion with. Balaur pulled one of the crystal from his body, which transformed into a blood red sword that he would use against his partner.

Once more, the two Ultimates collided in the sky with a rippling wave of energy causing them both to fall to the Surface World. Light and Dark rippled across the Surface World, doing damage to various points of the world. The Ultimates passed by the battle between the Gardens and Legionaires, leaving the two factions frightened and confused by the presence of the battling Guardian Forces.

Lumina acted boldly, creating a barrier to protect the Legionaires and Gardens as Balaur tired to blow them apart with darkness. Light and Dark created a large carter with both factions still remaining in one piece. Lumina crashed into Balaur, trying to push him away from the Gardens as much as possible.

"The fighting must end now, Balaur!" said the angelic figure.

"And it will once you surrender, Lumina!" said the demonic figure.

When their swords collided once more, their two energies shattered the swords apart into nothing. Lumina and Balaur grabbed hold of each other, flinging open another to the depths of the ocean. They ripped themselves apart from one another as they flew to the surface to resume their battle.

The Ultimate Light knew that his battle with the Ultimate Dark needed to come to an end. Should their fighting continue then the entire world would be consumed by destruction. If something was done about it soon then everything would be lost to the empty nothingness that existence opposed.

Lumina managed to sneak behind Balaur to grab him from behind. By hanging onto his eternal lover, Lumina began to unleash his ultimate attack to bring him down. "Light Eternal!" cried Lumina. Pure rays of light began to pierce through the darkness that Balaur blanketed the planet in as the Guardian Force summoned all the good in the world. Light coursed through Lumina's being as he released it into a cleansing wave of energy.

Balaur howled with fury as his darkness was channeled into the cleansing energy that the Ultimate Light was weaving. A wave of pure light raced throughout the planet to repair the damage that was done. The overabundance of monsters were taken down to a manageable level as the two Ultimates' battle slowly came to an end.

The two Ultimates returned to Albion as their battle came to an end, thus ending the apocalypse that endangered all life. With the light of the sun slowly warming the once cold planet, two beams of Light and Darkness came out from the Ultimates' being, returning to the rooftop of the capital building. As the SeeDs and Sorcerers gathered, they saw that the lights were in fact Trian and Dunkel, unconscious but perfectly healthy.

Everyone looked up to the sky to see Balaur and Lumina's forms melting away. Their once gigantic appearance shifted into a more human figure. Both were male with Balaur having pasty skin and silver hair, while Lumina had red hair and lightly-darkened skin. Balaur had his arm wrapped around Lumina's figure, both slowly fading away from view to leave one to wonder what happened.

It could only be assumed that the two Ultimates would return to their slumber until summoned once more or Hyne locked them away again.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle, Dunkel finally rose from his slumber with his body aching with unbelievable pain. He opened his eyes and looked around to see what had happened. His memory was hazy to say the least. The last thing he could remember was Trian's betrayal before the entire world went dark and his body was twisted in agony.

"Dunkel!" Trian rushed to his lover's side, dropping down to his knees. He placed his hands on Dunkel's arm as he tried to help him up as best as he could. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I know that Balaur put you through hell before we were finally able to release you."

"What do you mean?" said Dunkel.

Cardin interrupted as he approached his brother with Maverick following beside him. "It appears that you, dear brother, lost control of Balaur," said the middle son. "Balaur seemed to have one nasty grudge against father. In fact, he nearly destroyed Albion before the SeeDs and Trian could summon the Ultimate Light."

"It appears we owe them all a debt of gratitude," said Maverick. "Balaur wanted to go after father as well. The SeeDs saved us all, oh the irony of it all."

Dunkel turned towards the SeeDs as a disgusted noise left his throat. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, disgusted with what happened. "The SeeDs had to save me? I refuse to believe it. You all must be blind."

Selphie rolled her eyes as she leaned towards the beaten Sorcerer. "You're welcome!" she shouted at him. "You know, we didn't have to save you. We could've just let Balaur wear you like a suit!"

Dunkel continued to glare at them before pushing Trian away from him. With enough strength, he pushed himself back on his feet and walked towards his brothers. "If what they say is true then I am not strong enough to rule this world as its king," he said to them. "I must take a temporary leave of absence. I trust that you two will manage to keep the cities in order?"

"Of course, Dunkel," said Cardin.

"We'll restore order, while you take your vacation," said Maverick.

He huffed at his brothers before turning to leave the rooftop. Trian went after him, grabbing onto Dunkel's arm so he wouldn't escape. Dunkel spun his body around, still fuming as he pushed Trian away from him. "I want nothing more to do with you, Trian," growled the Sorcerer. "You betrayed me and for that you are dead to me."

"But Dunkel!" Trian cried. "I only did what I did to save you. Balaur was using you to destroy everything. He would've made you kill your own father had we not stopped you. Why won't you see what I did was all for you!"

Dunkel just ignored Trian as he continued to walk away.

Trian growled because of Dunkel's stubbornness. He started to chase after him again, pulling Dunkel by his arm. "I'm not giving up, Dunkel!" Trian shouted. "Even if you don't want me around, I am still your Knight! I have sworn an oath to protect you so long as I live."

They both merely stared at each other for a long time before disappearing in light and darkness.

Cardin and Maverick were just happy to get rid of the awkward, sexual tension between the two.

As the SeeDs began to gather around Albion's temporary leaders, another figure emerged from the broken doorway. Edea pushed the broken door aside so that she could get closer to her children. It was welcome relief for her to see that they were all safe and sound. Sure they were exhausted and broken from the fighting, but at least they were all alive.

Edea approached her SeeDs with a soft smile on her face. "I am glad to see that you all made it through," she said, softly. "I was worried that I would lose you all. Especially after I felt your lights leave this world. I never imagined you would go to Hyne's Palace and convince him to release the Light."

"We got lucky," said Zell. "A higher power made Hyne stop being a jerk to humans."

"Either way, you did save us," said Edea. "Well, you saved some of us. I'm afraid to announce that nearly every human perished during the conflict."

"How many are left, Edea?" asked Cardin.

"Out of the three million that were alive before the apocalypse began, only a hundred thousand still live," announced Edea. "And most of the survivors are children."

"That's terrible," said Selphie.

The initial shock of how few survivors there were was depressing. The SeeDs knew that it would take a lot of work in order to keep the few survivors safe. None of them knew just what the future held in store for them. The damage done by the apocalypse was unknown and nobody knew if things could get better from this or worse.

"So," Cardin said, interrupting their train of thoughts, "I think it's time for you all to leave. The Legionaires have stopped their attack and are on their way back to the city. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean that we're at peace with each other."

"He's right," said Maverick. "It would be much safer for you if you return to the Surface World and stay there until we can repair the damage done."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Rinoa. "I could use a long nap! I'll meet you guys on Ragnarok."

The other SeeDs agreed with her as they began to make their move back to their airship.

Mason continued to stand there with his eyes on Maverick. Seifer and Squall waited for him by the doorway as the boy approached his father for the first time since their battle. "I'm sorry for stabbing you," said the young Sorcerer. "I only did it to protect the people who matter most to me."

Maverick huffed a little as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "No need to apologize to me," he told him. "War does strange things to people and makes us show off our true colors. I'm glad to know that there is fire in my son's soul though. I no longer have to worry about your safety anymore."

"Alright," Mason said to him.

Before running off with the others, Mason gave his father a hug goodbye.

Cardin just laughed at the frozen Maverick. "Father-son moments always warm my heart," he said, mocking his younger brother. "Now, why don't you get to work on fixing the city with me?"

"You're as tactless as ever, Cardin," said Maverick.

The brothers went off to repair the damage done to Albion, while the SeeDs went to the Ragnarok to return home.

* * *

Only a few days after the world almost ended, Headmaster Squall Leonhart held a memorial service for everyone who died during the conflict.

Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens were stationed by the sea near Edea's Orphanage. This is where it all began for them and it seemed only fitting that on the Centra Continent this is where it should all end. All the survivors of the apocalypse were gathered outside for the service that would be held in honor of everyone.

Squall appeared on the stage they made special for the ceremony. He was dressed in his formal SeeD attire with his hair properly combed and flower in his arms. The others were dressed in a similar fashion, except for the Sorcerers in their group who wore either suites or a dress in Rinoa's case.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for joining us today," said Squall. "I want us all to remember the lives that were lost during the conflict, but let us no cry for them. We will all be reunited again with those we lost in the future. They are waiting for us to join them, after we lead full and happy lives. Let us give thanks to everyone who sacrificed their lives to ensure that we would still be here today."

"The apocalypse taught us many important things," he continued. "In our past, we were greedy and constantly at war with one another for no apparent reason. We fought against one another for just being different. We became our own worst enemies. We became the monsters that we feared that lurked outside our doors at night."

"I promise though that this will continue no more. Together, we will lead humanity to a new age where there is no fear or war. Together, we will create a world of peace and harmony. No longer shall malice rule our hearts and blind us from the light."

"So let us give thanks," said Squall, "and let us never forget what happened here."

Squall left the stage, dropping his flowers in an empty plot in the ground that was meant for everyone who died during the apocalypse, remember his father as he did so.

* * *

It had been a year since humanity was on the brink of destruction. The planet was still covered with the scars that the apocalypse had brought, but things were slowly returning to normal. Although, humanity was struggling to get back on its feet there was enough hope for it to survive due to all the progress they were making at getting used to their new lives.

Despite all the heartache and struggles, there were times of joy that brought the surviving humans closer together. New relationships were forged, friends were made, love blossomed, and children were born. The simple joys of life seemed to return to the surviving members of humanity as they worked to rebuild their lives in simple villages by the Trabia Mountains.

Quistis and Nida married each other only a month after the world nearly ended. Nida was easily more excite then Quistis was since he truly believed that he would never find the right woman. He also feared that he would've died during the apocalypse before he even had a chance to marry her. But fortunate smiled upon him as he married Quistis and vowed to spend the rest of his days with her. Quistis felt the joy and knew that Nida would bring her many happy years as she continued to teach the next generation alongside him.

Selphie and Irvine returned their focus to running Trabia Garden, also instructing the next generation. They started many competitions between the Gardens, fostering loyalty for their students and their schools. Selphie single-handedly set up a festival to remember the battles that took place and so everyone could know that they were safe now. Her parties always brought a great deal of joy to everyone, which she worked so hard to accomplish.

Zell and Rinoa formed a relationship of their own, which Rinoa felt was true love. The two never fought like Rinoa did with Squall. They were perfectly content with one another, happy to just be in each other's arms.

Xu became Headmistress of Galbadia Garden and she married one of the White SeeDs. Apparently, she had a secret relationship with Reggie of the White SeeDs for almost two years now, but never told anyone. It wasn't until after the apocalypse was over did any of them find out about them and that was completely by accident too. They just happened to walk in on Xu and Reggie making out in her office.

Then there were three lovers of Balamb.

Squall continued to be Headmaster of Balamb Garden, instructing the next generation of humans on the rules of this new world. Seifer, at long last, was made into a SeeD, which had for years been a dream of his. But Seifer was also a Knight to Mason, while Squall had to return the borrowed Power to Mason to become strictly a Knight once more. As for Mason, well, he was just happy to spend the rest of his life with Seifer and Squall. He had never known true happiness until he met them, and he thanked the Heavens for being with him.

After pulling themselves from the brink of destruction, humanity received its second chance and now had a future in which to make a brighter world.

Mason sat by the window in the bedroom, looking out to the green fields with winter's snow finally melting away. Winter's chill was still lurking around, but at long last spring was coming in to bring its warmth. The young Sorcerer felt a smile form on his lips as he couldn't wait to bask in the warm sun again.

A pair of arms snaked around his back, pulling him against a rock hard chest. Mason turned his neck around to see a naked Seifer holding onto him. That's when the boy started to blush as he forgot that he was equally naked as well. Soon he saw Squall sneak up beside them, wrapping his arm around Seifer's waist.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Seifer.

"What do you have planned for today?" asked Squall.

Mason simply bit down on his lips before looking back outside to the sun that was hovering over the Garden.

Not answering their question, Mason just thought of what this new world held in store for them.


End file.
